El Comienzo de un Nuevo Camino
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora fuera una simple visión? ¿Qué harías si pudieras comenzar de nuevo y cambiarlo todo? ¿Buscarías modificarlo o sólo dejarías que pasara lo mismo? Y sobre todo, esos nuevos sentimientos. [2ª Temporada]
1. Realidad

_**Discleimer**_: Como ya saben los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto-san. Yo solo pongo a Naru-chan y Sasu-sexy en situaciones que el muy cabrón nunca pondría ^^U. Por cierto, contiene un poco de spoiler XD

.

**El Comienzo de un Nuevo Camino**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

**1.- Realidad**

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La situación que siempre temió sabiendo que algún día llegaría, estaba desarrollándose en esos momentos. Una batalla inevitable, que tiempo atrás dio por hecho que terminaría de la peor forma: _con la muerte de ambos_. Lo sabía bien, aún recordaba las palabras de su último encuentro, aquel en dónde habían confesado que acabarían de esa manera. Yéndose juntos al otro mundo.

Sin evitar su nuevo encuentro (y tal vez el último) en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, desarrollaban la feroz batalla.

Debían ser precisos en sus ataques si no querían terminar en el suelo con una gran herida mortal. Sus mejores técnicas salían a relucir, sus semblantes cansados reflejaba el agotamiento sobre sus cuerpos, consientes de que su contienda ya no duraría demasiado. Uno poco más y al menos uno caería ante su adversario.

—Ríndete, Naruto. No podrás ganarme —parpadeó un par de veces mostrando el Sharingan definitivo—. No, poseyendo los ojos de Itachi —sentenció Uchiha con expresión fría.

Uzumaki escupió un poco de sangre antes de contestar.

—¡No me subestimes, Sasuke! También eh entrenado mucho para controlar el chakra de Kyuubi —Logró su objetivo con esfuerzo. Después de superar la oscuridad de su corazón, su entrenamiento con Killer Bee y su encuentro en batalla con los demás Bijus, pudo controlar el poder de Kurama—. No quiero hacerte daño-ttebayo —susurró al final antes de volver a su pose defensiva.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

—No me hagas reír —la sonrisa prepotente aumentó al distinguir las últimas palabras del rubio.

—Sasuke, te lo pido otra vez. Regresa a la aldea, regresa conmigo… —para cualquiera, seguir intentándolo sería absurdo. No obstante, él no quería darse por vencido, no después de aceptar aquel sentimiento nuevo por su amigo. Aquel que no se denominaba como simple amistad—. _Regresa a mi lado._

Uchiha lo miró incrédulo. ¿Pensaba que con sus palabras lo iba a convencer? No comprendía tanta insistencia de su antiguo compañero. De alguna extraña manera algo dentro de sí no sabía explicar sus propias emociones. Naruto siempre pensaba en él, pero de nada servía. Su existencia estaba vacía. Con su propio mundo cubierto de oscuridad, quedaría solo con su amarga sensación de venganza. El único sentimiento que jamás lo abandonaría.

No había vuelta atrás.

Ya no podía darse el lujo de ser débil ante nadie, mucho menos ante Naruto. Su decisión estaba tomada, si tenía que matarlo lo haría, aunque algo profundo dentro de su corazón rogara que no pasara. De alguna manera, mantenía un hilarante deseo de ser él quien diera su último respiro por las manos del rubio. ¿Realmente quería terminar de semejante manera? Sí, si iba a morir, sólo caería por Uzumaki.

Al ver su reflejo en esos opacos ojos oscuros, los mismos pensamientos cruzaron por el subconsciente del menor. Si iba a desaparecer de este mundo, sólo sería por las manos de Uchiha.

—Esto no tiene sentido, será mejor que te prepares —el azabache volvió a enfrentarlo una vez que salió de sus pensamientos.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

—Lo sé, teme. Es el todo por el todo.

El par de shinobis prepararon su chakra para realizar su última técnica. La que decidiría su destino; vivir o morir.

Y morir en ese instante, para ambos, parecía la mejor opción, pero no por ello dejarían vencerse tan fácilmente. Conservaban su orgullo que hasta el último aliento defenderían.

—¡Odama Rasengan!

—¡Chidori Nagashi!

Lanzaron su más poderoso ataque con toda la fuerza que aún residía en sus cuerpos. Confiando el terminante halo de esperanza en esa última técnica, siendo consientes de lo que cada uno perdería.

El choque de ambos jutsus destelló el lugar por completo. La gran esfera de energía fue expandiéndose con rapidez llevándose todo a su paso. Mientras en el interior de ésta, yacían dos de los mejores shinobi que habían existido en el mundo ninja. Ambos con sus dedos entrelazados, contrastando el azul con el bruno, compartiendo una ligera sonrisa.

Para después, desaparecer todo.

.

S&N&S

.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de improvisto como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sintió un ligero dolor en su cuerpo y las extremidades entumidas, pero sin parecer extremo al grado de no poder moverse. Tratando de regular su respiración, reaccionó un poco desconfiado al verse acostado sobre una cama ajena. Sentándose de golpe, fijó su mirada en entorno al lugar, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Podría ser una broma de mal gusto? ¿O era realidad?

No encontraba palabras para responderse, tanto su cuerpo como sus sentidos permanecieron estáticos. Observando al grupo de personas frente a sus ojos, estos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas. Su emoción era tanta, que pareció ignorar el aspecto diferente de sus acompañantes. Sólo le importaba que estuvieran ahí todos ellos, pero sobre todo _él._

—¿Qué te pasa, dobe?

Escuchó incrédulo el tono de su voz, aquel que pensó jamás volver a oír.

—Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada Sakura.

—Yo creo que fue la impresión. ¿Verdad, Naruto? —Kakashi trató de calmar la situación.

Naruto seguía sin parpadear. ¿Su imaginación? No, frente a él residía su antiguo equipo, a quienes había perdido antes. Fue entonces que salió del shock al identificar a una cuarta persona, una desconocida para él.

Al ver su reacción, la adulta descocida se acercó a él para colocar una mano sobre su cabeza.

—No se preocupen, sólo está un poco impresionado, lo que vio no fue nada agradable —explicó breve la mujer.

Los movimientos de Uzumaki quedaron herrados, sólo podía escuchar. Necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Qué fue lo vio? —cuestionó la pelirrosa un tanto curiosa. Ver la agitada reacción de su compañero no le daba buena espina.

—Lo que su amigo vio, fue parte de su futuro —respondió serena ante la pregunta.

Una respuesta corta e inquietante. No se creían ese tipo de _cuentos_, pero la seriedad en las palabras de la mujer les hacía dudar. Sabían que ella era una vidente. Sin embargo, nunca imaginaron que su poder rebasara los límites de la incredulidad, para hacer que las personas conocieran su futuro.

El equipo 7 había sido asignado a una misión de escolta a la aldea de las flores. Por su camino, al terminar la misión de regreso a la villa, se encontraron con unos ladrones tratando de robarle sus pertenencias a una mujer, ellos como buenos ninjas de Konoha la ayudaron de inmediato. Al verse aliviada, ésta los invitó a su casa por agradecimiento. Sin poder negarse la siguieron, cuando llegaron a su hogar se sorprendieron al saber el oficio de ella. Una especie de vidente o bruja.

Su nombre era Oda Kaien, quien les ofreció sus servicios gratuitos como pago.

No negaron el asombro, pero el más emocionado fue el hiperactivo rubio. Naruto quería ser el primero en ver su futuro, alegando su deseo de ver su asenso a Hokage. Aunque nunca esperaron ver los gestos preocupantes que Uzumaki mostró durante el trance.

¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? ¿Qué era lo inquietante de su visión? Preguntas sin respuestas.

.

S&N&S

.

Después de casi media hora de haber salido de la casa de la vidente, ya con un Naruto más despierto, caminaban hacia Konoha. Uzumaki observaba a sus compañeros y a sí mismo, le era extraño e incomodo verse otra vez de 12 años, pero lo más _bizarro_ de la situación ocurría al contemplar reunido de nuevo al equipo 7.

Caminaban tranquilamente, haciendo parecer su futuro sólo una horrible pesadilla. El sabor amargo de su reacción aún permanecía en su garganta, seguía sin creer que todo era una "visión" y no la realidad. Recordó lo que Kakashi le había dicho: "_No te preocupes, Naruto, sólo fue un sueño_". Había sido tan real. No obstante, aún era su futuro, lo que viviría en un día no muy lejano…

La huida de Sasuke con Orochimaru.

Su búsqueda interminable.

Sus nuevos compañeros del "Equipo Kakashi".

La llegada de Akatsuki.

La muerte de Jiraiya.

La Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Su lucha contra el tipo enmascarado.

La última batalla con su mejor amigo.

Y sobre todo, aquellos nuevos sentimientos que poco a poco había desarrollado por Sasuke.

Si lo pensaba de manera positiva (como siempre lo hacía), poseía en sus manos una nueva oportunidad. Podía evitar que sucedieran muchas de esas cosas, y tal vez nunca ocurrirían. Comenzaría de nuevo.

_Comenzaría un nuevo camino_.

Uno en dónde lucharía por intervenir las cosas que no pudo cambiar _antes._ Sobre todo, esta vez no permitiría que Sasuke se alejara de él. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a su lado.

Sonrió. Sería su nuevo camino ninja.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, otro fic para seguir por mi camino del SasuNaru XD**_

_**Después de todo no me canso de escribir de ellos n.n Y bueno que dicen, ¿se merece una oportunidad?**_

_**Espero que sí, jejeje aunque si es así, no va comenzar desde el principio, bueno si va a tener partes, pero quiero hacerlo diferente y espero lograrlo :3**_

_**Bueno, me voy, y que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer.**_


	2. Decisión

**2.- Decisión**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Al terminar la sencilla misión, Sasuke observó de reojo como su revoltoso compañero de equipo caminaba desanimado y más decaído de lo habitual. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir abiertamente, aceptaba que le preocupaba, parecía bastante extraño no escuchar los ensordecedores gritos del hiperactivo rubio, ni ver su actitud alegre y positiva que siempre lo caracterizaba. Ese extraño comportamiento tenía un origen, una semana atrás desde que habían regresado de la aldea de las flores y la vista con la vidente. Naruto había cambiado demasiado.

¿En verdad le afectó mucho lo que vio?

Sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, las pocas veces que lo veía, percibía un toque de tristeza en sus ojos azules, que luego pasaba a uno alegre cuando Uzumaki notaba que lo observaba. En vez de reclamarle o molestarle, el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa casi melancólica. Expresiones que le hacían sentirse un poco confundido. Como si él fuera el único culpable de todas las reacciones de Naruto. Tanto buenas y malas.

.

S&N&S

.

Uzumaki caminaba callado alejado de su equipo, aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a estar con sus amigos _otra vez_, reunidos y parecer ignorantes a la realidad. Aunque viéndolo de manera objetiva, se "suponía" que siempre estuvo a su lado, absorto por el trance, pero nunca alejado de ellos. Y tenía una nueva oportunidad que no sabía cómo aprovechar. ¿Cómo continuar?

¿Cómo haría él solo para cambiar todo lo que iba a ocurrir?

Confiaba en sí mismo, en su fortaleza para enfrentar las cosas difíciles y de nunca darse por vencido. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser el único que lo sabía, mostraba un desafío mayor. Tratar de cambiar las circunstancias para lograr darle un giro de 360° al futuro, era demasiado. Un verdadero reto. Voraces sentimientos de melancolía y derrota lo arrastraba con lentitud, ya no quería perder a su amigo ni a su gran _amor_. Sí, para él, Sasuke reflejaba su gran amor, sentimientos aclarados durante el transcurso de su "visión". Tardó en darse cuenta, pero al final lo aceptó. Al principio su búsqueda fue para traer a un amigo, pero después de tanto tiempo sin él, su corazón le reveló el verdadero sentir de ese cariño, insistencia y obsesión. No era sólo amistad sino algo mucho más fuerte. Por un momento se asustó por dichos sentimientos, sentía raro al tener ese tipo de emociones hacia Sasuke, tal vez nunca le correspondería, pero terminó aferrándose a él. Quería estar otra vez a su lado.

Si lo dejaba irse de nuevo, sería el doble de doloroso.

.

S&N&S

.

Con media hora de camino recorrido llegaron a las puertas de Konoha. Saludaron a los porteros y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, menos Kakashi que fue hacia la torre Hokage a dejar el pergamino de la misión a Sandaime.

Los cuatro tomaron una calle diferente.

Naruto avanzaba distraído. No obstante, fue consciente de que alguien lo seguía. Detuvo sus pasos al percatarse quien era la persona detrás de él.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó la seria voz a su espalda.

Uzumaki afirmó sus sospechas. Contestó con rapidez sin voltear a mirarlo.

—No, tengo prisa, teme —no quería hablara con él.

Las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza aún eran muy recientes. No creía estar preparado para encararlo. Uzumaki volvió a emprender su trayecto. Ante la negativa, Sasuke frunció el ceño. Parecía querer ignorarlo, lo cual le molesto, eso se ganaba por ser _amable_ con alguien. Tuvo que seguirlo.

—Espera, dobe. ¿Por qué te comportas así? —no quería demostrar preocupación por su amigo, pero le era un tanto difícil.

El rubio volvió a detenerse al escuchar la pregunta del moreno. ¿Cómo actuar ante Uchiha? No, Naruto no pudo soportar más, había estado conteniéndose todo el tiempo para no preocupar a Sakura ni a Kakashi, pero fue su límite. En ese momento, solo con Sasuke, teniéndolo tan cerca, sintiendo que aún le pertenecía (un poquito) y sin la oscuridad que segaba su corazón; no pudo más.

Con el valor que poseía en ese instante, dio la vuelta y lo abrazó. Aferrándose a él, transformando sus brazos en cadenas imaginarias que evitarían que Uchiha se fuera otra vez.

La expresión sorprendida de Sasuke pasó inadvertida para el menor, internamente admitía que no le molestaba aquel contacto. No obstante, ver en ese estado a Naruto lo tomó desprevenido. No se alejó de su amigo. Sentía aquel abrazo un tanto sobreprotector, parecía que Naruto pensaba que escaparía si lo dejaba de estrujar por un mínimo segundo.

Por su parte, con los _recuerdos_ vivos en su subconsciente, Uzumaki no podía dejar de repetirse que no solo fue un mal sueño. Sin poder contenerse, las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

—Sasuke, no te vayas, no me dejes —pronunció en un ligero susurro, pero audible para el azabache.

—¿De qué hablas, Naruto? —cuestionó tratando de separarse del rubio.

El menor negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No te vayas con Orochimaru —siguió diciendo sin querer soltarlo.

¿Orochimaru? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Nunca en su vida había escuchado ese nombre. ¿De dónde demonios sacó el rubio semejante estupidez? ¿Por qué se iría con él? Con más fuerza, alejó al blondo del abrazo para encararlo.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —su voz sonó seria. Necesitaba una respuesta.

Ante la pregunta, Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces. Fue entonces que notó que habló de más. "Peligro". Escuchó en su interior. ¿Qué pasaría si le contaba quien era, y en vez de ayudar, empeoraba las cosas? ¿Qué haría si Sasuke sabía de su existencia y adelantaba su partida? Negó de inmediato. Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, entre más retrasara lo hechos venideros sería mejor.

—No es nadie, teme. Creo que esa vidente me pasó un poco de su locura-ttebayo— trató de mentir. Lo menos que podía hacer.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste? —siguió insistiendo. ¿Acaso Naruto lo creía tan estúpido para tragarse su mentira?

El semblante del menor palideció, no podía contarle la verdad. Lo único ocurrente, fue seguir sonriendo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No lo recuerdo-ttebayo —mostró otra sonrisa, rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke no le creyó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—¡Dije que no lo recuerdo, teme! —alzó un poco la voz para que no insistiera.

Volvía a mentir, no quería que Uchiha supiera lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo tenía decidido, él solo buscaría la manera de cambiar todo. No quería atormentar a Sasuke con las _visiones_ que esperaba no pasaran. La mejor solución sería no involucrar a nadie más.

Sin decir otra palabra, Naruto se fue rápido del lugar pasando de largo al moreno, quien no le dio tiempo de preguntar otra cosa.

.

S&N&S

.

Sasuke seguía sin comprender las aptitudes esquivas de su compañero. Por lo regular siempre terminaban peleando, pero esta vez fue diferente. Uzumaki se fue sin decir nada más, ignorándolo completamente. No le dejaba otra alternativa que buscar respuestas por sus propios medios. Tomó una decisión respecto a las escenas pasadas. Si Naruto no quería contarle lo que vivió en su trance, entonces él mismo iría con aquella mujer a pedirle, no, a exigirle que se lo dijera. Quería saber que había ocurrido, y por qué tanto misterio.

Un día después, se encaminó a las afueras de Konoha. Kakashi lo esperaba. Una misión en dónde solo irían ellos dos, sin Sakura y sin Naruto.

Reprimiendo un poco su orgullo, decidió pedirle ayuda a su Sensei (él no podía salir solo de la aldea por su cuenta). En su condición de Gennin no tenía oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas. Lo único _razonable_ fue hablar con el peliplata. Para su suerte, Hatake había alegado que a él también le parecía rara la actitud de su discípulo más escandaloso y deseaba saber qué rayos estaba pasando.

Sasuke pensaba lo mismo. Él lo descubriría. Y si había algo que cambiar, él mismo lo arreglaría.

No le dejaría todo ese peso a Naruto.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! les agradezco mucho por darle una oportunidad n.n**_

_**Y bueno me da gusto que les agradara la idea**_

_**¿Sasuke también ira con la vidente?, ¿Se enterara también de su futuro?**_ _**Bueno eso será para el próximo capi XD**_

_**Bien, me voy pero claro antes agradezco mucho a: **__Narukon, Yuki-2310, Maho Kijutsu, ani-chan, Fabianadat, Kaaii-chan y Dakota Boticcelli._

_**Porque es para ustedes este capi n.n**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. Determinación

**3.- Determinación**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto paseaba sin mucho ánimo por las calles de la aldea, parecía raro no haberse encontrado con Uchiha en toda la mañana. Consideraba inesperada su ausencia después de tanto interrogatorio del día anterior. A pesar de ser su día libre, Sasuke siempre salía a entrenar. Le daba un poco de nostalgia recordar el motivo de esos exhaustos entrenamientos del moreno. Sólo para volverse más fuerte y poder enfrentar a su hermano por venganza.

_Venganza. _La desencadenante de todo lo ocurrido. No, lo que "va" a ocurrir.

Sacudió la cabeza negando, él no permitiría que sucediera.

Trató de no pensar en el tema, concentrándose en su propio entrenamiento. Para su mala suerte, comprobó qué, aunque sabía cómo realizar ciertas técnicas, no tenía el chakra suficiente para manejarlas. De cierto modo necesitaba comenzar desde el principio. Sin embargo, antes de la práctica, desayunaría para recuperar fuerza. Un buen tazón de ramen le ayudaría a tener energías y distraerse un poco. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a su local favorito; el Ichiraku ramen.

.

S&N&S

.

En poco tiempo llegó a la tienda de ramen, encontrándose con Hinata. Recordó que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos durante la batalla que tuvo contra Pein. Naruto se sentía mal por no corresponderle de la misma manera. La apreciaba, pero sólo como una buena amiga. ¿Por qué la vida siempre es injusta? A él le pasaba lo mismo con Sasuke, él le quería pero sabía que Uchiha no correspondería a sus sentimientos. La vida era complicada.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, la cual borró de inmediato al acercarse a la joven, antes de entrar al local. La considerara una buena persona.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —la saludó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Ho-hola Na…na…Naruto-kun —al ver la sonrisa del rubio, Hinata contestó entrecortado por el nerviosismo.

A Uzumaki no le sorprendió el rostro rojo de la morena.

—No te pongas así, no voy a quitarte un pedazo-ttebayo —trató de bromear.

—Lo siento —se disculpó más sonrojada. Hyuuga no se consideraba entrometida, pero le pareció extraño que Naruto estuviera ahí hablando con ella, en vez de estar con sus compañeros de equipo. Con todo el valor que poseía en ese momento, se atrevió a hablar—. Oye, Naruto-kun, ¿no fuiste a la misión?

Una mueca de sorpresa invadió las facciones de Uzumaki, no sabía de qué hablaba la chica. En su lista de pendientes no tenía misiones nuevas.

—¿Cual misión-ttebayo? —preguntó un poco curioso acercándose a ella.

Hinata no respondió de inmediato, el poco valor que reunió para hablar sin tartamudear se esfumó al sentir la cercanía del rubio.

—Eh…en…en la mañana, vi a Sasuke-kun y a Kakashi-sensei saliendo de la aldea con sus cosas.

Naruto colocó una mano en el mentón, intentando recordar.

—No lo sabía-ttebayo —parecía información nueva para él. Reaccionó después de pensarlo un poco, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer—. Creo que mejor voy a preguntar.

Hyuuga desvió la mirada con desilusión.

—¿No ibas a comer, Naruto-kun? —preguntó, tratando de retener por un momento más al de ojos azules.

Él negó.

—Se me fue el hambre, mejor me voy. ¡Gracias, Hinata!

Gritó el agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo a la torre Hokage. Su prioridad era saber qué pasaba. Mientras la chica quedo ahí parada, viendo un poco sorprendida las acciones de Uzumaki. Como siempre, lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo alejarse sin poder decir otra cosa.

Suspiró derrotada.

.

S&N&N

.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró con prisa a la torre Hokage, le parecía un tanto extraño no ver rastro de la vieja Tsunade en aquel amplio lugar. Extrañaba verla bebiendo grandes cantidades de sake mientras trabajaba, o intentaba trabajar. Ahora en vez de ella, estaba el tercer Hokage, lo apreciaba mucho y se alegraba de verlo vivo otra vez, pero eso no aminoraba el deseo de ver a la Godaime. A la rubia casi la consideraba su abuela. Negó ligeramente para espabilarse antes de entrar al despacho, su prioridad permanecía en saciar su curiosidad.

Después de un rato de hablar, discutir y gritar con Sarutobi, no sacó mucho. Según el anciano, Kakashi y Sasuke habían ido a una misión fácil. Por dicha razón, no necesitaron la ayuda de él ni la de Sakura. Uzumaki salió un poco molesto, sabía que estaba mintiendo, no lo había creído por completo. Esperaría a que regresaran para averiguar lo que en verdad tramaban.

.

S&N&S

.

El recorrido fue tranquilo, no habían tenido ninguna dificultad en el bosque, faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea de las flores y por fin poder encontrarse con la vidente. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló palabra alguna, ambos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, en esos momentos Sasuke comprendió que siempre era Naruto quien alegraba las misiones.

Ese dobe revoltoso, de una manera u otra cambiaba su perspectiva.

Naruto había pasado por tantas cosas dolorosas como él. Sin embargo, siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa y nunca se daba por vencido. A Sasuke le confundía. ¿Qué era lo que le atormentaba al grado de perturbarlo? A tal punto de hacerle perder aquella radiante sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón él quería saberlo.

Con unos instantes más de recorrido, llegaron hasta la pequeña casa. Se acercaron con paso tranquilo, deteniéndose antes de tocar la puerta. La persona que buscaban se encontraba parada a un lado de ellos.

Voltearon a verla, esta sólo les sonrió.

—Sabía que regresarían pronto —dijo la mujer de largos cabellos plateados acercándose a la puerta y poder entrar—. Pasen, creo que tienen muchas cosas que decir.

Ambos asintieron, entrando a la pequeña casa. Había mucho que decir, pero sobre todo, mucho que preguntar.

.

S&N&S

.

La plática se extendió más de lo previsto, aunque el único que hablaba fue Kakashi, mientras Sasuke sólo escuchaba y observaba. Sentados en los cojines alrededor de la pequeña mesita de tomar té, Hatake le contó el motivo de su actual visita. Sobre todo el cambio que sufrió Naruto después de que ella le mostrara su dichoso "futuro". Ellos necesitaban saber lo que Uzumaki guardaba tan celosamente para sí mismo. Por el semblante serio que puso la mujer, eso no sería tan fácil como habían pensado.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo mostrarles eso —respondió después de escuchar la petición.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —exigió el moreno, al escuchar la negativa no supo reaccionar de otra manera.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke —Kakashi trató calmar a Uchiha—. Deja que nos explique —dirigió su mirada hacia la vidente, tratando de pedir una aclaración.

Oda entendió, resignada comenzó con su explicación.

—Es simple, lo que vio tu amigo fue** su** propio futuro. Por ello tú no puedes ver lo mismo, ya que son diferentes personas y puntos de vista —Kaien explicó de manera sencilla para que comprendieran el punto.

—Entiendo —indicó el Jounin, dejando que prosiguiera.

La mujer volvió a hablar.

—Si yo hiciera que tú… —señaló a Sasuke—, entraras en trance para ver el futuro, verías solo el tuyo. No lo que vio tu compañero —quedó pensativa un momento, clavando su mirada ámbar en el menor. Siguió—. Pero puedo intentarlo, ya que los dos son amigos, tal vez su futuro esté ligado uno con el otro. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, aunque no aseguro nada.

Kakashi intentó preguntar por otra opción, pero el azabache adelantó su respuesta, aceptando la propuesta. Parecía la oportunidad perfecta para saber algo de lo ocurrido.

—Está bien, entonces quiero ver mi futuro —la voz de Sasuke sonó calmada. Contrario a lo que sentía por dentro.

—En ese caso, preparare todo —accedió antes de levantarse, entrando a una de las habitaciones por sus cosas.

Sasuke estaba decido. No importaba si no veía lo mismo, él encontraría algo importante. ¿Un presentimiento?

.

S&N&S

.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, en un instante el moreno se encontraba en un trance bastante parecido al que unos días atrás estuvo Uzumaki, había pasado casi un día completo. Kakashi había dedicado su tiempo libre a cuidarlo. Kaien le explicó que no despertaría hasta entrada la noche.

Y pasando la media noche, Uchiha por fin despertó.

Sasuke se incorporó en la cama de golpe, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su frente. Sentía el cuerpo cansado y sus pensamientos frustrados, trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban derramarse de sus oscuros ojos. Siendo una orgullosa persona, se sentía patético.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Ese iba a ser su futuro? No, él no quería ese futuro.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Naruto y el porqué no quiera contarle nada. No sabía nada de lo que vio el rubio, pero tenía claro que estaba muy ligado a lo que Uzumaki "vivió". Sinceramente, ese no era un futuro, parecía más una pesadilla. No podía creérselo, su mente aún no daba cabida a todo los sucesos que pronto acontecerían:

Irse de la aldea con aquel pedófilo de Orochimaru, quien después había eliminado con sus propias manos.

Tratar de matar a Naruto para eliminar el único _lazo_ importante para él. Aquel que lo volvía débil para lograr su tan ansiada venganza.

Formar su nuevo equipo; "Hebi".

Matar a su hermano, que no había hecho otra cosa más que protegerlo.

Unirse a Akatsuki.

Acabar con Danzou y tratar de eliminar Konoha.

Participar en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Y por último, la feroz batalla que había mantenido con su mejor amigo, en donde ambos terminaron con su existencia.

En eso iba a convertirse su patética vida. Una llena de oscuridad, sin una luz a la cual aferrarse, perdiéndose en un abismo interminable. Donde según las visiones, la única solución sería la muerte.

.

S&N&S

.

Frustración, culpa, miedo, ansiedad. Tantos sentimientos reunidos dentro de sí mismo. No obstante, no podía quebrarse y soltarse en un mar de lágrimas sin sentido. Nada era aún tangible. Sólo sucesos incompletos, ilusiones que pronto tomarían vida propia, haciéndose realidad. No podría perder tiempo. Colocándose su mochila al hombro, salió de la casa haciendo con la cabeza una señal de despedía hacia la mujer. Pasó cerca de su sensei, dispuesto a continuar con su camino a plena oscuridad.

—Vámonos, Kakashi.

Hatake alzó su ceja visible al escuchar la "orden" de su alumno. Aquel tono seco y autoritario había sonado tan diferente al Sasuke que llegó por la mañana. No sólo eso. Sus brunos orbes mostraban madurez, una que no pertenecía a un niño de 12 años, como si se hubiese transformado en otra persona.

Uchiha no prestó atención a la cara inquisidora de su maestro, concentrándose en la revoltura de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

—_Así que esto es lo que nos pasara, Naruto _—susurró para sí mismo.

¿Qué haría? Su cabeza estaba confundida. ¿Destruirá todo? ¿Tendría su venganza? O ¿Cambiaria las cosas para que no ocurriera?

No supo responderse. Ni siquiera a ese nuevo sentimiento del que parecía consciente. Un sentimiento que jamás pensó sentir por otra persona desde una perspectiva diferente. Sin embargo, lo único que sí tenía claro en ese momento, era regresar a la aldea. Ansiaba ordenar las piezas del _rompecabezas _que tendría por futuro.

El mismo rompecabezas en el que se estaba convirtiendo su corazón.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Por fin otro capi de esta historia n.n**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y pues ya saben que esto lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, n.n Ahora, ¿qué creen que haga Sasuke? ¿Se comportara de nuevo como un bastardo? ¿O ayudara a Naru-chan a componer las cosas? o.O Pues eso será para el próximo XD**_

_**Bueno, antes de irme, quiero agradecer mucho a:**_ _ .Alpha__, __ani-chan, .Yaoi__, __NelIra__, __nany-08__ y __Kaii-Chn._

_**Por tomarse un ratito de su tiempo para dejarme un review, y seguir con la historia n.n**_

_**Ahora si me voy, y pues por último, un review? o.O,**_

_**Gracias x leer **_ ^^


	4. Pensamientos

**4.- Pensamientos **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El brillo de la luna alumbraba la tranquila aldea de Konoha; percibiéndose los murmullos animales, las calles vacías y el aire frío de la noche. Entre esa desolada escena se distinguía una sombra. No perteneciente a un Jounin o a un ANBU, sino a un niño. Un niño con un lío interno que esperaba arreglar cuando enfrentara a la persona culpable. Sasuke apenas tenía una hora de haber regresado a la aldea, Kakashi lo acompañó hasta su casa para verificar que no sucediera nada. Hatake sabía que algo había cambiado desde que Uchiha despertó de su trance. El menor no protestó, intentando mostrarse sereno, no darle más sospechas a su maestro y hacerle creer que estaba bien. Necesitaba estar solo. Entró al barrio Uchiha, sin embargo, al instante que dejó de sentir el chakra de Hatake, salió lo más pronto posible del lugar. Con un solo propósito; encarar a Naruto.

Razón para andar entre las oscuras calles en dirección al hogar del rubio.

Su prioridad recaía en encontrar a Naruto. No le importaba que fuera media noche, tenía en su cabeza un conflicto de pensamientos y Uzumaki sería la llave para desencadenarlos. Poseía tantos sentimientos encontrados: ira, impotencia, enojo, soledad, amargura y tristeza. Pero al mismo tiempo alegría, y porque no, también un poco de esperanza. Tantas sensaciones le apretaban el pecho. Por una parte permanecía molesto con Uzumaki al querer ocultarle las cosas, e intentar hacerlas solo, ignorando su propia situación.

¿Naruto no le tenía suficiente confianza para implicarlo en sus decisiones?

Después de todo, _ese_ futuro los incluía a ambos, les pertenecía a los dos. No solo a Naruto. De sólo pensarlo le hacía enojar más. No obstante, una cierta parte de su conciencia sabía que Uzumaki lo había ocultado por miedo. Un miedo que él también comenzaba a sentir, provocando tantas preguntas.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?

No poseía las palabras exactas para sacar todo lo que mantenía dentro, pero sabía que en cuanto lo tuviera de frente, éstas saldrían solas. Siguió recorriendo sigilosamente las calles guiándose por la luz de la luna, siendo la única testigo de sus pensamientos.

.

S&N&S

.

Naruto no podía dormir, su habitual sueño lo había abandonado. La misión "secreta" de Sasuke y Kakashi le seguía inquietando. Cada vez que la recordada no le dejaba pegar los ojos. Siempre que lo hacía, la imagen de un Sasuke de unos 16 años llagaba a su mente, un Sasuke que mostraba una mirada de frialdad, odio y resentimiento. Su alma carcomida por la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que lo alejaba cada vez más y más de él.

No quería pensar en eso, decidió levantarse de la cama, optando por dar un paseo nocturno en el bosque y despejar su mente de esos tristes sentimientos. No tardó ni diez minutos en llegar a su destino. Descansó sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol, contemplando la apacible luminosidad de la luna. Permaneció tan distraído, sin percatarse que alguien le observaba. Al notar el ligero chakra, adquirió una pose defensiva.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, sacando un kunai. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, dejando ver la silueta de un niño.

En su apresurada búsqueda, Sasuke se dirigió al pequeño apartamento de Naruto, notando -antes de llegar a éste- que su dueño no permanecía dentro. Agudizó sus sentidos, verificando que el chakra que tanto había buscado se alojaba al interior del bosque. De inmediato fue hacia allá. Quiso pasar desapercibido (hasta encontrar el momento indicado de poder enfrentarlo) pero el rubio lo descubrió.

—Sasuke —pronunció en un susurro de sorpresa al identificar la misteriosa silueta.

—Naruto —fue lo único que salió de los labios del azabache.

En el instante que cruzaron sus miradas, el mundo se paralizó. Cuando el azul cielo y el negro intenso se unieron, todo pareció detenerse. Naruto pudo perderse en esos profundos ojos, diferentes al niño de doce años, e iguales a los que Sasuke poseía en el futuro, pero no tan corrompidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Uzumaki un poco inseguro. Sasuke no respondió.

Uchiha pensó que al enfrentarse al áureo, las palabras saldrían solas, sin embargo su cerebro quedó estático sin articular alguna frase, ni siquiera una simple palabra. Lo único que pasaba en su cabeza eran las feroces batallas que enfrentaron, y su deseo de eliminarlo. De sólo imaginar que estuvo a punto de matarlo, le contrajo el corazón. Recapituló lo poco _planeado_ de regreso a la aldea. Pensó en eliminar a Danzou y a los viejos ancianos que destruyeron su vida, la de su hermano y todo su Clan. La idea de continuar su meta para destruir Konoha tenía sentido. No obstante, cuando puso un pie en la villa y sintió el chakra de Naruto, todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron.

¿Tan fuerte era el poder que Naruto ejercía sobre él? ¿Tanto era el deseo de no perderlo?

Su mente consciente le advertía. Ganarse el odio infinito de Naruto, por destruir su amada aldea, resultaba factible. Y él no quería perderlo _otra vez_. Su mente no quería revivir esos sentimientos dolorosos. Instintivamente, su propio cuerpo terminó la distancia que los separaba, aferrándose en un abrazo. Muy parecido al que recibió de Naruto días atrás. La misma emoción; no quería a perderlo.

Sorprendido por el acto de su amigo, quedó sin palabras. Sentir a Sasuke hizo que olvidara todo. Uzumaki sentía la necesidad de reconfortar su alma en sus brazos, al igual que Uchiha. Alzó sus brazos correspondiéndole gustoso. A ninguno de los dos les importaba verse vulnerables.

Poco después de extasiarse con el calor contrario, Sasuke separó sus brazos. Deseaba protestar por el silencio aguardado ante los sucesos que vendrían, pero al instante que su mirada volvió a cruzarse con los anhelantes ojos azules, esos pensamientos desaparecieron, dándole paso a las palabras que su boca guardaba recelosamente. Palabras que pensó, según él, nadie las merecía. Sin embargo, la persona que tenía entre sus brazos las había ganado con mucho esfuerzo. Se las debía.

—Lo siento, Naruto —su voz sonó tranquila, pero distinguiendo cierto toque de arrepentimiento y melancolía—. Perdóname.

Uzumaki abrió sus orbes claros al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Sasuke. No podía creerlo. ¿Aquel orgulloso ninja estaba disculpándose? ¿Le pedía perdón? ¿Acaso sabía todo? O ¿Por qué estaba disculpándose?

—No, tú no has hecho nada para que me pidas perdón, Sasuke —respondió el rubio regalándole una sonrisa.

—Claro que si, te he hecho mucho daño —rebatió en tono sereno. Naruto no supo que contestar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Ya sé lo que pasará —soltó de repente, observando la cara de miedo que mostró el menor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer-ttebayo? —dudó en preguntar, temía saberlo.

—-Son muchas cosas, tengo que pensar —no dio una respuesta clara, ni él mismo sabía que haría.

Naruto no quiso preguntar más. Un ligero silencio los abordó, desapareciendo hasta que Uzumaki volvió a hablar. Pronunciando unas palabras que había guardado por mucho tiempo. Todo el sacrificio, las lágrimas y sangre derramados, reafirmaban aquel sentimiento.

—Te quiero, teme —admitió en un susurro.

Tan sólo con esas tres palabras, Sasuke sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Alegrándole el corazón, volvió a aferrarse al áureo, memorizando el cálido sentimiento. Jamás pensó verse tan vulnerable ante alguien, pero poco le importaba. Demasiados años separados reafirmaron su verdadero sentir. Lo soltó un poco, regalarse a sí mismo el gusto de besarle la mejilla (aún eran niños) y poder despedirse.

—Y yo a ti, dobe… —dio una pausa—, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer —dijo por último, alejándose de un estático Naruto.

Caminó rápido por el bosque, sintiendo que su corazón saldría por tan simples palabras. Y como buen Uchiha lo aceptaba. Aunque parte de su orgullo le hacía desistir, sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para demostrarlo abiertamente. Él siempre se caracterizó por analizar las situaciones, y ésta no sería la excepción. Aún si pasaran mil años, la respuesta siempre sería la misma; Naruto le había robado el corazón, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Y en futuro incierto, o ese instante, nada cambiaría.

No le importaba sacrificar ciertas cosas -aunque eso significara alejarse de él otra vez- para protegerlo. Sasuke había tomado una decisión. Tal vez Naruto no la aceptaría en ningún término, pero era su única carta de triunfo. Los sacrificios siempre son indispensables.

.

S&N&S

.

El semblante contrariado de Uzumaki no desapareció, seguía tocando su mejilla donde Sasuke le besó. La actitud de Uchiha le preocupaba. Su alma sintió confort al ser rodeado por sus brazos, observando esos irises carbón sin oscuridad que los consumiera, sin sed de venganza y odio. No obstante, las ultimas palabra seguían resonando en su mente: _"Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer."_

¿Inquietud? Y lo peor, los exámenes Chuunin estaban cerca. Lo que significa la primera piedra en el camino. El comienzo de su tortuosa pesadilla. El fatídico encuentro con Orochimaru. ¿Qué haría Sasuke? ¿Uchiha tenía planeado _algo_? Presentía que nada andaba bien.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Por fin otro capi de esta historia n.n, en verdad siento la demora u.u, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y ahora la interrogante es, ¿Se irá Sasuke con orochipepe? XD, ¿Naru-chan lo dejara? o.O Pues eso será para el próximo capi, muajajaj. Y bueno, creo que es hora de irme, pero claro no sin antes darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **__Yuki-2310, Kao-Uchiha, ani-chan, Kaii-chn, Maho Kijutsu, Faig2, NelIra, Ro 91, __ .Yaoi, Miss-leisy y nany-08._

_**Gracias x dedicarle un comentario a esta historia n.n, para que siga n.n adelante. Nos vemos! Y por ultimo. Un review? :3**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Encuentro **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El día de los exámenes Chuunin se podía considerar muy bueno para todos aquellos ninjas que querían ascender de nivel, todos los ninjas de diferentes países y villas se reunían para celebrar tan grandioso acontecimiento, y ahora en esta ocasión era el turno de Konoha ser la sede de tan célebre hecho.

Todas las personas de la villa se sentían felices por recibir a tanta gente en la aldea de la hoja, diferentes tipos de ninjas iban y venían de todas partes, recorriendo las calles de manera tranquila, todo parecía que iba a ser un gran evento.

Los ninjas que se prepararon arduamente para participar se encontraban emocionados. Todos estaban contentos, todos, menos una persona, que sabía lo que en verdad iba a pasar.

.

Las contradicciones que Naruto tenía en su cabeza eran demasiadas, por una parte se sentía preocupado por la decisión que había tomado el Uchiha, porque no tenía la mínima idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Y por otro lado, se sentía feliz, porque a pesar de todo, aun recordaba que por ese tiempo (justo después de la segunda prueba) se encontraría con Ero-sennin, así que lo volvería a ver con vida una vez más.

De solo recodar como lo había conocido, le salía un sonrisa, aun parecía como si hubiese sido solo el día de ayer, cuando en su entrenamiento con Ebisu-Sensei, se había topado con Jiraiya espiando los baños públicos de las mujeres.

Esa no fue una muy buena impresión.

Y aun peor después la forma en lo que lo convenció para que lo entrenara (también se acordaba que tuvo que hacer su Sexy no Jutsu para que aceptara), pero valió la pena después de todo, paso muy buenos momentos con él, y eso siempre lo atesoraría.

Si, sin duda también había cosas buenas que le esperaban en el futuro, además de que ahora tenía la ventaja de saberlo y por ello no permitiría que ocurriera de nuevo.

Lo había dicho antes y lo seguiría repitiendo las veces que fueran necesarias.

El no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran igual.

.

S&N

.

Todos los equipos estaban reunidos en las afueran del bosque de la muerte. Todos ansiosos porque comenzara la prueba.

Naruto se encontraba parado a un lado con su equipo, por momentos observaba de reojo al Uchiha, el cual, se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con los ojos serrados, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El día por fin había llegado, era el momento que tanto habían estado esperando y muy a su pesar también temiendo, habían entrenado todo lo que pudieron, perfeccionando las técnicas que aun podían utilizar, y tratando de realizar las que necesitaban más perfección, ambos por su lado, pero con un mismo objetivo. Ninguna de las demás personas se habían dado cuenta de su avance, todos aun pensaban que eran los mismo de cuando salieron de la academia, pero eso era solo en apariencia.

Después de todo ya habían pasado la primera prueba del examen, y habían dejado que todo fluyera como se suponía que tenía que ser (como lo habían visto en sus visiones).

Se habían encontrado con el equipo de Gaara (quien aun era un sicópata) en la entrada de la aldea y ahí se habían enterado de los famosos exámenes (aunque claro ellos ya lo sabían), después de eso, habían pasado las pruebas que Iruka lea había impuesto para demostrarle a Kakashi que aun no estaban listos, pero claro las pasaron, (con facilidad pero sin ser tan evidentes, ya que se suponía que aun eran unos simples Gennin), pasando todo aquello, el castaño había estado de acuerdo en que los tres entraran al examen.

Tampoco pudo faltar su encuentro con el equipo Gai- Sensei, para después Sasuke tener su pequeño combate con Lee, aunque en esta ocasión el Uchiha no se dejo dar la misma paliza, pero tampoco saco todo su poder, habían quedado en un pequeño empate antes de que Gai y Kakashi hicieran su aparición para detenerlos. Por su parte Naruto no se metió en aquella pelea, a pesar de todo, aunque sabía que era ya muy bueno en el arte ninja (había entrenado muy duro, y teniendo en cuenta las magnificas técnicas que había desarrollado), pero no quiso despertar sospechas y siguió mostrando las carentes habilidades que se supone tenía que tener, había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor, así el Hatake no sospecharía.

Por ello todo había salido normal.

Cuando se toparon con Kabuto, cada uno había reaccionado de manera diferente, Sasuke solo lo fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba los puños para contenerse, mientras Naruto trataba de evitar romperle la cara a golpes por mentiroso y traidor, pero aun así pudo fingir una sonrisa para que el de anteojos no sospechara nada, después de todo lo menos que querían en ese momento era que Orochimaru se pusiera en alerta.

Así había pasado todo igual, aunque en esta ocasión trataron de ser más discretos y no enfrentarse con el equipo del sonido antes de tiempo, no querían romperles su fastidiosa sonrisa antes del momento indicado.

La primera prueba también había sido la misma, el examen escrito.

Naruto observo el papel que tenía enfrente y rio un poco al darse cuenta que después de todo ahora aquellas preguntas se le hacían tan fáciles, pero claro no quería resaltar contestándolas, además de que por alguna razón quería revivir el momento de cuando con sus palabras les dio el valor a los demás para seguir.

Esa sin duda había sido una de las buenas cosas que también recordaba.

_-. No me daré por vencido este es mi camino ninja.- _recordó lo que dijo.

Mientras Sasuke solo le regalaba una media sonrisa. Ese dobe nunca cambiaria.

El moreno había estado, podría decirse que hasta cierto punto, normal y tranquilo, actuando de manera fría y distante, Naruto quería saber que era lo que había planeado, pero Sasuke no le daba pauta para preguntar. Bueno había que admitir que su convivencia si había cambiado de cierta manera, ahora de vez en cuando se daba el gusto de sonreírle más y robarle uno que otro beso en la mejilla. Y Naruto solo pensaba que el azabache aun se comportaba como un niño en esa cuestión.

Le hizo gracia, pero también verse a sí mismo como un escuálido muchacho de 12 años, no era para andar demostrando cosas que aun no eran.

Pero aunque quería pensar que todo estaba bien entre ellos, eso estaba lejos de serlo, porque ahora tenía frente a sus ojos aquel bosque en donde se enfrentarían a la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru, y lo que le afectaba más era el hecho de no saber las nuevas intenciones de su pelinegro.

Suspiro un poco cansado. Pero aun así tenía que enfrentarlo.

Después de un rato, los tres estuvieron enfrente de la puerta que les correspondía. Y sin esperar más la prueba dio inicio.

.

S&N

.

La hora de inicio por fin daba pauta para comenzar, se adentraron al profundo bosque y por fin después de tanto tiempo absteniéndose Naruto saco a relucir sus verdaderas habilidades (ya que en ese lugar no había quien los viera, además de que tenía que estar lo más concentrado posible para cuando se encontraran con el viejo Sannin), aunque Sasuke le siguió el ritmo, Sakura si se sorprendió de ello.

-. Vaya has mejorado mucho Naruto.- dijo con emoción la pelirrosa.

-. Así es Sakura-chan.- Naruto le regalo una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-. Tu también Sasuke-kun, de seguro vamos a ganar esta prueba.-

La pelirrosa seguía alagándolos, pero por una parte se sentía excluida y celosa, ahora de nueva cuenta la dejaban atrás y ella lo único que podía hacer era verles la espalda, ahora no solo a Sasuke sino que también a Naruto, porque demostraba que se había esforzado demasiado para alcanzar ese nivel. Ella había estado pendiente de sus compañeros, había notado el ligero cambio en sus actitudes, de Naruto lo había notado desde que se supuestamente había visto su futuro, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que el azabache también había cambiado, aunque de él no supo en qué momento, solo se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo.

Siguió sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpida.

-. Sakura chan, ponte en alerta.- dijo el rubio, desviando su mirada a unos matorrales que se encontraban a un lado.

La joven no dijo nada y solo obedeció a las palabras del rubio.

Se habían dado cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo, desde el inicio habían evitado tomar el mismo camino del que una vez tomaron, por ello había evitado toparse con los tipos de la aldea de la lluvia, pero para su mala suerte ahora se encontraban con un enemigo nuevo.

Uno que no era otro que los aliados de Orochimaru, los ninjas del sonido.

Eso ya había cambiado un poco de lo que recordaban, después de todo, se suponía que se los encontraría después de su enfrentamiento con la serpiente (en donde le ponía el sello maldito a Sasuke), pero aun así no les extrañó, el hecho de haber tomado un camino distinto desde el principio era lógico que eso pasara.

-. No pensábamos encontrarnos tan rápido con ustedes.- dijo uno de los ninjas enemigos.

-. Creo que es suerte.- le siguió el otro.

Pero tanto Naruto como Sasuke les enviaron una merada de reto, no por nada se habían preparado tanto, además de que su principal enemigo no eran ellos, sino su maestro, así que no querían perder tiempo con ellos.

-. Saben, me he estado conteniendo mucho tiempo, creo que no pudieron llegar en mejor momento-ttebayo.- decía el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva.

-. No digas tonterías.- amenazo el otro enojado.

Sasuke a pesar de todo apoyaba las palabras del rubio, además de que eliminarlos significaría una molestia menos.

Los ninjas del sonido al ver que los otros no se asustaban, se lanzaron contra ellos. La pelea comenzó, era el momento perfecto para demostrar que no eran los mismos, así mientras Naruto se enfrento contra Zaku, Sasuke tuvo como oponente a Dozu, quien al instante saco a relucir su técnica de sonido. Mientras Sakura, también quería demostrar que era de ayuda y se enfrento contra Kim.

Después de un rato de estarse mostrando técnicas simples, ya estaban cansados, así que ambos ninjas de la hoja decidieron ponerle fin a todo aquello. Chidori y Rasengan básico, fue suficiente para poder derrotarlos.

En menos tiempo de que se imaginaban, los tres ya estaban en el suelo derrotados, aunque también Sakura los acompañaba. La lucha que había tenido con Kim había sido muy pareja y la pelirrosa apenas pudo con ella, pero aun así término derrotándola, aunque ella también cayó en el proceso.

Se encaminaron a otro lugar para descansar, Naruto tomo a la pelirrosa y la cargo para después de un rato llegar junto al rio y dejarla recostada junto a un árbol, aquellos ninjas del sonido habían quedado atrás, pero ahora su cabeza no hacía que preguntarse una cosa.

Que harían cuando en verdad se encontraran cara a cara con Orochimaru?

Pero ahora que la pelirrosa no estaba atenta a ellos, tenía una oportunidad para preguntar lo que tanto quería saber.

-. Sasuke.- dijo acercándose al moreno, quien se encontraba a un lado del rio.

-. Que quieres dobe.- su tono tan serio como siempre.

-. Que harás cuando venga Orochimaru.- pregunto, con esperanza de tener una respuesta.

-…- pero el otro no contesto nada.

-. Que pretendes.- hablo de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono de voz mas alto.

-. Tener una oportunidad.- dijo serio.

Lo había analizado, después de todo ya lo había planeado, si quería tener una oportunidad con su dobe, tenía que irse de nuevo con la serpiente, claro ahora no seria en busca de poder para su venganza, sino para poder estar cerca de él y vigilar sus movimientos, sabía que él lo que quería era un cuerpo, por lo que si él no lo seguía, no descansaría hasta poder lograrlo, y lo menos que quería era meter a más gente. Además de que si estaba con él, lo derrotaría como la última vez y así podría eliminarlo, el problema ahora era hacer entender a Naruto de que esa era la mejor opción.

-. Me iré con Orochimaru.- dijo como si fuera la más lógico del mundo.

-. Qué?.- el rubio solo parpadeo sorprendido ante aquella afirmación.

-. Si dobe, esa es la mejor oportunidad.-

Y solo pudo ver como el puño de Naruto se golpeo contra su mejilla.

-. No teme, esta vez no te dejare ir.- decía enojado.

-. Acaso no entiendes que esta es la mejor opción.- casi grito.

-. Claro que no.- el también lo seguía, no dejaría las cosas así.

No, esa opción no estaba en juego, no permitiría perder otra vez casi tres años de su vida esperando por él, no esta vez quería ayudarlo, aunque fuera un cabeza dura, lo haría entender que la venganza no tenía sentido, si después de todo su hermano había sido inocente de todo aquello.

-. Aun quieres tu venganza.- pregunto un poco más calmado.

-. No.- y Naruto se sorprendió.- esta vez no es por venganza.-

-. Entonces que es.- volvió a alzar la voz.

-. Esta vez…- tardo un poco en contestar, después de todo le costaba mostrar lo que verdad sentía.- es por ti.-

-…- al rubio simplemente no le salían las palabras, él era el culpable?

-. No me perdonaría que te pasara algo.-

El rostro de Naruto al escuchar esa palabras tan sinceras de parte del moreno hicieron que se le pusiera de un ligero color granate, en verdad aquello le había gustado, pero a la vez no quería que después de decir eso, se alejara de él.

-. Si quieres hacerlo por mí, entonces quédate.- dijo en un susurro.

Sasuke parpadeo, tan importante era para Naruto que no le importaba lo que viniera, el solo quería tenerlo cerca. Vio la cara de preocupación que estaba poniendo y sintió unas grandes fuerzas de abrazarlo y decirle que jamás lo dejaría, pero justo cuando iba a acercarse, una voz lo interrumpió, una que les helo la sangre de rabia.

-. Que escena tan conmovedora.- siseo la persona recién llegada.

Y hay frente a ellos se encontraba aquella extraña mujer, que no era otra más que el falso disfraz de Orochimaru.

Sasuke saco a relucir su sharingan mientras Naruto apretó los puños. Solo tenía una cosa en mente al estar frente al Sannin.

Esta vez no dejaría que le arrebataran lo que tanto quería.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Otra vez yo por aquí n.n**_

_**Creo que otra vez me tarde mucho de nuevo u.u, lo siento en verdad**_

_**Bueno espero que les allá gustado. Por mi parte en verdad espero que sea de su agrado, ya que asi me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo mas XD**_

_**Y claro, todo esto lo hago por el apoyo de todos ustedes, por eso les agradezco mucho a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario n.n**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**__ Yuki-2310, Ro 91, ani-chan, Oo-Akira-Chan-oO, __Miss-leisy,__ Kaii-chn, SmileSkuashSKII,__Kao-Uchiha, FanitiGril, Marpesa Fane-Li, Maho Kijutsu,__ nany-08 y NelIra._

_**En verdad de todo corazón por pasarse por aquí n.n**_

_**Bueno ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Y qué tal si por último, me dejan un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6.- Enfrentamiento **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sus ojos no se despegaban de los que tenían enfrente. No sabían si era una mala pasada del destino o una mala broma, ya que a pesar de todo, aun no se sentían listos para enfrentar al enemigo que ahora los miraba de arriba abajo tratando de intimidarlos.

El viejo Sannin los veía un tanto incrédulo, a pesar de todo, no había escuchado nada de lo que ellos habían estado hablando antes de que llegara, de hecho solo se había acercado a ese lugar porque en su camino se encontró con sus subordinados mal heridos y derrotados. Enojado por que fueran tan débiles se acerco a ellos para que le dieran información acerca de quién había sido el culpable ( y no era que ellos le importaran y quisiera vengarlos, más bien el hecho de que fueran derrotados quería decir, que era alguien fuerte). Pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que los responsables, no era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, al chico rubio no le tomo mucha importancia, pero al escuchar el nombre de la "razón" por la que estaba en ese lugar, se apresuro a encontrarlo.

No se imaginaba que era tan fuerte y eso le emociono.

Comenzó su búsqueda, aunque claro no sin antes encargarse de las _basuras_. Así que sin un ápice de benevolencia, elimino a sus tres subordinados, después de todo ya no le eran útiles.

No tardo mucho para dar con el chakra que tanto esperaba, se acerco sigilosamente como la vil serpiente que era, y justo cuando vio que los niños estaban distraídos con una insignificante discusión, creyó que era el momento perfecto para hacer acto de aparición.

Y no se equivocaba, por que los dos ahora tenía clavadas sus miradas de sorpresa en el. Aunque no tardaron mucho en cambiar el asombro por enojo.

Aquel gesto retador sorprendió un poco a la serpiente, aquellos dos pares de ojos lo miraban con odio puro, como si lo conocieran, no supo cómo reaccionar al instante. Pero si era así, el mismo haría lo posible por quitarles ese aire de seguridad que poseían.

Desvió sus amarillentos ojos a la figura del moreno, había algo diferente en el, algo había cambiado, no lo conocía muy bien, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca, pero aquel niño parecía muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

-. Que escena tan conmovedora.- siseo para llamar aun mas la atención de los otros.

Sin embargo los otros dos no dijeron nada, sus bocas estaban completamente selladas por la conmoción que les causaba aquel tipo.

Orochimaru al no tener respuesta se molesto, aquellos chiquillos lo estaban tomando muy a la ligera y el no se los permitiría.

No tardo mucho y saco una invocación, una serpiente gigante que fue directo a Naruto, este la pudo esquivar con facilidad pero no conto con que otro par aparecieran por su espalda, llevándolo lejos del lugar, dejando solos a Sasuke y Orochimaru.

.

S&N

.

Anko se había dado cuenta de que Orochimaru se encontraba en la aldea. Asi que con todo lo que tenía, se introdujo en el bosque de la muerte para poder enfrentarlo, sabia que no seria fácil pero tenia que saber la razón de que estuviera en la villa.

Sus presentimientos nunca le fallaban, y sabía que iba por algo grande.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se sintió mal por haberse dejado llevar por su enfado y no haberse concentrado en la pelea, ahora por ello se encontraba alejado del moreno, atrapado el aquella serpiente gigante. Se acordó de la forma de eliminarla, aun tenía en mente como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora tenia una forma más efectiva, así que no lo pendo dos veces y saco un Rasengan, lo lanzo contra las paredes que lo rodeaban, y salió en un dos por tres.

Al encontrarse fuera del animal, recorrió con su azulina mirada el bosque, recordó lo que el azabache le había dicho (acerca de irse de nueva cuenta con Orochimaru) y como rayo salió al lugar para evitarlo.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para poder evitarlo.

.

S&N

.

Se quedaron solos, uno en frente del otro, retando sus miradas, Sasuke había pasado tres años de su vida al lado de aquel tipo, por lo que sus miradas intimidatorias había dejado de funcionar en el. Había sufrido entrenamientos realmente duros y traumantes para cualquier persona de mente débil, pero él era un Uchiha y no le daría el gusto de verlo como la última vez.

No dejaría verlo derrotado, con la mirada baja y temblando de miedo por su vida.

Como si de una vil rata asustadiza se tratara.

No. Esta vez al menos se la pondría más difícil.

Todo lo que había visto lo había ayudado a madurar, así que saco un kunai, y se lanzo contra su oponente. Esta vez estarían a la par.

El otro saco una sonrisa retorcida al ver como aquel niño no le tenía el mínimo miedo, es más, se veía decidido a acabar con el. Eso lo emociono de sobre manera, pensar en tener ese cuerpo con aquel espíritu decidido, era lo que en verdad estaba buscando. Así que quería saber sus capacidades.

Enfrento al moreno con uno de sus kunais, saco a relucir unas cuantas técnicas de taijutsu, pero el Uchiha le seguía bien el ritmo, tenia que admitir que era bueno en ese aspecto, pero el no quería perder mas tiempo con esos juegos, así que en un descuido del otro, hizo unos sellos con sus manos y lo paralizo.

-. Para ser tan joven manejas muy bien el sharingan.- dijo el Sannin acercándose a Sasuke, quien forzaba para liberarse.- no cabe duda que por tus venas corre sangre Uchiha.-

-…- el otro no contesto, solo le envió una mirada cargada de odio.

-. Se nota que son hermanos, pero tu potencial es mayor a la de Itachi.- siguió sin tomar en cuenta la expresión del menor.

Ante eso Sasuke se quedo quieto, estaba hablando de su hermano, y se acordó de el, pero al contrario de aquella vez que lo recordó con odio, ahora que sabia el gran sacrificio que había hecho por el, su semblante era diferente, porque ahora le tenia un gran aprecio por lo que había hecho por el.

-. Yo soy Orochimaru.- se presento, al ver la reacción del azabache.- Sabes, yo puedo darte todo el poder que quieras, mas del que posees ahora, tengo que admitir que derrotar a mis ninjas me sorprendió, pero eso solo demuestra lo bueno que eres.-

-…-

-. Si vienes conmigo, podrás cumplir cualquier sueño, como por ejemplo vencer a tu hermano.-

El menor seguía sin contestar nada, ya que ahora lo menos que le importaba era su derrotar a su hermano, su etapa de vengador ya había pasado y no volvería a tomarla, pero el hecho de querer proteger a Naruto era otra cuestión muy diferente.

Orochimaru se estaba relamiendo los labios al ver que el moreno ya no forcejeaba, sabía que pronto le pondría el sello y eso significaría que en menos de lo que esperaba tendría un cuerpo nuevo, uno con gran fuerza e inteligencia, de solo imaginarlo lo deseaba con mayor fuerza.

Por su parte Sasuke no quería pensar, sabía que aquello era lo mejor no?.

Como lo había dicho antes, el quería proteger a Naruto y tal vez esa fuera la única forma de hacerlo. Como dice el dicho, hay que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aun mas cerca.

Pero en verdad eso era lo mejor?

Cuando el Sannin se acerco hasta tener al moreno en una pose indicada, mientras Sasuke solo tenía los ojos cerrados. Recapitulando todo lo que había pasado o "vivido", los recuerdos eran aun tan recientes, como si no hubiese pasado más de una semana. Seria capaz estar lejos de Naruto otra vez?

No. Eso no era la mejor solución.

Abrió sus ojos mostrando el sharingan en su mayor esplendor, y antes de que el mayor atravesar la piel de su cuello con sus afilados colmillos, él le lanzo un chidori que lo hizo volar a una gran distancia lejos de él.

No, tal vez le costaría más , pero esta vez no se iría con él, eso sería volver a repetir las cosas , y si en verdad quería proteger a Naruto y no hacerlo sufrir, quedarse a su lado era la mejor forma de demostrárselo. Tal vez esta vez ya no tendría la ayuda del sello maldito, (que a pesar de todo era una gran fuente de poder), pero esta vez lo haría por su cuenta.

.

S&N

.

Cuando Naruto llego, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al ver como la serpiente estaba apunto de colocarle el sello maldito, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, pero en cuanto vio como el Uchiha se enfrentaba contra él, sus energías volvieron a su cuerpo.

Había entendido el mensaje, Sasuke lucharía y el no lo dejaría solo.

Ambos tenían un gran camino de enemigos por recorrer, pero si ambos estaban juntos las cosas serian mas faciales, de eso estaba seguro.

Saco un Rasengan y paso a ponerse junto a un agitado Sasuke, ya que al tener el cuerpo de un niño no tenía la suficiente resistencia ha la que estaba acostumbrado, un poco agitado pero aun con ganas de seguir. El Uchiha al ver a Naruto cerca suyo no quiso parecer más débil y saco su chidori, así ambos de nueva cuenta enfrente del Sannin, pero esta vez listos para atacar.

Orochimaru al ver el desafío y con clara muestra de en fado en su rostro por no haberle puesto el sello al moreno, reunió la mayor cantidad de chakra para atacarlos, nunca se imagino que aquellos mocosos fueran tan fuertes, y mucho menos que el azabache se le revelara, había que admitir que ese había confiado, pero eso se acabaría, el tendría al menor de los Uchihas, el tendría el sharingan, y nadie lo podría detener.

Estuvo a pudo de hacer unos sellos, cuando sintió como otros chakras se acercaban, uno bastantes familiares, sobre todo, uno que conocía a la perfección, era el de Anko. No era que le tuviera miedo o alguna consideración, pero el hecho de que llegara, sería como poner en evidencia parte de sus planes para obtener al moreno, y lo menos que quería era que lo vigilaran evitando tener una oportunidad.

No eso no le convenía. Aun con enfado guardo su chakra y no hizo la técnica.

-. Parece que vienen a ayudar a los pequeños.- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.- pero no crean que ya ganaron, nos volveremos a ver.- y como si fuera una ilusión desapareció enfrente de sus ojos.

Ellos no querían que escapara, así que cada quien le lanzo su ataque, solo que este solo fue a dar al suelo, la serpiente ya se había ido.

-. Maldición.- bufo Sasuke.

-. Es muy escurridizo-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto sentándose en la fría tierra.- oye Teme, no me des esos sustos.- termino por decirle al recordar lo que antes había visto.

-. Hmp.- no le contesto, sabia a que se refería.

-. Tan elocuente como de costumbre.- no pudo evitar reírse de la cara del Uchiha, al igual que no pudo contenerse a levantarse y saltarle encima.

-. A qué viene eso dobe.- pregunto tratando de no caer por la reciente acción del rubio.

-. Que acaso no puedo estar feliz.- amplio su sonrisa.

-. Pero si no le ganamos a la serpiente rastrera.- el moreno solo frunció el seño.

-. Eso lo sé, pero no dejaste que te pusiera su marca-ttebayo.- y no pudo contener a abrazarlo.- te vas a quedar conmigo verdad?.- le miro con una cara suplicante, quería confirmar que ahora ya no estaría solo.

El moreno, solo asintió.

-. Si dobe, me voy a quedar contigo.- dijo un tanto cohibido, y con una gran muestra de tinte rojizo en su rostro.

Las cosas que le hacia decir Naruto.

El rubio al recibir la respuesta amplio su sonrisa, esas eran las mejores palabras que podía escuchar del moreno, sin duda estaba feliz.

Sabía que aquello no era el fin, y que aun les quedaban muchas cosas por enfrentar, pero si estaban juntos definitivamente serian más fáciles.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, pues me apure y les traje otro capi n.n (aunque no lo crean si me apure XD)**_

_**Bueno, pasando al fic, como verán Sasu-chan se quedara con Naru-chan n.n, aunque todavía faltan muuuuchasss! Cosas XD**_

_**Bien, creo que ya me voy y pues espero que les allá gustado n.n, pues ya saben, me retiro pero no sin antes agradecerles a: ani-chan, Yuki-2310, Miss-leisy, DGHA, NelIra, yuri-17-08, , AnataYume y Kaii-ch **_

_**Muchas gracias por pasarse a dejar un comentario, esa es mi inspiración n.n**_

_**Ahora si me voy, y por ultimo,**_

_**Un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

**7.- Sentimientos **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La segunda etapa de los exámenes Chuunin casi había terminado, después de su encuentro con la serpiente habían optado por tomar otro camino para no tener que verle la cara a Kabuto, un enemigo que también había que tomar muy en cuenta, ya que Sasuke no le había dicho nada a Naruto, pero el recordaba que después de que matara a Orochimaru, el desquiciado medico se había injertado partes del Sannin para tener venganza contra él (ya que había matado a su grandioso maestro), por lo que se había unido con Madara para conseguirlo.

Todo aquello era parte de lo que el había "vivido", lo sabia pero aun así no quería mortificar al rubio con un problema más, el moreno ya lo tenía decidido, en cuanto acabara con Orochimaru, Kabuto se iría con él, esta vez no cometería el mismo erro de dejarlo vivo.

Dejo un poco sus pensamientos para ver de reojo a sus compañeros que caminaban delante de él, por una parte estaba Sakura quien en todo su enfrentamiento se había quedado inconsciente perdiéndose la batalla contra la víbora, agradeció que así fuera, ya que no quería estorbos. Desvió su mirada de ella para pasar a lo que realmente le importaba ver, el rostro de Naruto.

Observo como el rubio caminaba, platicando con la pelirrosa feliz de la vida, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue aquella radiante sonrisa que posaba en sus labios, aquella sonrisa que tenía tiempo no contemplaba.

No pudo evitar preguntarse aquello. Estaba así de feliz por él?. Tan importante era para Naruto?

La respuesta más lógica era un _sí_, porque nadie se pasa casi tres años de su vida buscando a una persona que no fuera importante.

No, nadie busca con tanta desesperación a un simple "amigo", eso lo tenía claro, para Naruto el era mucho más que esa simple palabra.

Pero, y el que sentía por Naruto?, si bien todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Konoha lo había extrañado, claro que nunca lo demostraba, se había antepuesto aquella mascara de frialdad para que nadie notara sus verdaderos sentimientos, cosa que logro a la perfección, pero claro en cambio se hundió más en la oscuridad.

Todo aquello lo pudo comprobar después de haber matado a ese tal Danzo, ya que después de eliminarlo lo había vuelto a ver, aquella vez fue Naruto quien le pregunto si sabía que era lo que había en su corazón.

Se encapricho en decir que el mataría a su único lazo, mas sin embargo eso también era una simple fachada, porque lo que en verdad deseaba era que el rubio acabara con su existencia, para que no siguiera hundiéndose mas en la oscuridad, porque lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño a él, aquel que siempre lo considero algo especial.

Si, Naruto ya no sentía simple amistad por él, y Sasuke sabía que lo sentía en su pecho tampoco se denominaba con aquella simple palabra, porque para él, ese sentimiento tenía un nuevo nombre…

… Amor.

Eso era lo que ahora sentía por su escandaloso compañero, se le dibujo una sonrisa sincera, sin duda aquella decisión de quedarse en la aldea junto al rubio había sido la mejor que había tomado a lo largo de su vida.

Y al ver la sonrisa de su rubio, no le quedaba duda.

.

S&N

.

Después de un tiempo todo había transcurrido casi igual, habían llegado los tres a la torre del bosque con ambos pergaminos (tenían el suyo que no se los había quitado Orochimaru y consiguiendo el otro fácilmente), allí se encontraron con Iruka, quien les explico todo en lo que había consistido el examen, para después felicitarlos por haber llegado y aprobado.

Todo en cuanto a la siguiente prueba parecía normal, solo unas cosas habían cambiado (el hecho de que ya no estuvieran los del sonido, era una de ellas), los combates habían sido acomodados otra vez pero a pesar de ello, a casi todos les había tocado pelear con el mismo (a acepción de Shikamaru y Shino, quienes tuvieron que pelear entre ellos), de ahí en fuera todos los demás tenían el mismo contrincante.

Tanto la pelea de Sasuke como la de Naruto había sido fácil, no querían mostrar mucho de sus técnicas pero el tiempo corría y ellos necesitaban idear algo para lo que venía, así que entre más rápido terminaran con su oponente tendría más oportunidad de idear algo.

Decidieron que lo mejor era ponerse a buscar un plan para continuar.

.

S&N

.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles concurridas de Konoha, por fin todas las peleas habían terminado, indicando el espacio para prepararse para la final.

Sentía que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima, y más porque la persona que más quería estaba a un lado de él. Tenía pensado hacer varias cosas antes de volver a enfrentarse a la serpiente (su amenaza de que no se quedaría tranquilo aun resonaba en su cabeza) pero por aun así no se dejarían ganar fácilmente.

Así que ahora estaban en busca de sus maestros, el iría a buscar a Jiraiya y Sasuke iría por Kakashi.

Muy a su pesar después del encuentro con Orochimaru y del término de los combates estuvieron hablando (mejor dicho, discutiendo) que era lo que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante, ya que a pesar de todo tenían que volverse mas fuertes, además de que sus cuerpos de niños no ayudaban mucho. Así que después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban de su ayuda.

Ellos tenían aun los conocimientos de lo que habían "vivido", por ejemplo Naruto aun sabia como hacer el Futoon Rasengan shurinken, así como Sasuke sabia como controlar el chidori sobre su propio cuerpo, pero aun así no lo podían poner en práctica debido a la dificultad y la enorme cantidad de chakra que requerían ciertas técnicas.

Pero a pesar de todo en el caso de Naruto había otro "pequeño" inconveniente mas, ya que para lograr dicha técnica necesitaba del modo sennin, el cual solo conseguía por el entrenamiento de las ranas, y el ni siquiera había hecho el contrato con ellas, por lo cual no podía realizarla.

Por ello aunque no quisieran meter a más gente, tenía que regresar con Ero-sennin para hacer el contrato. Por lo que al recordar eso, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-. Nee, teme.-

-. Hm.-

-. Porque no le pides a Kakashi-Sensei que te enseñe también el Kuchiyose no Jutsu (técnica de invocación).-

-. …- no recibió respuesta pero tenía su completa atención.

-. Si, te será útil, además de que ya sabes utilizar el chidori, aprovecha el tiempo de aprender algo nuevo.-

-. De vez en cuando se te ocurren ideas interesante usurantonkachi.-

-. Que dices teme.- le grito el rubio haciéndose el indignado.

Aun así siguieron su camino, enfrascado en una de sus típicas peleas infantiles.

Sasuke al recordar todo aquello se sintió tan bien, sin duda molestar a su dobe era una de las cosa que mas había extrañado.

.

S&N

.

Después de pensárselo otro poco Naruto llago a los baños públicos de mujeres, ese era el lugar en donde sabia encontraría a Jiraiya, aunque esta vez no tuvo que utilizar su oiroke no jutsu para llamar su atención, ya que cuando estuvo en frente del viejo (quien estaba de lo más feliz de la vida viendo por unas rendijas), grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron.

-. EROOO-SEEEENIIII!.-

El peliblanco solo se fue de espaldas y cayó de cabeza, para después incorporase y tallase adolorido la parte afectada.

-. Oye, mocoso acaso no te enseñaron a guardar silencio.- lo miro de mala marera el Sannin.

Naruto por su parte solo lo quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que ese viejo nunca cambiaria, pero aun así formo una gran sonrisa, para proseguir a lo que había ido a hacer.

-. Quiero que me entrenes.- dijo con mucho ánimo, aun sin haberse presentado e ignorando las cara del mayor.

Pero esta vez fue el mayor quien solo lo quedo viendo con cara de no entender nada. Quien se creía para llegar como si nada, interrumpiendo su "recolección de datos" y pidiéndole semejante cosa?

-. Y porque tendría que hacerlo?.- pregunto con reproche mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-. Porque te lo estoy pidiendo yo.- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-. Y quien se supone que eres para pedirme semejante cosa.-

Naruto se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, sabía que era muy precipitada la respuesta pero era lo único que le quedaba.

-. Porque te lo está pidiendo el contenedor del Kyuubi, el hijo del cuarto.-

No es que Naruto fuera presumido ser el demonio zorro y mucho menos quien fue su progenitor, pero sabía que con aquella frase tomaría la completa atención del hombre, además de que con ello le daría la pauta para contarle todo lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

Jiraiya solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante las palabras dichas, mas el mocoso se veía muy confiado de lo que había dicho, lo examino por un momento, y se dio cuenta que efectivamente se parecía bastante con su antiguo alumno Minato.

Pero aun así no se quedaría tan tranquilo.

-. En serio?, y dime quien se supone que es tu madre?, una princesa?.- trato bromear, ya que si había sido una mentira, con aquella pregunta caería, ya que pocos sabían los detalles de lo que había pasado hace 16 años.

-. Mi madre fue…- lo pensó un poco, ya la había conocido, además de que con eso era más que seguro que lo ayudaría.- Uzumaki Kushina.- dijo por ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

Sin duda aquella amplia sonrisa era la misma que había visto antes en aquella inquieta muchacha pelirroja, pero aun así tenía muchas dudas. Quien le había dicho la verdad al pequeño?, además de que no se veía muy afectado por saberlo.

-. Está bien, hagamos un trato mocoso, yo te entreno, pero tú me dices de donde sabes todo eso.- dijo el mayor.

-. Hecho, pero no solo le voy a contar de donde lo supe, sino otras cosas que tienen que ver con la aldea y Orochimaru.- esto último lo dijo más serio que lo anterior.

Ante la mención del último nombre, los ojos de Jiraiya se habían abierto aun más. Quien se supone que era ese niño?, porque sabía tanto?,

Un misterio que pronto tendría respuesta.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke estaba con ya acostumbrada pose seria, se encontraba sentado frente a Kakashi, el cual estaba muy pendiente de lo que tenía que decir su discípulo, ya que una vez terminadas las pruebas, había desaparecido y ahora llegaba diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que contarle, cosa que lo sorprendió bástate, ya que prácticamente estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Pasó otros minutos más y el moreno comenzó con la explicación, resignado un poco, tanto que no había querido decirle nada, y ahora de su propia boca se estaba enterando de todo. Había pensado en decirle solo lo más importante de lo que pasaría en la última prueba (el ataque de Orochimaru a la aldea), pero solo eso, lo que pasaría después, lo contaría a su debido tiempo, por ahora detener a la serpiente era la prioridad.

A cada palabra, a cada frase, a cada descripción del Uchiha, el Hatake ampliaba más su mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad. Todo lo que salía de la boca del azabache sonaba con tanta seguridad que parecía la completa verdad, y si no fuera porque era Sasuke el que se lo estaba diciendo, ya lo había tomado como una broma.

-. Me estás diciendo que lo que viste con aquella bruja, es lo que está pasando y lo que va a pasar?.- pregunto aun incrédulo.

El otro solo asintió.

-. Porque no me lo contaste desde un principio?.- recrimino el peliplateado.

-. No lo veía necesario, pero en la actual condición que poseo no puedo hacer mucho.- dijo serio.

Kakashi, en cierta parte ahora entendía aquel cambio de actitud que había sufrido el menor, pero sabía que había más, algo le ocultaba, pero no sabía si el otro tenía intenciones de contárselo.

El Uchiha solo quedo viendo la expresión seria que había colocado su Sensei, estaba analizando la situación, además de que tenía en cuenta que el peliplateado era muy intuitivo como para darse cuenta que faltaba más de la historia original, pero tampoco podía decirle que el se había convertido en un traidor y que se habían enfrentado, no, ese no era el mejor momento para que lo supiera.

-. Por eso quiero que me vuelvas a entrenar.- dijo para llamar la atención del mayor.

-. Pero por lo que me dijiste ya sabes utilizar el chidori.-

-. Si, por eso quiero que ahora me enseñes el kuchiyose no Jutsu.-

Lo medito un poco antes de dar una respuesta, asintió después de un rato ante la petición, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que la serpiente atacara Konoha, sin duda tenía que pensar en algo para detenerla.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se encontraba en el techo de su departamento, no tenía mucho que había llegado de hablar con Jiraiya, por ello ahora solo se dedicaba a relajarse, estaba en eso cuando sintió un chakra bastante familiar, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le saliera una ligera sonrisa al tenerlo a su lado.

-. Como te fue dobe?.- pregunto el recién llegado sentándose a un lado del rubio.

-. Bien, Ero-sennin nos ayudara-ttebayo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-. También Kakashi.- fue la simple respuesta del moreno.

Se quedaron así un rato mas, solo sintiendo el fresco aire de la noche, en un silencio acogedor, sin duda había extrañados los días tranquilos en la aldea. Volteo ligeramente para observar el perfil del rubio, sin duda mostraba un cierto toque de preocupación.

-. No te preocupes, derrotaremos a Orochimaru.- dijo tranquilo para tratar de demostrarle su apoyo.

-. Eso un hecho teme.- y Naruto sabia eso a la perfección, por lo que no pudo evitar alegrarse de ello.

El moreno en respuesta, le dio un beso en la mejilla que tenía cerca, se sentía un tanto tonto por el hecho de hacerlo, ya que se había dado cuenta que ya no se conformaba solo son aquel tacto, se había dado cuenta que el quería probar sus labios. Aquellos parecían hacerle una invitación, pero siempre que lo iba a hacer retrocedía y solo besaba la mejilla.

Naruto solo rio bajito, las caras de contradicción que ponía el moreno era para gravar, sin duda era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del azabache.

Que aunque se mostrara muy maduro, aun seguía comportándose como lo que era, un niño.

.

S&N

.

Itachi seguía sentado en la roca de aquel acantilado, a sus oídos le había llegado información valiosa, información que tenía que ver con su hermano. Lo que había escuchado no era muy favorable, el hecho de que Orochimaru se estuviera moviendo solo indicaba problemas, sabia de la obsesión de la serpiente por el sharingan (y como él lo había rechazado) lo más seguro era que iría por su ototou.

Tenía claro que su hermano buscaba venganza contra él, así que sería un blanco fácil para la serpiente rastrera, así que había tomado una decisión.

-. Vamos a Konoha.- su voz salió seria, llamando la atención de su compañero.

El otro se acerco a él, poniendo mala cara.

-. Pero estamos muy lejos.- reclamo su acompañante.

-. En ese caso comienza a caminar.- dijo por ultimo levantándose para comenzar su camino ignorando completamente al otro.

Lo sabía, estaban realmente retirados y tardarían un poco en llegar, pero aun así lo tenía decidido.

Le haría una pequeña visita a su querido hermanito.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, lo sé, tanto tiempo sin subir nada u.u lo siento!(Parezco disco rayado siempre diciendo eso XD), pero bueno pasando al fic, pues, lo lamento, se que la relación de Sasu y Naru va muy lenta, pero también comprendan, son solo niños u.u, no los puedo poner haciendo cosas de adultos todavía ¬¬, eso será para cuando tengan más edad XD**_

_**Bueno aun asi espero que les allá gustado el capi n.n, además como verán ya apareció Itachi *-***_

_**Que pasara cuando se encuentre con sasu-chan? o.O?**_

_**Eso es para el próximo capi muajajaja XD**_

_**Por cierto, aquí les dejo el opening? o.O, o promo o como le quieran llamar XD, bueno espero que les guste n.n**_

_**http:/ / www. youtube .com /watch ?v= FAA m- 1N wg x M (sin espacios n.n)**_

_**Bueno, ahora voy a los agradecimientos n.n, porque ustedes son los que me apuran a seguir, a:**_

_ani-chan, Yuki-2310, , Yukime Hiwatari, DGHA, luna, kaii-chn, nany-08, NelIra y Charlie´sCreator. _

_**En verdad muchas gracias!**_

_**Y pues ya me voy,**_

_**Por último, un review?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	8. Chapter 8

**8.- Festival **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sin darse cuenta, el mes completo se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los seleccionados para realizar la última prueba Chuunin ya tenían su respectivo entrenamiento completo. Ahora solo faltaba un día para que la gran prueba final diera comienzo, pero esto no era lo que realmente esperaban dos de aquellos participantes, lo que en verdad tenía prioridad en sus pensamientos era la gran amenaza del pálido Sannin conocido como Orochimaru.

Esa sin duda era su mayor preocupación, ya que si lograban frustrar los planes de la serpiente evitarían la destrucción de la villa y por supuesto también la muerte de muchas personas, entre ellas el Hokage.

A sí que, aun con la ayuda de sus maestros ellos no bajarían la guardia en ningún momento. No dejarían que se saliera con la suya esta vez.

.

S&N

.

Naruto daba su ultimo respiro de cansancio mientras se sentaba en el pasto para descansar, el entrenamiento con Jiraiya no había sido nada fácil y más aun después de haberle contado todo lo que se suponía ya le había enseñado, así que el mayor se había aprovechado de la situación poniéndole un entrenamiento aun mas exhausto que la primera vez.

La cara de sorpresa del Sannin al saber que Naruto ya podía utilizar el Rasengan fue para fotografía, pero cuando le dijo que también podía utilizar el modo sennin en verdad se fue para atrás de la impresión y es que había que admitir que no cualquiera era capaz de utilizarla, ya que el mismo había experimentado la dificultad de dicha técnica, además de que aun a él le fallaba en cierta parte (ya que él se veía como un sapo). El rubio le explico como había sido su entrenamiento en el monte Myouboku (claro Naruto le había dicho sobre su entrenamiento con Fukasaku, mas nunca le dijo que aquel entrenamiento lo había realizado para vengarse de Pein por haberlo matado, no ese no era el mejor momento para que lo supiera, aunque claro se lo diría, pero más adelante), así que el peliblanco al saber los alcances del menor quiso comprobarlo por el mismo.

Con algo de prisa saco el pergamino para el contrato con las ranas y le indico que estaba listo para hacer el pacto con ellas.

Naruto gustoso, pincho uno de sus dedos para sacar un poco de sangre y marcar su firma en el rollo.

Una vez que termino, el mayor aun un poco incrédulo le indico que hiciera una invocación, por lo que Naruto no dudo en traer a Gamabunta, (ya que Gamakichi o Gamatatsu aun eran pequeños y sabia que Eroo-sennin solo se burlaría de él) por lo que se decidió a ir por lo grande. Cuando el jefe sapo salió, los ojos de sorpresa de su maestro se saltaron de emoción.

Y Jiraiya por fin acepto que todo lo que le había dicho el rubio era la completa verdad, aunque a su historia le encontraba algunos huecos, tal vez era algo importante que el rubio aun no quisiera revelar, pero aun así estaría pendiente.

Después de ese suceso, habían empezado a trabajar, así había pasado gran parte del entrenamiento, entre mejorar el Rasengan, las invocaciones y comenzar de nuevo su entrenamiento sennin (ya que le había dicho que ya lo controlaba, pero eso era cuando su cuerpo tenia mayor resistencia) así que ahora tenía que comenzar otra vez, aunque era más pesado debido a su actual condición no se daba por vencido.

Y para completar su frustración, no había podido ver al moreno en todo aquel tiempo, había que admitir que lo extrañaba, extrañaba su presencia, porque decir que extrañaba sus grandes pláticas seria una gran mentira, pero aun si su sola compañía le bastaba, el moreno al igual que él se estaba esforzando mucho para poder tener de nuevo la misma resistencia, por ello no se había dejado de su entrenamiento, cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que aun seguía esforzándose por llegar al objetivo que tiempo atrás había mencionado en la presentación que les hizo decir Kakashi al iniciar el equipo 7 (claramente su deseo de venganza contra su hermano), mas sin embargo Naruto sabia que esta vez era diferente, aquello profundos ojos negro, no mostraban el mismo odio ni la misma oscuridad que lo consumían.

No, esta vez había sentimientos diferentes en aquellos profundos ojos ónice, esta vez había determinación, fortaleza y sobre todo, ganas de seguir adelante…

… junto a él.

Si, sin duda eso era una de las motivaciones mas grandes que podía tener, el simple hecho de saber que esta vez estarían juntos, era el aliciente para no darse por vencido. Era por ello que cada día se esforzaba con mucha fuerza en su entrenamiento, quería demostrarle que su decisión de quedarse en la aldea era la mejor, y que juntos se podrían volverse muy fuertes.

Aunque claro tenía que admitir que no era de palo y tanto entrenamiento no era de a gratis. Por lo que el cansancio siempre lo abordaba al término de cada práctica.

-. Oye mocoso, no me digas que ya te cansaste.- dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco, acercándose a él dándole la mitad de una paleta de hielo.

-. Como crees Eroo-sennin.- tomo la paleta, y siguió sentado aun ante la negativa.

-. La verdad es que me sorprende tu avance, hay que admitir que tenías razón, por un momento pensé que estabas loco.- soltó una risa al ver la cara que había puesto su alumno.

Naruto solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-. Y yo siempre pensé que eras un pervertido-ttebayo.-

Se echo a reír, pero solo un poco después se quedaron en silencio solo disfrutando la brisa de la tarde, aquellos momentos eran los que Naruto siempre tenía presente cuando estuvo con su maestro y ahora tenía el privilegio de volver a vivirlos.

-. Que van a hacer con Orochimaru?.- pregunto el rubio rompiendo el silencio, porque aunque se sintiera bien, tenía que pensar en ello.

-. Toda la información fue llevada con el Hokage, claro con todas las precauciones de los espías, y guardando la fuente de la información.- dio un suspiro y continuo.- aun me cuesta creer que los de Suna se hayan unido con Orochimaru.-

-. Sí, pero eso es porque Orochimaru engaño al Kazekage.-

-. Bueno tienes razón.- dijo el mayor mientras se ponía de pie para irse del lugar.- pero sabes, mejor vete a descansar que mañana empieza lo bueno.- trato de bromear.- así que esperemos que todo salga bien.

-. Sí, yo espero lo mismo, si cambiamos lo de mañana, habremos ganado una de las muchas batallas que vienen-ttebayo.-

-. No te preocupes muchacho lo haremos, y por cierto porque no vas al festival para que te distraigas.-

-. Festival?.-

El otro solo asintió, mientras comenzaba a contarle parte de lo que habían ideado y sobre todo, lo importante que representaba ese simple festival, Naruto solo pudo escuchar atento la explicación mientras sus pensamientos seguían su curso.

Sin duda era una buena idea.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke, se encontraba entrenando en medio del gran campo desierto, con una espada nueva ondeando entre sus manos, lamentaba un poco no tener a kusanagi, pero aquella espada la había obtenido por Orochimaru así que lo más seguro era que no la tendría de nuevo, era por ello que le había comentado a Kakashi su facilidad para dominarla, lo que nunca se imagino fue que al día siguiente de contarle aquello el Hatake le regalara una.

_-. Es muy valiosa.- dijo el peliplateado entregándole la katana.- pertenecía a mi padre, pero creo que contigo tendrá un mejor uso.- termino con algo de nostalgia._

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho su Sensei, el no quería tener algo tan valioso, pero también sería una descortesía no aceptarla ya que se la estaba dando de buena manera, además de que con una espada en las manos se sentía más confiado.

Sin duda era una pieza única, tan eficaz como lo había sido kusanagi, era por eso que le daría un buen uso, y ese era el motivo de su actual entrenamiento. El nombre que le puso fue Kirin (efectiva con un solo impacto), así es, tenía el nombre de aquella técnica que había utilizado para derrotar a su hermano en su último combate que tuvieron, en donde por supuesto el había ganado.

Su hermano, recordó con un poco de tristeza y la nostálgica lo invadió, al recordar que todo lo que había hecho Itachi solo había sido para protegerlo, tal vez ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad cambiaria también esa parte trágica de su vida.

Suspiro, eso aun tenía que meditarlo muy bien.

Después de todo aquel mes, por fin había dominado el chidori en la espada y en su cuerpo, claro resistiendo poco tiempo pero aun así era un buen comienzo, además de que había tomado el consejo de Naruto y le había pedido a Kakashi que le enseñara le arte de la invocación, por lo que el ninja copia acepto, dándole un pergamino para hacer el pacto con los perros, como el lo había hecho.

Tenía que admitir que había sido fácil ya que aun recordaba que el había adquirido esa técnica pero con el pacto con las serpientes, pero ahora creía que con los cachorros era mejor.

Rio de medio lado ante aquello, después de todo ahora tenía una técnica nueva que sabría que le seria de mucha utilidad.

-. Bien hecho Sasuke parece que eso es todo por hoy.- dijo Kakashi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El moreno solo asintió y guardo la katana en su funda, la cual se encontraba en su espalda. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, tenía pensado ir a donde se encontraba el rubio, por alguna razón (la cual conocía muy bien), tenía muchas ganas de verlo y sentir su presencia, todo ese tiempo solo había sido entrenar y entrenar, que realmente ya estaba un poco fastidiado, así que la compañía de Naruto le venía muy bien.

-. Vas por Naruto?.- la voz de su maestro lo detuvo un momento.

Acaso era tan obvio?. Bueno, la ligera sonrisa que se había posado en su rostro no pasaba para nada desapercibida, además de que esa mueca solo la podía sacar aquel niño de hermosos ojos azules.

-. No es tu asunto.-

Kakashi no se molesto por la cortante respuesta, conocía al moreno y sabia lo recatado que era en cuanto a mostrar sentimientos, pero aquellos pequeños gestos que veía en su cara los podía descifra bastante bien sin palabras de por medio.

El moreno retomo su pasado, pasando de largo la estúpida sonrisa que tenía Kakashi bajo la máscara, seguramente sacando sus propias conclusiones, pero no le dio más importancia. No quería pensarlo, pero se estaba volviendo muy dependiente de la compañía del rubio, ahora definitivamente no se podía alejar de él.

.

S&N

.

La noche por fin había caído, se suponía que todo debería estar tranquilo para el gran evento del día siguiente, pero no era así, esta vez era diferente. Las personas iban y venían de manera alegre entre los puestos colocados en hileras, las grandes masas de gente aglomeradas en el área central de la aldea disfrutaban del colorido espectáculo, todos contentos por el evento realizado en la aldea.

Así es, el evento de un festival.

Muchos se habían sorprendido de la decisión del Hokage de hacer un festival un día antes del fin de los exámenes Chuunin, había sido sorpresivo ya que anteriormente se habían hecho más exámenes pero nada de festivales, pero aun así, no cuestionaron su decisión y cooperaron con él.

Había dicho que sería una buena distracción para quitar un poco de peso a los competidores del torneo, para que así se relajaran un poco, y sin duda lo estaban cumpliendo.

Entre las personas se encontraba un par de shinobis, uno con su inconfundible cabellera rubia y su llamativo traje de color naranja y otro con su típica muestra de indiferencia el rostro, aunque con un ligero brillo en sus ojos negros.

Sasuke no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por el rubio de asistir al dichoso festival, a él nunca le habían gustado los lugares con muchas personas, pero muy a su pesar la emoción en la cara de Naruto lo obligo a no negarse, aunque también tenía un poco que ver lo que le había contado sobre la razón del dichoso festival.

Según lo que le había contado, aquel evento solo era un pantalla o una simple fachada, ya que mientras todos se estaban divirtiendo, los grupos ANBU revisarían toda la zona, para que así pudieran identificar los puntos de reunión de los rebeldes, claro el festival solo era una distracción para que ninguna persona de la aldea se diera cuenta de ello y al mismo tiempo el enemigo estuviera igual de confiado, para que así al día siguiente no tuviera un ejército al cual comandar.

Esa había sido la estrategia que tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya habían ideado en tan poco tiempo. Pero aun así todavía quedaba un pelirrojo inconveniente, uno muy peligroso, y no solo en el sentido de pelas, según el moreno.

-. Quita esa cara de amargado teme y diviértete un poco-ttebayo.-

-. Solo tú puedes divertirte en un momento como este dobe.-

-. Pues ya hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos en este tiempo, así que es mejor pasar un buen rato.-

-. Te estás olvidando de otra cosa usurantonkachi.-

-. De qué?.-

-. Como le haremos con el mapache sin cejas.-

Naruto se paró en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras, tenía razón, tan entretenido estaba con su entrenamiento y tan feliz de que el moreno no tenía la marca maldita de Orochimaru que se le había pasado el asunto de su amigo Gaara, el cual también necesitaba de su ayuda.

-. No le digas así, el es mi amigo.- grito al regresar de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta del nombre por el que lo había llamado.

Por su parte Sasuke solo compuso un gesto de desagrado por la reacción del rubio hacia el arenoso.

El rubio lo pudo notar, y sabia que el gesto era mutuo, ya que al pelirrojo tampoco le caía nada bien el Uchiha, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho en la junta de los Kages, cuando Sasuke había atacado la reunión y Madara había declarado la guerra.

_-. Yo como Kazekage te protegeré con mi propia vida y si Sasuke un miembro de Akatsuki se pone delante de mi no tendré piedad.-_

Esas habían sido las exactas palabras que salieron de la boca de su amigo, claro además con una mueca de rencor contra el pelinegro. Aunque eso no se lo había dicho a Sasuke y sabia que no era el mejor momento para contarlo.

-. Es un sicópata.- dijo el moreno llamando la atención del otro. (N/A: el burro hablando de orejas XD)

-. Oye, porque no te cae bien-ttebayo?.- inquirió el rubio sin poder entender las reacciones del Uchiha.

El moreno lo medito un poco, como le hubiese gustado decir,-. _Porque le pones mucha atención_.-, se sorprendió un poco de lo que había pensado, pero era la verdad. Acaso estaba celoso?, el, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, quien había matado a Orochimaru, que había entrando al Akatsuki, estaba celoso del mapache?.

De acuerdo, ese era un sentimiento nuevo y por alguna razón no le había gustado. Así que no se pondría al descubierto.

-. Solo no me cae bien.- dijo desviando la mirada a uno de los puestos.

Naruto solo lo quedó viendo con cara de no entender nada, y sin más siguió caminando.- pues ya veremos que hacemos-ttebayo.- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y sin darse cuanta habían llagado casi hasta el término de la feria, pudieron contemplar la oscuridad que los arboles les regalaban, pasaron hasta sentarse en uno de los troncos, las estrellas sin duda estaban presentes para amenizar la alegría de las personas, que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, pero en cierta parte querían ser parte de aquellas personas, solo para ignorar un poco de lo que habían vivido.

Sentados ahí juntos en aquel tronco pudieron distinguir como el cielo se iluminaba de varios colores, dando el inicio de los juegos arteriales, Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa del espectáculo y no pudo evitar que una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas se dibujara en su moreno rostro, sin embargo Sasuke no contemplaba los luminosos destellos en el cielo, el se había quedado anonadado por aquel gesto que le regalaba su rubio compañero.

No lo pensó mas y se acerco aun distraído Naruto, sabía que esta vez no se podría contener solo con un beso en la mejilla como en las veces anteriores, y al posar una de sus manos en sus mejillas para llamar su atención lo supo, al contemplar aquellos labios supo que esta vez los quería probar.

Naruto solo pudo sorprenderse por el ligero rose en su mejilla, al dejar de observa el cielo y pasar sus ojos a la otra persona, solo para toparse con el rostro del moreno muy cerca del suyo, además de que aquellos profundos ojos negros estaban como en trance, uno en donde el quedo hundido también, por ello que al sentir la cercanía del alentó del moreno sobre sus labios no se separo, no dijo nada y como si lo hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo, los pálidos labios del Uchiha se posaron sobre los suyos.

Un beso que tal vez era un poco torpe, por ser el primero de ambos (sin contar el de la academia), tal vez no era uno experto, pero que aun así realmente estaban disfrutando por ser de la persona que más amaban.

Era extraño, los fuegos artificiales ya habían dejado de iluminar el cielo, pero sabían que no los necesitaban, porque con los que sentían en su interior ya eran suficientes.

Algo cursi, pero era lo que en verdad sentían en ese momento.

Unos segundos más y Sasuke se separo lentamente de los labios del menor, ambos con las mejillas coloreadas con aquel indiscutible tinte rojizo y un poco abochornados por la reciente acción, pero aun así el moreno se volvió a acercar al rostro del contrario con una ligera sonrisa plasmada.- _esta vez lo haremos bien_.- dijo en un susurro de apoyo, que sabia necesitaba.- _ahora no estaremos solos_.- termino por decir y se aferro a él.

Naruto solo asintió feliz y se dejo llevar por el momento. Sin duda uno que siempre atesoraría.

.

S&N

.

Mientras ellos estaban disfrutando de la compañía y de otras cosas, en las afueras de la aldea, en el bosque se podía distinguir una ligera sombra que observaba atentamente toda la aldea.

-. La diversión por fin empezara.- dijo en voz suave para después desaparecer entre las sombras.

Algo grande estaba por comenzar.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, pensaron que me había olvidado del fic, pues no XD, aunque como siempre tarde pero aquí andamos, jajaj**_

_**Wiii! Por fin el primer beso de Sasu y Naru n.n (de muchos que le siguen XD), espero que les allá gustado para ser el primero n.n.**_

_**Y pues por lo de itachi, lo siento se quedo a medio camino XD, como lo había dicho estaba muy lejos de la aldea y no le dio tiempo de llegar u.u, pero esperemos que pronto llegue (eso también espero yo XD)**_

_**Por cierto, como siempre les agradezco mucho por pasarse y dejar un comentario para que me siga apurando n.n, bueno, muchas gracias a: **__ani-chan, nany-08, Ayame Chan, Jery Hiwatary, DGHA, Marpesa Fane-Li, Kaii-chn, YO-SARIEL, Charlie'sCreator, Anidimuka, Miss-leisy, NelIra y honki. _

_** Otra cosa, el fic ya tiene opening n.n, asi es creo que ya se lo gano XD, pues aquí se los dejo, o sino en mi perfil n.n**_

http: / www .youtube. com / watch?v= FAAm- 1N wgx M

_**Ya saben quinten espacios y pues en verdad espero que les agrade n.n**_

_**Ahora si me voy **_

_**Y pues qué tal si por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- Amigos **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El día por fin había llegado, todo aquello por lo que se habían preparado con mucho esfuerzo, por fin estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de dar inicio. Los combates darían comienzo en menos de una hora, y ellos ya estaban más que listos para dirigirse hacia el imponente lugar en donde todo comenzaría… el estadio para el último combate.

Era por ello que aquellos dos ninjas se dirigían presurosos aquel lugar del encuentro, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

La sensación que Naruto tenía en el pecho era muy parecida a la que sintió cuando se había dado cuenta de que pronto estarían en la cuarta guerra ninja, aquella en donde por un tiempo había estado en la ignorancia, ya que todos le habían ocultado aquella información, (claro según ellos para protegerlo), pero que no sirvió de mucho, ya que al final aun así se había dado cuenta, fue en ese momento cuando supo que todos sus amigos y compañeros ya estaban alistados para hacerle frente al enemigo.

No supo describir aquella sensación, solo que cuando todo dio comienzo, un vacio se formo en su pecho.

Sobre todo, porque eso significaba el inicio de su última batalla con Sasuke.

Ahí fue en donde había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho, aquella que decía que ambos morirían juntos, que según recordaba (de las visiones de su futuro) ese sería el fin de su cruel destino, y no solo el de él, sino también el fin del Uchiha. Por un instante miro de reojo al moreno que corría a su lado, suspiro un poco y cambio aquel semblante que había mostrado antes, (aquel de angustia por uno más optimista), ya que a pesar de todo, la vida le había regalado otra oportunidad por así decirlo, y ahora teniendo la confianza de que Sasuke se quedaría a su lado para pelear juntos, sabía que haría lo que fuera para que ese futuro nunca llegara, para que nunca nadie sufriera aquel dolor que el mismo había sentido.

Y lo primero que tenía que hacer para conseguir su objetivo, era detener a la serpiente de Orochimaru, al menos era por donde debía comenzar.

Mientras tanto, no solo él se perdía en la intensidad de sus pensamientos, ya que el moreno que le mantenía el paso se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Sasuke se sentía extraño, si bien, aun no se enfrentaban a ningún enemigo no se sentía con la confianza de andar libre, aunque la presencia del rubio aminoraba mucho aquella carga. Sabía que eliminar a Orochimaru era importante, pero ahora tenía en cuenta que desaparecer a Kabuto también lo era, aun tenía en su mente aquellas imágenes del ninja medico, aquel sujeto había resultado ser tan o más peligroso que el Sannin, su poder había aumentado al injertarse partes de su "maestro", y eso era la razón de su repugnante apariencia, (casi transformado en una serpiente), y aumentando que se encontraba al servicio de Madara, era aun mucho más peligroso.

El médico era una pieza clave para la nueva guerra, al igual que él, ya que también participo.

Apretó sus puños con frustración al recordar aquello, no quería tener en su mente aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos en donde se había convertido en un ser sin un mínimo de esperanza o de luz, en donde se había convertido en una persona solo consumida por el odio y la venganza, una persona (si aun se le podía considerar así) con el único fin de eliminar a la persona más preciada para él, solo por la tonta excusa de eliminar los lazos que lo hacía volverse débil.

Siguió sus pasos y poso su oscura mirada en la figura que seguía, por un momento coloco una mueca en su cara, una sonrisa de ironía.

Las vueltas que podía dar el destino, ya que ahora aquel lazo que con tanto empeño se había dedicado a desaparecer, en estos momentos se había reforzado tanto, a tal grado que sin ese vínculo, Sasuke simplemente ya no estaría completo, por lo que daría hasta su vida por conservarlo y reforzarlo aun mas, hasta llegar a un punto en que ese lazo seria indestructible.

Naruto se había convertido en una parte indispensable en su vida, ya que él se había convertido en aquella luz que a su oscura alma le había estado faltando para salir de aquel oscuro agujero en donde había estado hundido, sin duda era la luz de se sombrío camino.

Y eso se lo agradecía en el fondo del alma.

Salió de sus pensamientos una vez que el rubio que iba delante de él se detuvo, dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado al majestuoso estadio en donde se llevaría a cabo los combates del examen.

-. Ya llagamos teme.-

-. Entonces es hora de comenzar.-

El otro solo asintió. Tenían que dar lo mejor de sí, retomo su paso, pero otra vez se volvió a parar, dándose vuelta para colocarse enfrente del moreno. El rubio un tanto nervioso por la acción, tomo la pálida mano del Uchiha y entrelazo sus dedos con los del moreno, la alzo para dejarla casi enfrente de sus caras.

-. Lo haremos bien-ttebayo.- le sonrió.- esta vez estamos juntos.-

A Sasuke le tomo por sorpresa la acción del menor, pero en ningún momento se sintió incomodo, al contario le agrado sentir aquel calor que emita la mano del rubio, esa era su forma simple de trasmitirle su confianza.

-. Eso no lo dudes dobe.-

Miraron sus manos aun entrelazadas, para después dibujar una sonrisa en sus rostros, claro, cada uno a su manera, ya que mientras la de Naruto era de oreja a oreja mostrando sus hileras de blanco dientes, la del Uchiha era apenas notable, pero aun así el rubio sabía que estaba sonriendo con sinceridad. Estuvieron un minuto mas así, ya que muy a su pesar tenían que entrar.

Así que sin más, dirigieron nuevamente sus pasos hacia la imponente estructura.

.

S&N  
.

Gaara se encontraba en aquel cuarto que estaba en una parte junto al balcón del estadio, en aquella habitación también se encontraban sus hermanos dándole los últimos consejos de lo que tenía que hacer, aunque el los ignoraba olímpicamente, el solo se concentraba en su próximo encuentro, faltaba poco para su enfrentamiento con el Uchiha, no sabia porque pero aquel tipo no le caía nada bien, además de que después de acabar con él, según el plan, comenzaría el ataque a la aldea, a él en verdad le importaba en lo mas mínimo que le pasara a las personas de aquella villa, después de todo su único propósito en la vida era matar para sentir su propia existencia.

Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Se levanto del lugar en donde había estado sentado al escuchar que el evento daría comienzo, no dijo nada y ante la atenta mirada de miedo de sus hermanos salió de la habitación.

.

S&N

.

Las presentaciones del Hokage fueron rápidas, todos los participantes ya se encontraban reunidos en el lugar, aunque esta vez, también se encontraba Sasuke quien se coloco a un lado de Naruto, (en esta ocasión su entrenamiento con Kakashi no lo había retrasado como el recordaba, ya que al saber cómo controlar el chidori fue más fácil), y era por eso que había llegado con el rubio.

Además nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el estadio se encontraba rodeados de Anbus, además de que sigilosamente la mayoría de las personas de la aldea ya habían sido evacuadas, con el pretexto de un simulacro para no expandir el pánico, así que en el evento solo había pocos civiles, la mayoría eran Chuunin y Jounin encubiertos, y para el beneficio de la aldea nadie de los enemigos de había dado cuenta de ello.

Así, los combates comenzaron, y claro los primeros en enfrentarse fueron Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Neji.

En cuanto a los demás, solo se retirando al balcón para observar la pelea de estos dos. Bueno casi todos, ya que en la cancha aun quedaba el azabache.

-. Suerte dobe.- dijo Sasuke mostrándole una ligera sonría a la vez que mostraba su puño en alto, a lo cual el otro sonrió con más ganas y también alzo su puño para chocarlo con el contrario (N/A: como en la imagen del opening del fic XD), para después dirigirse al centro en donde lo esperaba su contrincante.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante este simple gesto, Sakura que todo aquel tiempo solo había estado de observadora desde las gradas, solo pudo hacerse una simple pregunta. Desde cuando aquellos dos se llevaban tan bien?, no lo sabía, pero con un poco de tristeza se dio cuenta que otra vez la había dejado atrás.

Suspiro, pero aun así, los animaría a los dos en sus próximos combates, ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para que dieran inicio.

.

S&N

.

La pelea entre Naruto y Neji no tardo demasiado (aunque eso no quería decir que no fuera interesante), ya que las habilidades que había desarrollado el rubio sorprendieron a su contrincante y también a muchos de los expectores, habría sido una mentira decir que había sido fácil, ya que el Hyuuga no se había dado por vencido tan fácilmente, pero aun así para su mala suerte, Naruto volvió a ganar.

Aunque claro, aun en la batalla el rubio no pudo evitar darle su buen sermón al castaño acerca de que las personas se forjan su propio destino, que este no estaba escrito, (él era la clara muestra de ello), y a pesar de que la pelea se había desarrollado muy diferente a la vez que recordaba Naruto, el Hyuuga capto el mensaje de la misma manera, de forma positiva, a lo cual el blondo sonrió por haber ayudado a otro de sus amigos, aunque aun le faltaba uno.

Después de su pelea siguió la de Shikamaru contra Temari, y como era de esperarse el Nara otra vez se dio por vencido, regalándole la victoria a una sorprendida Temari.

Claro una vez que paso la conmoción por dicho acto, el siguiente combate se aproximaba.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara.

El pelirrojo ya estaba listo para la pelea, su rostro lo mostraba, aquella ansias de sangre se podían percibir a kilómetros, solo que no contaba con que esta vez iba a ser demasiado diferente a lo que él esperaba. Sasuke paso a su lado y percibió la presencia del Shukaku, pero aun así, ni se inmuto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso le era suficiente.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban en centro del ruedo, observados por todos, esperando una batalla tan buena como lo habían tenido con Naruto. El moreno se fijo en los ojos de su contrincante que solo demostraban ira y ganas de matar, pero él seguía tan tranquilo como al principio.

En el balcón, Naruto se encontraba mas nervioso que el azabache, esperaba que su plan funcionara, además no solo le preocupaba su amigo pelirrojo, sino también, el hecho de que no había visto a Kakashi ni a Jiraiya en todo el evento, por lo poco que le había contado Eroo-sennin, ellos se harían cargo de la seguridad de los habitantes de la villa.

Fue entonces que fijo atentamente su vista en los alrededores del estadio y pudo comprobar lo que sospechaba, el lugar ya estaba bien resguardado por los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

Ya no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo sabia que ellos estarían haciendo algo importante, además de que ya se había puesto de acuerdo antes, sus dos Senseis se encargarían de la seguridad del Hokage y la captura de Orochimaru, y el y Sasuke se encargarían de detener a Gaara, después de todo el sentía una gran deuda con el pelirrojo, así que ayudarlo sería su prioridad, aunque lo que nunca se espero fue que el Uchiha aceptara tan fácilmente a ayudarlo.

Al moreno no se le veía muy convencido (pero Sasuke sabía que no podía dejar solo a su rubio con el mapache), así que el rubio a pesar de la cara del Uchiha agradeció su ayuda, era por eso que esperaba que todo lo que había ideado saliera bien.

Salió de sus pensamientos una vez que las voces de las personas comenzaros a escucharse más, paso su vista al centro del estadio y supo el porqué de aquel barullo.

Y solo significaba una cosa, su plan daba comienzo.

.

S&N

.

Todos se encontraban con los ojos muy abiertos, simplemente no lo podían creer. Sobre todo el supuesto Kazekage, que a esas alturas ya lo tenían identificado como la pálida serpiente.

En el centro, Sasuke serio como de costumbre tenía el brazo derecho arriba.

-. Me rindo.-dijo con simpleza.

-. Qué?.-

Nadie se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no podían dar por cierto que el moreno, un Uchiha, se diera por vencido sin antes haber peleado.

A Sasuke no le importo nada de las palabrerías de las personas, nunca le había importado lo que pensaran y esta tampoco era la excepción, tal vez pensaban que era un cobarde, pero lo que estaba planeando hacer para nada era algo que un cobarde haría. Ese era parte del plan y lo llevaría a cabo.

El rubio a pesar de todo tenía razón.

_-. Hay que alejar a Gaara de la aldea lo más pronto posible y llevarlo al bosque-ttebayo.-_

Esas fueron las palabras de Naruto, el rubio no quería que gente inocente saliera lastimada, así que el había prometido ayudarle, llegando a la conclusión de que la mejor opción para alejarlo era que lo siguiera.

-. No peleare contigo aquí.- dijo a un serio.- si quieres matarme, tendrás que seguirme.-

Solo termino la frase y dio un gran salto sobre la barda del estadio, para después desaparecer hacia la dirección del boque.

El pelirrojo solo aumento su coraje, aquel tonto lo había desafiado y ahora haría que lo pagara, muy lenta y dolorosamente. Al igual que el otro salió corriendo tras él, importándole poco el plan, ya que como lo había pensado antes, el solo quería sangre.

Y qué mejor que la de aquel sujeto arrogante.

Naruto vio atento como los dos desaparecían, quiso seguirlos, pero en su camino se encontró con los cuatro del sonido, por lo que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de acabarlos, por lo que se quedo a hacerles frente.

Aunque solo esperaba llegar a tiempo con Sasuke y Gaara.

.

S&N

.

Orochimaru simplemente no lo podía creer, rechinaba los dientes con enojo, se había esperado todo aquel tiempo para atacar la aldea solo para poder ver aquel enfrentamiento y comprobar las habilidades del Uchiha, pero ahora el moreno se había ido dejándolo esperando como un idiota. Furioso se levanto de su silla (la cual estaba al lado del Hokage) no lo pensó mas y con un movimiento de cabeza, indico a uno de sus subordinado que era el momento de atacar, al mismo tiempo que ellos colocaban un Jutsu para adormecerlos, el "Kazekage" en un rápido movimiento tomo un kunai y se coloco detrás del anciano amenazándolo con el filo del arma.

-. Así que la arena nos traiciona.- fue la simple respuesta del Sandaime.

-. Digamos que todo esto no fue más que un juego, y ahora empieza lo mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-. Te equivocas.-

-. Qué?.-

Y ante la mirada incrédula de Orochimaru, el Hokage desapareció en un "puf" y ante él, aparecieron Jiraiya y Kakashi quienes se encontraban con el verdadero Hokage.

Cuando miro a su alrededor, los civiles habían desaparecido también, y sus subordinados eran sometidos, le consto un poco llegar a la conclusión más lógica pero que a la vez era la que le reventaba de coraje.

Le habían tendido una trampa, mejor dicho una emboscada y él había caído como una vil rata.

Ahora en su mente solo rondaba una pregunta. Quien les había dicho?

.

S&N

.

El enfrentamiento en el bosque no se hizo esperar, Sasuke tenía unas grandes ganas de acabar con el pelirrojo, pero la promesa que le había hecho a Naruto aun rondaba en su cabeza (esa de que no mataría al mapache). De solo verlo, se le venían a la mente todas aquella imágenes en donde, este mismo psicópata con solo ganas de matar, se había convertido en el Kazekage de su aldea y además de eso, se había convertido en el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de las naciones unidas en la cuarta guerra ninja.

Frunció un poco el seño, ya que fue ahí en donde se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo defendía mucho a Naruto, cosa que le molesto y aun le seguía molestando, aquella fuerte amistad que tenía con su dobe no le gustaba.

Pero de que se quejaba, si él era el que se había marchado de la aldea.

No, negó con la cabeza varias veces, en esta ocasión no permitiría que eso sucediera, y que aquel tipo tomara el lugar del defensor del rubio, porque ese no era su lugar sino el de él.

Salió de su aturdimiento una vez que sintió el chakra siniestro del Shukaku, frente a él, la figura deformada del mapache se apoderaba del cuerpo de su contenedor, un poco exhausto el también saco su sharingan (ya que todo ese tiempo lo había estado guardando para este momento).

La lucha comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez aun con más intensidad.

.

S&N

.

Naruto corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, había sentido el chakra de sus amigos incrementarse, y eso solo significaba que se estaba poniendo peligroso. Al llegar al lugar una gran cortina de humo se levantaba del suelo, trato de visualizar mejor, y entre tanto polvo, pudo identificar las dos figuras.

Frente a él, Gaara estaba a punto de darle un golpe mortal al Uchiha.

Sus ojos se abrieron por el susto, sus pies se movieron solos y con el chakra de Kyuubi rodeándolo se acerco con mucha velocidad, solo a propinarle un buen golpe al pelirrojo, el cual ante el impacto salió volando lejos.

-. Ya te estabas tardando dobe.-

Escucho la voz un poco cansada del Uchiha.

Naruto sabía que no era que Sasuke fuera débil, pero había que tomar en cuenta que a pesar de todo aun era un niño y el otro uno de los legendarios bijus.

Dejo un momento al Uchiha, se acerco al Sabaku quien trataba de levantarse, el cual al sentir la presencia de Naruto, se lanzo contra él para atacarlo. Ambos se habían enfrascado en una pelea, aunque el rubio tenía ventaja, ya que el mapache había peleado antes con el Uchiha, el blondo aprovecho esta para concentrar un poco de chakra del zorro y con ello detener que el Shukaku saliera por completo (ya que solo había salido la mitad), se acerco a Gaara y en descuido le propino el último golpe.

De nueva cuenta el pelirrojo salió volando, para después caer quedando sin fuerzas para moverse, así que por ello, su biju fue retirándose otra vez hacia su interior.

El rubio se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de su contrincante, observo que aún conservaba la conciencia, por lo que se dispuso a hablar.

-. Yo te entiendo.- dijo con un tono de melancolía.- yo he sentido tu dolor.- termino de decir para llamar la atención del otro, lo cual funciono ya que este giro su cabeza para verlo.- pero aun así no permitiré que dañes a las personas que son preciadas para mí, ni a la aldea, ni mucho menos a Sasuke.-

-. Porque?.- fue lo único que atino a decir, mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos que eran tan diferentes a los suyos, y no se refería al color, sino al sentimiento que emanaban de ellos.

-. Porque ellos me reconocieron, el es mi familia.-

Al escuchar la última palabra, Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa, _familia_, aquella palabra le recordó su triste infancia, a su tío, y el sentimiento que este le regalaba, que a pesar d todo seguía queriendo, un sentimiento tan fuerte, que solo se podía expresar con una sola palabra…

-. Amor…- susurro.

El rubio asintió con una gran sonrisa -. Yo sé que es eso, y la soledad de perder aquel lazo.- termino con una mueca de tristeza, pero que después de unos instantes recupero su brillo.

Le extendió la mano, para poder levantarlo.

-. Seamos amigos Gaara.-

El pelirrojo en tiempo atrás solo había ignorado a cualquier persona que le hablara, pero aquellas palabras y esa sonrisa tan radiante le llenaban de calidez. Tomo su mano y se incorporo. Fue entonces que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Tal vez podría aprender mucho de él.

En ese instante llego Sasuke con los hermanos del pelirrojo, por impulso se le deformo la cara en una mueca de fastidio al verlos tomados de las manos.

-. Ya es hora de regresar dobe.- hablo para tener la atención del otro.

-. De acuerdo-ttebayo.- dijo soltando la mano de su amigo.

Los Sabaku se acercaron a Gaara y cada uno lo tomo de un costado.

-. Nosotros también nos vamos.- dijo Temari, para comenzar a caminar, pero antes de que diera un paso, el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-. Gracias Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo en tono sincero el futuro Kazekage, para después desaparecer entre los arboles del bosque.

El rubio se sintió feliz, aquellas palabras era la muestra perfecta de que había ayudado a su gran amigo, aquel que siempre lo había apoyado en todo ese tiempo, y con el cual se sentía identificado al haber sufrido lo mismo, pero ahora sabría que eso cambiaria.

Dejo de observar la dirección por donde se habían ido, y con su gran sonrisa volteo para la dirección en donde se encontraba el azabache.

-. Pareces feliz dobe.- dijo un poco fastidiado por aquella sonrisa del menor.

Naruto no entendió muy bien aquella muestra de indiferencia del Uchiha, pero no le quiso dar importancia y se decidió a contestar -. Claro que si, acabo de recuperar a un gran amigo-ttebayo.-

-. Hmp.- fue el bufido de irritación que soltó el moreno, girándose para comenzar a caminar.

Camino más aprisa que el otro y se coloco al frente para detener su paso.

-. Sabes, Gaara siempre será un buen amigo.- soltó de repente, y Sasuke solo alzo una de sus cejas, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del menor.- y eso nunca va a cambiar, aunque para mi, tu eres más importante que un amigo.-

No quiso pararse a pensar, solo actuó, paso frente a él, y junto sus labios con los contrarios en un beso. Uno en donde demostraba que no mentía ante las palabras dichas.

-. Y esto lo demuestra-ttebayo.- le dijo una vez que se separaron, para después comenzar su camino otra vez.

Sasuke se quedo parado como tonto en medio del camino, sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, y observo como el rubio seguía caminando despreocupadamente feliz de la vida. Como podía ser eso posible?, como Naruto podía pasarlo tan fácilmente de lo molesto a lo avergonzado?.

Sin, duda eso era algo que solo el Uzumaki podía lograr en su persona.

Sonrió de lado. Aquel rubio siempre lo sorprendía.

Y ahora más que nunca, sabía que ya no podía separarse jamás de él.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, Wow!, cuánto tiempo sin actualizar o.O**_

_**En verdad lo siento u.u, no es mi intención pero ya saben, el trabajo y la inspiración son cosa complicada u.u, pero espero que me disculpen u.u, además, el chiste es que me aparecí otra vez, no? XD**_

_**Bueno pasando al fic, que les pareció?, un poco de todo jeje, Espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n, además de que ahora sí, para el próximo capítulo llega Itachi n.n**_

_**Y bien, antes de irme, agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que aun siguen dejando sus comentarios para que esto siga, así que muchas gracias a:**__ Yuki-2310, Ayame Chan, Charlie'sCreator, SmileSkuashSKII, Miss-leisy, CELESTE KAIRI .C.K, Sayukira, fan sasunarusasu Q, Kaii-ch, ani-chan y NelIra._

_**Porque sin ustedes, creo que esto no tendría mucho sentido n.n**_

_**Por cierto otra cosa más, los sigo invitando a que vean el opening y un doujinshi que subí, uno que en verdad me gusto mucho es muy lindo, espero que lo vean y les guste n.n**_

http: / www .youtube. com / watch?v= FAAm- 1N wgx M

http: / www .youtube .com /watch?v= qB-w uGWW LE8

_**Bueno ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos, y que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	10. Chapter 10

**10.- Hermanos **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Las personas recorrían con tranquilidad las calles de la aldea, el ataque a Konoha había pasado sin ningún percance, aquellos ninjas que habían intentado acabar con la paz de la villa ya habían sido capturados, al igual que Orochimaru, quien aun se encontraba encerrado mientras los miembros del consejo dictaminaban su sentencia, que lo más probable era que sería la pena de muerte.

Todos sabían que no podían dejarlo vivo por la peligrosidad que representaba, tal vez había sido alguna vez miembro de Konoha, pero se había convertido en un criminal muy peligroso, no solo para la aldea sino para las demás naciones, así que eso sería lo mejor, aunque también había una parte mala, ya que solo habían podido capturar al Sannin. De su ayudante y mano derecha, Kabuto, no se sabía nada, aun con un grupo de Anbus tras él, no habían podido encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, aquel sujeto era demasiado escurridizo aun más que su maestro, pero aun así no dejaban de buscarlo.

De esa forma, después del término de los exámenes Chuunin, podría decirse que todo había vuelto a la calma.

Solo habían pasado dos días de aquellos enfrentamientos, pero gracias a los esfuerzo de todos, ya no quedaba nada de los enemigos. Aquellos dos días tranquilos sirvieron para que las personas que habían recibido algún daño por las peleas, se recuperaran, como por ejemplo el caso de Sasuke.

Era por eso que tanto el moreno como el rubio, caminaban hacia la salida del hospital, uno como siempre con su inquebrantable sonrisa y el otro con su insufrible gesto de molestia.

-. Qué bueno que ya estas mejor teme.- dijo Naruto caminando hacia el final de la salida siguiendo al otro.

-. Claro que si, te dije que esto era una exageración dobe, no soy tan débil.- su voz sonó desganada.

A Sasuke lo acababan de dar de alta, después de su enfrentamiento con Gaara, el moreno había terminado con algunas heridas, nada graves, pero como siempre Naruto había exagerado obligándolo a ir al hospital, hasta que se curara por completo, alegando que no quería que después le echara la culpa si le comenzaban a doler las heridas.

Lo bueno era que en realidad no era nada grave, así que lo habían dejado salir rápido.

-. Me preocupo por ti y así es como me pagas teme.-dijo el rubio con fingida tristeza, a lo que el otro solo rodo los ojos, Naruto lo ignoro y siguió hablando. -. Ya sé, para que tengas mas ánimos te invito a comer ramen-ttebayo.- se le ilumino la cara de solo mencionar aquella comida.

-. Sabes que no me gusta el ramen, dobe.- dijo de mala gana, bajando al rubio de su nube.

-. Entonces, te voy a comprar algunos dulces a ver si así se te quita lo amargado.- recrimino al otro por ser tan poco cooperativo.

-. Hmp, ni que fuera un niño, usurantonkachi.-rio de medio lado al escuchar aquellas palabras de su compañero.

El rubio lo quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados -. Por si no te has dado cuenta teme, eres un niño!.- alzo un poco la voz acentuando la última palabra.

-. Tal vez, pero tú te comportas peor que un niño.- rebatió el moreno, le encantaba hacer de enojar a su rubio.

-. Y tú te comportas como un viejo Sasuke.- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero observo la cara de su amigo, y recompuso la suya, como siempre era una de sus peleas sin sentido, rio un poco ante ello.- pero aunque no quieras vamos a ir a comprar-ttebayo.- término por decir mientras se le dibujaba de nueva cuenta aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo tomo de la mano y salió corriendo antes de que le reclamara otra cosa, no lo llevaría a comer ramen, tal vez eso lo harían después, primero irían a una tienda de dangos para comprarle algunos, a ver si con eso se le quitaba el mal humor, sabía que estaba así por lo del hospital, pero había sido lo mejor, así que no se sentía culpable por haberlo obligado a ir.

Naruto llego a la conclusión de que a veces Sasuke era muy caprichoso.

Mientras el azabache pensaba lo mismo acerca del rubio.

Eran tal para cual.

.

S&N

.

En una de las entradas de la villa se encontraban dos personas ocultas entre los árboles, ambas encapuchadas con vestimentas negras, reconocidas por todas las naciones por sus inconfundibles nubes rojas. Nadie pasaba desapercibidos a los miembros de Akatsuki.

Itachi se había detenido a observar los alrededores, se extraño un poco por el aspecto del lugar, aquel sitio seguía igual de pacifico que tiempo atrás, no había rastros de lucha o de alguna invasión, era como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se pregunto así mismo, si la información que había recibido estaba en lo correcto. Se suponía que aquella información era precisa.

En todo el camino se imagino que una vez llegara a Konoha, esta estaría destruida por el ataque de Orochimaru y no como si nada hubiera pasado.

Acaso no había atacado aquella serpiente? O tal vez, lo habían detenido?

No sabía lo que en verdad había pasado, pero tenía que averiguarlo, sobre todo por el bien de su hermano, ya que él era el único motivo de su visita a su antigua aldea, tal vez no era buena idea verlo, pero quería comprobar que al menos estuviera bien, y sobre todo, que el tercero siguiera manteniendo su promesa.

Sabía que estar en ese lugar era peligroso, además de que no quería encontrarse con su hermano, pero ya había tomado una decisión, así que salió de entre los árboles para comenzar su camino, mientras su compañero (que en todo ese tiempo había estado callado) lo siguió sin preguntar.

.

S&N

.

No tardaron mucho en entrar a la villa, Itachi al pertenecer antiguamente al grupo ANBU, se sabía las entradas y los mecanismos para desactivar las alarmas, así que su ingreso a la aldea había sido cosa fácil. Una vez dentro, se dedicaron a recorrer con sigilo las calles de Konoha.

Llego a un puesto de té y dangos, entro al local acompañado de Kisame, ambos se sentaron en una de la mesas con vista hacia la calle, querían estar atentos a las personas que transitaban, sobre todo si eran Jounin, tenían que estar atentos, pero su concentración se altero al escuchar la estridente risa de un niño, no quería poner atención a lo que no le interesaba, pero la voz que escucho después tomo por completo su atención.

-. _Dobe deja de correr como loco, así eres peor que un niño_.-escucho desde afuera.

Aquella voz le era bastante familiar, sino se equivocaba, esa voz le pertenecía a su pequeño hermano, giro su cabeza discretamente, pudo observar de reojo a los niños de afuera y efectivamente se trataba de su ototou.

-. Sasuke.- susurro para sí.

Observo con más detenimiento la escena, el moreno menor no se encontraba solo, a su lado estaba otro niño, un rubio de ojos azules, al cual reconoció al instante como el contenedor del Kyuubi. Tal vez eso no sería nada raro, pero después de un rato, pudo darse cuenta que el rubio sostenía una de las manos de su hermano, ambos seguían discutiendo, pero a pesar de eso, los dos sonreían (claro, cada quien a su manera).

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, por aquella mueca que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sasuke.

Su pequeño hermanito se encontraba feliz, aquella sonrisa en su rostro lo demostraba, porque no era una mueca forzada ni fingida, era autentica y sincera. Aquel gesto logro sacar una mueca igual en el mayor, sentía un gran cariño por su hermanito (a pesar de que demostrara lo contrario), y verlo de esa manera sintió su propio corazón en armonía.

El siempre había pensado que Sasuke estaría solo, consumiéndose en aquel odio en donde el mismo lo había hundido, pero al contrario, se veía tan bien que parecía una persona diferente, y no solo eso, sus ojos mostraban un brillo bastante raro para un pequeño de su edad.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta que ambos niños se acercaban al local, así que con un rápido movimiento le indico a su compañero que era hora de marcharse, y en una cortina de humo, ambos desaparecieron.

.

S&N

.

En menos de lo que se imaginaron ambos llegaron al puesto de dangos, (aun discutiendo de quien se comportaba mas como un niño). Naruto tan despistado como era su costumbre estuvo a punto de entrar al puesto, pero el brazo de Sasuke lo detuvo, el otro solo lo miro extrañado por el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la voz del moreno le saco de dudas.

-. Itachi.- susurro el moreno al ver la interrogante en la cara de su compañero.

Sasuke tenso su cuerpo al sentir aquel chakra demasiado familiar, uno que imagino jamás volver a sentir. Naruto capto al instante, sintiendo por fin el tenue rastro del chakra mencionado.

-. Tan pronto?.- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, estaban tan distraídos con la actual captura del Sannin, y la paz en la aldea, que se habían olvidado por completo del otro Uchiha. Se quedaron estáticos analizando la situación.

-. Dobe.- dijo Sasuke llamando la atención del rubio, el cual volteo a mirarlo, así que el Uchiha siguió.- según lo que yo recuerdo, Itachi vino después del ataque de Orochimaru, fue cuando se suponía venia por ti y tú te fuiste con el viejo pervertido.-

Naruto asintió ante las palabras -. Yo también me acuerdo, cuando fui con Ero-sennin a traer a Tsunade oba-chan el nos alcanzo en aquel pueblo.-

-. Así es, esa fue la primera vez que me encontré con él.- se quedo pensativo.- y fue que me di cuenta que todo el entrenamiento que había llevado no servía de nada, por lo que me propuse conseguir más poder...-

-… Y te fuiste con Orochimaru.- termino por decir el rubio bajando la mirada.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que hablar de lo que habían "vivido" aun estaba muy fresco en sus memorias, y aquel sentimiento de soledad aun seguía presente, así que trato de componer lo que había dicho.

-. Naruto, ya te dije que no me voy a volver a ir.- dijo con una media sonrisa, a la cual el rubio respondió más animado, pero el moreno sabia que aún le faltaba algo por hacer.- pero tengo que encontrarlo.- termino por decir, aunque aquellas palabras no le gustaron al menor.

-. Porque?, aun quieres enfrentarlo?, sabes que eres fuerte, pero tu cuerpo no resiste como antes, además acabas de salir del hospital-ttebayo.- su voz sonó un tanto preocupada.

El otro solo negó con la cabeza -. No soy tan débil, además tengo que encontrarlo porque si no lo hago Itachi se enfrentara con Kakashi.-

-. Eso fue lo que hizo la vez pasada?.-

-. Si, se enfrento también contra Kurenai, Gai y Azuma, yo me entere cuando fui a buscar a Kakashi, cuando llegue a su casa, se encontraba postrado en una cama sin poder moverse por su enfrentamiento.-

-. Tienes razón, entonces hay que buscarlo.-

-. Esta es mi pelea dobe.-

-. No, ahora ya no es tu pelea, tú me ayudaste con Gaara, y ahora yo voy a ayudarte con Itachi.-

Sasuke sabía que no convencería al rubio de lo contrario, así que muy a su pesar asintió, mientras empezaba a buscar el chakra de su hermano, que al parecer se había dirigido hacia el bosque, así ambos comenzaron su nuevo camino.

.

S&N

.

Saltando con rapidez entre rama y rama, por fin pudieron identificar aquellos dos chakras con mayor claridad, no lo pensaron mas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban frente a ellos.

Al ver aquel hombre tan parecido a Sasuke, Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar, en las imágenes y escenas que tenía en su cabeza, recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, (que hasta ese entonces no sabía que el moreno tuviera un hermano mayor), aquella vez fue después del ataque, al quedarse sin un líder los del consejo había acudido con Jiraiya para que este ocupara el cargo, por lo que el tratando de librarse de ello, había dicho que Tsunade será más adecuada, por eso habían ido en su búsqueda, pero en el primer pueblo que se alojaron, se había encontrado con los dos miembros de Akatsuki: Itachi y Kisame.

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

No se podía borrar de la cabeza la imagines en donde Sasuke se enfrento contra él y este le había dado una paliza, derrotándolo de una forma tan humillante, hiriendo el orgullo del moreno menor.

También fue esa vez que se dijo a si mismo que se volvería más fuerte para enfrentarlo y poder cobrarse lo que le había hecho a Sasuke. Aunque tiempo después se lo había vuelto a encontrar en el bosque, en donde le había preguntado, "_Que harías si Sasuke ataca la aldea?_", aquella pregunta le había sorprendido, pero él no dudo en contestar que salvaría a ambos.

Después de aquella respuesta, este le había regalado un poco de poder, alegando que le serviría en el momento adecuado, para que así pudiera ayudara a su hermano. Esa clase de actos, fueron por lo que nunca supo que se encontraba en la mente del mayor.

Solo hasta que escucho su historia de la boca de Madara, fue como lo comprendió un poco.

Por eso sabía que no era malo, pero aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse, si tendría las mismas intenciones que la primera vez que lo vio.

No lo sabía, pero si era así ayudaría a Sasuke a detenerlo.

Sasuke estaba igual que su compañero, todas las palabras que le había contado Madara le resonaban en la cabeza, pero fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la grave voz de su aniki.

-. Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, es mi tonto hermano pequeño.- dijo de manera serena.- además acompañado por el contenedor del zorro.- dirigió su mirada de Sasuke hacia Naruto.

El Uchiha menor mantuvo su pose serena, aunque por dentro sintiera todo lo contrario, eran sensaciones encontradas, ya que en vez de sentir aquella gran ira y sed de venganza, ahora al verlo vivo, se sentía tan feliz y aliviado, a pesar de la fría mirada que le dirigía, no le importaba porque se encontraba vivo.

Cuando Madara termino por contarle la historia de la vida de su aniki, no pudo evitar llorar, aquella había sido la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, lagrimas que tiempo antes su orgullo no las dejaba salir, pero aquel día que supo la verdad no se pudieron contener, porque había matado a la persona que lo había protegido.

Ese día dejo de ser Hebi para convertirse en Taka, y poder vengarlo.

Pero su vida había dado un gran giro, por lo que podía recomponer lo que estaba en sus manos, podía evitar que aquella desgracia sucediera, y aprovecharía esa nueva oportunidad que le estaban regalando. Así que ante la atenta mirada de los dos sujetos, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-. Acaso me vas a atacar?.- rio con ironía.- has entrenado lo suficiente?, se supone que me matarías, no?.- dijo confiado, aunque por dentro se sentía un tanto extraño por la actitud tan pasiva de su hermano.

-. En verdad quieres que te mate?-. Pregunto de manera serena.- porque lo haría?.-

-. Porque yo te quite todo lo que querías.-

-. Solo lo hiciste para protegerme.-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Itachi se paralizo, como era posible que el supiera la verdad, acaso el tercero había roto su promesa y le había contado todo?

O tal vez había sido Danzo?

Si era así, aquel viejo se la pagaría muy caro, el había ido para que mantuviera su promesa y ahora descubría que su hermano ya sabía la verdad, pero aun así, se tenía que hacer el desentendido.

-. Yo?, protegerte a ti?.- no pudo evitar mirarlo con seriedad.- no seas tonto, porque me arriesgaría por alguien que no vale la pena.-

Itachi ya no le dio tiempo a Sasuke para responder, en vez de eso, se lanzo contra el menor con las claras muestra de atacarlo. Kisame que todo aquel tiempo había estado solo parado observando saco su espada, pero antes de hacerlo, fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-. Tú te enfrentaras conmigo-ttebayo.-

El otro solo rio con ironía, aquel niño no sabía con quien se enfrentaba, pero sería un benéfico para el capturar al Kyuubi, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo contra el rubio.

Mientras los hermanos se alejaban más de ellos.

.

S&N

.

Con un poco de dificultad Sasuke esquivaba los ataques de Itachi, sabía que su hermano pronto utilizaría un genjutsu, así que él estaba preparado, tal vez Naruto tenía razón y no tenía la misma resistencia que cuando tenía 16 años, pero le quedaba la experiencia y la aprovecharía. A su mente le venía aquella dura pelea que había tenido con él, aquella en donde lo llevo al extremo para poder sacar de su cuerpo al maldito de Orochimaru. Pero el ya no quería pelear.

-. No sigas con esto Itachi, yo sé toda tu historia.-

-. No sé de lo que hablas.-

En un movimiento mas, gracias a la agilidad de Itachi, este pudo tomar al menor y estamparlo contra un árbol, lo agarro del cuello sosteniéndolo contra el tronco. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la misma posición de la vez anterior, lo había acorralado, solo que el menor no tenía intenciones de venganza, ni mucho menos de matar.

-. Aun eres demasiado débil, y no lo suficiente rencoroso.-

Sasuke bajo la cabeza cubriendo con su negro flequillo sus oscuros ojos, al escuchar las mismas palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza, pero su hermano tenía razón, en su corazón ya no exista aquel resentimiento por él.

Sintió que esa era la única oportunidad para darle fin a la batalla, así que alzo su vista y miro fijamente a su aniki, este se descoloco un poco al ver aquella determinación pintada en la profundidad de sus ojos, por un momento sintió que estaba viendo aun Sasuke mucho mayor, completamente diferente. El moreno al darse cuenta de la reacción de del mayor, dibujo una sonrisa de lado, era momento de sacar un poco de lo que sentía.

-. Itachi, gracias.- eso era lo que siempre tuvo en su pecho, y ahora se lo podía decir, su orgullo era muy grande pero cuando se trataba de una persona tan importante como lo era su hermano lo podía dejar de lado.

Solo por las personas que en verdad apreciaba podía dejar de lado a su orgullo Uchiha.

Itachi rio ligeramente al escuchar aquellas palabras, le sonaron tan sinceras que sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, pero no sabía cómo actuar, sin darse cuenta ya había soltado al menor del fuerte agarre, solo lo observaba sin entender aquellas palabras.

Sasuke aprovecho la desorientación de su aniki, y sin pensarlo mucho (una vez libre del agarre), lo abrazo, tan fuerte como pudo, jamás se imagino haciendo eso, parecía una persona completamente diferente, pero no le importo, estaba haciendo lo que mucho tiempo antes no pudo hacer por aquella venda de odio que cubría sus ojos. El mayor un poco impactado por sentir los brazos de su pequeño hermano no sabía qué hacer, su deber era retirarlo y atacarlo, pero su corazón decía una cosa diferente, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escucho sus sentimientos, por lo que estiro sus brazos abrazando a Sasuke de la misma manera.

-. Sigues siendo muy débil Sasuke.-

-. Y tú también lo eres aniki.-

Al escuchar que su ototou lo llamara "hermano" otra vez sintió que ya no tenía más defensas, por que se separo de del abrazo encarando al menor, ya estaba convencido de que Sasuke sabia la verdad, ahora la cuestión era, quien se lo había dicho?

El pequeño azabache entendió de inmediato la cara seria del otro, sabía que quería respuestas y él se las daría, le contaría todo lo que había "vivido", sabía que le creería porque aquellas escenas ya estaban pasando, así que solo esperaba que escuchara paciente.

.

S&N

.

Los dos Uchihas llegaron a donde se encontraban Naruto y Kisame peleando, era obvio que el mayor llevaba la ventaja, pero eso no quería decir que el rubio se la diera fácil. Itachi sabía que si la pelea seguía lo más seguro era que el rubio perdiera, por lo que no dudo en sacar su Mangekyou sharingan, y en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los de Kisame lo introdujo en un genjutu, en el cual el de piel azulina ni siquiera se dio cuenta, no tardo mucho en caer al suelo, mientras en su mente seguía peleando con una ilusión.

Sasuke vio como el otro tipo caía, por lo que se apuro a llegar junto al rubio para ver su estado, el cual a simple vista parecía sorprendido, y no porque su oponente callera repentinamente, sino porque en aquel lugar se encontraban Itachi y Sasuke juntos, sin ningún signo de comenzar a pelear.

En cierta parte eso le hizo sentirse aliviado.

-. Estas bien, dobe?.-

-. Por supuesto que sí, se necesita más que eso para acabar con el gran Uzumaki Naruto.-

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, mientras Itachi, solo reía disimuladamente, mientras se acercaba a los otros dos, antes de que comenzaran a regañarse.

-. Me alegra que estés bien, Naruto-kun.-

Al escuchar la voz del mayor, el rubio dejo de mal mirar a Sasuke para poner atención a lo que el otro le decía, el cual al no ver amenazas, asintió con la cabeza, regalándole una de sus características sonrisas, al parecer ya sabía lo que pasaba gracias a Sasuke.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, hacia la salida del bosque mientras Itachi cargaba sobre su hombro a su compañero, a pesar de todo, no lo podía dejar en aquel lugar, pero al estar casi cerca de la entrada a la aldea, Naruto retomo de nuevo la conversación.

-. Itachi-san, te quedaras en la aldea?.- pregunto curioso el rubio, mientras Sasuke también lo miraba de reojo esperando su respuesta.

El mayor suspiro y negó con la cabeza.-. Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero no creo que sea bienvenido, el hecho de que ustedes sepan la verdad, los demás aun piensa lo contrario.-

-. Tienes razón.-

-. Además, no me puedo salir de Akatsuki así de repente, ellos aun van sobre ti Naruto-kun.-

Al escuchar aquello Sasuke no pudo evitar tensarse, su aniki tenía razón, aun quedaba la amenaza de Akatsuki, más específicamente de Uchiha Madara y él lo recordaba a la perfección.

-. Yo los ayudare desde adentro.- siguió hablando el mayor al notar la actitud de su ototou, se había dado cuenta que el rubio se había convertido en una persona muy importante para él, después de todo era considerado un genio y se percataba mejor de las cosas.

-. Pero será lo mismo, seguirás siendo un espía.- por fin se escucho la voz del moreno menor.

-. Es un riesgo que hay que tomar Sasuke, además aquí esta Danzo, tenemos que detenerlo sin que se dé cuenta.-

-. Aun así, es peligroso-ttebayo.-

-. No se preocupen, yo los mantendré informados, estaré en contacto con ustedes.- sabia que aunque los otros le trataran de persuadir, no lo lograrían, ya había tomado una decisión y la llevaría acabo por el bien de su hermano, y también del rubio, quien había luchado por el bien de Sasuke.

-. Entonces solo nos queda confiar en ti, Itachi-san.- dijo el rubio mientras el otro moreno asentía, satisfecho porque aceptaran su decisión.

-. Y que haremos con tu amigo?.- Sasuke señalo al sujeto que cargaba.

-. Me lo llevare, lo metí en un genjutsu, el pensara que estamos peleando, así no sabrá lo que en realmente paso.-

Al terminar de hablar llegaron a la desviación que tomarían, ellos se adentrarían a la aldea e Itachi tomaría el camino de regreso al escondite de los Akatsuki, se detuvieron para despedirse.

-. Entonces, yo me tengo que ir para ponerme al tanto de lo que tienen planeado y en cuanto a ustedes, será mejor que se pongan a entrenar.- diciendo esto se acerco al moreno menor, le pego con sus dedos en la frente, mientras le sonreía de medio lado, paso de él a Naruto solo para revolverle los cabellos rubios de su cabeza.

-. Cuídense.- y sin esperar más palabras desapareció en una columna de humo.

Los otros solo se quedaron observando cómo se disipaba en humo, para después comenzar su camino, Naruto se sentía contento porque al observar el rostro del moreno se podía percibir cierto aire de tranquilidad, sabía que haberse reencontrado con su hermano le había agradado, aunque sabía que si se lo preguntara lo negaría, pero no hacían falta palabras para describir aquella expresión en la cara del azabache.

-. Bueno como veo que ya estas contento, no creo que haga falta que te compre los dangos-ttebayo.-

El otro solo frunció el ceño, ahora si tenía ganas de comer.- No seas tacaño dobe.-

Naruto empezó a reír por aquellas palabras mientras lo jalaba de la mano para adentrase mas a la aldea.

Sabía que aun le faltaban muchas cosas por pasar, cosas más peligrosas, pero ahora tenía más aliados, como Itachi, pero también faltaban más como lo era la rubia Hokage.

Así que sería buena idea buscarla, se lo diría a Sasuke y comenzarían un nuevo viaje.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, como siempre un poquitín tarde XD, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, ya tenía el capitulo pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, así que espero que me disculpen u.u **_

_**Pero aun asi, espero que les haya gustado el encuentro de Itachi y Sasuke n.n **_

_**Bueno, pasando a otras cosas, como siempre (y creo que es muy importante), agradecer a los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para comentar, asi que muchas gracias a: **__Miss-leisy, YURI-17-08, Ayame Chan, DGHA, princserekou, luna, NalIra, Kaii-Chn y Yaoi-Yaoi-92._

_**Otra vez muchas gracias por pasarse n.n**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Y pues por último, si no es mucho pedir, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	11. Chapter 11

**11.- Viaje **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

Solo había pasado un día de su encuentro con Itachi, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban Sasuke y Naruto, ya que ningún shinobi les había comentado nada, por eso aquel día se la habían pasado muy tranquilos, al final, Naruto tuvo que comprarle los dangos a Sasuke y el pelinegro termino comprándole ramen, aunque le había ido mucho peor, ya que el rubio comía en cantidad, pero a pesar de todo no le importo, si aquel hiperactivo niño estaba contento el también lo estaba.

Así habían pasado todo el día, entre discusiones sin sentido y peleas que no llegaban a nada, toda la tarde estuvieron juntos (ya que no tenían misión), y por último se habían ido a dormir, aunque cada uno a su respectivo hogar.

Lo que no se esperaban, (a pesar de lo que pensaban), era que tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi, si se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de los Akatsuki, (sobre todo Jiraiya), por eso era que los habían mandado a traer para que les dieran una buena explicación del porque los enfrenaron solos.

Ahora, ambos iban caminando por la calle, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirles a los mayores, si bien ya no tenían que preocuparse por Itachi, aun quedaban los demás Akatsukis, que al final, todos terminarían yendo a la aldea por Naruto, y sobre todo Madara, que seguramente seguiría con su tonta idea de iniciar la cuarta guerra ninja.

De solo pensar en lo que les esperaba, se sentían un tanto cansados.

Pero aun así, ambos agradecían que tuvieran otra oportunidad para remediarlo.

Aun les faltaban, mas aliados, como lo había dicho antes, pero si estaban juntos, aquellos obstáculos se volvían un tanto menores, pero aun así no se podían confiar.

Siguieron su recorrido, pero a Naruto como siempre no le gustaba el silencio, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a hablar.

-. Oí, teme.-

-. Hm.- fue su única contestación dándole a entender al rubio que tenía su completa atención.

-. Les diremos toda la verdad acerca de tu clan, de Itachi y de Danzo?.-

El moreno siguió caminando pero lo medito un poco, tal vez sería lo más correcto, pero dudaba que lo entendieran de la mejor manera, así que no era conveniente contarles todo.

-. Haremos lo de siempre, solo les diremos lo necesario…- se paro para seguir su explicación.- les diremos, que Itachi esta de nuestra parte, pero no les diremos de Danzo, aun no tenemos las pruebas necesarias, y si se entera, será más escurridizo.-

-. Tienes razón.-

Siguieron caminando, hasta que pasaron por la entrada del hospital, en la puerta principal, observaron como Gaara entraba, ambos se sorprendieron, pero no llamaron su atención, seguramente iría a visitar a alguien.

-. Que hará ese sujeto en la aldea?.- pregunto el moreno con el ceño levemente fruncido, ya que a pesar de todo, el pelirrojo no era santo de su devoción.

Naruto lo observo y de inmediato se acordó de cierta persona.- seguramente viene a visitar al cejas encrespadas-ttebayo.- dijo feliz el rubio, con aquel apodo que le había dado a Rock Lee.

El moreno, asintió, tal vez tenía razón, pero aun así no quería toparse de nuevo con el futuro Kazekage, retomo su paso con el rubio a su lado.

-. Teme, no crees que también deberíamos ir a visitarlo?.-

-. A Lee?.-

-. No, al vecino, claro que a Lee!.-

-. No.- dijo con rapidez, no le gustaba la idea de encontrarse en aquella habitación con el mapache, y menos con la "nueva amistad", que el pelirrojo le profesaba a Naruto, no, estar alejados era lo mejor.

Posesivo?

Si, lo era, y más siendo un Uchiha. Pero no le importaba, después de todo era su naturaleza.

-. Porque no?.- protesto el rubio.

-. Porque tenemos que ir con Kakashi y Jiraiya.- contesto con simpleza.- además, no crees que le harías un mejor favor, si le dijeras a tu maestro que fueran por la anciana.-

El rubio parpadeo confundido, pero de inmediato capto el mensaje del moreno, el lo había estado pensando, ir por Tsunade era la mejor forma de matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, así curaría al otro moreno y tendría una excusa para que tomara el cargo de Hokage, solo que nunca se imagino que el Uchiha se lo propusiera.

-. Tienes razón-ttebayo.- dijo feliz lanzándose sobre un sorprendido Sasuke.

El cual no hizo nada por despegárselo de encima, pero su cara con aquel ligero tono carmín lo comenzaba a delatar, así que lo alejo un poco, como buen Uchiha, no se dejaba llevar tan a la ligera por el momento.

-. Claro que tengo razón dobe.- rio de medio lado, escondiendo su anterior reacción.

El otro estaba tan feliz por la propuesta que le paso por alto aquellas palabras y esa sonrisa de superioridad, solo retomo su paso con más ganas para ir a encontrarse con sus maestros.

Además de que a el también se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

.

S&N

.

Había llegado rápidamente a la torre Hokage, no hablaría con él, sino en otra habitación en donde se encontraban los dos hombres. Desde su llegada ya había pasado casi una hora de preguntas y respuestas, unas que al criterio de los mayores estaban a medias como de costumbre, pero aun así las dejaron pasar, debido a que ahora tenían más prioridades.

-. Y eso fue lo que paso.- termino por decir Naruto, mientras el azabache solo asentía ante la respuesta.

-. Entonces, dices que podemos confiar en Itachi, a pesar de lo que hizo.- interrogo confundió el Hatake.

-. Así es, el tenia razones importantes, por ahora no podemos decirlas, pero después se enteraran, solo confíen en nosotros...- hablo con voz calmada el Uzumaki.

-. Hasta ahora no los hemos defraudado.- término la frase el Uchiha.

Cada maestro suspiro, después de todo, aquellos niños tenían razón, ya que gracias a su ayuda, la aldea se había salvado, al igual que la vida de su Hokage.

-. Pero aun falta algo, cierto?.- inquirió el peliblanco.

-. Bueno, algo así, Ero-sennin.-

Los tres pusieron atención a lo que diría el rubio, ya que hasta Sasuke se había sorprendido de aquellas palabras.

-. Pues dime.- animo el mayor.

-. Creo que sería buena idea ir por Tsunade oba-chan.-

-. Porque ella?.-

-. Porque ella, fue la elegida para que fuera la próxima Hokage, ya que tu no quisiste.-señalo acusador al peliblanco, para después continuar.- además, también fue la que curo al cejas encrespadas.-

-. Te refiera a Lee?.- pregunto curioso el Hatake.

-. Así es, ella fue quien lo curo, al igual que a Sasuke, solo que esta vez solo se concentrar en uno.-

El Uchiha lo recordó, ella había sido la persona que se había dedicado a atenderlo después del enfrentamiento con su aniki, no la había conocido mucho debido a que se había ido con Orochimaru, pero aun así sabía que era la más indicada para el puesto.

-. Si es así, entonces hay que ir por ella.- dijo pero se quedo pensativo o un momento.- dices, que fuimos juntos?.-

-. Si ero-sennin, en ese viaje fue cuando me enseñaste el Rasengan.-

Al escuchar eso, el anciano se emociono, ya que él nunca le había enseñado esa técnica a nadie, al igual que el, Naruto también se alegro y le comenzó a decir todo lo que habían pasado en ese viaje, las dificultades que había tenido para dominar la técnica, así como lo poderosa que se había vuelto.

El Uchiha se mantenía al margen de aquella platica, se sentía excluido debido que en aquel tiempo el había estado postrado en una cama, pero lo que más le dolía, (por decirlo de alguna manera), era que Naruto otra vez se irá en aquel viaje dejándolo atrás.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-. Entonces, el teme también viene.- dijo contento Naruto mientras le sonreía al aludido.

El peliblanco solo asintió contento, mientras el moreno no salía de su asombro.

No se suponía que era un viaje exclusivo, para alumno-maestro?.

El no tenía nada que hacer con ellos…

Pero antes de que repelara, la voz alegre de Naruto lo detuvo.

-. Sasuke, la vez pasada no fuiste, porque no estabas en condiciones, pero ahora será diferente, que te parece, ser también un alumno de ero-sennin?, así como lo vez, es muy fuerte-ttebayo.-

Jiraiya solo rio por el comentario, para después darle un coscorrón al rubio.

Mientras este se tallaba, Sasuke analizaba aquellas palabras.

Nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, pero tal vez no sería mala idea, y para qué hacerse tonto, si el también quería estar con Naruto en aquel viaje.

-. De acuerdo dobe.-

El rubio dejo de sobarse la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, lo abrazo nuevamente ante la sorprendida mirada de los adultos.

Ambos pensaron, que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

Aunque los menores sabían que era mejor que eso.

.

S&N

.

Todo ya estaba arreglado, se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir de inmediato en la búsqueda de la rubia, el Hokage había estado de acuerdo (gracias al convencimiento del Sannin y el Jounin), y Gai-Sensei, lloro de la alegría (como siempre, exagerado), pero todos estaba contentos por aquella decisión, aunque no sabía que también era para que la mujer se convirtiera en su próximo líder, pero eso seria después cuando regresaran.

Ambos chicos están esperando en la puerta principal. Mientras el moreno solo estaba recargado en la puerta, el rubio miraba de un lado a otro esperando a que el peliblanco apareciera, estaba atento, hasta que observo a lo lejos una cabellera bastante peculiar.

-. Naruto!, Sasuke-kun!.- grito emocionada la pelirrosa.

Sakura se había enterado de su próxima partida y había ido a despedirse, aunque se le había hecho raro, que solo fueran ellos dos, y a ella no la incluyeran.

-. Sakura-chan!.- saludo emocionado el Uzumaki, tenia tiempo que no veía a su amiga.- que haces aquí?.- pregunto alegre.

La Haruno llego hasta ellos, observo como Naruto la saludaba, mientras Sasuke como siempre la ignoraba olímpicamente, suspiro resignada, se acerco más al rubio.

-. Solo vine a despedirme, y espero que les vaya muy bien.-

-. Gracias Sakura-chan.-

-. Y bueno, sé que no he sido de mucha ayuda, pero tratare de mejorar, así que espero que después seamos otra vez un equipo muy fuerte.-

El asintió.

Iba a comenzar a preguntar, tal vez si lo proponía, ella podría acompañarlos, pero en ese momento apareció Jiraiya en una columna de humo.

-. Listos mocosos?.- hablo para llamar la atención de los otros.

Naruto asintió feliz, mientras el moreno se incorporaba junto a ellos.

El maestro, iba a comenzar a caminar, pero se percato de la presencia de la niña de extraños cabellos, así que decidió darles tiempo a sus futuros alumnos, para que se despidieran de ella, aunque al parecer solo el rubio estaba contento, ya que el Uchiha ni siquiera la miraba.

-. Despídanse de su amiga.- dijo, para después adelantarse.

-. Nos vemos Sakura-chan.- se apresuro a decir Naruto, para posteriormente encaminarse junto al mayor.

El Uchiha solo alzo su mano en única seña de despedida, a pesar de todo, aun recordaba como la pelirrosa trato de matarlo y también había tratado de convencer a Naruto de que desistiera de buscarlo, así que no la tenía como la mejor de las amigas, aunque tampoco podía ignorarla, ya que de seguro el rubio le reclamaría, así que solo con unas cuantas señas de "amistad", sería suficiente.

Sakura solo observo cómo se alejaban.

Como siempre solo mirando sus espaldas, quedándose ella atrás.

Se sintió mal, pero aun así trataría de alcanzarlos.

Un poco más contenta dio la media vuelta y se adentro a la aldea.

…

En el camino se observaba como su viaje comenzaba.

Uno, en donde no solo encontrarían a Tsunade, si no que también aprendería muchas cosas.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, aquí, con un capitulo para el nuevo año XD, aunque es un poco corto u.u, y no muy emocionante, pero es la pauta para algo mejor XD, así que espero que el próximo les guste más, jejej**_

_**Bueno, aun así, espero que este sea de su agrado.**_

_**Y siguiendo como siempre, pues les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan un comentario (son mi inspiración *-*), así que muchas gracias a: **__DGHA, Miss-leisy, luna, mmm alguien que no puso su nombre XD, Pikacha, Niknok19, leileen-chan, Kaii-chn, __YO-SARIEL__ y NelIra._

_**Ahora si me voy, pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	12. Chapter 12

**12.- Búsqueda **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

Seguían sus pasos sin mucho ánimo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, cada uno cavilando las posibles respuestas que encontrarían, todos tan atentos a ellos mismos que ignoraban el bello paisaje que el camino les regalaba. Era un día soleado, el campo estaba lleno de personas cultivando la tierra y los animales andaban contentos a los alrededores.

Si, un paisaje bastante peculiar.

Para Naruto aquel recorrido se le hizo demasiado familiar, era el mismo camino que había recorriendo junto a su maestro Jiraiya (al menos en sus recuerdos), eran los mismos paisajes, de solo rememorarlo se le agrandaba la sonrisa de su rostro, podía sentir aquellos sentimientos nostálgicos que le comenzaban a invadir. Aunque ahora era diferente, porque no solo iba con su gran maestro, sino también con su gran _amigo_, por así decirlo, ya que a pesar de todo aun no le habían dado un nombre a su relación.

Con esos repentinos pensamientos, dejo de lado sus recuerdos para concentrarse en esa nueva interrogante.

Que eran?

Estaba claro que mucho más que _amigos_, eso era lógico, ya que los "amigos" no se besan (al menos no de la forma en la que ellos lo hacían), eso en cuanto a su situación actual. Pero si hablaba de lo _vivido_, podía encontrar cosas mucho más evidentes, ya que a un simple "amigo", no lo persigues por casi tres años, tampoco lo defiendes ante los demás y te humillas para protegerlo sin importarte nada más. Como recordó que hizo ante los ninjas y el Raikage de la aldea del rayo.

Definitivamente no haces eso solo por un _amigo_.

Era debido a esas situaciones que ahora no podía darle un nombre a su nueva relación, aunque tampoco quería bombardear al pelinegro con preguntas de ese tipo, ya que de solo imaginárselo se sentía un tanto abochornado. Eso era lo malo de tener una mente de adolescente mientras te encuentras con la gran desventaja de poseer un cuerpo de niño.

Si bien cuando estaba con sus 16 años cumplidos, le había dado un nombre diferente a ese sentimiento que desarrollaba por el moreno y no sabía si sería bueno retomarlo para decírselo. Aunque no estaba tan perdido, porque a pesar de todo, sabía que el Uchiha sentía lo mismo por él, aunque claro no lo demostraba abiertamente por su carácter.

Suspiro algo abatido, pero no pudo seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos debido a que se dio cuenta que lo estaban dejando atrás. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, mientras los veía de espaldas, no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría, tal vez aun no tenía tan claro lo que le pasaba, pero aun le faltaba mucho camino, y una nueva oportunidad nunca le cae mal a nadie.

Pero no solo él pensaba de aquella manera, a pesar de todo, aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos también predominaban en la pequeña mente del azabache.

Sentimientos encontrados, pero que en verdad le agradaban.

Sasuke parecía tan sereno como era su costumbre, pero por dentro era una cosa bastante diferente, para él, todo aquel recorrido era nuevo, aquel sentimiento de ser parte de ese viaje era agradable. Era tan diferente a la ultima vez, en aquella ocasión había estado postrado sobre una cama por la culpa de su hermano, el cual consideraba un traidor, sin embargo, sin imaginarlo toda su vida había dado un giro de 360° que no se esperaba, pero que en el fondo de su corazón en verdad agradecía.

Siempre pensó que para él, que solo buscaba la venganza y que cada día se hundía mas en el odio, solo existía la agonía de una vida en soledad, que la muerte seria su única compañera y que su envenenada alma solo descansaría en el otro mundo.

Pero se equivoco…

Porque una _luz_ había iluminado su retorcida existencia, lo había llenado de calidez y lo había hecho abrir los ojos, no estaba orgulloso de recordar como había hecho hasta lo imposible por apagar esa _luz_, pero cuando pensó que no había salida y era el fin… despertó de la tormentosa pesadilla, solo para encontrarse con la agradable presencia de esa magnífica luz que le correspondía.

Y viendo aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, solo aumentaba las ganas de proteger con todo su ser aquella brillante _luz._

De eso estaba completamente seguro.

.

S&N

.

Después de un largo camino llegaron a un pueblo, al parecer aun les faltaba la mitad del recorrido para llegar al lugar en donde la rubia se encontraba, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y lo mejor sería buscar un buen lugar en donde comer y posteriormente en donde descansar.

Los menores observan su alrededor, pero siguiendo atentos los pasos del peliblanco, el cual también observaba todos los lugares que se encontraban abiertos (claro cada quien con sentidos diferentes), ya que mientras Sasuke y Naruto buscaban una posada para poder pasar la noche, el Sannin identificaba los bares más vistosos que se encontraban en el lugar, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que su maestro siempre seria el mismo; un pervertido sin remedio.

El Uzumaki se preguntaba cómo era posible que después de casi dos años y medio de entrenar con él, no se había convertido en un hentai de primera, tal vez fue porque en lo único en que pensaba era en entrenar con mas fuerzas para regresar a Sasuke, después de todo, solo tenía al moreno en la cabeza que no le cabían mas cosas en que pensar.

Vaya!, ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba muy obsesionado con el Uchiha.

Su semblante de inmediato se pinto en un ligero tono cereza al llegar a esa obvia conclusión.

Aunque no tardo mucho con su aturdimiento al sentir una fría mano en su frente, reacciono de inmediato abriendo sus azules ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la cercanía del rostro del moreno, el cual se había acercado de buena fe.

-. Estas bien, dobe?.- pregunto sin quitar su mano y sin disminuir la distancia.

-. Claro que si teme.- se alejo rápido de él sonriendo nerviosamente.

El moreno se había percatado del repentino cambio de todo de las mejillas de su compañero, pensó que estaba enfermo, por lo que no dudo en sentir su temperatura, aunque nunca se imagino que Naruto reaccionara de aquella manera tan nerviosa.

Que había hecho?.

No lo supo hasta que observo como el mayor los veía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-. Dejen de estarse manoseando, mejor hay que buscar una habitación.- dijo Jiraiya con un tinte de burla en sus palabras, mientras retomaba su camino.

Sin embargo, los menores se quedaron pálidos ante el comentario. Pero Naruto reacciono antes gritándole a su querido Sensei.

-. No nos estábamos manoseando Ero-sennin!, tu eres el pervertido y mal pensado-ttebayo.- acuso el rubio, mientras el moreno seguía en estado de shock.

El cual solo tenía aquella frase en su mente…

Manosear a Naruto?.

Eso no lo había contemplado, todo ese tiempo se había sentido muy bien con la compañía del rubio, que con ello se sentía satisfecho, pero tenía que admitir que los pocos besos que le había dado ya no le eran suficiente, aunque siendo solo _amigos_ no tenía mucho derecho a pedirle la gran cosa, pero sobre todo, aun tenía una _pequeña _desventaja…

Era apenas un crio de doce años!.

Que podía ofrecerle a Naruto?

Durante su adolescencia, (aquella en donde no pensaba más que en su estúpida venganza), no se había parado a satisfacer sus necesidades personales, nunca le había llamado la atención conllevar una relación sentimental o física con otra persona, siempre lo único que tenía en la cabeza era su fastidiosa oscuridad, solo fue hasta el último momento cuando sintió que en verdad le hacía falta algo y se quedaba completamente vacío, y eso fue cuando pensó que había matado a Naruto en su última batalla.

Cuando se imagino eliminando aquel lazo tan importante, se sintió tan vacio que pensó que la locura seria su única salida, fue entonces que comprendió la gran importancia que el rubio tenía en su vida.

Pero ahora con su nueva oportunidad; sin odios, sin estúpidas venganzas, sin miedos (y sobre todo con Naruto), el panorama se mostraba bastante diferente.

Tal vez considéralo _su mejor amigo_ ya no le era suficiente.

Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió un ligero empujón en su hombro.

-. Vamos Sasuke-teme, ayúdame a convencer a Ero-sennin de que no sea mal pensado.- dijo el rubio mientras fulminaba con la mirada al peliblanco, el cual solo se reía por las caras que ponía Naruto, ya que el Uchiha solo se había encogido de hombros.

Aun a regañadientes (y con nuevos pensamientos en sus cabezas) los tres comenzaron de nuevo su búsqueda.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, contemplando la pacifica vista de la ciudad nocturna, al final, habían encontrado un lugar adecuado, aunque por el poco dinero que tenían (y también por la tacañería de Jiraiya), solo habían rentado dos habitaciones, una para ellos dos mientras la otra solo para el mayor. A ninguno de los dos les molesto realmente, pero Naruto siempre exagerando no pudo evitar gritarle a su Sensei lo codo que era.

Por último siendo tan tarde tuvieron que ir a dormir, aunque la verdad él no tenía sueño.

En la habitación se encontraron con dos futones, uno lo utilizaba Sasuke, el cual, en el instante en que se metió quedo profundamente dormido, mientras él lo había intentado, pero parecía que el sueño lo había abandonado. Por eso se levanto decidido a observar tan agradable panorama.

Sus azules zafiros pasaban de la ciudad al rostro apacible de Sasuke durmiendo. Aquel rostro que pensó que jamás lo volvería a contemplar de aquella manera.

-. Naruto?.- pregunto Sasuke al despertar, observando el futon del rubio vacio, aunque acostumbrándose a la oscuridad pudo distinguirlo en el marco de la ventana, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

El rubio escucho su nombre, al parecer el Uchiha se había despertado.

-. Siento haberte despertado, pero no podía dormir-ttebayo.- hablo con su voz un tanto baja, mientras dejaba de observar a Sasuke para mirar las luces de la ciudad.

Al Uchiha le pareció rara aquella perceptible melancolía en la voz del rubio, sobre todo porque durante el día se la había pasado tan contento y ahora parecía algo pensativo. No dudo en levantarse e ir junto a él.

-. Qué pasa dobe?.- pregunto mientras colocaba sus codos en el marco de la ventana, observando por un momento hacia afuera, para después posar su negra mirada sobre el blondo.

Naruto no sabía que responder, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero la mirada oscura de Sasuke sobre su persona, pidiéndole silenciosamente que confiara en él lo animo a continuar.- solo pienso que esto es tan…raro.-

-. A que te refieres?.-

-. Bueno a pesar del tiempo que ya ha pasado aun no me acostumbro a esto; que todos estén vivos, que tú no te hayas ido y estés aquí conmigo… parece como si en realidad este fuera el sueño y no lo que ya vivimos-ttebayo.-

Bajo la mirada, recordando como las cosas habían cambiado, como por ejemplo aquella misión en donde escoltaron a la pequeña princesa Naho, el Uchiha le comenzaba a tomar rencor por ser mejor que él, esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió irse con Orochimaru, solo por un poco de poder…

Por su parte, Sasuke escucho atento las palabras, porque el también sentía que lo que estaban viviendo era solo un sueño, aunque para su suerte era su indiscutible y factible realidad. Las dudas que Naruto sentía eran debido a todo lo que había sufrido y a lo solo que se había encontrado. Solamente para que él regresara a la aldea.

Sintió un hueco en su estomago al ser el culpable de ello, sin más, se levanto con decisión del marco, y se apresuro a abrazar a un sorprendido Naruto, el cual no le había reclamado, al contario después de salir del asombro le correspondido.

-. Esto no es un sueño Naruto.- le dijo en su tono bajo siendo cómplice con los murmullos del viento.

Sintiendo aquella calidez, sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, era tan cómodo permaneces de esa manera, que no pudo evitar caer rendido debido al cansancio del viaje, y entre los brazos del Uchiha, sin duda era su mejor medicina para descansar.

Sasuke percibió la pausada respiración del menor, levanto ligeramente su cara solo para notar que se había quedado profundamente dormido, lo cargo con cuidado para que no despertara y lo coloco en su futon, el se metió en el mismo, y no tardo mucho para que el rubio se diera la vuelta y lo abrazara de nueva cuenta en el proceso, a él se le dibujo una tenue sonrisa y se dejo hacer, después de todo la noche comenzaba a refrescar y el calor de Naruto lo confortaba.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que el también cayera rendido en el sueño.

Y por primera vez desde que habían despertado de aquella pesadilla, durmieron juntos, como hace tiempo lo necesitaban.

.

S&N

.

La mañana llego con rapidez, pagaron el hospedaje y desayunaron con prisa, en todo momento Naruto no había dejado de sonreír, mientras el Uchiha se encontraba sereno, pero no por eso amargado, era en verdad raro verlo de aquella manera, Jiraiya solo se preguntaba que les había pasado, aunque no quiso preguntar, después de todo al rubio se le saldría tarde o tempano.

Así pasaron la mañana, salieron del lugar para retomar su camino y llegar a donde se encontraba la rubia apostadora.

Pasaban las horas y el camino se estaba haciendo aburrido.

Naruto recordó, que la vez que había ido con Jiraiya en busca de Tsunade, se la había pasado entrenando todo el tiempo con la nueva técnica (que era el Rasengan), que se le habían pasado los días como agua, pero ahora, que no tenía mucho que hacer, se dio cuenta que se comenzaba a desesperar.

Tenía que hacer algo, o sino terminaría jalándose los pelos de aburrimiento.

-. Nee, Ero-sennin, porque no nos enseñas una técnica nueva?.-

-. Pero si ya te sabes el Rasengan.-

-. Sí, pero me estoy aburriendo-ttebayo.-

Jiraiya al ver el semblante inconforme de Naruto, sabía que no se lo quitaría así de fácil, suspiro cansado, mientras miraba a su otro alumno.

-. Tú qué dices, Sasuke?.-

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros -. Por mi no hay problema.-

-. En ese caso, supongo que puedo enseñarles algo, aunque teniendo en cuenta su tipo de chakra, tal vez una técnica que los mezcle seria más efectiva.-

-. Una técnica para hacerla juntos-ttebayo?.-

-. Sí, bueno, algo parecido, por ejemplo, tu Naruto poses chakra de tipo viento, y tú Sasuke de tipo fuego, si los combinan podrían llegar a formar una técnica aun mejor que por separado.- concluyo.

-. Eso es cierto Ero-sennin, una vez Kakashi-Sensei me dijo el viento era el mejor aliado para el fuego.-

-. Exacto, aunque no es una técnica que tengan que hacer los dos juntos al mismo tiempo, más bien seria que ambas se complementan.- lo medito un poco.- además si nos enfrentaremos a los miembros de Akatsuki les será muy efectiva, tenemos que estar preparados para todo.-

-. Tienes razón ero-sennin.-

-. Estoy de acuerdo.-

-. Bien, pero de una vez les diré que no será nada fácil, por ahora solo les enseñare lo básico de la técnica, cuando ambos puedan sincronizarse, entonces les daré la siguiente fase, aunque con lo primero será suficiente para que se entretengan por el resto del viaje.- termino mirando de reojo al rubio, el cual solo rio victorioso por salirse con la suya.

Ellos asintieron, aunque Naruto con una gran sonrisa, siempre que se trataba a nuevas técnicas lo emocionaba, y ahora no solo eso, sino que esta nueva técnica estaría especialmente diseñada para realizarla junto al azabache. Sasuke por su parte, también sonreía ligeramente, un poco de poder extra nunca le cae mal a nadie, sobre todo cuando te aguardan enemigos tan poderosos como los son los Akatsuki y Madara.

Sobre todo porque al hacerse más fuerte sería más capaz de proteger a su _luz._

Jiraiya, observo el rostro de sus alumnos, demostrando su emoción solo como ellos mismos podían hacerlo, lo cual lo hizo sentir emocionado por ver como se convertían en poderosos shinobis.

-. Primero quiero que comiencen con moldear su chakra, se que ya lo saben, pero lo básico siempre es primordial.-

Y con aquella orden el nuevo entrenamiento para realizar aquella poderosa técnica en conjunto daba inicio.

.

S&N

.

Después de pasarse el resto de la tarde siguiendo las indicaciones de Jiraiya, ambos estaban rendidos, pero al percatarse de que se encontraban pronto en la entrada del nuevo pueblo, tuvieron que detener su entrenamiento. Se encontraron por fin en el último pueblo, aquel en donde se alojaba la rubia que se convertiría en su siguiente Hokage.

Recorrieron las calles, con calma, tratando de encontrar el chakra de la rubia pero no lo localizaban. Era bien sabido que aun era una jugadora empedernida (que por cierto nunca ganaba), así que lo más seguro era que se encontrara en una de esas casas de jugo. Todo iba tranquilo, aunque Naruto no se sentía de la misma manera, Jiraiya no era tonto y se había dado cuenta.

-. Pasa algo mocoso?.-

-. Nada, solo que aquella vez que vinimos, no éramos solo nosotros la que la buscábamos-ttebayo.-

-. A no?, quien mas quería contactarla.-

Naruto dudo un poco en contestar, tenia claro las dificultades por las que habían pasado aquella vez, que no se sentía cómodo con tanta tranquilidad en el lugar, pero no dudo en seguir.-. Orochimaru.-

-. Pero el ya esta encerrado en una celda especial hasta el día de su ejecución.-

-. Eso lo se, pero todavía esta Kabuto.-

-. Ese ninja medico que lo acompañaba?.-

El rubio asintió ante la pregunta, pero fue Sasuke quien se adelanto a hablar, después de todo, el era quien mejor conocía al tipo mitad serpiente.

-. Ese tipo es peligroso…-

-… en la cuarta guerra ninja, revivió a todos aquellos shinobis que habían sido asesinados, solo para ocuparlos como ejercito, mejoro la técnica prohibida de Orochimaru, el Edo Tensei.- termino por decir el Uzumaki.

-. Entonces hay que irnos con cuidado, y si no lo llegamos a encontrar, tenemos que capturarlo, anquen no creo que se deje ver tan fácil por ahora.-

Los menores asintieron con determinación, al escuchar las palabras de su maestro, después de todo aquella rata escurridiza les causaría mayores problemas que el propio Orochimaru. Estaban dispuestos a retomar su camino, cuando de uno de los locales escucharon varios gritos, groserías y algunas quejas.

Se giraron en la dirección, solo para toparse con una figura bastante peculiar.

Frente a sus ojos, una rubia voluptuosa junto con una morena apenada, dirigía improperios a un par de hombres. Dejo de discutir para comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario.

Por fin habían encontrado a Tsunade.

Pero, ahora como la convencerían?

Porque al parecer, seguía siendo la misma mujer sádica de siempre, pero a pesar de ello, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al encontrarse de nueva cuenta con su oba-chan.

Ya la extrañaba!.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para llevarla a la ladea, y de eso él se encargaría.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow!, lo sé, me tarde mucho, pero es que el tiempo ya no está de mi parte, ahora va a ser el semestre más pesado y siento que me voy a quedar sin cabello de tanto estrés XD, pero bueno que se le va a hacer u.u, quería una carrera no? ¬¬, ahora me friego XD**_

_**Pero bien dejando las cosas malas de lado, espero que les haya gustado capi, pues a como veo, pronto llegare al que sería el final de temporada por así decirlo, jeje unos dos o tres capítulos más, y pasaran ya a cuando están algo creciditos, ya sabes mas acción, es que no sé, pero a mí no me gusta mucho eso de que tan chiquitos y ya haciendo cosas de adultos XD, pero con unos años de mas, y estando en la edad de la punzada, pues ya no se podrá evitar XD**_

_**Bueno, creo que ya me extendí, pero todavía no me voy, antes quiero agradéceles a las que se siguen pasando por esta historia, gracia por sus valiosos comentarios y su paciencia n.n, así que muchas gracias a: **__saskenaru, Sayukira, Nelira, DGHA, Aswang, Noahs, TinkOfAli, Kaii-ch, ani-chan, Ayame Chan, Miss-leisy, sasuna uchiha, Kanon y Yuki-2310._

_**Por cierto, por fin termino el relleno! jejeje, no tiene nada que ver, pero tenía que decirlo XD**_

_**Ahora sí, ya no los molesto y me despido n.n**_

_**Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias por leer n.n**_


	13. Chapter 13

**13.- Tsunade **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

Observaron atentos la dirección por donde había desaparecido la futura Hokage. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaba tan molesta con los hombres que le habían ganado su dinero (y a lo mejor también un poco ebria), que no se había percatado que era observada por los ninjas de Konoha.

Al encontrarla, cada uno tuvo una reacción diferente; a Naruto se le había dibujado una gran sonrisa de emoción al volverla a ver, a Jiraiya también pero era una más tenue. Pero el Uchiha era un caso diferente, él la miraba sin mucho interés, ya que no había convivido mucho tiempo con aquella mujer. Aunque a pesar de eso, en el fondo agradecía el tiempo que estuvo como Hokage, ya que fue gracias a ella que no lo habían colocado en el libro bingo como ninja renegado.

El hecho de ser considerado una amenaza había sido solo obra del vejestorio de Danzo.

Esas acciones, le decían lo mucho que Tsunade quería a Naruto al permitirle hacer las cosas de esa forma.

Por esas razones, a pesar de no haberla conocido mucho, sentía cierto respeto por la voluptuosa mujer, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Mientras el moreno mantenía aquel semblante tranquilo, para Naruto era una cosa diferente.

El Uzumaki recordó la primera vez que había ido en busca de la rubia, cuando solo se encontraba con Jiraiya. Rio ligeramente al recordar la descripción que le había dado ero-sennin. No había sido muy buena, después de todo se imaginaba a una mujer de 50 años, pero como no le gustaba su apariencia, mantenía un extraño Jutsu de trasformación para parecer una mujer de unos 30 años, además el hecho que fuera una derrochadora de dinero no era muy alentador.

Aunque no todo había sido agradable, la última vez Tsunade se encontraba confundida por la proposición que le había hecho Orochimaru. Aquella en donde le había mencionado que con su técnica prohibida podría revivir a su novio Dan y a su hermano Nawaki. Todo con tal de que le sanara los brazos.

Una proposición bastante tentadora, para alguien que había sufrido mucho con la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Ese sentimiento de dolor, la había transformado en una mujer algo fría.

Y cuando Jiraiya le había propuesto que fuera la quinta Hokage, ella simplemente rechazo la idea al instante. No quería encariñarse otra vez y que la muerte le volviera arrebatar esa felicidad.

Pero esos pensamientos pesimistas habían sido cambiados gracias a la necedad y vitalidad de Naruto. Y sabía que ahora tampoco se daría por vencido. Tenía la ventaja que Orochimaru no la corrompiera, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia.

Sacaría adelante a Tsunade oba-chan, de nueva cuenta.

Solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado.

.

S&N

.

No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a seguirla a distancia, ocultando correctamente su presencia. Anduvieron de un lugar a otro por todo el pueblo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones entraba en alguna casa de apuestas o algún juego de dinero. Todo el rato le mantuvieron vigilada y parecía distraída ante su presencia.

Observaron como volvía a salir de otro lugar y la siguieron por el camino.

Pero cuando estaba dando la vuelta en una calle desierta para desaparecer, se apuraron a llegar. Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que en aquel callejón ya no había nadie. Un poco sorprendidos giraron lentamente solo para toparse con la voluptuosa mujer, la cual mantenía su mirada seria y sus manos en sus caderas.

-. Pensaron que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia?, Que me han estado siguiendo todo el día?.- pregunto de manera enojada.- Soy un Sannin como tú, Jiraiya, acaso lo olvidaste.-

El mencionado rio con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta que había subestimado a la rubia, los había descubierto tan fácil, de seguro todo aquel recorrido lo había hecho adrede.

Tsunade respiro con fuerza para controlarse un poco, se había dado cuenta de que la seguían desde tiempo atrás, al principio pensó que era algún cobrador, pero ninguna persona de esas sabia ocultar bien su chakra, por lo que la única opción que le quedaba eran ninjas, no sabía si eran enemigos pero estuvo atenta. Pero en el instante que reconoció aquella cabellera canosa sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba, por lo que no le quedo opción de enfrentarlos para saber sus intenciones.

Tenía mucho que no sabía nada de la aldea de Konoha.

Paso sus ojos miel, de su viejo amigo al par de niños que iban con él, le pareció algo extraño que el pervertido de Jiraiya anduviera acompañado, ya que después de todo, conocía a la perfección el gusto del mayor por visitar sitios para adultos.

-. No sabía que ahora la hacías de niñera, pero eso no es mi problema.- dijo con burla, mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Vámonos Shizune, no tengo tiempo que perder con ellos.-

-. Espera, necesitamos hablar contigo Tsunade.- dijo con apuración el peliblanco cortándole el acceso y señalando a los niños.

Tsunade arrugo el entrecejo ante la acción, pero parecía algo importante, aunque no sabía que podía ser importante algo que le dijeran unos simple niños.

No pudo evitar observarlos de nueva cuenta, el rubio parecía tener cara de idiota, ya que no paraba de sonreír. Mientras el moreno parecía muy serio y arrogante, distinguió el paipái en su ropa, símbolo del clan Uchiha. Le sorprendió un poco, al parecer, ese crio era el famoso sobreviviente de la masacre del poderoso clan poseedor del sharingan. Desvió sus ojos examinadores del Uchiha para concentrarse otra vez en el blondo, él tenía un remolino, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue Uzumaki, y por consiguiente el cuarto Hokage.

Rio de medio lado, al parecer eran un par de mocosos bastante interesantes.

Tal vez no perdía nada con escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-. Está bien, solo si me invitas un buen trago de sake.- dijo de manera resignada, pero aun así a la defensiva.

-. Hecho.- se apresuro a decir el mayor.

La mujer siguió caminado junto a la morena, se adentro a otra calle mientras los demás la seguían sin decir palabras, ya tendrían oportunidad una vez que llegaran al lugar.

Y entonces sí, la convencerían a como diera lugar.

.

S&N

.

El establecimiento en donde entraron era algo grande, no era un bar como Tsunade quería, ya que en un lugar de esos no dejarían entrar a los menores, y no había opción de dejarlos afuera, según Jiraiya, ellos eran parte fundamental de dicha conversación. Al final terminaron yendo a un restaurant familiar, pidieron que les dieran una mesa privada. Cuando estuvieron instalados, ordenaron algo de comida y sake.

Una vez que les llevaron el sake, la Senju se apresuro a tomar su bebida preferida, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, entre más rápido le dijeran el porqué de su atosigamiento, mejor para ella. Así se libraría con rapidez de ellos.

-. Y bien?, quien empieza?.- pregunto, sin muchos ánimos.

El peliblanco sabía la poca paciencia de su amiga, por lo que se apresuro a contestar.

-. Primero déjame presentarte.- hablo para tener la atención de la rubia.- Ellos son, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, son algo así como mis nuevos disípalos.-

Tsunade solo levanto una de sus rubias cejas con asombro, se le hacía demasiado raro que Jiraiya tomara a alguien como alumno, pero no por eso se dejo sorprender.

-. Este chico parece peor que tu último aprendiz.-señalo al rubio.- y el otro.- señalo a Sasuke.- parece un amargado, deberías escogerlos mejor.- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia ante el comentario. Pero Naruto en vez de molestarse como anteriormente lo había hecho, embozo una ligera sonrisa de nostalgia ante las palabras de su oba-chan. Pensó que tal vez sería buena idea decirle algo de las cosas que sucederían, después de todo, ella era un elemento clave para todo lo que venía.

Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del Sannin.

-. Los he escogido bien, Naruto algún día llegara a ser Hokage, verdad mocoso?.-

Ante lo dicho, el rubio sacudió la cabeza en una afirmación.- Yo seré el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos y superare al cuarto-ttebayo.-

El Uchiha embozo media sonrisa al volver a escuchar aquellas palabras, tenía tiempo que Naruto no se comportaba de esa manera, siempre presumiendo su más grande sueño de convertirse en el mejor líder de la aldea, un sueño que con el paso del tiempo había cambiado a ser solo una ilusión. Ya que a pesar de tenerlo todo para lograrlo, lo había dejado de lado, solo por perseguirlo a él, a un traidor…

Pero aquellas palabras no solo afectaban a Sasuke, ya que Tsunade también había recordado la emoción de aquel sueño que compartían su novio y su hermano, que al final habían muerto sin cumplirlo. Chasqueo la lengua en un intento de controlarse.

-. Ser Hokage en una tontería, solo un idiota desearía serlo.- hablo con resentimiento, cosa que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de ellos.

-. Eso no es cierto, nosotros sabemos que tú serias una excelente Hokage-ttebayo.- hablo con seguridad el Uzumaki, no le gustaba que la rubia dijera esas cosas otra vez.

-. Quien dice que yo quiero ser Hokage!.- dijo enojada alzando la voz.-. Eso es solo una tontería.- término, levantándose de golpe, pero fue detenida por el agarre del peliblanco.

-. Por favor Tsunade, escúchalos, sé que es algo completamente raro, pero lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no es simple coincidencia.- la soltó y siguió hablando.- gracias a ellos hemos podido salvar Konoha.-

La mujer se quedo pensativa un rato, pero al final accedió.

-. De acuerdo, hablen.- dijo más tranquila mientras retomaba su lugar.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke asintieron.

No perdieron tiempo, no querían que se arrepintiera. Su relato había comenzado de la misma forma que el que le habían dicho a Jiraiya y Kakashi, le hablaron del ataque de Konoha en los exámenes Chuunin, también que Orochimaru había matado al tercer Hokage, que fue por eso que la había solicitado a ella para que tomara el cargo. El rubio no perdió la oportunidad para afamarla de que había sido una buena Hokage y del enfrentamiento que habían tenido para convencerla. Y que ella al final había confiado en su palabra, regalándole su preciado collar.

Cuando dijo eso, la rubia llevo una de sus manos al dije y lo apretó con fuerza. Todo lo que le contaban parecía irreal, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que no mentían. Sus ojos mostraban una seguridad que unos simples mocosos no portaban, ellos en verdad había vivido varias cosas que los habían hecho madurar.

El relato siguió, pasaron de largo la huida del Uchiha. Decidieron pasar a la parte de los Akatsuki, la alianza con Itachi y posteriormente el ataque de Pein. Todo lo que ella había hecho para proteger a la aldea, y solo para terminar, la cuarta guerra ninja contra Uchiha Madara.

La Senju se quedo pálida por tanta información, la habían tomado por sorpresa.

Pero reacciono de inmediato al sentir la mano del Uzumaki apretando con calidez la suya.

-. Tsunade oba-chan, tu eres una persona muy importante para todos nosotros.- dijo con sinceridad Naruto al saber cómo se sentía la mayor, cosas como esas eran muy difícil de asimilar, y él quería darle su apoyo.

-. Si todo lo que me dijeron es cierto, entonces supongo que esto te pertenece.- hablo en voz baja mientras apretaba mas su collar.

Naruto simplemente negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-. No, esa vez me lo gane y creo que sería lo justo que lo volviera hacer, quiero que confíes otra vez en mi oba-chan, quiero que veas por tus propios ojos que soy capaz de convertirme en un buen Hokage, y que cumpliré el sueño de las personas que mas querías-ttebayo.-

Al escuchar esas palabras llenas de confianza, vio reflejados a Dan y Nawaki en Naruto. Sin querer, las lágrimas habían surcado sus mejillas. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía débil, pero a la vez aliviada de tener una esperanza. De que alguien le diera un sentido a su vida.

Con rapidez al verse tan vulnerable, se limpio aquella lagrimas y coloco una sonrisa.

-. No te la dejare fácil mocoso, sobre todo por atreverte a llamarme oba-chan.- dijo con un puño en alto.-. No soy una vieja!.- grito un poco molesta.

Naruto solo sonrió, esa era la Tsunade que él conocía, aquella fuerte mujer que se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa con tal de proteger lo que amaba.

Esa era la mujer que admiraba.

.

S&N

.

La pelea que Tsunade y Naruto protagonizaron fue mejor que la última vez. El rubio ponía mucho de su parte para seguirle el ritmo a la Sannin, ya que a pesar de que sabía las técnicas, su pequeño cuerpo no cooperaba mucho, pero aun después de un tiempo, al final, la victoria había sido para Naruto.

Después de eso, Tsunade con mucho orgullo le había entregado su collar y por ultimo le había dado un beso en la frente. Admitiendo que tenía su completa confianza.

_-. Conviértete en un buen hombre, y en un Hokage respetable.-_

Esas habían sido las misma palabras que le había regalado la vez anterior, y escucharlas otra vez lo hacían sentirse orgulloso.

Después de ese pequeño combate, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron pasear por el pueblo, habían dejado a Shizune en el hotel, y Jiraiya y Tsunade se habían quedado tomando otro rato.

Tenían tiempo de sobra, después de todo al otro día, se irían a primera hora hacia la aldea. Naruto estaba emocionado de regresar para que la rubia tomara su nuevo cargo y que curara al cejas encrespadas, y que por fin todo volviera a ser como lo antes, o mejor dicho, como recordaba.

Tsunade se había convertido en un pilar muy importante en su vida, recordó lo mal que se sintió después de la lucha contra Pein y saber que la oba-chan había quedado en coma por usar todo su poder para ayudar a la aldea. Y si eso no era suficiente, el hecho de que Sasuke fuera considerado un traidor fue peor. No quería recordar aquellas cosas desagradables pero no podía evitarlo. Sacudió varias veces su cabeza, como si con ello pudiera sacar esos pensamientos.

Sasuke observo de reojo como el rubio sacudía constantemente la cabeza en señal de negación. Al parecer había algo que le molestaba.

-. Y ahora qué te pasa, dobe?.-

-. Nada, solo recordé algo que no me gusto-ttebayo.-

El moreno intuyo de que se trataba, siempre que Naruto recordaba algo acerca de sus _visiones_, mostraba esa semblante algo decaído, que aunque quería ocultar bajo esa falsa sonrisa, a él no podía engáñalo.

-. Que recordaste esta vez?.-

Naruto dejo de reír y bajo ligeramente la cabeza.

-. Tú no estabas en la aldea, pero Tsunade oba-chan sufrió un coma por usar su poder.- dijo con un poco de melancolía.

Sasuke sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería, tal vez no había estado pero se entero de todo gracias Madara.-. Fue cuando Pein ataco.-

-. Así es, pero lo peor fue que en ese momento Danzo tomo el control y dio la orden de…- se quedo callado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Pero Sasuke termino la frase.-. De considerarme un traidor y ponerme en los libros bingo.- hablo con seriedad.- Todo por el asunto del Raikage y el Hachibi.-

El rubio no dijo nada y afirmo con la cabeza.

Ante aquel gesto, el azabache se acerco a él y quedo al frente, levanto su rostro un poco para que lo viera a los ojos, no le importo la demás gente de alrededor, ellos ni siquiera les prestaban atención, y eso lo agradecía.

Observo sus ojos azules y comenzó hablar otra vez.

-. Naruto, eso quedo en el pasado.- dijo de manera serena.- aunque tengo que admitir que aun me contengo demasiado con el hecho de que ese sujeto este tan feliz en la villa, solo espero el momento adecuado de vengarme.-

-. Teme, no digas esas cosas, se supone que me des ánimos, no que me hables de venganzas.- termino por decir inflando ligeramente las mejillas.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, después de todo era verdad. Se acerco más y junto su frente con la del otro.

-. Aun así, ya te dije que no me voy a volver a ir, confía en mí.-

Fue lo último que dijo para robarle un ligero rose en los labios y seguir con su camino. Estaba bien que la gente no les prestara atención, pero tampoco le gustaba ser muy exhibicionista.

Por su parte, Naruto se quedo un tanto ido ante la acción de Uchiha, pero reacciono cuando sintió que se quedaba solo. Embozo una gran sonrisa y se apresuro a llegar junto a él. Seguía caminando, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que se venía, se sentía feliz de tener a Sasuke a su lado, pero aun quedaba varios obstáculos, y eran bastantes peligrosos.

Akatsuki no tardaría en aparecer, y estaban agradecidos con Itachi por seguir de doble espía con ellos, pero no todo se lo podían dejar al mayor.

Sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a moverse. Tenían que seguir entrenado para mejorar las técnicas que ya tenían y realizar las nuevas que les estaba enseñando Jiraiya. Fue entonces que Naruto recordó el viaje que había hecho con su maestro, aquel en donde se había ido de la aldea por dos años y medio para acerca más fuerte y traer a Sasuke de regreso. Tal vez no sería mala idea volverlo a realizar, y lo mejor de todo, era que esta vez no sería con el mismo propósito.

Porque esta vez, Sasuke estaría a su lado…

-. Teme.- hablo para llamar la atención del otro.

El cual solo soltó su conocido monosílabo (si es que se le podía llamar así).-. Hmp.-

Aquel simple sonido le dio la pauta para seguir hablando.-. Tu entrenaste con Orochimaru después de que te fuiste, verdad?.-

-. Sí, por qué preguntas eso?.-

-. Porque yo me fui con Ero-sennin, también a entrenar.-

A Sasuke no le gustaba recordar que se había ido con aquella serpiente, aunque la había exterminado cuando ya no tenía más que aprender de ella. Pero no por eso se le quitaba el mal sabor de boca que le dejó esos años junto al otro Sannin. Se le erizaba la piel de solo recordarlo.

-. Y eso que tiene que ver?.-

-. Que sería buena idea ir a un viaje de entrenamiento otra vez.- dijo con alegría.-. Si se lo pedimos a Ero-sennin, yo creo que nos ayudara.-

Dos años y medio lejos de la aldea (que a pesar de todo aun le guardaba cierto rencor), junto Naruto, no sonaba tan mal. Y además, tenía la ventaja de volverse más fuerte.

-. No sería mala idea.-

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para que Naruto se emocionara. Salto sobre el moreno y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Esta vez estarían juntos.

Se harían fuertes juntos.

Y vivirían muchas experiencias, juntos…

.

S&N

.

Se habían levantado muy temprano, el camino había sido largo, pero gracias a sus esfuerzos, ya estaban a la entrada de la villa. Las cinco personas pasaban con cansancio las puertas de la aldea, por fin después de una mañana cansada, llegaban a su ansiado destino.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre Hokage, Jiraiya se dirigió a los menores.

-. Bien, será mejor que se vayan a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy pesado.-

-. Si, ero-sennin, pero después tenemos que hablar contigo.-

Jiraiya alzo una ceja al no saber de qué se trataba el asunto, pero asintió.-. Está bien, por ahora, yo llevare a Tsunade a ver al tercero y después al hospital para que revise a Rock Lee.-

-. Te encargo mucho al cejas encrespadas, Tsunade oba.-chan.- dijo con emoción el Uzumaki dirigiéndose a la rubia.

La cual apretó su puño y de dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-. No me digas así mocoso.- luego sonrió con presunción.- No me subestimes, ten en cuenta que soy la mejor ninja medico.-

A pesar del dolor que le provoco el golpe, Naruto no reclamo, ya estañaba los extrañaba.

-. No seas agresiva Tsunade, lo vas a dejar más tonto.- hablo Jiraiya aguantándose la risa.-. Nos vemos después.- termino, antes de que la rubia también lo golpeara.

Los dos Sannin ingresaron en la torre Hokage y ellos siguieron el camino contrario.

En el camino se encontraron con Shikamaru y su padre, el cual había sido llamado a la torre Hokage, lo más probable era para mantenerlo al tanto, después de todo el hombre formaba parte del consejo. Se despido de ellos y solo se quedaron con el Nara menor.

-. Shikamaru, cuánto tiempo-ttebayo.-

-. Lo mismo digo Naruto, y tu también Sasuke.-

Siguieron caminando, mientras el rubio le iba presumiendo a Shikamaru la nueva técnica que Jiraiya les estaba enseñando. Sasuke solo los escuchaba en silencio mientras rodaba los ojos, ese dobe jamás cambiaria su forma de ser, pero para que negarlo, así le encantaba. Iban concentrados en la plática hasta que escucharon otra voz.

-. Sasuke-kun, Naruto.-

Ellos voltearon y cada uno con reacción diferente, se detuvieron para esperar a la pelirrosa.

-. Hola Sakura-chan.-

-. Hola.- dijo con mucho ánimo mientras observaba al pelinegro.- Encontraron a Tsunade-sama?.- pregunto ignorando al Nara.

-. Si, Sakura-chan, ella está en la torre con Jiraiya, y después ira a ver al cejas encrespadas-ttebayo.-

-. Que emoción, saben, lo estuve pensando y voy a decirle que me enseñe ninjutsu medico, así ya no seré una carga.- hablo con más determinación.

Con aquella emoción, Naruto también se apresuro a decirle se sus planes.-. Qué bien, nosotros también vamos a entrenar.-

-. En serio?.-

-. Si, le diremos a Ero-sennin que nos lleve en su próximo viaje.-

-. Los dos?, tu también te irás Sasuke-kun?.-

El moreno simplemente asintió.

-. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.-Sintió algo dentro de ella que se quebraba, dejaría de ver al Uchiha por mucho tiempo, mientras Naruto lo vería todos los días, y sin querer la pequeña flama de la envidia comenzó a crecer.-. Pues espero que les vaya bien.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- me tengo que ir, mamá me debe estar esperando.- comenzó a caminar, mientras en su mente solo tenía la idea de ser una excelente ninja para demostrarle a Sasuke que ella estaba a su altura.

Por su parte el rubio no entendía la actitud de su amiga y no le dio importancia, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el moreno, quien había notado a la perfección el cambio de humor de la Haruno.

-. Por eso digo que las mujeres son muy problemáticas.- dijo con oz cansada Shikamaru, al notar lo mismo que el Uchiha.

-. De que hablas Shikamaru?.-

-. Nada en especial, es mejor seguir.-

Ellos asintieron mientras retomaban su camino.

Lo último que pensó el Nara era que todo se iba a volver muy problemático con esos tres, y lo malo era que siempre tenía razón.

Pero al ver el semblante alegre se Naruto y el apacible del Uchiha.

Tal vez no era momento de preocuparse, eso ya vendría después…

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!,si están leyendo esto, es que Dane-chan es un ángel XD**_

_**Bueno, como saben, la pagina no deja subir nada, y pues espero que se componga, pero como no he tenido tiempo de entrar, pues no sabia que algunas ya habían descubierto la forma de actualizar, por eso GRACIAS a Dane-chan por pasarme el tip XD**_

_**Y pues este capi algunos ya lo leyeron, pero aun así espero que a los que no, les haya gustado n.n, además de que ya falta más poquito para terminar la primera temporada TT-TT**_

_**Aunque también se vienen cosas mejores y eso me anima n.n**_

_**Aprovecho también para darles las gracias a todos los que aun se acuerdan de esta historia y no la abandonan, porque si a ustedes les sigue gustando, entonces yo seguiré escribiendo n.n, así que muchas gracias a: **__ani-chan, DGHA, Yuki-2310, saskenaru, Miss-leisy, Yuzed Nowari, kanon, YO-SARIEL, kaii-ch y NelIra._

_**Ahora si me voy n.n**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	14. Chapter 14

**14.- Despedida **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

Todos los aldeanos de la villa de la Hoja se encontraban reunidos a los pies del enorme edificio que funcionaba como la torre Hokage. En la parte más alta de éste, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas. Entre ellos se podía destacar los ancianos del consejo, algunos Jounin, ANBU, y sobre todo a dos de los legendarios Sannin. Aquellas personas se preparaban para presentar a su nuevo líder.

Como había sucedido?

Para ser exactos, ya había pasado una semana desde que Tsunade había llegado a la aldea. En un principio no todos habían estado animados con su llegada, sobre todo Danzo, ya que fue el primero en mencionar que aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con los asuntos de la aldea, ya que había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, y era una extraña en cuanto los problemas que acontecían. Pero afortunadamente, el tercero no estuvo de acuerdo con él y muy al contrario le dio una gran bienvenida a la Senju.

Sin embargo, eso no fue el mayor problema para Danzo, sino la propuesta que se menciono después. La idea de Jiraiya y Kakashi en mencionar que Tsunade sería una excelente dirigente para la aldea, fue lo que en verdad lo hizo hervir de coraje. Pero aun así, el Hokage les otorgo la palabra.

Tanto el Sannin como el Hatake no iban con las manos vacías, ya habían preparado un informe para Sarutobi, en aquel documento, le mostraban las ventajas de tener un nuevo Hokage, sobre todo por el incidente de Orochimaru en los exámenes Chuunin, aquel ataque hubiera sido fatal si el líder de la aldea hubiese resultado asesinado, cosa que no convendría en ningún termino a los aldeanos de la villa. Aun con las quejas del líder del Anbu raíz (sobre todo al decir que él sería un mejor líder), el tercero lo medito con detalle y después de un largo análisis por su parte, estuvo de acuerdo con ellos (para el desagrado y cólera de Danzo).

Él ya era viejo, sabía que anteriormente había tenido suerte y no quería arriesgar la estabilidad de la aldea, además, Tsunade había sido una de sus alumnas y confiaba plenamente en su desempeño. Claro, sabía que no era perfecta y tenía ciertos inconvenientes, pero él estaba seguro que aun así sacaría a la aldea adelante. Por otra parte, ella sabría mantener a Danzo a raya.

Un nuevo líder traería bastantes beneficios a la gente. Y Tsunade parecía ser la persona adecuada.

La noticia de un nuevo líder había corrido como pólvora, la mayoría de las personas se extrañaron al principio por la retirada del Sandaime, pero al saber que una de los Sannin seria su nuevo Hokage se sintieron felices y aliviados, para nadie era secreto que a Danzo se le cocían las manos por subir al poder y ser Hokage (cosa que no pasaría para la tranquilidad y satisfacción de los aldeanos).

Por eso ya se habían tardado una semana de preparativos en donde todos corrían de un lado a otro organizando una gran bienvenida para la próxima Hokage.

Tsunade se mantenía contenta, sentir el respeto y la admiración de todos la hacía tener coraje para enfrentarse a los ancianos del consejo, a las miradas de odio de Danzo y a su nueva responsabilidad. Aunque se había distraído un poco al estar pendiente del tratamiento de Rock Lee. Ya lo había revisado, y estudiaba su caso a fondo para dar un buen diagnostico, y esperaba buenos resultados. No sería fácil, pero no por nada era una de las mejores ninjas medico que existían en las cinco naciones.

Por otra parte, también seguía al pendiente de Naruto y Sasuke. Ese par de niños habían sido quien le habían contado todas esas cosas irreales, pero que según Jiraiya y Kakashi, todo era verdad. Ella aun lo dudaba, pero seguía al pendiente, porque sentía que muy dentro de ella, sus palabras eran sinceras.

Era por eso, que al contemplar a toda esa gente reunida en la gran plazoleta que se expandía al frente de la torre, y mientras mantenía en una de sus manos aquel sombrero símbolo del líder de la villa; del Hokage, no pudo evitar que en sus finos labios se dibujara una sutil sonrisa.

Ella daría todo se si, para ser una buena dirigente.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se coloco la banda en su frente y se apresuro a salir de su departamento. Estaba feliz, pronto nombrarían oficialmente a Tsunade como Hokage y él quería estar presente para ese acontecimiento. La vez que recordaba en sus memorias, no había sido un día muy feliz, ya que la muerte del tercero entristecía los corazones de los aldeanos. Al cruzar aquel pensamiento, sus azules ojos por un segundo se volvieron melancólicos, pero no tardo mucho para recomponer su semblante y colocar en su rostro aquella enigmática sonrisa. Se dijo así mismo que eso había quedado solo como un sueño y nada más. Así, que era hora de disfrutar su agradable realidad, en donde todos estaban vivos, y mejor aun, en donde Sasuke estaba a su lado.

Al recordar el nombre del moreno se apresuro a salir, lo más probable es que éste ya lo estuviera esperando en la plazoleta, o en un lugar cercano (debido a que el azabache no le gustaban los lugares concurridos), a pesar de todo, Sasuke nunca cambiaria en ese aspecto de su actitud.

Dejando eso de lado, bajo con prisa de su departamento.

Mientras recorría las calles de Konoha recordó lo que había hablado con Jiraiya. Había sido tan diferente de lo que él tenía como recuerdos (no podía evitar comparar ambas situaciones). Aquella vez que se lo pidió él se encontraba en el hospital, mal herido por la batalla que había tenido contra Sasuke, su pelea en el valle del Fin en donde no lo pudo detener. Además el pequeño discurso de Jiraiya no había ayudado mucho, aquel en donde le decía que abandonara la idea de ir tras el Uchiha, que no valía la pena y que solo era un tonto por pensar en él como un amigo.

Dichas palabras no le gustaron, no pudo contenerse y le contesto a Ero-sennin, que entonces sería un tonto por siempre, porque el traería a Sasuke de nuevo a la aldea. Además de que también derrotaría a Akatsuki.

Su rostro volvió a mostrar otra sonrisa melancolía al comprender que al final no había logrado su meta de regresarlo a casa. Pero no todo fue de en balde, ya que fue gracias a eso que se dio cuenta de aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón, como dicen por ahí:

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

Y para él, lo tenía muy claro, por eso no tenía sentido lamentarse, al contrario, era hora de disfrutar la nueva oportunidad que le habían brindado.

Ahora era diferente.

Porque esta vez no estaba solo.

…

_Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha, habían esperado un largo rato para hablar con el peliblanco, así que apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de interceptarlo (antes de que se metiera a algún bar o se fuera a espiar a los baño de las mujeres), vieron su oportunidad cuando caminaba por la calle. No tardaron mucho en ponerlo al tanto de su petición, aunque prácticamente fue Naruto el único que hablo, mientras el otro solo asentía a lo que decía. Al final, la cara del mayor estaba un poco confundida._

_-. Que quieren qué?.- contesto de repente el mayor._

_Por su parte, el rubio arrugo ligeramente su entrecejo, él había sido muy claro.-. No te hagas el sordo Ero-sennin, te dije que queríamos que nos llevaras y nos entrenaras en tu próximo viaje-ttebayo.-_

_-. Pero no creo que sea buena idea, yo siempre viajo solo.- respondió de repente, colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla._

_Aun con eso, Naruto no se iba a dar por vencido._

_-. Claro que es buena idea-ttebayo.- se apresado a rebatir.-. Tú me entrenaste aquella vez, cuando….- dudo un poco de contarle lo del entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte y traer a Sasuke de regreso, decidió omitirlo, pero tenía otra idea.-…cuando quería volverme más fuerte, para enfrentar a los miembros de Akatsuki.-_

_Sasuke que en todo momento se mantenía callado, sintió un ligero entumecimiento al escuchar aquella oración del Uzumaki, al parecer aun le costaba hablar de lo que pasaron, se esforzaba en borrarlo, cosa que el Uchiha en verdad agradeció, y no diría nada, ya que le demostraría que él también lo sentía, pero no con palabras, sino con hechos._

_Jiraiya, no se dio cuenta de nada, después de todo el estaba ignorante a esa situación, lo poco que sabía era lo limitado que ellos le habían contado, aunque tenía que admitir que el punto de Akatsuki era algo serio de tratar._

_-. Pues en eso tienes razón Naruto, esos criminales no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, pero aun así no creo que sea buena idea salir de viaje.-_

_Ante otra negativa, fue el turno de Sasuke para hablar._

_-. Akatsuki no atacara tan pronto.- dijo de manera directa el moreno, y Naruto asintió, ya que ambos sabían que ellos no se comenzarían a mover de inmediato.-. Será bueno tener un mejor entrenamiento para enfrentarlos en un futuro.-_

_Jiraiya lo medito, esos mocosos tenían razón, ya la habían tenido antes y no le quedaba más que confiar en ellos._

_Suspiro derrotado y asintió._

_-. De acuerdo, pero será hasta después de que Tsunade ocupe el puesto de Hokage.- dijo con una sonrisa.- además, aun me falta enseñarles la otra parte de la técnica.-_

_Naruto al escuchar dicha afirmativa, se le lanzo encima.-. Ero-sennin, por eso eres el mejor-ttebayo.-_

_El mayor rio con autosuficiencia. A quien no le gusta que lo alaguen?_

_Por su parte, Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y se apresuro a separar al rubio de su maestro, no quería que en una de esas, se le pegaran sus mañas._

_-. No seas infantil, dobe.- _

_-. A quien le dices infantil, teme?.- se apresuro a contraatacar el rubio mientras saltaba sobre el moreno, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya había avanzado unos pasos, por lo que salió corriendo tras él._

_Jiraiya solo rio un poco ante el hecho de que lo ignoraron, pero al verlos algo alejado, se apresuro a gritar._

_-. Más les vale, que se vayan preparando, mocosos!.-_

_El peliblanco volvió a suspirar al ver como a lo lejos seguían peleando. No pudo evitar pensar que después de todo, con ese par sería un viaje interesante._

…

No había sido muy fácil pero al final lo habían convencido.

Al escuchar el murmullo de la gente lo saco de sus recuerdos. Pero lo que sin duda lo que lo regreso de inmediato a la realidad, fue ver aquella inconfundible cabellera negra con mechones azules, acompañada con aquel pálido rostro y esos inconfundibles ojos negros.

Dibujo otra gran sonrisa en su rostro y apresuro su paso para llegar junto a su moreno acompañante.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el tronco que un árbol, se mantenía en la sombra un tanto alejado del tumulto de gente que se encontraba en la plazoleta esperando el próximo nombramiento. Había estado esperando desde hace media hora al rubio, pero en el momento que sintió su chakra, se incorporo de inmediato de su lugar.

Adopto su inseparable semblante sereno, pero a la vez relajado, aquel gesto solo se daba el lujo de mostrárselo a Naruto y a nadie más.

-. Hasta que llegas, dobe.-dijo el moreno al tenerlo frente a él.

Pero Naruto, no dudo en responder.

-. La puntualidad no es uno de mis fuertes-ttebayo.-

Por lo dicho, Sasuke rio de medio lado.-. Y que lo es?.-pregunto con sarcasmo.

Naruto rodo los ojos y trato de ignorarlo, estaba tan contento que no quería empezar otra pelea. Pero se le ocurrió algo que dejaría callado (más de lo acostumbrado) al bastardo del Uchiha. Observo de reojo como en aquella parte se encontraban prácticamente solos, fue su turno para reír a sus adentros. Vio su oportunidad perfecta, se acerco lentamente al azabache hasta pasarle los brazos por el cuello. Sasuke solo lo se quedo estático ante aquel repentino gesto, ni siquiera movió un musculo de su cuerpo, estaba realmente sorprendido.

Ante aquella reacción por parte del mayor, Naruto acerco más su cuerpo al contrario.

-. En verdad quieres saber cuál es mi fuerte, teme?.- pregunto más cerca de su rostro con una voz algo diferente a la chillona que siempre utilizaba. Estaba tan cerca del rostro de Sasuke, que el moreno prácticamente sentía su aliento contra sus labios.

Y aparte de tieso, se había quedado mudo!

Lo único coherente que salió de él (después de unos segundos), fue el nombre del rubio.

-. Naruto.- dijo apenas en un susurro.

Pero al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera, y ver aquel colorado rostro de su moreno tormento, se separo de él como si tuviera un repelente.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro, amplió su ya inmutable sonrisa de satisfacción.

-. Pues te quedas con la duda, por ser un bastardo-ttebayo.- le saco la legua como niño pequeño, y se apresuro a ir con la multitud de gente.

A Sasuke solo le apareció un ligero tic en la ceja izquierda, que a cada segundo se incrementaba. Y aquel color carmín que anteriormente había inundado sus mejillas, ahora se tornaba de un tono más intenso, pero por el coraje.

Ya se las cobraría al tonto de Naruto.

Sólo que por esta vez se la dejaría pasar, sólo por ser un día festivo.

Después de todo, tendría un viaje completo para estar a manos.

.

S&N

.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo más tranquilo (y auto-convenciéndose que haría sufrir al Uzumaki), se acerco junto al rubio, que se mantenía entre la multitud. Ambos sabían que podrían entrar en la parte de arriba junto a los demás, pero no querían estar junto a los viejos del consejo, por lo que decidieron mantenerse abajo como todas las demás personas.

Las cuales, soltaron un grito de alegría al ver la figura de su próxima autoridad.

Tsunade llego hasta el límite de la azotea de aquella torre, en una de sus manos llevaba el sombrero de Hokage, aquel que se lo había entregado el tercero con aquella palabras de ánimo y confianza, aquellas que solo un maestro puede dar. La rubia había sonreído al anciano, y con determinación en sus ojos miel se acerco para hablar con los aldeanos.

-. Desde hoy, esta villa es mi responsabilidad como la 5ª Hokage.-

Hablo con orgullo la Senju, mientras tras ella se levantaban los majestuosos monumentos de los anteriores Hokages. Y la gente de abajo se soltó con ovaciones y aplausos. Ella sonrió con sincera alegría, mientras posaba sus ojos en aquel par de chiquillos que se encontraban entre todas aquellas personas, contemplándola con orgullo y confianza.

Sin duda, daría lo mejor de sí.

.

S&N

.

La ceremonia término sin ningún percance, después del discurso de Tsunade, la gente comenzó a dispersarse por las calles de la aldea. Todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, o en otros casos, a seguir con sus actividades. Lo mismo se aplicaba para la Hokage, la cual había recibido un mensaje de su amigo Jiraiya para hablar con ella, era algo urgente que no podía esperar. Así, que en cuanto se vio libre, el peliblanco entro a su oficina.

El sabio de las ranas se mantenía algo serio frente a ella.

-. No quería arruinarte el día.- dijo abandonando un poco aquella seriedad.

-. Ve al punto Jiraiya.- apresuro la rubia.

-. Bien, he conseguido información sobre los Akatsuki, y al parecer aquellos mocosos tenían razón, por ahora Naruto no será su presa, así que tenemos un lapso de unos tres años.-

-. En ese caso, que propones?.- pregunto algo preocupada la de ojos miel, era poco tiempo, pero le había tomado un gran cariño al pequeño de ojos azules.

-. No te preocupes, ellos quieren ir a un viaje de entrenamiento…por eso he venido, para que me des la autorización de llevarme a esos dos por ese periodo de tiempo.-

Tsunade se sorprendió un poco, pero no parecía una mala idea, era mucho tiempo, pero sin duda les serviría para volverse más fuertes. Además, sabía que los viejos del consejo darían el grito en el cielo al saber que el contenedor del Kyuubi y el último Uchiha de la aldea saldrían de la villa. Se metería en un gran lio, pero a ella le gustaban los retos, ya se las arreglaría para enfrentarse a ellos.

Rio de medio lado, y observo con determinación al otro.

-. Está bien, pero quiero buenos resultados a su regreso.- término, aumentando su sonrisa.

Jiraiya le devolvió el gesto.

-. Estarás más que satisfecha.-

Fue lo último que dijo, para después desaparecer en una columna de humo.

Ella suspiro al encontrarse sola, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

.

S&N

.

Los últimos días se habían pasado como agua, sin esperarlo ya se mantenían a la espera de su maestro, con equipaje en mano, solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegara al punto de reunión: la gran puerta de la aldea. Pero no se estaban solos, ya que Sakura se encontraba con ellos. No sabían cómo, pero se había enterado de la hora de su partida. A Naruto no le molestaba, ya que se había puesto a platicar con ella, mientras Sasuke se mantenía sentado con los ojos cerrados esperando a que el viejo no se tardara en aparecer. No, soportaba a Sakura por lo que recordaba, por querer hacerse la valiente y atacarlo, pero sobre todo, por lo que le había dicho Naruto (ya que él no había estado ahí), que en el país del hierro, la pelirrosa se le había declarado (eso si que le molestaba, aun mas que el intento de matarlo), por eso simplemente decidió ignorarla.

Por su parte, Sakura seguía animada por lo que les iba a contar.

-. Saben, el otro día le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara.- hablo emocionada la pelirrosa, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.-. Al principio no quería, pero le dije que no quería ser una carga para mi equipo, y ya que ustedes se van a entrenar…- al decir aquello bajo un poco el sonido de su voz, pero se apresuro a recomponer su semblante.- Y pues después de mucha insistencia ella dijo que si, aunque me dijo que sería muy pesado.-

El moreno no le ponía mucha atención, pero el rubio en verdad se alegro por su amiga.

-. Me da gusto por ti Sakura-chan, yo se que te convertirás en una excelente ninja medico.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, al recordar como si lo había logrado.

Ella asintió por los ánimos de Naruto, pero en verdad quería escuchar algo del moreno (el cual ni siquiera la había mirado). La Haruno quería ser reconocida por él, por eso se iba a esforzar demasiado para ser tan fuerte como su maestra. Iba a volver a hablar, pero la llegada de los Sannin y Shizune, la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

-. Es hora de irnos, mocosos.- hablo contento el peliblanco, mientras se acomodaba su maleta en un hombro y se dirigía a la salida.

Naruto salto feliz, y también cargo su equipaje. Por su parte, el Uchiha se incorporo de su lugar, caminando junto al peliblanco, alejándose un poco mientras el Uzumaki se despedía.

-. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.- le dijo a su amiga, y después se acerco a la Hokage.-Tsunade oba-chan, cuídate mucho y también cuida a la aldea-ttebayo.-

-. Eso sobra decirlo, Naruto.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

El rubio se tallo la cabeza, pero dejo pasarlo de lado, después de todo era una despedida.

-. Tú, también cuídate mucho Shizune nee-chan.-

La morena le sonrió y asintió a su despedida.

Tanto Jiraiya como Sasuke se mantenían al margen. El peliblanco porque ya estaba acostumbrado a salir del viaje, y el Uchiha porque no quería despedirse de nadie. Cuando Naruto por fin termino, se acerco a los otros dos, los cuales de inmediato comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior.

Ya en el camino, un tanto alejados, Naruto levanto su brazo para despedirse de ellas. Pero no lo hizo solo, ya que con su otro brazo, levanto el de Sasuke para que también se despidiera. No muy contento, pero no quiso rebatirle a esa sonrisa que Naruto mantenía en su rostro.

Y así, las tres mujeres los vieron marcharse…

Era una _despedida._

Pero, para Naruto y Sasuke, estaban seguros que en ese viaje, viviría muchas cosas nuevas.

Y cuando regresaran, estarían dispuestos a enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba…

… Esta vez _juntos._

.

S&N

.

Con aquella alegría, e ignorantes a otras personas. En otro lugar, mas especifico en el interior de una oscura cueva, se encontraban varias _personas_, ideando sus próximos planes, los cuales se mantenían al tanto de la situación que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y ahora se encontraban todos reunidos para dar pie a sus próximos movimientos.

-. Vaya, todos juntos de esta manera.- hablo una figura distorsionada.

-. No lo habíamos hecho desde hace 7 años cuando Orochimaru abandono la organización.- fue el turno de otra en las mimas condiciones que la anterior.

Pero no tardo en aparecer otra voz.-. Orochimaru ha sido ejecutado por Konoha, pero su sirviente sigue vivo, nos puede causar problemas.-

Unos cuantos asintieron, pero otro de ellos se apresuro a hablar.

-. Itachi…tu hermano…-

-. ..- Itachi no contesto nada, tenía muy bien guardada su fachada, que todos creían aun en el odio que el menor de los Uchiha le profesaba. Seguía con su juego de doble espía, y ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerlo.

Ante el mutismo del Uchiha, el líder se apresuro a contestar.

-. No hay porque impacientarnos, no?, tenemos tres años, pero será suficiente para aumentar nuestras habilidades.-

-. Si, nuestra ambición, si conseguimos al Kyuubi, todo estará en nuestras manos…-

El tiempo comenzaba a correr en cuenta regresiva, de ahora en adelante solo tenían tres años para mejorar. Itachi, se mostraba tan sereno e impasible como siempre, pero por dentro solo esperaba que tanto Sasuke como Naruto aprovecharan el tiempo. Esperaba volver a verlos más fuertes que la última vez.

-. Esto, comienza otra vez.- dijo en voz casi nula para sí mismo.

Y un instante después, todas las figuras distorsionadas desaparecieron.

En tres años se volverían a encontrar…

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde una eternidad en subir el capi u.u, pero es que tengo la misma escusa de siempre: culpa de la escuela XD.**_

_**Pero dejemos eso de lado y pasemos al fic, jejeje. Pues como ven se termino la primera temporada, y pues para el próximo capi espero que ya comience lo que sería la segunda o.O, y no quiero poner capítulos de relleno, con los que Kishimoto pone ya es suficiente ¬¬, jajaj, así que yo me saltare esa parte y me pasare de largo XD.**_

_**Por cierto, estoy haciendo otro video, que sería algo así como el opening de la segunda temporada (ya saben, yo y mis videos raros .), espero terminarlo pronto y subirlo con el próximo capi (pero no prometo nada u.u).**_

_**Y ya dicho lo anterior, es hora de pasar a los agradecimientos n.n**_

_**Ahora que recuerdo, cuando intente subir el capi anterior la pagina tenía problemas, y por eso en verdad les agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en amor yaoi y aquí, en serio a ustedes doble gracias n.n (por regalarme el doble de su tiempo n.n)**_

_**Gracias a: **__ani-chan, ShinigamiXD, DGHA, SmileSkuashSKII (sabes, siempre me hacen de reír tus comentarios XD), saskenaru, xwyz, Pikacha, NelIra, Yaoi-yaoi, Yuki-2310, nayri y YO._

_**Bueno, pues eso sería todo por ahora,**_

_**Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	15. Chapter 15

**El Comienzo de un Nuevo Camino **

**.:Shippuden:. **

**1.- Bienvenida **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_El sonido de sus apresurados pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en el interior de aquel largo e interminable pasillo. Con la respiración algo entrecortada, abrió la primera puerta que se encontró y no vio nada. Bufo un poco y siguió su camino para concentrarse en la siguiente puerta._

_Otras tres sombras realizaban la misma acción que él, recorrían con prisa cada centímetro del lugar, esperando encontrar algo que aun estaba distante a ellos. _

_-. Aquí no está-ttebayo.- dijo con un nuevo bufido, para después cerrar la puerta de golpe y seguir con la próxima._

_¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

_Esa era la pregunta que se hacia él, y seguramente todos los demás, especialmente uno de ellos. Y precisamente era por él, que lo buscaría en donde sea que fuera._

_El sonido de un estruendo causado por una fuerte explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos. Observo el semblante de sus acompañantes y salieron con prisa._

_Al fin lo habían encontrado…_

_Y lo vieron._

_¿Cuánto tiempo habían esperado para ese momento?_

.

S&N

.

El sol irradiaba con fuerza sobre la tranquila aldea que se mostraba ante ellos. Las enormes puertas de Konoha se presentaban imponentes frente a sus ojos, tan idénticas a la última vez que las habían visto. Sin duda, parecía que a pesar de todo, los años no habían transcurrido por ella. Pero aun así, sabían que el interior sería diferente. Ante esa emoción, no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa. Naruto observo a su maestro y pudo contemplar también una mueca parecida, mientras Sasuke, que se encontraba a su lado, se mantenía tan sereno como siempre, aunque estaba seguro que también se sentía contento de regresar (aunque no lo expresara abiertamente). Eso era algo que había aprendido durante ese tiempo; descifrar la mínima expresión del Uchiha, era algo que sólo él podía jactarse de hacer.

Pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percatarse que su maestro continuaba su camino.

-. Vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido.- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, los otros dos sólo asintieron.

Sin más que decir, los tres retomaron sus pasos hacia el interior de la villa.

_Por fin estaban de regreso en casa._

_.O._

Mientras pasaban a través de las puertas de Konoha, los guardias en turno los observaron algo sorprendidos, sobre todo porque reconocían al Sannin, lo que significaba que los dos jóvenes que iban con él, no eran otros que Naruto y Sasuke.

Los vieron pasar, por un rato se mantuvieron quietos pero no tardaron en reaccionar. Lo tenían que reportar a la Hokage y así lo hicieron. Sabían que la rubia se pondría muy contenta por aquella agradable sorpresa.

_.O._

En el instante en que estuvieron en el interior, se dieron cuenta de los pocos cambios que había sufrido la aldea; por ejemplo la nueva cara que se mostraba en la montaña de los Hokage. Naruto no resistió las ganas de saltar sobre un poste para tener un mejor panorama de Konoha. Lo había hecho aquella vez y quería experimentarlo de nuevo. Cuando estuvo en los mas alto extendió sus brazos y aumento su sonrisa, aquella sensación de tranquilidad fue mejor de lo que recordaba.

Por su parte, Sasuke lo observaba desde abajo con una media sonrisa, al parecer al rubio no se le quitaría esa forma infantil de comportarse. Y eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban.

Naruto observo emocionado, y recordó que esta vez no iba solo. Se fijo hacia abajo, vio al Sannin y a Sasuke. No tardo mucho para mover su mano y llamar al moreno.

-. ¡Vamos, teme, sube para que veas la aldea-ttebayo! - le dijo con voz alta, mientras le hacia una seña para subir.

-. ¿Acaso piensas que cabrán los dos ahí, Naruto?.-

Pero en vez de recibir alguna queja por parte del Uchiha, escucho aquella pregunta, la cual venia de la persona que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el techo de una casa.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alegría.- ¡Kakashi-Sensei!.- dijo al reconocer por completo la voz.

-. Oi, Naruto.- saludo alegremente, mientras guardaba su libro y bajaba junto a los otros dos.

El Uzumaki realizo la misma acción y llego junto a ellos.

-. Kakashi-Sensei, no has cambiado nada-ttebayo.- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, ya que después de todo era verdad, el Jounin seguía igual que hace tres años, no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco.

-. Ustedes sí que cambiaron.- contesto el mayor al observar a ambos chicos, lo cuales se podía ver la clara diferencia de años atrás.-. Parecen más fuertes.-

Sasuke solo rio de lado ante tal comentario, era lógico que se habían vuelto más fuertes, y no sólo habían cambiado en ese aspecto, sino en muchas cosas que apenas descubrirían. Por su parte, Naruto, asintió al comentario de su antiguo maestro.

-. Claro que si, te sorprenderás Kakashi -Sensei…- Naruto volvió a hablar con alegría, pero de repente se quedo callado como recordando algo.-. Por cierto, tenemos un regalo para ti-ttebayo.-

-. ¿Para mí?.-

-. Si, es algo que te va a encantar, aunque sinceramente a mi no se me hizo interesante.- dijo mientras sacaba su mochila y se ponía a buscar su regalo, pero después de un rato de buscar no saco nada.-. Se me olvido en donde lo puse-ttebayo.- termino por decir mientras reía nerviosamente.

Kakashi, suspiro, al parecer tenía que esperar, aunque por la mueca que había hecho el Sannin, ya sabía de que se trataba.

-. No te preocupes Naruto, después me lo darás.-

El rubio asintió.-. Pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer ramen-ttebayo?.-

-. Apenas llegamos, ¿y ya quieres comer ramen, usurantonkachi?.- dijo Sasuke por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Por su parte, el Uzumaki lo vio ofendido.

-. ¿Qué?, no he probado un ramen decente durante todo el viaje, así que creo que me merezco un buen tazón de ramen-ttebayo.- volvió a mirar a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados, y éste lo reto con la mirada.

Kakashi, rió bajo su máscara al darse cuenta que a pesar de que habían cambiado tanto en el físico como en la fuerza, seguían comportándose como antes. Pero justo cuando estaba tan seguro de su deducción, la acción que realizo su rubio ex –alumno lo dejo algo confundido.

¿Desde cuándo el orgulloso Uchiha se dejaba jalar de la mano sin decir algún reclamo?

Aquellos dos habían comenzado a caminar, después de su "guerra" de miradas, Naruto había colocado una sonrisa en su rostro, y como si nada, había tomado una de las manos de Sasuke para comenzar a caminar hacia el local de comida, pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es que el Uchiha ni siquiera se había molestado o hecho alguna mueca, se dejo llevar y hasta parecía disfrutarlo.

Parecía tan tranquilo por aquel gesto de Naruto, que en verdad pensó por un momento sino era algún tipo de Genjutsu.

Estaba algo sorprendido, que no salió de su estado de desconcierto hasta que escucho la voz de Jiraiya junto a él. Observo su semblante de reojo y vio que reía un poco por su mutismo, pero después aquella alegre sonrisa desapareció para poner una de mayor seriedad.

-. Sin duda han mejorado, te sorprenderá lo mucho que han cambiado.- dijo el sabio de las ranas llamando su atención. -. Creo que sería bueno, dejarlos a tu cargo.-

El Hatake seguía observándolos a lo lejos, pero asintió a las palabras del otro. Aunque lo último que dijo lo dejo algo intrigado.

-. ¿Ya no los va a entrenar?.-

Jiraiya negó ligeramente mientras seguían caminando.-. Eso ya no será necesario…además, se que ellos tienen información sobre Akatsuki, pero no estará de más que yo busque por mi propia cuenta, lo mejor es estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento por mínimo que sea, al parecer ya han comenzado a moverse.-

En ese aspecto, el Jounin le dio la razón. Observo de nueva cuenta a ese par, seguía al frente, discutiendo seguramente por alguna otra cosa. Pero a pesar de eso ambos se veían contentos, como si algo hubiera cambiado.

O tal vez, solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

.

S&N

.

Sakura caminaba con paso tranquilo al lado de su maestra, se sentía un tanto ansiosa por ver a sus compañeros de equipo, sobre todo a cierto moreno de ojos oscuros. En cuanto escucho el aviso que le habían hecho a su maestra, de inmediato ambas salieron de la torre para encontrarse con ellos.

En verdad estaba muy emocionada.

Iba algo distraída, que no observo como al otro extremo de la calle venían un par de personas. No se dio cuenta de ellas, hasta que escucho una voz bastante conocida pronunciar su nombre.

-. ¿Sakura-chan?.-

La Haruno levanto el rostro algo sorprendida.

-. ¿Eh?, ¿Naruto?.-el corazón de Sakura dio un brinco de alegría al observar al par de jóvenes que se encontraban a unos pasos de ella.-. ¿Sasuke-kun?.-

Observo al rubio, pero de inmediato sus verdes ojos se posaron sobre el moreno. Tuvo que admitir Naruto se veía diferente, y bastante bien. Pero definitivamente, seguía queriendo y admirando al Uchiha, el cual, parecía que los años le habían asentado bastante bien. Era más alto, y mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Con pasos rápidos (y seguida de Tsunade, que se mantenía al margen de su reencuentro, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro) llego hasta donde estaban ellos.

-. Vaya, casi no los reconozco, están tan cambiados.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando de uno al otro.-. Ambos están, más altos que yo.- su voz sonó con algo de admiración mientras alzaba una mano para medir la altura.

Y tenía razón, no solo se habían puesto más altos, su físico también había cambiado, a simple vista se veía que se habían esforzado mucho en su entrenamiento. Y no pudo evitar, mirarlos con más detenimiento.

Naruto iba vestido con su característico chándal color naranja, pero en esta ocasión de un tono más oscuro al anterior, el cual iba combinado con un tono café oscuro o negro. (N/A: para no hacer largo el cuento, el mismo que tiene en la serie XD). Por su parte, Sasuke vestía de con una camisa blanca de manga corta, con el cuello un poco alto, y un pantalón azul oscuro con una ligera cinta a la cintura. Nada fuera de otro mundo, pero que le quedaba muy bien al moreno.

Ella se sintió un poco más de confianza, se acerco más a ellos.

-. ¿Y yo?, Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que ahora soy más femenina?.- pregunto mientras hacia una cara algo avergonzada y colocaba un dedo en su barbilla, señalando su rostro con un ligero sonrojo.

El moreno alzo una ceja ante tal pregunta, la verdad no tenía intención de contestar, pero aun así, cuando iba a abrir la boca, el rubio se le adelanto.

-. No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, no has cambiado nada.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba su mano en señal de aprobación.

Sasuke curvo ligeramente sus labios ante tal respuesta, mientras la muchacha giraba su rostro indignada. No sólo Sasuke la había ignorado, sino que Naruto había sido demasiado sincero con ella.

Jiraiya suspiro al darse cuenta que definitivamente ninguno de sus dos alumnos habían aprendido nada de él con respecto a las mujeres. Además, tenía la impresión de que esa muchacha, podría a llegar a ser como Tsunade. Ambas se alteraban demasiado rápido. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un repentino grito.

-. ¡Naruto nii-chan!.-

Todos voltearon ante el llamado. Si no se equivocaba, era la voz de Konohamaru. Pero cuando voltearon, en vez de encontrarse con el pequeño castaño, vieron como una gran columna de humo cubría al niño para después disiparse y dejar ver el cuerpo de una voluptuosa mujer desnuda sonriendo con coquetería.

Todos mostraron una reacción diferente. Mientras Jiraiya casi se desangraba, las dos mujeres fruncieron el ceño con una venita en la frente, Kakashi ni en cuenta y Sasuke también pareció ignorarlo. Pero lo que más sorprendió fue la mueca seria que había colocado el rubio.

Konohamaru, de inmediato deshizo el Jutsu para acercarse a ellos.-. ¿Qué te pareció, nii-chan?

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza, lo que provoco que el pequeño castaño se sintiera desilusionado.

-. Konohamaru, no deberías ir por ahí mostrando esa técnica.-. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ante tales palabras, al parecer había madurado.-. ¡Mira bien como se hace-ttebayo!.- dijo con voz alta, trayendo a todos a la realidad.

Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

La venita que anteriormente Sakura había sacado a relucir creció de inmediato, prácticamente estaba a punto de reventar. Y por supuesto no se aguantaría las ganas de darle un golpe. Pero para sorpresa de todos, alguien se le adelanto a la pelirrosa.

-. Ni se te ocurra hacer _eso_, usurantonkachi.- dijo de manera reprendedora el Uchiha.

Naruto dejo de lado su pose, para sobarse el golpe recibido. Mientras trataba de reírse por la actitud del moreno. Al parecer, Sasuke aun no olvidaba el _incidente_ que habían tenido por culpa de su "famosa técnica", en su anterior viaje.

Pero aun así, no dejaría de reclamarle.-. No seas tan aburrido, Sasuke-teme, sólo bromeaba-ttebayo.-dijo con voz chillona, logrando que el azabache negara ligeramente con la cabeza, pero con una mueca en los labios.

Sakura observo como Naruto le sonría a Sasuke, y éste parecía corresponderle, ya que había relajado su semblante. Por alguna razón, ver aquella escena no le gusto, pero trato de no pensar en eso al sentirse feliz de volver a ver a sus dos amigos y estar otra vez como un equipo. Además aun faltaba mucho para que ella también les demostrara lo mucho que había cambiado.

Seguramente los sorprendería.

.

S&N

.

Después de un rato de seguir caminando y platicando de cosas sin importancia, habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento. Todo había sido por idea de Tsunade y nadie se había negado. Cuando terminaron de darse la bienvenida, la rubia tuvo que dar pauta a lo que tenía en mente.

-. Bueno, basta de tonterías.- dijo algo molesta, pero enseguida recompuso una sonrisa.-. En verdad me alegra que ambos hayan vuelto a salvo.- dijo observando a los dos.-. Pero, ahora es tiempo de que me muestren esos resultados, Kakashi.-

El mencionado se acerco a ellos, ya sabía lo que quería la Hokage de él.

-. Tiene razón, a partir de ahora ya no seremos alumnos y maestro, sino ninjas de Konoha.- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa trasera.-. Enséñenme cuanto han crecido.- término por decir, mientras estiraba su brazo, donde se posaban dos cascabeles.

Los tres observaron aquellos objetos con algo de nostalgia, aunque claro cada uno con una reacción diferente.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al observar los pequeños cascabeles que colgaban de la mano del Hatake. ¿Acaso pensaba que seguían siendo unos niños?. Se sorprendería cuando vieran sus nuevas habilidades. Y no sólo eso, la primera vez que habían hecho la prueba, fue un fracaso por su dichoso _trabajo en equipo_, algo que él y Naruto habían mejorado en demasía durante esos años, se habían vuelta aun más unidos que un simple equipo para la batalla. Atenuó ligeramente aquel gesto y dirigió sus oscuras orbes hacia las azules de su "compañero".

Aquella sonrisa no paso desapercibido para ninguno de sus dos acompañantes, aunque para Naruto encontrarse con aquellos ojos fue como si supiera lo que pensaba y le correspondió con una sonrisa más amplia. Kakashi-Sensei se quedaría sorprendido.

Sakura por su parte se sentía contenta de volver a estar con sus amigos, y sobre todo, estar de nueva cuenta al lado de Sasuke, pero al ver aquellos gestos, se sintió invisible y excluida. Pensó que con el tiempo dejaría de sentir aquello, pero se había equivocado, porque ahora lo sentía con mayor intensidad.

Suspiro un poco, y trato de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, volvió a sonreír para poner atención a su Sensei.

-. Bien, no serán capaces de venir por mí, si no son con intenciones de matarme.- dijo como la primera vez el Hatake.

Y ahora los tres demostrarían lo mucho que habían mejorado. Y no sólo eso, sino descubrirían muchas cosas nuevas.

Cosas que nadie se imaginaba.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Pensaron que me había olvidado de la historia? Pues no XD, bueno lamento la demora pero no me perdonaría dejar la historia a la mitad u.u**_

_**Bueno, se supone que ya salí de vacaciones, pero ahora estoy en un curso que mejor ni les digo de que es porque seguramente se reirán de mi ¬¬, además mi hermana anti-yaoista también salió de vacaciones y está en mi casa u.u, así que no me deja tiempo para escribir, pero eso sí, no se me olvida que tengo que continuarla.**_

_**Mmm, y creo que a nadie le interesan mis cosas, verdad? XD. Pero, que tal les pareció el capi? bueno, esto va poco a poco, y pues por lo que paso en su viaje no se preocupen lo pondré en flashback, asi que solo es cuestión de tiempo! Además estamos estrenando opening nuevo! XD**_

http : / www .youtube .com /watch?v= HqEbY PeHOu4

_**Por si le quieren dar una miradita n.n**_

_**Y pues también quiero darles las gracias todos lo que se pasaron a comentar y pues tampoco se olvidan de esta historia, así que muchas gracias a: **__SmileSkuashSKII (por cierto, gracias por la idea de al principio y en verdad espero que te haya gustado n.n), nayki, Sayukira, ImOtO-92, Kaii-chan, zanzamaru, ShinigamiXD, kanon, jinjuriki del Jubi, Fer-chan, luna, YO, INVIERNO, xwyz,____Yuki-2310 y NelIra._

_**Antes de irme, quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿quieren que ponga ItaDei o SaiGaa?, bueno sé que aun van a tardar un poquito en aparecer, pero me gustaría saber si ustedes quieren, es que no se, a lo mejor y solo me quedo con el SasuNaru, pero eso ustedes lo deciden n.n.**_

_**Por ahora creo que es todo, nos vemos y espero volver pronto (aunque no prometo nada XD)**_

_**Que tal para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias por leer n.n**_


	16. Chapter 16

**2.- Equipo 7 **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El campo de entrenamiento quedo sumergido en un inquietante silencio. Hatake había desaparecido ante ellos. Indicando con ese movimiento el inicio de su tan ansiada prueba. Los tres se sentían preparados, era hora de mostrar lo mucho que habían cambiado en ese tiempo. Cada uno agudizo sus sentidos, permaneciendo en el centro del lugar, observando por un breve momento cada detalle de su alrededor. Ninguno había abierto la boca, esperaban el momento indicado para contraatacar. No querían subestimar a Kakashi. A pesar de su aspecto, seguía siendo uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

Ante tal situación, Sakura quería ser la primera en hablar para demostrar lo útil que se había vuelto. En ese breve lapso de análisis, la pelirrosa ya había ideado una táctica de ataque. Sería sencilla, mientras ella y Sasuke atacaban a su ex -Sensei de frente, Naruto y sus _Kagebunshin_ tratarían de mezclarse a su alrededor para tomarlo desprevenido. Era una buena estrategia si tomaba en cuenta los fallos que tuvieron la primera vez que realizaron dicha prueba. Ya no eran como el antiguo Equipo siete, ahora si trabajarían en equipo. Y sobre todo, le demostraría al azabache lo mucho que ella había madurado y mejorado en su ausencia.

Vio su oportunidad al detectar el ligero rastro de chakra del Hatake. Pero apenas abrió la boca para soltar la primera palabra, tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki ya se encontraban a unos pasos frente a ella. Observando sólo sus espaldas…otra vez. Pero no le dio importancia, no era tiempo de sentimentalismos.

-. Cubre la parte lateral y espera mi señal para atacar, Sakura.-

Escucho la grave voz de Sasuke y regreso a su posición de ataque, asintiendo no muy convencida. Al parecer, ella no había sido la única en idear un plan en tan poco tiempo. Pero aunque no fuera su plan, trataría de seguir la orden al pie de la letra. Pensaba hacer lo mejor posible.

Mientras ella esperaba la indicación, se sorprendió al ser testigo de los movimientos coordinados de sus dos amigos. Sus ojos verdes no podían despegarse de aquel par de cuerpos que se movían con una velocidad asombrosa. En un instante, Sasuke y Naruto habían dado con su Sensei, arrastrándolo a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con ambos, aunque los tres sabían que sólo se trataba de un clon de sombra.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que habían avanzado. Como si cada uno supiera lo que estaba pensando el otro. Lanzando uno que otro shurinken o kunai, o atacando con un poco de Taijutsu.

No pudo evitar compararlos con la "sincronía" de algunas personas que se mencionaban en los libros que leía en el despacho de la Hokage. En esos escritos se hablaba de las diversas técnicas, estrategias y combates. Se decía que entre las _parejas_ de ninjas había mayor coordinación. Los matrimonios ninjas se realizaban por distinción de clanes. Los clanes mas fuertes sólo aceptaban a otro de igual fuerza. De esa manera, ambos miembros desempeñaran un buen papel complementando sus técnicas. Al ser amantes o esposos, se decía que existía una comunicación y coordinación difícil de romper…

Un ligero estremecimiento se apodero de ella al darse cuenta que sus amigos parecían más a una de esas parejas que mencionaban en su libro. Parecían una unida pareja de esposos recién casados. Aquellos que compartían un lazo tan fuerte que parecían saber lo que ambos pensaban.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza revolviendo algunos de sus cabellos rosas. Esas eran sólo ideas tontas. Además, era lógico que supieran pelear tan bien juntos, después de todo por eso habían entrenado tanto. O al menos eso quería pensar para quedarse tranquila y concentrarse en la pelea.

Sí, definitivamente no era tiempo de pensar en tonterías.

Respiro profundamente para relajarse. Un poco más tranquila, observo con atención la pelea. El peliplata esquivaba con rapidez a sus amigos, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar al verdadero y atacarlo.

Esperaría un poco para tomar su turno y demostrar su fuerza.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se barrió contra el suelo esquivando un sello explosivo que le había enviado el Hatake. No les daría la oportunidad de una pelea fácil, y eso lo emocionaba. Pero estaba cansado, apenas habían llegado a la aldea y no querían alargar más aquella pelea. Había mejores cosas que hacer, que estar en ese lugar. Necesitaba un buen baño caliente, y una tibia cama (y no especialmente para dormir). Río de medio lado al pensar en eso ultimo, le _convenía_ terminar de una vez esa batalla.

Volvió a colocarse en pose defensiva, observado de reojo a Naruto. Quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Usurantonkachi.-

Llamo al rubio, que al fijar su vista en el Uchiha, se dio cuenta que le mostraba la palma de su mano. Naruto comprendió al instante.

-. De acuerdo, teme.-

Aquel movimiento sólo significaba una cosa; Sasuke quería terminar eso lo antes posible con una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

No le era difícil realizarla. En su tiempo si lo fue, pero eso había sido en el pasado. Aun recordaba cuando su "maestro" les había enseñado la siguiente parte de la _famosa_ técnica que los ayudaría a combinar sus elementos…

.o.

_Apenas un par de semanas habían pasado desde el inicio de su viaje. En ese momento, se encontraban en una colina cerca de la próxima aldea en donde se quedaría por algunos días. Su rutina desde la salida de Konoha había sido la misma. Caminaban hasta encontrar un pueblo nuevo y se alojaban por unos días. Intentando que Jiraiya les enseñara algo, cosa que se dificultaba al distraerse con la primera mujer bonita que se encontraran._

_Y en esa nueva villa no era la excepción._

_Al mayor se le cocían las manos por ir a visitar el bar más concurrido. O en un mejor caso, a "recolectar información" para sus tan amados escritos eróticos. Y ya que no iba solo, tenía que inventarse algo bueno para que aquel par de chiquillos no le reprocharan nada. Tenía que admitir que era un buen maestro y sabía muchas técnicas poderosas (estaba el Cuarto Hokage como ejemplo de sus buenas enseñanzas), pero cuando se trataba de lindas mujeres con pechos grades, no podía concentrarse._

_-. ¿Ya nos vas a enseñar la otra parte de la técnica, o necesitas más concentración Ero-sennin?.- _

_El peliblanco se vio descubierto, tramando algo de inmediato._

_-. Claro que si, Naruto, no seas tan quejica.- el rubio lo miro de mala manera y él lo ignoro. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callado como el Uchiha?, que parecía que no estaba ahí porque casi nunca hablaba. En fin, lo mejor era continuar.-. Como ya les había dicho, será una combinación de las técnicas básicas que ustedes ya realizan; el Rasengan y el Katon.- dijo de manera seria, atrayendo la atención de ambos.-. Pero antes de comenzar a unirlas, es importante saber hacerlo, y para eso las partes más indispensables de esta técnica, son la "coordinación" y la "compenetración".- _

_De la nada, saco unos hilos delgados, parecían a esos que se colocaban en las trampas de sellos explosivos. Tan finos que costaba verlos. Y antes de que argumentaran alguna pregunta, el mayor los coloco alrededor de ambos cuerpos. Cuando termino de hacerlo, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro ante el semblante molesto de sus alumnos._

_-. Esto les servirá para entender el concepto, estos hilos están hechos de chakra, lo cual hace difícil deshacerse de ellos, así que tienen que coordinarse para zafarse.- _

_Sasuke enarco una ceja al no comprender. Sin embargo, en un nuevo movimiento, el peliblanco jalo uno de los hilos con tanta fuerza que ambos cuerpos (que se encontraba uno al lado del otro) se juntaron y quedaron unidos._

_-. Diviértanse.- _

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una columna de humo. Con eso los mantendría entretenidos por lo que restaba de la tarde._

_Naruto frunció el seño. Aquel viejo seguía siendo el mismo pervertido que recordaba. Cuando entrenaba con él siempre lo dejaba solo. Suspiro un tanto cansado, pero recompuso su mueca al darse cuenta que al menos esta vez no era lo mismo. Sasuke estaba junto a él._

_-. Ese viejo mañoso nos volvió a dejar-ttebayo.- hablo el rubio tratando de zafarse._

_-. ¿En verdad crees que esto nos sirva de algo, dobe?.- dijo mirando con desconfianza aquellos hilos.-. Yo lo dudo._

_El rubio también desconfiaba de aquel método un tanto…¿infantil?.Pero ya no le quedaba de otra, era eso o sentarse a mirar las nubes. Y parecerse a su amigo Shikamaru no era una de sus metas a cumplir._

_Sus cuerpos no estaban tan juntos, pero era un tanto incomodo permanecer uno frente al otro. Trataron de quitarlos, pero los hilos se tensaron demasiado haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aun mas._

_¡Entre más se forzaban, más se tensaban los malditos hilos!_

_Quedaron tan cerca el uno con el otro, que prácticamente podían sentir su aliento. Tanto acercamiento no era bueno para la salud mental de ninguno, y más tomando en cuenta lo que ambos comenzaban a sentir. Con un nuevo movimiento desesperado por parte de Naruto, los dos terminaron en el suelo, rodando colina abajo deteniéndose hasta llegar a la parte plana del terreno. _

_Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta de la posición en la que habían quedado. Él había caído de espaldas al suelo con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio (movimiento que hizo inconscientemente para proteger al menor mientras rodaban). Por su parte, Naruto se encontraba sobre él. Con la cara roja de nerviosismo, desviando su azulina mirada a otra parte que no fueran los labios del moreno. Que literalmente los tenía frente a sus ojos._

_Entre tanto movimiento, no fue consiente en que instante sus ojos azules se concentraron el negros ojos de Sasuke. Se sumergió en ellos, perdiéndose de la realidad. Levanto su rostro lo más que pudo para alcanzar los labios contrarios que parecían llamarle. Un ligero toque al principio, que no duro demasiado por la exigencia de sus sentimientos. Poco a poco fue demandando mas contacto. Ansiaban aquel deleitante sabor al que ya no podrían renunciar._

_Los minutos pasaron, trayendo consigo que la frustración de Sasuke creciera. Podía besar todo lo que quería al rubio, pero sus manos estaban tan apretadas que no podía mover ni un solo dedo. Pero la idea de tener aquellos cálidos labios a su disposición tampoco sonaba mala idea. _

_La noche comenzó a caer y con ella el frio aumentaba. Sin embargo, ellos no lo sentían porque el calor de sus cuerpos unidos no lo permitía. Algo bueno en toda esa tontería que entrenamiento de su Sensei._

_Con esa posición, ambos quedaron dormidos._

…

_Al anochecer, el sabio de las ranas (un tanto ebrio) llegó al lugar en donde estaban sus queridos alumnos. Alzo una de sus cejas al encontrarlos dormidos en una posición bastante rara. El delgado hilo no se veía y parecía que estaban cómodamente dormidos, Naruto sobre Sasuke, quien lo abraza fuertemente contra su pecho._

_Demasiada "compenetración" pensó Jiraiya._

_No los despertó, quiso hacer su buena obra del día y jalo una manta para cubrirlos, mientras él se recargaba en un árbol para dormir…_

_Lo malo fue al otro día. Las miradas de odio que le mandaban los dos llegaron de inmediato. Habían amanecido todos engarrotados por la presión del hilo y la mala posición de sus brazos. Y el toque de frustración en sus ojos tampoco pasaba desapercibido. _

_Pero el Sannin era inteligente. Callo sus reclamos al decirles lo cómodos que se veían abrazados, ellos enrojecieron hasta las orejas y se mantuvieron sin decir más. Aunque para compensarlos, ese día si fue parte de un entrenamiento productivo._

_Una combinación perfecta entre el aire y el fuego._

.o.

Ciertamente, esa parte de su entrenamiento no había sido lo que ellos esperaban. Pero dicha experiencia fue el inicio del entrenamiento para su nueva técnica. Tenía que admitir que no había sido tan malo después de todo, ya que aquella tarde y noche, se la habían pasado _pegados (_en más de una manera_). _Nunca se imagino que pudiera hacer "nuevos recuerdos" con Sasuke. Que pudieran entenderse de esa manera.

Una vez habían dicho que sólo se entenderían a golpes.

Las _visiones_ plasmadas en sus recuerdos le seguían a todos lados. Aun tenía aquellos "_recuerdos_". Y estaba completamente seguro, que Sasuke también los tenía bien gravados. Recuerdos o visones, o como quisieran llamarlos, no podían ser eliminados con un simple brochazo de irrealidad.

Eran tan claros, que parecía que apenas unos días atrás habían vívido aquello a pesar de que ya habían pasado años. Sobre todo, las imágenes y palabras que habían intercambiado cuando se volvió a encontrar con Sasuke y volvieron a intercambiar puños.

_-. ¿Sabes lo que hay dentro de mi corazón?.-_

Dichas palabras salieron de su boca acompañadas con una sonrisa amarga.

Siempre pensó que terminarían muertos. Y en su último enfrentamiento lo demostraba. Sintió que todo se colapsaba. Al decir que ambos morirían, no era que los dos pasaran al otro mucho, aquellas palabras guardaban un mayor significado.

_-. Si yo muero, tú lo harás también.-_

Si uno de los dos dejaba de existir, si su cuerpo y alma desaparecía de ese mundo. Entonces… ¿qué significado tenía seguir con vida?

No lo tenía, porque sería como estar muerto en vida. Su existencia no tendría sentido, Sería un "ganador" por sobrevivir (cualquiera de los dos que se mantuviera en pie), pero no podía imaginarse sentirse vivo si le arrancaban una parte de su alma.

Para él, eso significaban aquellas palabras.

Suspiro sonoramente al verse inmerso en sus pensamientos. Para cualquiera serian molesto, pero para él era diferente, le hacía valorar más lo que ahora tenía.

Volvió su vista azul a la espalda de Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

Se cruzo con su mirada. Con esos ojos negros tan diferentes.

Porque aquellos ojos tenían vida, luz y esperanza.

Ya no eran fríos, tristes y opacos.

Amaba esos ojos que ahora poseía Sasuke, porque en ellos cada día le decían que estaban vivos. Sonaba totalmente cursi, pero no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Negó ligeramente para volver a concentrarse. No era tiempo de divagar, sino demostrar su determinación. Mejorado aun más de lo que algún día pudieron solos.

Regreso por completo a la realidad cuando observo una nueva seña del Uchiha y a Sakura que se acercaba a ellos. Los tres ninjas agudizaron sus sentidos, listos para un nuevo ataque.

Por su parte, el Hatake se mantenía aun en su escondite.

-. Chicos, yo les hare una abertura.- hablo con determinación la pelirrosa mientras alzaba uno de sus puños acomodando sus guantes.

Ellos asintieron, mientras preparaban su propia técnica.

Sakura corrió al centro del lugar, concentró chakra en su puño, apuntándolo con toda su fuerza contra el suelo. Provocando que éste se desmoronara en mil pedazos. Se sintió satisfecha consigo misma al notar que había encontrado a su Sensei.

-. Te encontré.- Sakura rio ante su hallazgo.

Kakashi salto evitando un nuevo puño de su ex –alumna. Pero no conto con el nuevo ataque que provenía de arriba. Una esfera hecha con chakra de fuego, pero parecía tener una especie de aspas. Era como el Futon Rasengan Shurinken de Naruto, pero combinado a la perfección con un Katon de Sasuke.

-. El viento hace más fuerte al fuego-ttebayo.- grito con fuerza el rubio, mientras enviaba su técnica contra el peliplata.-. ¡Katon Shurinken Rasengan!.-

Trato de esquivar el ataque, pero le fue imposible por la velocidad que llevaba. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue cubrirse para aminorar el golpe. Esperaba el impacto pero se sorprendió al no recibirlo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para darse cuenta que el rubio había desviado el ataque en el último momento. El Hatake ensancho su sonrisa bajo la máscara, al ver al frente y toparse con Naruto y Sasuke sosteniendo los cascabeles. Mientras Sakura se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que ya habían ganado.

-. Han pasado la prueba, Equipo 7.-

La simple frase podía ser una cualquiera, una simple aprobación o felicitación.

No obstante, para ellos tres significaba mucho más. Cada uno la tomaba a su manera, pero había algo en donde los tres concordaban; aunque se convirtieran en un futuro, en Jounin o en ANBU'S. Nunca podrían olvidar que formaron parte de ese quipo.

Sakura se sintió feliz.

A Naruto se le ilumino la sonrisa.

Y Sasuke, él tenía más que claro que no había sido un miembro ejemplar de ese equipo que tanto estimaban Naruto y su compañera, pero ahora diferente. No podía decir que la relación de equipo se había vuelto su prioridad. Lo que le importaba era el estar junto al rubio.

De esa manera, no le importaba en lo absoluto volver a ser el equipo 7.

El estar cerca de Naruto se había vuelto algo esencial para él.

.

S&N

.

Al terminar la prueba. Tsunade se sintió satisfecha por los resultados obtenidos. La rubia sabía que estaban cansados, por lo que les dio el día libre para que recuperaran energías. Una vez que se despidieron de ella, salieron del campo de entrenamiento para ir al centro de la aldea. Naruto casi arrastro a Sasuke para que fueran a comer ramen. Sakura trato de acompañarlos, pero Tsunade la detuvo al decir que ella aun tenía trabajo del hospital.

Con una sonrisa de resignación, la pelirrosa se despidió de sus compañeros.

Cuando por fin estuvieron recorriendo las calles de la aldea, se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari caminando a lo lejos. Seguramente se encontraba en Konoha por los exámenes Chuunin. Su mirada celeste se concentro en la rubia. Si no se equivocaba, Akatsuki se pondría en movimiento en cualquier momento. Y su objetivo más próximo era su amigo Gaara.

Recordó esa situación, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

El pelirrojo era uno de los mejores amigos que lo habían apoyado durante todo ese tiempo. En la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, había mostrado unas habilidades increíbles como el Comandante General de las Fuerzas Armadas. Un papel que desempeño a la perfección. Aun sin el Shukaku, había derrotado el Edo Tensei de uno de los Kages más fuertes.

Sin embargo, todos aquellos logros habían ocurrido después de que él lo salvara junto con la vieja Chiyo, quien había dado la vida para regresarlo a este mundo.

Pero ahora que tenía esa información, no dejaría que sucediera lo mismo.

Su prioridad era ir a Suna antes de que eso pasara. Tratarían de llegar antes que los Akatsuki. Y posiblemente volver a encontrarse con Itachi. Tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo de por medio.

Y si tenían suerte, hasta podrían evitar que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja diera comienzo.

-. ¿En qué piensas, dobe?.-

Pregunto el moreno al ver que Naruto detenía sus pasos, observando un punto específico a lo lejos.

-. Tenemos que decirle lo que pasara a Tsunade oba-chan.-

El Uchiha comprendió de lo que hablaba al seguir la mirada del rubio, y encontrarse con la hermana del Kazekage.

-. No creo que nos mande a una misión a Suna sin antes verificar que sea verdad.-

-. Ella ya sabe de las "visiones" y nos creyó. Confía en nosotros-ttebayo.-

Sasuke tenía que admitir esos argumentos. La Hokage había confiado en ellos. Una de las pruebas más importantes, era dejarlos salir de la aldea para entrenar. Si, definitivamente Tsunade les creería. Aunque sería difícil con los ancianos del consejo sobre ella. Sobre todo, Danzou.

-. Tienes razón, pero…- no sabía si preguntarlo o no, era algo patético viniendo de su parte, de un Uchiha.-. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese sujeto?.- termino por preguntar desviando un poco su rostro para que no viera el toque rojo de sus mejillas.

Si, sus celos eran algo que no podía controlar.

-. Porque él es mi amor platónico-ttebayo.-

Ante tal oración, el semblante contrariado de Sasuke observo con detenimiento al rubio. ¿Qué había dicho?

Naruto se acerco a él, conteniendo las ganas de reír por la cara pálida que había puesto el moreno.

-. No seas idiota, teme, Gaara es mi amigo y tú…- le dio un corto beso en los labios. Dibujo una sonrisa-… tú eres mi…- pero no pudo terminar la frase al tener nuevamente los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Por inercia, llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, tal vez era hora de encontrar esa cama calientita por la que tanto había deseado.

Su próxima misión a Suna podría esperar.

.

S&N

.

Un hombre se mantenía sentado cómodamente entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Su rostro se mostraba pensativo, maquinado sus próximos movimientos por realizar. Frente a él, algunos de sus subordinados esperaban alguna orden. Ansiosos por ejecutar las comisiones de su líder.

Él estaba al tanto del regreso del contenedor del Kyuubi y del último Uchiha. Por fin estaban ahí después de más de dos años de ausencia.

Lo había estado pensando con detenimiento pero tenía que adelantar su plan.

Era tiempo de realizar su primer movimiento.

Y por supuesto, ya tenía a la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Mmm, creo que volví a tardar una eternidad con este capi (siempre exagero XD), pero como siempre digo, no me he olvidado de él ni de ningún otro, a paso lento pero todos continúan n.n**_

_**Bien, antes que nada en verdad espero que les haya gustado, un poco de lo actual con lo que vivieron en su viaje, y así será poco a poco. Entre una cosa y la otra. Sasuke y sus celos posesivos ¬¬ y más personajes. Además, leí todos sus comentarios, y pues guiándome por ellos he decidido poner más parejas en el fic. Aunque eso será más adelante, por ahora vamos al ritmo de la historia n.n**_

_**Bueno, continuando con lo de siempre, déjenme agradecerles sus comentarios, ya que eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo (digo siempre lo mismo pero es la verdad XD), asi que muchas gracias a: **__Miss-leisy, Noahs, milk goku, Susana Mode, mily-chan, kaiteki-sa, Brye, AnataYume, kanon, Ayame-chan, kaii-chn, xwzy, YO, Cherrypettals, xXelisXx, Yuki-2310, luna, saskenaru, Marthiis Wolff, zanzamaru, kotoko, kykyo-chan, naisa y Nelira._

_**Con su apoyo, este fic continua!**_

_**Así que no lo dejen morir XD**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	17. 3 Compañero

**3.- Compañero**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Al contemplar que los rayos del sol de la mañana se hacían presentes, se levantó de un brinco de la cómoda cama. Aún estando cansado por la llegada del viaje y por la prueba de Kakashi, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La preocupación por su amigo Gaara no lo dejaba tranquilo. Saber lo que le ocurriría al pelirrojo si no llegaba a tiempo, le causaba un hueco en el pecho. Lo apreciaba mucho, uno de sus mejores amigos. Sabaku siempre lo apoyó en todo y sentía que se lo debía.

El día anterior intentó pensar en cómo solucionar su situación.

Con cansancio llegó a su departamento, seguido por Sasuke. No le sorprendió encontrarlo limpio, Tsunade le había dicho antes que Iruka-sensei lo cuidó en su ausencia, el castaño se encargó de mantenerlo en perfecto estado (mejor de lo que Naruto lo tenía). Por su parte, Uchiha también encontró su casa en excelentes condiciones, pero ésta fue atendida por Sakura, quien le pidió permiso a la Hokage para estar al pendiente de su residencia.

Por insistencia de Uzumaki, cada uno pasó la noche en su respectiva vivienda. A Sasuke no le pareció, pero aceptó algo reticente, sólo por esa noche para reacomodarse otra vez en su antiguo hogar. No fue fácil, en todo el tiempo de su viaje se acostumbraron a estar juntos; compartiendo la misma habitación, el mismo futón, espalda con espalda o en el peor de los casos, a la intemperie. Sin embargo, era tiempo de recuperar algunas cosas que antes hacían.

Se cambió con rapidez y terminó su improvisado desayuno de ramen instantáneo. Salió con prisa del pequeño apartamento. No tuvo que ir a buscar a Sasuke, apenas dio un paso fuera de su edificio, observó al moreno esperándolo en la acera de enfrente, recargado sobre la barda con los brazos cruzados y su actitud indiferente. Era temprano, sólo estaban ellos dos en la calle.

Naruto sonrió acercándose a él. Parecía que aún seguía molesto por no dejarlo pasar la noche en su casa.

—Se te hizo tarde, dobe.

Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi culpa, no pude dormir en toda la noche-ttebayo.

Uchiha no respondió nada, seguía impasible sin prestarle atención a sus palabras. Se levantó de su posición haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara más. El menor no lo pensó dos veces, parándose frente a él. Teniéndolo tan cerca, Sasuke se inclinó un poco hasta juntar sus labios y besarlo. Naruto no discutió, le parecía una costumbre. Comenzó lento para ir intensificándose con los segundos. Inconscientemente, Uzumaki lo sostuvo con fuerza de las solapas de su camisa blanca para detenerse. Sasuke se despegó de él para tomar un poco de aire. Se acercó nuevamente con la intención de un próximo beso, al menos el rubio lo esperaba. Sin embargo, Uchiha formó una sonrisa de lado sin unir sus labios. Dejándolo a la espera de ese nuevo rose.

El blondo abrió los ojos sin comprender. ¡¿En dónde estaba su otro beso?!

—Esto te pasa por no dejar que me quedara anoche, usurantonkachi.

Sin mayor ceremonia (y con gran satisfacción) se soltó de él. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar.

Naruto no reaccionó de inmediato. Seguía con la cara alzada como idiota. Negó varias veces con la cabeza para despabilase, golpeándose las mejillas con ambas manos.

¡Ese bastardo se estaba burlando de él!

Y aún sabiendo eso, por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír. Reaccionó a tiempo cuando Sasuke se alejó unos metros. No siguió pensado, concentrándose en alcanzarlo.

Por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

.

S&N&S

.

Los habitantes de la aldea apenas comenzaban a realizar sus actividades diarias. Sasuke no les prestaba atención, contrarío al rubio que no dejaba de mirar por todos lados. A Naruto le gustaba observar cuanto había cambiado la villa en su ausencia. Algunos lugares seguían igual, pero otras cosas sufrieron cambios, por ejemplo la montaña de los Hokage; el rostro de la Godaime ya estaba esculpido ahí.

Su principal motivo de salir temprano. Tsunade era la única persona con la que contaban para la misión de Suna.

Su camino fue corto. Llegaron a la torre Hokage e ingresaron al edificio para encontrarse con la rubia. No obstante, Shizune les avisó que estaba ocupada. Ante la negativa de la morena, Naruto estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar que era urgente. Pero no pudo hacerlo, junto a ellos llegó Jiraiya (dándole a Uzumaki un golpe en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara). El rubio le reclamó mientras el Uchiha suspiraba imperceptiblemente. A los ojos del Sannin, aquel par de _chiquillos_ nunca cambiarían.

Con tanto escándalo, Tsunade tuvo que salir para regañarlos. Al final todos pasaron al despacho.

El primero en hablar fue Naruto, argumentando la importancia de su misión a Suna. Los mayores comprendieron la gravedad. Sabían que no sería fácil, los ancianos del Consejo no aceparían dicha misión sólo por pedir, pero si colaboraban juntos lograrían salir de la aldea lo antes posible. La Hokage analizaba la situación. Se mantenían discutiendo los aciertos de sus "_recuerdos_", cuando escucharon el toque en la entrada, siendo interrumpidos por la presencia de nuevos invitados. Se abrió la puerta quedando la habitación en silencio al saber de quién se trataba.

Con arrogancia, entraron el par de ancianos del Consejo. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño, aumentando su malestar al observar a una tercera persona; Danzou iba con ellos. Tsunade les advirtió con la mirada quedarse callados y al margen. Era difícil, pero si querían estar al tanto del asunto tenían que soportarlo. Jiraiya se adelantó al motivo de su estancia, el peliblanco se hizo responsable de haber conseguido la información sobre Akatsuki y Suna. No parecía prudente andar divulgando que su fuente de información eran las "visiones" de sus alumnos.

—Estamos al tanto de eso —habló la anciana mirando de reojo a Shizune, la cual se removió inquieta—. Hemos escuchado sobre lo que están pensando hacer y creemos que es algo realmente precipitado —pronunció con seriedad la vieja Utatane.

—Eso es cierto, no creo prudente mandar al Jinchuuriki a una misión en donde posiblemente se encuentre Akatsuki —apoyó el anciano, quedándose callado por un segundo para que la rubia asimilara sus siguientes palabras—. Y a partir de ahora, lo mejor será asignarlo a un equipo de cuatro o cinco hombres de alto rango para reforzar la supervisión que tenemos sobre él.

—_Restringir sus movimientos _—susurró Tsunade para sí.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños. No le gustaba escuchar que seguían tratando a Naruto como si fuera un simple objeto o una peligrosa arma de guerra. Un monstruo al que tenían que controlar y encerrar en un lugar restringido. Él deseó matar a esos sujetos y no dudaría en volver a considerarlo. Por Naruto y su hermano no tendría contemplaciones. En medio de su cólera, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Miró de reojo a Naruto, éste le negaba con la cabeza advirtiendo sus deseos. No era prudente, tenían que ser pacientes.

—¡Ellos son los mejores ninjas de Konoha! Es lógico que se enfrenten a misiones de alto rango —reclamó Jiraiya sin vacilación. A él tampoco le gustaba la forma de expresarse hacia uno de sus alumnos.

Los tres ancianos se mostraron enfurecidos.

—Ese no es el punto, Jiraiya. El problema es claro, él es un contenedor muy valioso. No podemos dejarlo a meced del enemigo y bajar la guardia.

Los Sannin lo sabían, pero la preocupación de esas personas no era por la seguridad Naruto, sino por el "Arma" que representaba.

Danzou esperó paciente la oportunidad de intervenir, sabía que la princesa Tsunade no obedecería tal palabrería sin argumentar otra defensa.

—Está bien —comenzó Shimura. La atención de todos los presentes recayó sobre él—. Ya que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ante la situación, su equipo irá a Suna… —los ancianos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa sin creer lo que escuchaban, pero no tuvieron tiempo de debatir, Danzou continuó—. Pero no irán solos, quiero que un miembro de mi escuadrón los acompañe, no quiero correr riesgos dejando al contenedor del Kyuubi a disposición de Akatsuki.

Tsunade volvió a fruncir el ceño. No se fiaba de Danzou. Sin embargo, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, ella sabía cómo solucionar el problema.

—De acurdo, aceptare que un miembro del ANBU Raíz acompañe en esta misión.

Danzou sonrío en un gesto confiado, al igual que Tsunade bajo sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus labios. Estaba equivocado si pensaba que le dejaría el camino libre. Si él tenía pensado colocar a uno de sus hombres, ella también tenía a una persona para que las cosas se equilibraran. ¿Y qué mejor que otro miembro del ANBU? Una vez que terminara con esos insoportables viejos, llamaría al otro integrante del equipo.

La Quinta se dirigió por primera vez a los dos jóvenes.

—Después de reunirse con el nuevo miembro, les daré los detalles de la misión. Pueden marcharse hasta tener nuevas instrucciones.

—¿Cuándo partimos-ttebayo?

—Lo más pronto posible, será mañana por la mañana. Les dejaré tiempo para arreglar las cosas que hacen falta.

Ninguno en la habitación quedó convencido con el acuerdo. Aún así, no tardaron para salir de la oficina. Cada uno concentrado en su propio objetivo.

.

S&N&S

.

Naruto iba con los brazos tras su nuca sin prestar interés a su paso, el moreno mantenía las suyas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón azul. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra desde que salieron de la torre Hokage. Seguían en sus propios pensamientos, necesitaban analizar su nueva situación. La línea de los acontecimientos había cambiado otra vez. Un nuevo cambio de orden en los sucesos. No importaba, aún tenían que solucionar el problema. Después de todo, ambos sabían quién sería el nuevo miembro del equipo. Dudaban que Danzou tuviera una mejor opción para ese viaje.

—No pensé que el pintor de cuarta se uniera tan rápido al equipo.

Las palabras del moreno sonaban sin emoción aparente. Naruto lo miró de reojo.

—Yo tampoco… pero no me molesta —detuvo sus pasos y sonrió—. Sai se convirtió en un buen amigo-ttebayo.

Sus palabras eran verdad (a pesar que al principio no pensará lo mismo). Recordaba que Sai no era una persona ordinaria. Con sus comentarios fuera de lugar y su sonrisa fingida, daba una impresión bastante molesta. Un tipo raro en más de un sentido. Admitía que verlo como el remplazo de Sasuke le pareció irritante. Nadie podía tomar el lugar de Uchiha, mucho menos un tipo que aseguraba no tener sentimientos. Su actitud retadora le demostró lo que sentía.

Naruto le contó que Sasuke era su amigo, el único que lo entendía más que nadie. Sasuke era realmente importante para él, un sentimiento que el pintor no entendía.

No obstante, las cosas se desarrollaron de una manera distinta, a tal punto de cambiar su perspectiva sobre él.

Entendió un poco de Sai al ir por Sasuke a la guarida de Orochimaru. Cuando el albino le habló sobre su hermano mayor, Shin. Con aquel pequeño libro de dibujos que siempre llevaba consigo. Una historia que ambos compartían. El ANBU le dijo que él se parecía mucho a su hermano. Ambos daban todo de sí en cualquier cosa que hacían, nunca se daban por vencidos y luchaban sin importarles las adversidades. Diciendo eso, Sai recordó lo que quería dibujar en las páginas en blanco que le faltaban a la historia. Fue la primera vez que lo vio sonreír de forma sincera.

Naruto quería pensar que podría volver a tener un buen amigo en él.

No sólo Uzumaki divagaba en sus "recuerdos", Sasuke tampoco dejaba atrás las escenas que lo seguían, él también lo recordaba de una manera distinta. Uchiha lo comprendía, aquel sujeto de exasperante sonrisa ocupó su lugar en el Equipo 7 al ir tras la pista de Orochimaru que obtuvieron de Akasuna no Sasori. No sabía bien los detalles de la presentación o la relación que hubo entre ellos. Sin embargo, tenía presente el día en que los vio juntos por primera vez infiltrándose a una de las guaridas de la serpiente. En ese tiempo, Sai fue solo a su habitación, el ANBU apareció con sus animales extraños hechos de tinta. Presentándose ante él sin inmutarse, con la sonrisa más irritante que Sasuke recordaba. Con el sharingan activado y el odio contenido que tenía dentro, provocó una explosión que llamó la atención de todos los demás miembros. Entre ellos; Naruto.

Al tenerlo de frente supo que ya no tenía alternativa.

En el instante que iba a atacar a Naruto para terminar con el _lazo _que lo hacía débil, el pálido sujeto se interpuso entre ellos deteniendo su ataque. Kusanagi fue bloqueada por la defensa de Sai. No quería admitirlo, pero ese tipo parecía alguien habilidoso.

—Es una persona bastante extraña, pero una vez que lo llegas a conocer puede ser agradable-ttebayo.

Uchiha lo dudaba.

Con ese último comentario, siguieron avanzando por otra avenida de la aldea, distraídos de las demás personas. Tanto, que no se fijaron en un sujeto parado a la sombra del tronco de un árbol. El tipo les dirigió la palabra al tiempo que ellos pasaban a su lado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto —se dirigió al rubio, para después girar su cabeza hacia el moreno—. Sasuke

El azabache asintió levemente como saludo, no estaba tan distraído como aparentaba. Naruto lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿Quién-ttebayo?

—Soy yo.

—¿Quién es yo?

Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza, Uzumaki seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre.

—Aún cuando pasé tanto tiempo, por lo menos deberías reconocer a tus amigos —el desconocido se alejó de la sombra, acercándose a ellos—. Harás que se sienta mal quien te llama.

Naruto seguía sin entender, recordaba que algo parecido le había sucedido, pero estaba tan distraído que no lo reconoció por completo. Y escuchando todas esas palabras, tenía una idea de quien se trataba. Sonrió de inmediato.

—¡Tú eres Shino!

El aludido asintió, pensaba decir un nuevo comentario, pero el ladrido de un perro llamó la atención del los tres. Naruto se giró con prisa encontrándose con un castaño montado sobre el lomo de un enorme canino blanco. El muchacho de triángulos en la cara le sonrió al tenerlo de frente.

—¡¿Kiba?!

Gritó Naruto con emoción al ver a su otro amigo. No le importaba haber pasado por esas emociones una vez. Al contrario, le alegraba encontrarse con sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. La sensación de alegría no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Sí! ¡Estaba seguro de que eras tú, Naruto! —le mostró una sonrisa a Uzumaki. Un poco menos efusivo se giró hacia el moreno, levantando una de sus manos—. ¡Qué tal, Sasuke!

Uchiha le devolvió el saludo con otro asentimiento de cabeza. No le extrañó que el castaño lo saludara, después de todo, se suponía que no se marchó con Orochimaru, y por lo tanto, Inuzuka ni ninguno de sus compañeros fueron por él. Lo que terminaba en la conclusión que seguían siendo "buenos compañeros" de generación.

Por su parte, el amante de los insectos estaba a un lado con aura depresiva rodeándolo. No podía creer que no lo reconocieran como a Kiba.

Entre el pequeño silenció, Naruto escuchó el sonido de un grito contenido. Volteó, sin encontrarse con nadie. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. El rubio no se quedó con la duda, caminó con sigilo a la esquina del lugar. Recordaba quien se encontraba escondida.

—¡Hinata! ¿Por qué te escondes-ttebayo?

Hyuuga abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del blondo tan cerca de ella. Se puso pálida con rapidez, perdiendo la inconsciencia por el repentino encuentro. Con el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba, Naruto provocó que la de ojos perla se desmayara. Siendo socorrida con rapidez por un preocupado Kiba.

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar que Uzumaki siempre era despistado con _"ese"_ tipo de situaciones…

.o.

_Aquel día las nubes se apoderaron del cielo. El típico color azul no se veía, en su lugar el sombrío color gris se imponía sobre sus cabezas. Aún faltaba tiempo para llegar al próximo pueblo. De repente, sin mayor contratiempo, las fuertes gotas de agua se dejaron caer empapándolos de inmediato. Los tres comenzaron a correr en busca de un refugio, tuvieron suerte al encontrarse con una pequeña casa donde vendían té. Decidieron en común acuerdo que les serviría para esperar a que pasara el aguacero. Al entrar se encontraron con la dueña, una señora bastante joven y bonita los atendió. Su nombre era Kimihino Shingo._

_Todo iba sin contratiempos, ellos descansaban y Jiraiya coqueteaba con la dueña. Eso no era raro ni novedad. Lo que desconcertó a Uchiha, fue notar que "alguien" no despegaba la vista de Naruto. Escondida tras las cortinas de la cocina, se encontraba oculta una castaña de ojos verdes. Se trataba de la hija de la dueña; Saeko. Shingo la llamó a su lado para presentarles a los clientes, siendo de su misma edad pensaba que se llevarían bien. Un poco nerviosa, la niña se acercó a ellos y Naruto con su gran efusividad la saludó. No tardaron en comenzar a platicar (el rubio se dedicaba a contarle sobre su viaje). Sasuke se mantenía al margen, nunca fue sociable y no iba a comenzar ahora._

_Toda la tarde tuvo que soportar a la castaña pegada al rubio. Naruto un poco azorado por la atención se reía disimuladamente. Al principio le gustó la compañía de su nueva amiga, pero tanto atosigamiento no era lo suyo, quería su espacio personal pero tampoco podía ser grosero con ella. Y en un impulso repentino, Saeko saltó sobre Uzumaki abrazándolo con fuerza. Eso pareció la gota que derramó el vaso._

_Sasuke estampó las palmas sobre la mesa y salió al otro pasillo, todo ante la interrogante mirada del par de ojos azul y verde._

…

_La tarde pasó con rapidez. La dueña del local los invitó a pasar la noche. Aceptaron al notar su actual situación, la tormenta aún continuaba. Como la casa era algo pequeña, una habitación se la dieron a Jiraiya, y la otra la tenían que compartir entre los dos. Desde el incidente ninguno de ellos se volvió a dirigir la palabra, Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaba molesto. Lo mejor era esperar a que se le bajara el coraje. Aunque no entendía porque tanto alboroto (a su criterio), él no había hecho nada malo._

_Ya en la oscuridad de la habitación, cada uno se metió en su propio futón para descansar. _

_No siendo las verdaderas intenciones de uno de ellos. Era la oportunidad perfecta que Uchiha aprovecharía para dejarle algunos "puntos" en claro al despistado rubio. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie, se metía con lo que era suyo. _

_Sus movimientos eran sigilosos, como si de un felino se tratara. Sasuke se deslizó por el futón llegando al de Naruto. Lo abrazó por la espalda, metiendo una de sus manos dentro de playera negra del rubio. Al sentir la fría mano sobre su piel calientita, Naruto trató de soltar un grito, pero la otra mano de Sasuke lo detuvo._

_Estaba tan cansado y con la guardia baja, que no se percató del _ladrón_ que lo _atacaba_._

—_No hagas ruido —pronunció Uchiha con voz baja provocando que su aliento golpeara contra su oreja._

_A Uzumaki le ardieron las mejillas al comprender por completo la posición en la que lo tenía Sasuke. No estaba atado, pero ni siquiera se podía mover (¿o no quería?). Trató de soltar otra palabra, pero se quedó atorada en su garganta al sentir la mano del azabache acariciando todo su torso sin pudor alguno. Reconoció que esa sensación le estremeció por completo. Ante tal efecto, Uchiha se sintió más confiado, bajó su mano hasta introducirla en los pantalones y en la ropa interior al mismo tiempo. Capturando al instante el miembro del rubio para apretarlo con fuerza. Sintiendo los delgados dedos aprisionarlo, Naruto soltó un ligero gemido._

_¡Sus ya 14 años les empezaban a hacer efecto!_

—_Sasuke —lo llamó con un tono ronco que hasta él mismo desconoció._

_Las carisias continuaron, la mano del azabache subía y bajaba con demasiada intensidad, el rubio sólo se contorsionaba. Sasuke besó la parte de atrás de su cuello, dejando una "marca" de pertenencia. Al sentir esos dientes adentrándose sobre su piel y los movimientos más acelerados, no tardó demasiado para que Naruto se viniera sobre la mano que lo aprisionaba. Ésta vez no se contuvo, soltó un sonoro gemido que llenó de satisfacción a Sasuke. Con esa sonrisilla prepotente en sus labios, el moreno destapó la boca del rubio para besarla. Era su turno de disfrutar la situación. Sin embargo, al momento de recuperar su antigua tarea de acariciar al menor, el sonido de la puerta lo regresó a la realidad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, alguien había entrado sin permiso._

—_¿Naruto-kun, estás enfermo? —preguntó la castaña que trataba de prender la lámpara para verlo entre la oscuridad—. Escuche unos ruidos extraños._

_Naruto sonrió algo nervioso al ver de reojo que Sasuke ya estaba en su propio futón. ¡Vaya que era rápido!_

—_No es nada, Saeko-chan, sólo mi estomago que tiene hambre-ttebayo —mintió, rascándose una de sus mejillas, la cual estaba roja._

_La castaña lo miró algo dudosa, pero asintió no muy convencida._

—_Está bien, te traeré algo de comer y me quedare pendiente toda la noche. Al parecer también tienes fiebre._

_Naruto iba a decir qué no hacía falta, pero la joven desapareció de inmediato. Suspiró con cansancio. Se giró hacia Sasuke que seguía dándole la espalada. Quería decir algo, pero de sólo recordar lo que pasaron apenas unos minutos atrás, se le nubló la mente y el calor le subió a los cachetes. No, lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz. Se envolvió hasta la cabeza con la colcha, acostándose como oruga._

_Todo parecía otra vez en calma, sino fuera por el aura negra que rodeaba al azabache._

_¡Maldita mocosa del demonio! Se ganó un lugar especial en su famosa lista de venganzas._

.o.

Sasuke suspiró con frustración al recordarlo. Lo único bueno fue al otro día, cuando se marcharon de esa casa, al menos jamás volverían a ver a esa chiquilla. Además, la cara de asombro y desconcierto que puso Saeko al notar la marca que Naruto tenía tras su cuello, le pareció la mejor parte.

.

S&N&S

.

Después del pequeño reencuentro por parte del equipo de Kurenai, tuvieron que despedirse de ellos. Su equipo tenía una nueva misión (por eso de reunirse en ese lugar). Naruto les deseó suerte y siguieron su trayecto. No tardaron mucho en estar solos. Una nueva voz los saludó.

—¡Hola, chicos! —gritó con alegría una joven frente a ellos.

No tenían que ser bastante observadores para saber que esa rubia con mini falda se trataba de Ino.

Yamanaka caminó con ellos por un rato hasta encontrarse con Shikamaru y Chouji. Que también se emocionaron al verlos. Cada uno a su manera, pero todos estaban felices de ver a sus viejos amigos. No obstante, dicho encuentro se vio truncado al ser atacados de la nada.

Un tigre de tinta apareció abalanzándose contra los ninjas. Akimichi iba a realizar su técnica, pero la rapidez de Sasuke le ganó, colocándose al frente del grupo lanzó un Katon contra el falso animal, que desapareció en segundos. Agudizó su mirada carbón encontrándose con un tipo en lo alto del techo de una casa. Para el azabache toda la escena era nueva. Al distinguir la palidez y el cabello negro de su atacante, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba (a pesar de no habérselo encontrado así la vez anterior). A Naruto le pareció tan reciente dicha escena, sólo con los papeles invertidos.

Con el pincel en una de sus manos, al igual que con su mirada sin expresión aparente, el moreno los observó con detalle. Sus nuevos compañeros eran curiosos. Tenía que darles algo de crédito por percibir su ataque tan rápido, no era fácil evadir su técnica. Sin inmutarse, sacó un nuevo pergamino en blanco, dibujando otro animal sobre éste.

—Chouju Giga.

Uchiha frunció el ceño al contemplar al pálido ANBU, sin esperar a que la técnica lo superara, se precipitó hacia el pintor. Desasiéndose de los tigres de tinta, llegó hasta el otro apuntándolo con un kunai.

—Nada mal para alguien tan débil —habló el albino sin contemplaciones, deteniendo el ataque con su pequeña katana—. Aunque con ese último ataque, empiezo a pensar que en mi nuevo equipo no tienen huevos —aumentó su sínica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba—. Sobre todo tú, pareces un frígido y estreñido.

Sasuke apretó los puños activando el sharingan. Mientras abajo en la calle, Naruto se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. No podrían tener mejor inicio. ¿Verdad? Su nuevo compañero por fin hacía acto de presencia.

Utilizando sus "sinceros"comentarios cómo presentación.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jajaja, lo siento, pero me encanta la "sinceridad" de Sai XD**_

_**Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio no me caía bien, pensé que era malo el tipo, pero conociéndolo mejor y ver como ayudaba a Naru-chan, pues se fue ganando un buen lugar jajaja. Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Si, sólo un simple limme (si a eso se le puede llamar limme ¬¬)**_

_**Pero bueno pasando a otra cosa importante, pues déjenme decirles que este será el último capítulo que suba u.u, así es, ya no tendré tiempo para nada y voy a tener que dejar inconclusa esta y todas mis demás historias. Lo sé, es algo repentino pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar a que me comprendan al dejar de lado mis fics u.u**_

_**Así que antes de irme, déjenme agradecerles a todos ustedes por pasarse a comentar, ya saben que me alegran el día, muchas gracias a**__: kykyo-chan, Susana Mode, narutteba, Brye, Kai-chn, milk goku, Nelira, Yuki-fu, kanon, xwyz, YO, Luna, -chan, Yuki-2310, jennita, veruto kaname, __Geri Haratari, Cherry y Sofy-Chan._

_**Es todo espero que algún día nos volvamos a leer por aquí u.u**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Feliz día de las bromas XD!**_

_**Sip, hoy 28 de diciembre es día de los santos inocentes n.n**_

_**Y no pude evitarlo jajaja**_

_**¿Los asuste? o.O?, lo siento pero no es verdad lo que dije, bueno si es cierto que tal vez ya no tenga tanto tiempo pero no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias, sólo era un bromita jejeje**_

_**Lo siento u.u, mi lado grosero salió a relucir XD**_

_**Bueno, ya aclarado el asunto, me retiro y nos leemos en el próximo capi n.n**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	18. 4 Camino

**4.- Camino**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, Sasuke trataba de mantenerse ajeno a la situación, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, recargando su espalda contra la pared del edificio. A su lado, Naruto permanecía sentado en uno de los escalones sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Sakura los veía de reojo sin comprender por completo la situación. Sólo estaba segura que ese incomodo silencio tenía mucha relación con aquel pálido individuo que no dejaba de sonreír. No le gustaba para nada ese sujeto. Cuando recibió el mensaje de la Hokage para reunirse en ese lugar, jamás imaginó encontrarse con esa situación tan tensa. Esperaba que la otra persona frente a ellos lo pudiera solucionar. Parecía más confiable.

Yamato suspiró con cansancio al ver a sus _nuevos_ compañeros de equipo. ¿Cuándo pensó que sería buena idea salir del ANBU para hacer de "niñera"? Nunca. La Hokage casi lo obligó, alegando que él era la persona más indicada para esa misión. Con su habilidad del Mokuton como el primer Hokage, sería algo benéfico para controlar el sello de Naruto. Habilidad que los ancianos del consejo aprobaron a regañadientes. Nadie se opondría a que fuera parte del nuevo equipo.

Y él tenía órdenes precisas de la Godaime.

_"Un miembro del ANBU raíz estará en el grupo, quiero que lo vigiles"_

La Hokage parecía muy seria en cuanto a esa petición.

_"Ha sido recomendado por Danzou, ya tienes una idea de por dónde va el asunto"_

Claro que lo sabía, para nadie era secreto que ese viejo prefería utilizar la fuerza antes que las palabras. No sólo eso, ese sujeto ansiaba con toda su ambición el puesto de Hokage. Tendría cuidado con cualquiera de sus subordinados, empezando por su nuevo "compañero de equipo". Sin embargo, al salir del despacho e ir al encuentro de su nueva unidad, no se esperó encontrarlos en medio de la calle, atacándose como si se trataran de enemigos. Si no fuera por su llegada, no sabía si las viviendas cercanas hubieran acabado ilesas.

Al finalizar su pelea, decidió reunirlos en ese lugar; un edificio abandonado retirado de la calle principal. Pero las cosas no parecían mejorar. Se suponía que Kakashi tenía que estar ayudándolo, cosa que al parecer, era una completa mentira. No los conocía demasiado, sólo por los informes que Tsunade le había proporcionado. Nadie parecía contento de estar en esa reunión. Y la sínica sonrisa en el blanquísimo rostro de Sai no ayudaba a mejorar la tensión. Su exasperante actitud parecía no tener un límite. Tenzo volvió a suspirar. Si quería que funcionaran como equipo en esa misión, tenía que poner las cosas en orden. Un equipo unido significaba un buen resultado.

—Bien, muchachos. Al parecer no comenzamos de buena manera —trató de sonreír—. Déjenme presentarme, soy Yamato. Y al igual que Kakashi-sempai, yo seré su capitán y los acompañare en la misión a Suna.

Tenzo se sintió ligeramente decepcionado al no tener respuesta, pero siguió con su intento de "mejorar" la situación.

—Entonces, me parece adecuado que te disculpes con tus nuevos compañeros —señaló a Sai, quien no pareció sorprendido ni molesto.

El albino se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose hacia el frente de Naruto y Sasuke. El rubio lo veía atento mientras el moreno ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

—Siento lo de antes, yo sólo quería cerciorarme de sus habilidades… —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Después de todo, tengo que saber cuánto tengo que ayudar a los perdedores de mi nuevo equipo.

Yamato palmeó su frente con frustración. Si Sai seguía con esos comentarios, dudaba que pudiera contener a los demás.

—¿Eso crees-ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio tratando de sonreír. No era tonto y sabía que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo.

Sai quedó observando esa falsa mueca de sonrisa, aumentando él la suya. Al no recibir otra pregunta, el moren de cabellos cortos decidió responderle.

—Si, además creo que tu sonrisa es sólo para que nadie vea hacia abajo y note tu pene pequeño.

A Naruto le saltó una vena en su frente, se le había olvidado esa extraña obsesión de Sai por las partes bajas de sus compañeros. Ante tal comentario, Sasuke por fin abrió los ojos con el sharingan en ellos, disimuladamente tronaba los dedos aún con los brazos cruzados. Ese imbécil ANBU se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

—Pero bueno, supongo que alguien con tan poco cerebro no se puede quejar —volvió a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

Sin embargo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. De un brinco, Uzumaki se levantó de su improvisado asiento para darle un buen golpe al ANBU.

—¡Qué dices, idiota! —gritó el rubio abalanzándose sobre el pálido chico, pero una mano agarró su brazo para evitar el contacto. Un poco molesto giró para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su amiga. Ella había detenido el ataque.

—No seas así, Naruto, él será nuestro nuevo compañero —habló la pelirrosa poniéndose al frente para encarar al nuevo—. Y tú, podrías ser más amable, todos estamos en el mismo equipo.

Sai volvió a sonreír de la misma manera falsa.

—Tienes razón, me agradan mucho las mujeres como tú —Sakura se señalo a sí misma—. Sí, feas y de gordo trasero.

Antes de pensarlo, Yamato ya se encontraba sujetando a una furiosa Sakura con instintos asesinaos contra el sonriente Sai, quien parecía no importarle.

—¡Basta! —alzó la voz el castaño.

Se estaba cansando de ese juego de niños.

—Parece que la están pasando muy bien.

Se escuchó otra nueva voz. Apareciendo de la nada una nube de humo dejando ver la silueta del ninja copia.

—Kakashi-sempai.

— ¡Oi, muchachos! —saludó sonriendo el peliplata, disimulando la poca confianza que tenía hacia Sai—. No creo que sea tiempo de estar peleando —se dirigió a sus antiguos alumnos—. Ahórrenme el trabajo de encerrarlos en una jaula para que se comporten. Mejor empiecen por presentarse.

Kakashi parecía sonreír bajo la máscara, pero los tres sabían que no era conveniente hacerlo enojar. A regañadientes, tanto Naruto como Sakura volvieron a su lugar, Sasuke se levantó de la pared dónde todo el tiempo estuvo apartado, y Sai se acercó más a ellos.

—Uzumaki Naruto —respondió el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos mirando de mala manera al blanco ANBU.

—Haruno Sakura —alegó con los dientes apretados y una vena en la frente.

—Uchiha Sasuke —su voz sonó seria, le importaba poco hacerse "amigo" de ese raro sujeto.

—Y yo soy, Sai —el albino no deshizo su mueca de sonreír.

Ante tan _alegre_ presentación, a Hatake no le quedo más que proseguir sin prestarles atención.

—Ahora que nos conocemos —comenzó, advirtiendo con la mirada que no quería interrupciones—. Les daré las indicaciones completas para salir mañana temprano a la misión.

Del bolsillo de su chaleco sacó un pequeño pergamino con el sello de la Hokage.

—Tsunade-sama me las acaba de entregar.

Todos parecieron cambiar su semblante molesto e irritado para prestar atención a las indicaciones del mayor. Era tiempo de hablar de cosas importantes.

.

S&N&S

.

—¡No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado lo desesperante que es Sai!

Una nueva queja salió de la boca de Uzumaki. Apenas habían terminado la reunión y ya estaba cansado de su nuevo compañero. En cuanto Hatake terminó de explicarles la misión, despidió a cada uno para que fueran a sus respectivos hogares en busca del material necesario. Yamato desapareció junto con Kakashi, seguidos por Sai. Sakura caminó con ellos por un rato más. Ella se dedicó a contarles las cosas que había hecho con Tsunade, pero antes de que se diera cuenta llegaron a la avenida que daba a su casa. Se despidió de ambos y esperó por verlos al otro día. Una vez solos, Naruto no desaprovecho la idea de seguir quejándose.

—A mí siempre me pareció raro —habló de repente Uchiha, llamando la atención del blondo.

Naruto se paró delante de él, deteniendo el paso del moreno para verlo a los ojos.

—Sabes, la "primera vez" que lo vimos, Sakura-chan me dijo que Sai se parecía mucho a ti— frunció levemente su ceño—. Yo no estaba nada conforme de que él fuera tú remplazo, pero ella me dijo que a pesar de ser desagradable, tenían las mismas facciones y el mismo tono de voz.

Uzumaki quedó pensativo rememorando las palabras de su amiga.

_"Ambos caminaban por la calle después de la presentación del nuevo miembro de su equipo._

—_¿Por qué ese tipo ocupa el lugar de Sasuke? ¡Con tres personas son más que suficiente-ttebayo!_

_Reclamó disconforme por quinta vez en el día. La sola idea de pensar en Sai como un nuevo integrante del equipo 7 le molestaba. Sakura lo observó con un gesto conciliador, ella también pensaba lo mismo aunque no se expresara de la misma manera._

—_Tienes razón, es muy vulgar _—_concordó con él. Se detuvo un momento algo pensativa_—._ ¿Pero no crees que tiene un parecido con Sasuke-kun? Su cara, su voz…_

_Naruto negó varias veces, poniendo un semblante irritado._

—_¡¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?! Sasuke tiene mucha más clase. No, simplemente es mejor-ttebayo _—_sentenció por ultimo cruzándose de brazos."_

Sí, eso había sido lo siguiente que había dicho. Sólo que no se lo diría a Sasuke, era algo realmente vergonzoso. Admitirlo en voz alta frente al moreno era muy diferente a decirlo cuando estaba junto a su amiga. No quería inflar el gran ego que tenía Uchiha al aceptar que siempre lo había considerado mejor que Sai (y cualquier otro). Nadie nunca ocuparía su lugar.

A Sasuke pareció no importarle, contrario a lo que decían sus palabras.

—¿Acaso Sakura esta ciega? Yo no me parezco en nada a ese perdedor.

_«Ego Uchiha» _Pensó Naruto tratando de contener la risa. En verdad que Sasuke era muy orgulloso para admitir algún parecido con su "copia barata". Sin pensarlo dos veces, el de ojos azules se acercó al moreno y le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Pues yo creo que Sakura-chan tiene algo de razón- ttebayo.

El azabache frunció el ceño. No podía creer que ese idiota pensara que también tenía un parecido con ese remedo de ninja. No, era impensable la sola idea de que él compartiera alguna similitud con semejante esperpento.

—No digas tonterías, usurantonkachi —pronunció irritado.

Naruto sintió el remolineo del cuerpo bajo su brazo, obviamente Sasuke no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza, y él tampoco tenía intenciones de soltarlo. A pesar de que le costaba mantener el equilibrio por ser ligeramente más bajo que el azabache, aprovechó para besar tras su cuello. Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente por aquel acto, pero como buen Uchiha logró mantener su apacible semblante.

—Deja de jugar, dobe.

Naruto lo soltó, sonriendo satisfecho al notar el casi imperceptible tono rojo en las pálidas mejillas de Uchiha. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Lo mejor era no seguirlo molestando, el encuentro con Sai aumentó su mal humor. Aunque eso tampoco era nuevo. Prefería llegar a su hogar para preparar su equipaje. Necesitaban salir lo más pronto de Konoha si querían llegar a tiempo a Suna.

Su nuevo objetivo.

.

S&N&S

.

Sai llegó a su apartamento sin ninguna prisa. No tenía muchas cosas que guardar, sólo lo necesario. Mientras recogía sus cosas, vio el pequeño libro de dibujos sobre la mesa. Lo observó junto a la hoja que le entregó Danzou con las indicaciones de su "propia misión". En su rostro ya no existía pisca de la sonrisa que había colocado horas atrás. Se suponía que ellos _no_ tenían sentimientos.

"En la raíz, no tienes nombre, no tienes sentimientos, no tienes pasado, no tienes futuro, lo único que existe es la misión…"

La misión.

¿En verdad era todo lo que había? No, porque el destino era tan caprichoso que nunca sabes lo que te espera. Aunque Sai lo ignorara, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

.

S&N&S

.

Las luces del cuarto estaban completamente apagadas, después de andar por las calles de Konoha decidieron ir a cenar al Ichiraku. Como bienvenida, Teuchi le dio un precio especial a su mejor cliente, quien aprovechó la buena voluntad de hombre para atiborrarse de varios platos de ramen. Sasuke sólo miraba sin sorprenderse, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa escena, él se dedicó a comer con calma su propio plato. Una vez que salieron del establecimientos se dirigieron al pequeño apartemente del rubio, ésta vez sin tener opción de despedir a Uchiha.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el moreno no le permitió a Naruto encender las luces, llegando a esa actual situación de penumbras. Al instante que pasaron la puerta, el mayor sujetó al rubio de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo y besarlo. Uzumaki se sorprendió por un segundo, pero no tardó en reaccionar y seguirle el juego. Sus labios se devoraban como si hubiesen pasado meses sin hacerlo.

Sasuke llegó al borde de la cama aún sujetando el cuerpo contrario, se recostó en el colchón cayendo de espaldas con Naruto entre sus brazos. El rubio trató de reclamar, ya que en el proceso se golpeó la cabeza con el espaldar de la cama, sólo un pequeño roce, pero fue suficiente para sentir dolor. Sin embargo, apenas se giró para encarar al bastardo, sus labios fueron cazados con avidez una vez más. Con esa sensación placentera recorriendo sus cuerpos, la costumbre del sabor lo hizo llevar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y colocarse por completo encima del cuerpo del mayor. Sasuke tampoco se hizo esperar y sus brazos se aferraron a la cintura del blondo. Ya le hacía falta esa sensación en su piel.

Los besos seguían; repartidos entre los labios, el cuello y una parte de la clavícula que dejaba ver la camiseta del menor. Parecía que seguirían con ese _proceso_ por un rato más. No obstante, unos minutos después, Naruto se despegó por completo, recostándose a un lado, con la vista al techo y la respiración agitada.

—Recuerda que mañana tenemos misión, teme.

Uchiha frunció levemente su ceño.

—¿Y?

Naruto lo miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo qué, y? Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, así que confórmate con eso-ttebayo.

Sasuke tenía más de una frase para rebatir esa absurda palabrería. Pero también era consciente de lo importante que significaba para ese ingenuo sujeto, sus ojos azules lo demostraban. Una batalla perdida. Lo seguiría aumentando a su lista de pendientes que le cobraría más adelante, eso era seguro.

—Hmp —fue lo último que pronunció antes darle la espalada. Tomó las sabanas y se tapó por completo.

Ante ese gesto algo infantil de Uchiha, Uzumaki tuvo que contenerse para no caer en la tentación y comenzar de nuevo con otra ronda de besos, y tal vez algo más. No, negó ligeramente para llamar a su buen juicio. En verdad quería pasar la noche con el azabache, pero también era importante su próxima misión. Sasuke era su prioridad, pero seguía siendo un ninja, se lo debía a su amigo pelirrojo. No muy convencido por sus propios argumentos, decidió intentar dormir. Observó la espalda de su compañero, volviendo a sonreír. Se acercó lentamente a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, sintiendo su calor. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ello.

En menos de unos cuantos minutos, quedó dormido, el calor de su cuerpo lo reconfortaba.

Uchiha giró su cuerpo encontrándose con el apacible rostro de Naruto, su respiración acompasada le indicaba que había quedado dormido. No era ningún cursi, y nunca se consideró uno, pero no pudo evitar besar su frente antes de abrazarlo para disponerse a dormir.

Naruto causaba en él, sentimientos indescifrables.

.

S&N&S

.

Los primeros rayos del sol no sólo indicaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, sino también el inicio de su nueva misión. Naruto no tuvo que salir corriendo, Sasuke lo despertó desde muy temprano para que compusiera sus cosas. Uchiha también necesitaba su maleta por lo que se dirigió a su propio hogar. Una vez que el rubio terminó los preparativos y el desayuno (cortesía de Sasuke antes de marcharse), caminó con energía por las calles desiertas de Konoha. No tardó mucho para que el moreno lo alcanzara y ambos llegaran al punto de reunión.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, Sakura y Yamato ya se encontraban esperándolos. Minutos después apareció Sai, quien saludó con fingida amabilidad a sus compañeros. Para su suerte no comenzó ninguna pelea, Kakashi llegó junto a la Hokage e Iruka, justo para evitar un nuevo incidente.

—Nos vemos, Tsunade oba-chan.

—Cuídese, Tsunade-shishou.

Se despidió Naruto, seguido de una alegre Sakura.

—Hasta pronto —respondió un poco preocupada, el hecho de que se enfrentaran a un par de miembros de Akatsuki no era nada alentador. Y con Sai a su lado no mejoraban las cosas.

—¡Buena suerte! —se apresuró a decir Iruka.

La rubia los despidió, advirtiendo con la mirada a Kakashi y Yamato, estos asintieron comprendiendo su situación.

—¡Es hora que el equipo Kakashi parta-ttebayo! —gritó Naruto lleno de entusiasmo.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de las puertas, pero antes de que avanzaran más, Jiraiya saltó impidiéndoles el paso, quedando al frente de Sasuke y Naruto. Nunca estaba de más un buen consejo para sus alumnos.

—Sé que se han vuelto fuertes, pero no quiero que tomen a la ligera a su enemigo, Akatsuki no es un juego.

—No nos subestime, Ero-sennin —respondió Naruto con fingida molestia, a su lado Sasuke sólo rió de medio lado concordando con él.

Jiraiya parpadeó un par de veces antes de echarse a reír, ese par de mocosos nunca cambiarían, tan confiados como siempre, pero admitía que merecían un voto de confianza.

—De acuerdo, demuéstrenles a esos bastardos el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento.

—¡Eso no lo dudes-ttebayo!

El peliblanco se encaminó al interior quedando junto a Tsunade e Iruka, éste último observaba algo preocupado al rubio.

Ellos desaparecieron con rapidez de su campo de visión.

—Lo lograran —animó la rubia.

—Son mis alumnos y tu alumna. Claro que lo lograran. ¿Quieres apostar, Tsunade?

Senju frunció el ceño para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la torre Hokage, siendo perseguida por un insistente Jiraiya. Iruka se quedó un rato más observando hacia el frente. Al principio había estado inquieto, pero sí los demás creían en ellos. ¿Por qué él no? Al contrario, no estaba solos, Kakashi también los acompañaba.

Alguien en quien podía confiar.

.

S&N&S

.

La tenue luz de algunas velas iluminaba el interior de su escondite. Entre las penumbras, las siluetas difusas de varios hombres se mostraban ante la solicitud de aquella reunión. Las cosas parecían tomar por fin su curso. No podían perder más tiempo del que ya habían perdido.

—Al parecer ya tenemos a varios Bijus. Nuestro próximo objetivo es el Jinchuuriki de la arena, aquel que pose al Shukaku —informó la voz distorsionada de una sombra borrosa que actuaba como jefe. Los demás sólo se dedicaban a escuchar.

—¿Quién irá en ésta ocasión? —preguntó otra de las sombras.

Pein se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar. Como líder del grupo ya tenía a las personas indicadas para el "trabajo".

—En esta misión irán Sasori y Deidara —respondió sin mayor ceremonia.

De entre las sombras se escuchó un fuerte bufido.

—Ya era hora —habló la sombra, saliendo a la luz para mostrar su cuerpo hecho de madera. Una marioneta se deslizó por el suelo. Junto a él, un hombre de largos cabellos rubios lo acompañaba. Sus grupos siempre eran de dos.

—Será bastante fácil-uhm —el rubio sonrió, mirando de reojo a la sombra que se encontraba al lado izquierdo. Por la silueta que mostraba el cabello atado en una coleta baja, se trataba de Itachi—. Con mi arte, todo desaparecerá al instante.

El jefe ignoró sus comentarios. Dicha la misión, se retiraba de la reunión.

—Eso es todo, lo dejo en sus manos.

La conexión se terminó y cada uno regresó a sus respectivos lugares.

Itachi abrió los ojos al estar fuera de comunicación. Se encontraba en un claro del bosque sentado sobre una roca, Kisame a su lado apenas comenzaba a despabilarse. Con paciencia, el moreno se bajó de su improvisado asiento para comenzar a caminar. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno al nuevo objetivo, Pein se comenzaba a mover. Pronto Madara y Obito también lo harían. Era cierto que no pudo hacer mucho por los Jinchuuriki que ya habían atrapado, pero sabía que tenía que intervenir en ese nuevo objetivo por de la relación que mantenía Konoha con el Kazekage de Suna, Naruto y Sasuke estarían involucrados. No olvidaba los detalles que obtuvo de la última vez que se encontró con su hermano. Sus _visiones_ resultaron tan ciertas, que por un momento le sorprendió la exactitud. Por eso no podía bajar la guardia y parecer conocer todo, debía mantenerse ignorante e ingenuo ante los ojos de Pein y los demás.

Era hora de comenzar a moverse, aunque a su favor tenía una ventaja que Akatsuki no se esperaba. _Una explosiva ventaja._

.

S&N&S

.

Las fuertes ráfagas de viento alzaban la arena del lugar. El paisaje se mostraba tranquilo, era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Sus ojos aguamarina veían a su pueblo en una aparente calma, con la gente riendo y realizando sus tareas cotidianas, todo por su buen cargo. El cargo de Kazekage que jamás se imaginó obtener, sino fuera por aquella persona que le demostró lo contrario.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina frase. Gaara escuchó la voz de su hermano sin darle importancia. No creía en supersticiones y no comenzaría en ese momento. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Kankuro no estaba equivocado, porque él también percibía esa inquietud.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sin más que decir, sólo una disculpa por mi graaaan tardanza u.u**_

_**No era mi intención, pero una cosa pasó a otra y no pude actualizar esta historia por un tiempo, pero aquí me tienen de nuevo, jajaja y como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Un poco de todo y pronto llegaran a Suna, y veremos como sasukin se cobra todas las que le debe narutin XD**_

_**Por cierto, hago un "paréntesis" para el comentario de **__lin__**. Amiga, este fic NO es un NaruSasu, perdón para los que hayan pesando eso, la verdad es que iba a ser un SasuNaru, pero creo que hare unas modificaciones, y para que nadie se moleste, será un SasuNaruSasu. Yo creo que ambos tienen mucho derecho XD, aunque hasta ahorita no hayan visto nada claro jajaja**_

_**Así que espero que nadie se molesto por pensar lo contrario u.u**_

_**Una vez aclarada la duda, me paso a darles las gracias y doble disculpa a los que se pasaron a comentar, así que muchas gracias a: **__sakurita15, kykyo-chan, AnataYume, Susana Mode, Brye, lin (claro que no me molesta tu comentario, al contrario, me sirvió mucho y pues tienes razón, y ya hice algunas modificaciones XD), kanon, Miss-leisy, jennita, Soy YO-SARIEL, Yuki-2310, raymoon, Luna, Sofy-Chan, kaii-chn, NelIra, zanzamaru, sasuke uchiiha (sip, como te había dicho antes, soy la misma que publica ahí como RiSaNa_Ho, pero muchas gracias por el dato n.n), hinamor007 y Shantari-sama_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	19. 5 Suna

**5.- Suna**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sus ojos azules distinguían un sinnúmero de arboles alrededor, parecía el mismo escenario sin cambiar, lo que significaba que aún permanecían en el territorio del País del Fuego. En cuanto llegaran a la frontera y vieran al horizonte las amarillas arenas del desierto, podría decirse que su destino estaría a la mitad. A la velocidad que se dirigían les tomaría alrededor de un día de trayecto, poco, relativo a los dos días que se hacía una misión normal. Pero bastante tiempo a cuestión de esa situación

En el camino, Naruto bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia conocida para él. Era cierto, olvidó que Temari estaba en la aldea por los exámenes Chuunin. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de informarle sobre el asunto.

—¡Temari!

Gritó, bajando del árbol. Sabaku giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con el grupo de ninjas de Konoha. Uzumaki fue quien se acercó a ella ante su inquisidora mirada. Antes de preguntar, él apresuró su explicación; su misión a Suna para detener a los miembros de Akatsuki que iban por Gaara. El semblante tranquilo de la rubia se transformó en uno de impotencia y preocupación.

—Sentía un mal presentimiento —pronunció en voz baja para sí misma.

—Tardaremos un día en llegar. Si quieres venir, será mejor que nos apresuremos-ttebayo.

Temari observó a lo lejos el grupo de ninjas. No tenía ni que preguntarlo. Asintió con determinación, no dejaría que lastimaran a su hermano menor, no después de todo lo que había cambiado.

—Sí, vamos.

Ambos retomaron su trayecto para alcanzar a los demás. Naruto iba al frente, ella sólo veía su espalda. Sonrió de manera disimulada al ser consciente de la preocupación de Uzumaki, él fue de gran apoyo para Gaara. Estaba agradecida con ese sujeto, que alguna vez, pensó era un tonto idiota.

No, Naruto se transformó en una persona decidida, y sabía que Gaara también. Su hermano encontró su propio camino gracias a las palabras del rubio.

Al igual que ella, los pensamientos de Naruto no dejaban de girar en torno al Kazekage. Ellos habían tenido la mala suerte de haber crecido con el rechazo de la gente, siendo tratados como monstruos. Niños que ni siquiera sabían porque los despreciaban de esa manera. Un dolor punzante de saber que eran ignorados y odiados por llevar dentro de sus cuerpos, aquellos demonios malditos. Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo la suerte de encontrar a gente que se preocupara por él; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Jiraiya, Tsunade, sus amigos y…

_Sasuke._

Uchiha fue, es y será, la persona más importante para él. Sasuke se convirtió en su rival, pero también en su amigo. La primera vez que lo reconoció como su igual, sintió que ya no había vuelta atrás, sus sentimientos hacia el moreno se fortalecieron. Y así como lo recuperó a él, no permitiría que le arrebataran a otro amigo.

No esta vez…

Siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol. El tiempo pasaba muy lento sin avanzar lo suficiente. Pronto terminaría su límite, por más que se apresuraran, sus cuerpos no lo soportarían. Con eso en mente, Naruto adelantó unos saltos hasta llegar al frente del escuadrón junto a Kakashi. Paró en una rama de adelante para que los demás también lo hicieran, tenía una idea para llegar más rápido, en la mitad del tiempo necesario. Akatsuki no tendría contemplaciones a la hora de capturar a Gaara.

Era el turno de salvarlo de ese odio.

—Si te detienes, menos aprovecharas el tiempo, Naruto.

Respondió el ninja copia al bajar a un lado del rubio.

—Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei, pero tengo una idea.

Uzumaki no respondió a tiempo. Esperó a que los demás detuvieran su velocidad para llegar junto a ellos. Al estar todos presentes, respondió ante las mudas preguntas. Sasuke ocupó un lugar junto a Naruto, el menor sonrío mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del azabache.

—¿Por qué no utilizamos una invocación-ttebayo?

Kakashi alzó una ceja sin estar convencido.

—Mis perros no servirían, Naruto. Algunos son muy pequeños.

Hatake no discriminaba a sus cachorros, pero ellos le servían para una misión de búsqueda, infiltración y recolección de información, no para utilizarlos de transporte.

Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio, encontrando en sus ojos azules la respuesta a su proposición. Sonrío de medio lado, no sería mala idea aprovechar sus nuevas habilidades.

—El dobe tiene razón, podemos utilizar esa técnica.

Que Sasuke apoyara a Naruto intrigó al peliplata. ¿También aprendieron otra técnica de invocación? Sería interesante ser testigo de ésta, recordaba que durante los exámenes Chuunin él le enseñó la invocación de perros, y al parecer aprendió una nueva. No obstante, antes de aprobar la idea, Sakura saltó emocionada, era cierto que ya no se consideraba una chiquilla inmadura, pero el hecho de ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto Uchiha, le emocionaba.

—¡¿En serio?! Es sorprendente. ¿Qué animal invocas, Sasuke-kun?

Ante las preguntas emocionadas, Naruto no sintió el típico sentimiento decepcionado que anteriormente experimentaba al ser ignorado por la muchacha. El interés que Sakura mantenía por el moreno no cambiaría, sobre todo porque ahora, Sasuke seguía siendo un "buen compañero de equipo", sin traiciones a la aldea ni intentos de asesinato contra la pelirrosa. Tal vez los sentimientos de Haruno no cambiaron, pero si los de Uzumaki. Para él, ella era su amiga y Sasuke alguien especial.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado, no era el momento de divagar sobre esos asuntos.

Naruto aumentó su sonrisa, dejando de sostener el hombro del moreno. Éste no respondió, a su vez, mordió su dedo para sangrarlo y realizó con rapidez un par de sellos.

—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Una enorme voluta de humo apareció frente a ellos. Al disiparse con el aire, dejó ver a un halcón. Su plumaje era de un matiz negro, con el pecho cubierto de plumas blancas en un tono claro igual al pico y las patas. Con los ojos grises, entornados en un línea blanquecina alrededor de estos. Pero eso no era lo más impresionante, sino el gran tamaño del animal. Suficientemente grande para que todos cupieran en su espalda. Tanto Kakashi, Sakura y Temari se quedaron sin palabras, Sai sólo lo veía sin mostrar reacciones sorprendidas.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke-san.

Saludó una vocecilla, desubicándolos al notar que el pico del halcón nunca se movió.

—Lo mismo digo, Kurota —respondió el moreno. Alzó uno de sus brazos, cómo si esperara a que el ave se posara sobre su extremidad. Sería ilógico por el tamaño. Sin embargo, no tardó ni un minuto antes de que un halcón de tamaño normal aterrizara en el lugar. Uno idéntico al otro.

—Necesitamos transporte. ¿Le puedes decir a Takuro?

El pequeño halcón cabeceó de manera afirmativa.

—Claro que si, Naruto. Le diré a Takuro-nii —Kurota levantó el vuelo yendo hacia la cabeza de Takuro.

Y Kakashi por fin salió de su asombro, mostrando una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

—Vaya, al parece aprovecharon bien el tiempo con Jiraiya-san.

—Claro que si, Kakashi-sensei —respondió alegre, Naruto. Sasuke sólo asintió sin emoción—. ¡Ya verás cuando te enseñe a mis compañeros, también te sorprenderás-ttebayo! —elevó los puños al aire.

Sakura los miró sorprendida, sus ojos verdes pasaron de sus amigos al imponente animal. Algo dentro de ella sentía emoción y alegría, pero también existía un sentimiento diferente, tal vez un poco de envidia. Tenía en cuenta que ellos entrenaron bastante, pero ese sentimiento no desparecía. Sentía que no era justo que sólo Naruto demostrara lo mucho que mejoró, de Sasuke lo esperaba, él siempre había sido muy bueno en todo lo que hacía. Pero nunca imaginó que Naruto también fuera tan fuerte, no lo odiaba, pero no quería que se llevara todo el crédito delante de los ojos de su amor platónico.

«Injusto» pensó. Ella también se esforzó en su propio entrenamiento. No obstante, en un momento así no podía quejarse. Trató de reprimir lo que sentía y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya tendría tiempo de mostrarles sus esfuerzos y sus habilidades. Intentó decir lo impresionada que estaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, su comentario fue remplazado por la monótona voz del ANBU.

—Yo no me sentiría cómodo en viajar sobre ese tonto animal —respondió el pálido joven con una sonría en su rostro.

Tanto Kurota como Naruto entrecerraron los ojos para mirar a Sai de mala manera, pero antes de reclamar el albino extendió uno de sus pergaminos para dibujar un águila sobre el papel y utilizar sus propio Jutsu de invocación. Ante sus ojos un ave de tinta salió del lienzo, el ANBU se subió en ella sin decir otra palabra. Uzumaki respiró hondo antes de verlo alejarse. Esperaba que pronto la actitud de su compañero cambiara, aunque necesitaba encontrar el factor para llegar a sus sentimientos. Naruto sabía que Sai era una buena persona, algo rara, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Parecía un niño al que le tenían que enseñar las cosas con calma para que las comprendiera, con paciencia lo lograría.

Sai era tan importante para él como Gaara. Y con esa misión, trataría de volver a recuperarlos.

Por otra parte, a Sasuke le importó poco el comentario, mejor para él no estar junto a ese idiota. De un gran saltó subió al lomo del halcón, haciendo señas para que éste se inclinara ligeramente, dándole acceso a los demás, quienes con un movimiento parecido llegaron hasta arriba.

Fue inevitable para los dos jóvenes recordar una de las primeras veces que Sasuke subió al halcón…

…

_Descansaba con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca, su cuerpo permanecía sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo, en donde una gran ave daba vueltas en círculos. Desde esa distancia parecía muy pequeña, todo lo contrario a su verdadero tamaño. Bostezó con sueño. Naruto estaba aburrido, Sasuke seguía intentando entrenar a Takuro. El halcón se reusaba a obedecer por completo al moreno, fue toda una odisea que se subiera y comenzara el vuelo. Si no fuera por el pequeño Kurota (hermano y mediador del mayor), Sasuke seguiría amenazando al gran Takuro con el sharingan. De sólo imaginarlo, volvía a reír. Después de medio día, Jiraiya se dio por vencido, dejándolos en ese extenso campo, mientras él se quitaba el estrés "recolectando datos" en el pueblo._

_En un movimiento inesperado, el halcón aterrizó de sorpresa. El viento que provocó las alas del ave hicieron que sus cabellos rubios y su ropa se movieran con fuerza, la ráfaga de viento le dio de lleno. Takuro entrecerró sus ojos grises con malicia antes de hacer un rápido movimiento para tirar al moreno. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, pero no pudo evitar caer, la repentina sacudida lo desestabilizó. Sobre todo porque sus ojos se concentraron en Naruto, quien aún trataba de mantenerse en pie por la fuerza de los aleteos._

_Un aleteo más, y Sasuke no pudo evitar caer sobre Naruto. El halcón vio la escena con sus ojos entrecerrados. Negó la cabeza antes de desaparecer en un puf._

—_Maldito, Takuro _—_murmuró entre dientes._

_Sin embargo, cualquier otra maldición quedó perdida en su garganta, al ver que su cuerpo estaba cómodamente entre las piernas del rubio. ¿Cómo demonios fue que terminó en semejante posición? No lo sabía, y poco le importaba._

_Podría aprovechar la oportunidad._

_Sasuke inclinó su cuerpo hasta caer por completo sobre él, sus labios quedaron tan juntos, que no privó la necesidad de eliminar el espacio y besarlos con ansiedad. A Naruto le encantaban los besos de Uchiha, parecía idiota. Siempre terminaba con una sonrisa boba en su cara después de finalizar el contacto. No obstante, ambos sabían que los besos ya no les eran suficientes, necesitaban tocarse más, sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos, de la piel contraía. Un instinto de placer iba creciendo poco a poco sin retroceso._

_Sus manos entraron por debajo de la camiseta naranja, alzándola hasta quedar a la mitad del pecho, Naruto reprimió un ligero gemido al sentir la mano de Sasuke apretando su pezón mientras besaba su oreja. La humedad de la saliva le estremecía, pero tampoco pretendía quedarse quieto, una de sus manos bajó hasta la cintilla de su pantalón, tratando de colarse en el interior. La tela estaba muy apretada, Sasuke rió de medio lado. A Naruto eso le supo a reto. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue apretar el miembro del moreno sobre la tela. _

_La boca de Uchiha se permitió soltar un leve quejido, que estimuló al rubio a mover su mano de arriba a abajo sobre la tela. Apretando sus dedos con más fuerza alrededor de la hombría del mayor. Su sonrisa incrementó al notar como Sasuke comenzaba a menear su cadera para tener más contacto. Y no reprimió las ganas de volver a besarlo, a pesar de estar debajo de Uchiha, se sentía dominante._

_La ropa comenzaba a ser estorbosa y asfixiante. _

_Terminando el beso, aún unido por un ligero hilillo de saliva, Sasuke separó su cuerpo para levantarle los brazos y quitar por completo la camisa del blondo. Observó a detalle el pecho canela del menor, incitando a Naruto a intentar el mismo movimiento para deleitarse con el blanco torso desnudo de su compañero._

_Sin embargo, el estruendoso sonido de una sonrisa hizo que sus cuerpos se tensaran en su lugar. _

_¿Por qué las mujeres de los baños públicos siempre terminaban descubriéndolo tan rápido?..._

_Ambos refunfuñaron por lo bajo. _

_Cuando Jiraiya llegó al prado, sonrió al ver lo "dedicados" que eran sus alumnos en cuanto a su entrenamiento. Sasuke estaba sobre halcón, y Naruto le daba la espalda concentrado en un pergamino de invocación._

_Si se hubiese fijado mejor, se habría dado cuenta que ambos le daban la espalda, no por su entrenamiento, sino debido a cierto problema doloroso dentro de sus pantalones._

_¡Maldito Ero-sennin inoportuno!_

_¡¿Y por qué nunca podían llegas hasta el final?!_

_Seguramente, alguien se burlaba de ellos.*_

…

Un entrenamiento bastante entretenido (y no lo decía por Takuro). Naruto volvió a sonreír, le debía un agradecimiento también a Kurota.

—Vamos, amigo. ¡Llévanos directo a Suna!

El gran halcón volvió a cabecear ligeramente antes de extender sus alas. Ellos se sentaron, sosteniéndose de las plumas.

Pronto estarían más cerca.

.

S&N&S

.

Deidara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, pasando su mirada azul por las grandes porciones de arena que se extendían frente a él. Caminaba casi arrastrando los pies, los límites del País del Viento habían quedado a lo lejos, estando más cerca de su objetivo. Los planes de Akatsuki se verían realizados al obtener otro de los famosos Bijus.

Pero él tenía algo más por hacer.

Bufó molesto, no quería acordarse de Uchiha en esos momentos. Aún se preguntaba por qué aceptó su propuesta. Itachi era un tipo inteligente, a regañadientes lo admitía, capaz de jugar las piezas del juego a su propia conveniencia. A Deidara nunca le gustó Akatsuki, así que no traicionaba a nadie. Tal vez sólo era curiosidad por saber que era lo que realmente tramaba el moreno. Desde la vez que peleó con él, sus ojos no dejaban de lado sus movimientos. Una atracción rara que no sabía describir.

Volvió a bufar, viendo a su maestro de reojo caminando a su lado. En esa nueva misión era probable encontrarse con los ninjas de Konoha, se preguntaba qué tan fuerte sería el hermano menor de Itachi. Podría tener una oportunidad de enfrentarse con él. Aunque eso se saliera un poco de sus propios planes.

No, lo mejor era apegarse a lo que tenia ideado.

—Llegaremos tarde, Sasori-danna —soltó una nueva queja. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

Sasori lo ignoró, observando la muralla que se alzaba a lo lejos.

—Tu desesperación es irritante, pero admito que podrías ser útil en esta pelea —respondió con voz grave, la marioneta cubría su cuerpo—. ¿Estarás bien con sólo una bolsa?

Deidara dirigió su vista a la pequeña bolsa que colgaba a un lado de su cintura. Sonrió.

—Mi técnica es más que actuaciones. ¡No entenderías a mi arte, uhm!

El pelirrojo volvió a ignorarlo, concentrándose en localizar un chakra en específico. Como buen marionetista, el hombre a controlar ya estaba cada vez más cerca dentro del recinto. Y los tipos que vigilaban la muralla no sería un inconveniente.

Gracias a su nueva marioneta humana las cosas serían fáciles.

.

S&N&N

.

Las ráfagas de aire comenzaban a enfriar la tarde, pronto oscurecería. Bajo ellos, las arenas amarillas -ahora grises- del desierto se extendían por todo el horizonte, sabían que a esa velocidad pronto llegarían a su destino. Gracias a Takuro, el tiempo se redujo a la mitad. Algo bueno para su posición. Los Akatsuki estaban cerca. Sin embargo, Naruto se sentía más ansioso que los demás, no sólo por su amigo pelirrojo, sino por encontrarse otra vez con Itachi (las visiones en sus recuerdos lo decían, aunque no estaba seguro de si volvería a suceder). Estaba seguro que Sasuke, a su manera, se pondría feliz de verlo. Durante el tiempo de sus entrenamientos siempre lo tuvieron presente, sabían que él estaba bien, pero el hecho de seguir siendo _doble_ espía les preocupaba. Ellos no lo dejarían solo, con sus nuevas técnicas, si algo salía mal con Madara no permitirían que Itachi encargarse solo del problema.

Una posibilidad para encontrarlo, pero también estaban los otros miembros de Akatsuki.

Necesitaban idear un plan junto a Kakashi (estando al tanto de sus visiones), él era el único con quien podían contar, sería difícil sin levantar sospechas de Sai, del cual aún no conocía nada de su nueva misión. Otro factor para tomar con cuidado. En sus recuerdos, Naruto tenía en cuenta que Sai había sido mandado por Danzou por dos razones; la primera, comunicarse con Orochimaru para formar un acuerdo, y la otra, para eliminar a Sasuke. Al finalizar la misión lo supieron gracias a la intervención de Hatake.

Pero ahora, ¿Cuál era esa misión?

Sasuke ya no era un traidor, pero estaba seguro que Sai seguía vigilando sus pasos. ¿Akatsuki sería su nuevo objetivo? ¿O el Kazekage?

—Kakashi-sensei.

Llamó con discreción el rubio, aprovecharía que Sakura y Temari estaban al frente, distraídas con el paisaje y Sai se encontraba lejos de ellos siendo vigilado por Yamato.

—Dime, Naruto. Creo que tenemos tiempo antes de llegar.

Hatake se sentó a su lado, el peliplata de lado izquierdo, Naruto en medio y Sasuke de lado derecho.

—Ya sabe cómo va esto… —comenzó en voz baja para que sólo ellos escucharan—. Ninguno de los Akatsuki sospecha de nosotros, ellos seguirán con su misma secuencia. Si es de esa manera, es probable encontrarnos con dos miembros en Suna —Kakashi asintió para que continuara—. El tipo de las explosiones y el de las marionetas.

Uzumaki parecía bastante serio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Uchiha.

Sasuke sólo escuchaba con detenimiento sin mencionar palabra, no lo admitía en voz alta, pero era frustrante no saber nada de lo que Naruto hablaba, ya que él no estuvo con ellos en esa misión. En ese tiempo, se dedicó a seguir cambiando de guarida junto con Orochimaru para continuar su entrenamiento. Vagamente escuchó algo de un tal marionetista por medio de Kabuto, pero como no le importaba Akatsuki, lo dejó pasar. Tampoco sentía gran simpatía por el Kazekage. Y seguía pensando lo mismo al verse ignorado por la preocupación que el rubio le profesaba al de ojos aguamarina.

No aceptaría que en ese momento se sentía excluido. Apretó uno de sus puños para contenerse. Lo único por lo que ayudaba, era para terminar la misión y regresar a Konoha, lejos de ese tipo ojeroso. ¿Celos? Nunca lo reconocería aunque algo dentro se lo gritara con fuerza.

Negó, la preocupación de Uzumaki era sólo de amigos. ¿Verdad? No era prudente seguir indagando por ese camino, se concentró en volver sus pensamientos al relato de Naruto.

—Según lo que _recuerdo_, ellos se enfrentaron a Gaara y lo derrotaron. Cuando vinimos a su rescate, llegamos tarde, ya le habían quitado al Shukaku-ttebayo... —nadie dijo nada, esperando a que prosiguiera—. Pero gracias al sacrificio de la anciana Chiyo, logramos revivirlo. Esperemos que eso no suceda.

—Por eso estamos aquí, Naruto, para evitarlo. Son fuertes, pero nosotros hemos mejorado.

Naruto asintió con más fuerza.

—Nos costó mucho ganarles, pero lo conseguimos por poco. Sakura-chan junto con Chiyo-san enfrentaron a Sasori, en ese momento llegó Kisame e Itachi, pero nosotros también tuvimos refuerzos del equipo de Gai-sensei.

—¿Contra quién peleo yo?

Uzumaki pareció pensar su respuesta por unos momentos. Él y Hatake se enfrentaron contra Itachi, fue una pelea dura debido a las técnicas ilusorias del mayor de los Uchiha, la gran habilidad que tenia Itachi era sorpréndete, sino hubiera sido por Sakura y Chiyo que lo sacaron del Genjutsu, no se imaginaba que hubiera pasado. Pero Kakashi logró enfrentarse al moreno de frente, aprovechando la oportunidad para atacarlo con su Rasengan, aunque al final el cuerpo que derrotaron no era del verdadero Itachi. Gracias al "Shouten no Jutsu" de Sasori fue que lograron engañarlos. Al final, fue contra Deidara que Kakashi utilizó su nuevo sharingan.

—Contra Itachi, pero quedas en mal estado por utilizar el Mangekyou sharingan con un sujeto llamado Deidara.

Kakashi permaneció meditabundo durante unos minutos. Con esa información, realizaría un plan de ataque para evitar bajas. Él no quería terminar en una cama de hospital (ni ser cargado por Gai de forma ridícula) y tampoco tener la muerte de una anciana sobre sus hombros.

Mientras el Jounin se concentraba en un punto indefinido del paisaje, Naruto se acercó más a Sasuke. Podría parecer distraído, pero no era idiota para no notar su puño apretado, su semblante molesto y a la vez preocupado por la mención de su hermano. Para cualquiera parecería el serio y _mudo_ de siempre, menos para él. Con discreción tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos.

Sasuke apretó su mano con fuerza, sin quitar sus orbes brunos del frente. Naruto también sonrió, y amplió su gesto al distinguir muy a lo lejos un punto brillante, tal vez _Suna._

.

S&N&S

.

Suna parecía tranquila con una noche silenciosa. Las personas en paz dentro de sus hogares se mantenían ajenas al peligro que su Kazekage se enfrentaba en esos momentos. Dos contra uno no parecía una pelea justa.

Gaara contenía sus ataques, nunca se imaginó que miembros del Akatsuki fueran directo a él, pero no dejaría que pasaran más allá de sus barreras y que lastimaran a su aldea. No lo permitiría después de tanto sacrificio.

Sasori sonrió ante el desespero del pelirrojo menor, le fue fácil pasar la "defensa" del marionetista llamado Kankuro. Tampoco le sería difícil con ese Jinchuuriki. Sujetó con más presión los hilos de chakra, esperando que Deidara terminara de masticar la arcilla con sus manos.

Limitado en sus defensas, Sabaku fue testigo de las pequeñas figurillas explosivas del rubio. Las cuales, en un parpadeo, lo rodearon derrumbando su defensa.

Las figurillas estallaron a su alrededor.

Estaba acabado.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Capítulo dedicado exclusivamente para Ai-chan e Ia-chan!**_

_**Si tuviera confeti lo aventaría n-n**_

_**Sip, esta vez no me tarde ¿tanto? gracias a ellas, así que todo esto es posible por su apoyo n.n y también por su persistencia. Por eso no saben cómo las quiero, en el buen sentido XD**_

_**Y bien, pasando al fic, me han preguntado por lo que pasara con Sakura (tengan en cuenta que Sakura sigue enamorada de Sasuke porque éste nunca se fue y nunca la quiso matar, el "amor" que después le surgió por Naruto no está presente, ya que este NO se convirtió en su héroe) pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante n.n**_

_***Otra cosa, no es que me burle de ellos ni de nadie (jajaja, en serio ¬¬) sólo tómenselo con calma XD**_

_**¿Qué más puedo decir?, en verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo, todos en verdad me tienen paciencia u.u y eso me anima, pero le doy más las gracias a las personas que se pasan a comentar, ya que ellos son importantes, muchas gracias a: **__Brye, soy____YO-SARIEL, Zaphyrla, raymoon, kykyo-chan, Alessandra Von Grey, jennita, kaoryciel94, Luna, Sasana Mode, jenedith princess, Chapis0093, kaii-chn, NelIra, Sofy-Chan ( sí, ya aparecieron mas parejas XD, y pues en cuanto a los celos Uchiha estos serán poco a poco, pero Naruto tampoco es una perita en dulce ¬¬, y pues sí, yo soy RiSaNa_Ho de amor yaoi y de mundo yaoi –si te das cuenta, sólo son la iniciales del nick de____esta página XD, me alegra que te gusten mis historias n.n), alessa-vulturi y Yuki-2310._

_**Una última cosita, acabo de subir un fic de "Kuroko no basket" de Kagami x Kuroko, por si a alguien le gusta y se quiere dar una miradita n.n**_

_**Y creo que ahora si es todo**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo!**_

_**Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	20. 6 Gaara

**6.- Gaara **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

En medio de la oscura noche el cielo fue adornado por un gran destello de colores naranjas, amarillos y rojos que sobresalían de las llamas. Dentro de la esfera de fuego, Gaara intentaba aumentar su defensa para evitar un daño mayor. Sin embargo la explosión parecía intensificarse con cada pequeña figurilla de arcilla que detonaba a su alrededor. Desde afuera, el único espectador observaba paciente aquel "espectáculo", esperando que terminara para poder recoger su _premio_. Deidara permanecía sobre su ave de arcilla. Al principio de la pelea, la primera explosión fue causada con la ayuda de Sasori, pero el Kazekage no sufrió mucho daño. Tampoco esperaron que el tipo que –anteriormente- derrotó el marionetista regresara para enfrentarlo. Sasori tuvo que dejarlo solo y pelear con el tal Kankuro, mientras el rubio acababa con el Jinchuuriki quien después del primer ataque disminuyó su defensa. No le fue difícil al artista seguir creando bombas y detonándolas alrededor del cuerpo malherido del pelirrojo. La última explosión fue lo suficientemente grande para finalizar la pelea. Parecía que había sido fácil, pero Gaara no utilizó todo su poder debido al miedo de lastimar a su aldea. El cuerpo de Sabaku sufrió un daño grave; la arena alrededor de su piel comenzó a cuartearse y desquebrajarse. Quedó inconsciente provocando que cayera en picada hacia el suelo.

Al observar el cuerpo del pelirrojo salir del humo, el ave blanca de arcilla intentó dar un par de aletazos e ir por su presa. No obstante antes que el rubio atrapara al Kazekage, otra ave atravesó el área, siendo más rápida en resguardar al inconsciente bermejo.

Deidara no perdió detalle de sus nuevos acompañantes.

La velocidad del gran halcón fue sorpréndete. Takuro dio un par de vueltas en círculos para darles tiempo a sus pasajeros de acomodarse. Sobre el animal sólo había dos ninjas de Konoha.

Al ingresar a las murallas de Suna vieron que habían llegado tarde, varios shinobis de la arena permanecían tirados en el suelo, con graves heridas y algunos muertos. Naruto apretó los puños, pero antes de bajar del ave notaron que alguien seguía peleando; un Akatsuki y el hermano mayor de Gaara. A toda prisa modificaron el plan ideado antes de llegar; Naruto y Sasuke decidieron ir directo al interior de la aldea en ayuda de Gaara (por insistencia del rubio, Uchiha lo siguió), el chakra del Kage cada vez parecía más débil. Con ayuda Takuro ambos entraron a la aldea. Kakashi, Sakura y Temari quedaron en el acceso atendiendo a los heridos y apoyando al marionetista menor. En ese lugar esperarían a Sai, aún no confiaban plenamente en él, Hatake sabía que debía tenerlo vigilado.

El peliplata tampoco pareció muy seguro en la distribución de los equipos, ellos tenían un punto a su favor: conocían las técnicas del enemigo. No los tomarían desprevenidos. Parecía ventajoso un dos contra uno, pero con Akatsuki no debían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y subestimarlos. Cierto que ellos no eran los mismo y sus técnicas habían mejorado en demasía, no obstante, sus enemigos seguían siendo peligrosos asesinos renegados. Confiarse sería darles ventaja.

La razón de estar sólo ellos dos contra Deidara.

Sasuke vio de reojo cómo Naruto sostenía el cuerpo herido del pelirrojo, no le pareció la manera tan sobreprotectora que Uzumaki lo pegaba a su pecho, pero repitió mentalmente que estaba herido y que aún tenía un enemigo por derrotar. Concentrando su sharingan al frente, desquitaría esa furia en el rubio andrógino sobre la otra ave. Éste parecía muy confiado ignorando la mala cara del moreno. Sasuke lo reconoció. Lo había derrotado _antes_, no sería la excepción en ésta ocasión.

—Voy por él —habló Uchiha para llamar la atención del rubio.

Naruto recostó el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el lomo de Takuro, volvió apretar los puños al verlo inconsciente, Gaara era casi un hermano para él, y pensar que sería asesinado le hirvió la sangre, el bermejo siempre le apoyó, dándole una mano, preocupándose por su bienestar y apoyándolo en sus decisiones. Era tiempo de regresarle un poco.

—Iré contigo, teme.

Sasuke asintió sacando a Kirin, la espada que tiempo atrás le regaló Kakashi durante su entrenamiento en los exámenes Chuunin. Esa katana asemejaba en poder a Kusanagi, aquella que una vez le dio Orochimaru. Confiaba en ella, el poder de su nueva espada era tan grande como la anterior. Naruto se colocó a su lado, no sin antes hacer un clon de sombra para cuidar del pelirrojo. Llamarón a Kurota, y con un par de sellos por parte del moreno el pequeño halcón creció hasta un tamaño considerable para que cupieran los dos.

Deidara vio el semblante enojado de ambos adolecentes (cada uno por distintas razones). Detalló el sharingan de Sasuke recordando a Itachi el día que lo vio por primera vez, esa ocasión en donde tuvo que unirse a Akatsuki. Fue el momento cuando pensó que el verdadero arte era Itachi .

_"¿Cómo puede éste poder atraerme? ¡Es patético! Me niego a llamarlo arte-uhm."_

Aunque quiso negarlo en ese momento, con el paso del tiempo no cambió de opinión al pensar que Uchiha destilaba arte, pero eso jamás lo admitirá en voz alta. Negó ligeramente para dejar de pensar en el moreno, ya hablaría varias cosas con él cuando se encontraran. La batalla aún no terminaba. Observó con el lente que permanecía en su ojo izquierdo -cubierto por un largo mechón de cabello- que Sasori enfrentaba también a un grupo de ninjas de Konoha. Sonrió al encontrar su oportunidad de actuar. Sacó un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas, aprovechó un poco de su arcilla para crear un ave pequeña, y al terminar introdujo el rollo dentro de ésta. La hizo volar con discreción, sin que ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha lo notara. Revoloteó por los alrededores hasta quedar a un lado del gran halcón, solo esperaría en momento adecuado para infiltrarse entre la maleta de armas del clon, esperando que lo encontraran después.

Podía parecer un cobarde al pensar en su próxima retirada, pero su misión estaba completa.

No tardó en notar que el rubio menor hacía una esfera giratoria en su mano y el moreno cubría con electricidad su espada. Sonrió confiado, le daba crédito al veloz halcón, pero sus obras de arte eran más veloces. Moldeó nuevas figurillas aventándolas al vacio, distribuyéndolas en puntos específicos por dónde el ave real volaba. Éstas pequeñas bobas no tardaron en explotar al hacer contacto con el plumaje negro de Kurota.

—No se van a rendir tan fácil, ¿verdad?

De entre el humo de la explosión salió a toda velocidad el animal, quien movía las alas con rapidez disipando la nube. Sobre su lomo, tanto Sasuke como Naruto no perdían de vista los movimientos del otro rubio. Pero Deidara no tenía motivos para permanecer más tiempo "jugando" con ellos. Volvió a meter su mano a la pequeña bolsita de arcilla, comió un poco más y armó un nuevo explosivo. Sería suficiente para terminar la pelea.

—Me gustaría quedarme a ver qué tan fuertes son, pero tengo prisa-uhm.

Al terminar la oración, Deidara aventó la nueva bomba hacia ellos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, alzando a Kirin y partirla en dos. Logró su cometido pero ambas mitades explotaron a los lados. Naruto utilizó el manto del Kyuubi para protegerlos del fuego. Unos minutos después todo quedó en calma.

—Tsk.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua al verse solos, sin rastro del rubio de cabellos largos. Sentía que algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué no los atacó con todas sus fuerzas? La vez anterior que enfrentó a Deidara había sido muy extremista, hasta el punto de explotarse a sí mismo para derrotarlo. El rubio artista que recordaba era temperamental y mostraba un gran desprecio por los Uchiha. Y ahora parecía no querer enfrentarlos, porque esa bomba no fue suficientemente fuerte para matarlos, sólo parecía una distracción. No como Garuda C-4 que destruía todo a su paso. Sasuke aumentó su fuerza, pero no al grado de intimidar a su enemigo. ¿Por qué huyó? No, parecía diferente pero no sabía la respuesta. Decidió quedarse callado para no preocupar a Naruto, suficiente tenía con ver herido a su amigo. Aunque no le pareciera, apoyaría a Uzumaki durante ese tiempo, aún si tenía que aguatarse las ganas de darle "el tiro de gracia" al idiota Kazekage.

—Llevamos al hospital, Kurota.

El halcón negro asintió, extendiendo sus alas, dando un giro y volar más abajo junto a Takuro en busca del edificio que fungía de hospital.

Al menos tuvieron éxito en la misión.

.

S&NS&

.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino. Apenas aterrizó el ave, los médicos del hospital de Suna atendieron con prisa a su Kazekage. Kakashi y Sai también estaban esperándolos en la entrada, mientras Sakura permanecía dentro atendiendo el veneno que Kankuro poseía en su cuerpo. Algunas de las heridas que le causó el otro marionetista contenían gran cantidad de toxinas, sino fuera por la intervención de los ninjas de Konoha, no hubiera logrado vencer a Sasori. Un punto a favor de Kankuro, fue haberse quedado con las marionetas de pelirrojo.

Necesitaban descansar pero Naruto no se iría del lugar hasta saber del estado de Gaara, y Sasuke no lo dejaría solo con el Kazekage.

.

S&N&S

.

Con pocos hombres cuidando la entrada, no le costó enviar una nueva bomba al otro extremo de la muralla y atraer la atención de los ninjas, aprovechando la conmoción para ir por el cuerpo de Sasori. No podía regresar con los demás sin él. Sin embargo no encontró ni rastros del marionetista, parecía que todos sus "juguetes" habían sido destruidos. Buscó con detalle entre los escombros, encontrando lo que una vez funcionó como el corazón del pelirrojo. Lo recogió mirándolo con aversión. Se encogió de hombros antes de meterlo en la pequeña bolsa que cargaba en la cintura. Al menos tendría la prueba de que estaba muerto.

Creó una nueva ave de arcilla para alejarse del lugar.

Todo estaba listo.

.

S&N&S

.

Permanecían sentados en la sala de espera del hospital, los tres ninjas de Konoha frente a Temari y el ANBU parado a un lado. Ella parecía mostrarse fuerte, pero el constante movimiento de sus manos, los ojos cerrados y el rictus en su boca decían lo contrario. Los demás parecían pensar en diferentes cosas, Sai era el único que no despegaba sus ojos de la rubia. La preocupación de Temari por sus dos hermanos le hacía sentir extraño. Se suponía que no debía tener sentimientos, pero no pudo evitar recordar a su propio hermano; su propia desesperación al verlo morir por él. Su rostro mostró una pequeña seña de melancolía.

Naruto no perdió detalle de esa mueca. Era cierto, la vez anterior Sai había sonreído cuando recordó lo que deseaba mostrarle a su hermano Shin; el dibujo de ellos dos. Tal vez esa era la clave para volver a recuperar a su amigo. Decidió pararse junto a él.

—Parece que has recordado algo-ttebayo.

El albino dejó de mirar a la rubia, concentrándose en la persona que estaba a su lado. Sus labios dibujaron su inseparable sonrisa fingida antes de responder.

—No, se supone que debo sentirme afligido cuando un compañero está a punto de morir.

Namikaze arrugó las cejas ante el mal comentario hacia la salud de su otro amigo, intentó pasarlo de largo para no golpear a Sai en ese momento. Debía ayudarlo, no destrozarle la cara y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

—Perder a un ser querido siempre es triste-ttebayo. Somos personas, tener sentimientos es lógico, y no se pueden borrar con entrenamiento… todo ser humano tiene a un ser especial que recuerda con cariño.

Sai se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, aunque su cara no demostrara sus sentimientos, por dentro sintió inquietud. Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de curvar sus labios en una sonrisa sincera. No podía creer que ese rubio despistado, gritón e hiperactivo dijera palabras como esas, parecía conocerlo más de lo que aparentaba. ¿Si se acercaba a él, podría recuperar los sentimientos que una vez su hermano protegió?

—Eres una persona muy extraña, Naruto-kun.

El Jinchuuriki sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Soy el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-ttebayo.

—Ya lo creo.

Y a pesar de ser pocas palabras, Naruto pareció satisfecho al ver esa efímera sonrisa en los labios del ANBU. Sai podía ser un pesado, un tipo estresante que no media sus palabras y un cínico sin pudor alguno, pero también era una de las personas que más lo había apoyado y ayudado. No lo dejaría solo. Sus amigos significaban una parte muy importante de su vida. No todo lo que vivió en sus _visiones_ fueron cosas malas.

También había conseguido amigos confiables.

.

S&N&S

.

Al ver salir al médico encargado junto a Haruno, Temari caminó hacia ellos para interceptarlos. Tanto tiempo esperando le tenía realmente preocupada, sus hermanos eran fuertes, pero siempre sería sobreprotectora. El médico le explicó la situación, ella sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al escuchar que se encontraban fuera de peligro. A Kankuro le habían extraído todo el veneno y ya podía moverse. Gaara parecía una cuestión diferente, su vida no corría peligro pero debía permanecer unos días en el hospital a recuperarse por completo. La Sabaku hizo una pequeña reverencia a los médicos antes de voltear de frente a los shinobis de Konoha.

—Gaara y Kankuro están a salvo gracias a ustedes. No saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Temari podía parecer una chica bastante agresiva e impetuosa. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sus hermanos, ponía el corazón en la mano para dar las gracias como era debido. Ese equipo había ganado su respeto.

—No tienes nada que agradecer-ttebayo. Gaara en nuestro amigo.

Uzumaki rió con nerviosismo, rucándose tras la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos halagos de las personas. Primero los doctores, después los aldeanos que habían visto la batalla y ahora la rubia.

—Estaremos en deuda con Konoha, pero sobre todo contigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Al escuchar la frase ambos rubios giraron, encontrándose con Kankuro sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, éste también sonreía en agradecimiento.

.

S&N&S

.

A petición de Kankuro y Temari, los médicos le permitieron a Naruto entrar a la habitación de Gaara. No quería irse sin ver antes a su amigo. _Recordar _la impotencia que sintió cuando lo vio muerto, o cuando la anciana Chiyo dio su vida para salvarlo, eran "memorias" que deseaba sacar por completo de su mente. Observándolo dormir en esa cama de hospital le dio tranquilidad. Pasó varios minutos en esa posición, parado al pie de la cama sólo mirando el rostro durmiente del bermejo. No obstante, la quietud de la habitación fue interrumpida por otra persona.

Sasuke entró al cuarto, Naruto tardaba mucho -no le gustaba que permaneciera tanto tiempo ahí encerrado-. Con el ceño levemente fruncido llegó hasta el rubio, y sin ninguna consideración lo giró, clavando sus ojos negros en los orbes añiles. Un segundo después no dudó en unir sus labios. Tanto tiempo conteniendo sus celos no era bueno para su salud mental. Uzumaki parpadeó sorprendido ante la improvisada muestra de cariño, sin desistir en corresponderle. Pero al recordar el cuarto de hospital trató de separarse. Una vez logrado su cometido, miró con reproche al moreno. Quien parecía disfrutar la situación.

—No es lugar para hacer esto, teme —reclamó bajito para no despertar al paciente.

Uchiha se encogió de hombros demostrándole lo poco que le importaba. Uzumaki frunció las cejas en desacuerdo, intentando empujarlo a la salida.

El alboroto comenzó a causar más escándalo, provocando el despertar de unos ojos aguamarina. Gaara giró su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo de donde provenía el ruido, encontrándose con un par de shinobis de la hoja. Más específico, con Naruto y Uchiha. No recordaba todo lo sucedido, pero parecía que gracias a Konoha aún seguía vivo en su aldea.

—Uzumaki Naruto —llamó con voz ronca.

El rubio paró de forcejear con el moreno, volteándose con rapidez y observar la cara serena de su amigo. De un par de pasos llegó al borde de la cama, sonriendo como de costumbre. Ver la tranquilidad en esas facciones le dio alivio.

—Gaara, que bueno que despertaste-ttebayo.

—Tú me ayudaste…

Uzumaki asintió, luego miró de reojo a Sasuke y hacia la puerta.

—No fui solo yo, Sasuke también ayudó. «A regañadientes, pero ayudó» —pensó—. También Sakura-chan, Sai y Kakashi-sensei.

Con un poco de esfuerzo el Kazekage se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo, no tan fuerte para obligarlo a permanecer inmóvil. Extendió su mano para tomar la del rubio, éste la iba a estrechar, pero antes de tocarla sintió un tirón que lo llevó hacia atrás. Sasuke lo había jalado.

—No se haga ilusiones, _Kazekage-sama_.

A pesar de las palabras respetuosas, el modo en que Uchiha arrastró la última palabra expresaba otra cosa. Con la cara seria, tomó la barbilla del menor, alzándola hasta que tuvo acceso a sus labios. Un beso que parecía todo, menos de amigos.

—Recupérese pronto —soltó a Naruto, dando la media vuelta para salir.

Conservando su semblante sereno, Gaara pasó su mirada aguamarina de la espalda de Uchiha a la cara roja de Uzumaki, quien por la impresión no se movió ni un sólo centímetro de su lugar. Regresó a la realidad hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No hagas esas cosas delante de Gaara! —gritó con la cara roja. Un poco por el coraje, y más por la vergüenza.

Uchiha no volteó, siguió su camino por el pasillo con una sonrisa ladeada adornando su rostro. Esperaba que con ese pequeño ejemplo, al pelirrojo le quedara claro que Naruto era suyo. No permitiría que él ni nadie se acercaran con "dobles intenciones" al despistado Uzumaki.

Por esa noche, dormiría satisfecho.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, otra vez me tarde un montón u.u, y aparte vengo con un capi muy corto ¬¬ (ya hasta siento sus miradas acusadoras a través de la pantalla XD). No era mi intención pero si no actualizaba éste me tardaría más, así que aunque pequeño espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir (aparte de que me encantan los celos y la posesividad Uchiha XD), espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo n.n**_

_**Y como siempre mis agradecimientos a las personas que me tienen tanta paciencia y que no me abandonan XD, muchas gracias a: **__kaoryciel94, kykyo-chan, Soy YO-SARIEL, rukia, Raymoon,____Alessandra Von Grey, kaii-chn, tsukihime-chan, Susana Mode, Sofy-Chan, jennita, Seleina (x3), NelIra, hinamor007, bloodymoonkyubi, Guest y Torihatesmuggles._

_**Me retiro, y como no hay otra cosa por ahora, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	21. 7 Problemas

**7.- Problemas**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sakura sonrió satisfecha, siendo rodeada por varias personas elogiando su técnica de ninja medico. Saliendo de la sala de emergencias, después de ayudar a Kankuro, algunos médicos la interceptaron para felicitarla y con una sonrisa en la cara, expresó orgullosa haber aprendido de la legendaria Sannin -y actual Hokage- Senju Tsunade. Pero aún con tanta gente alrededor, le faltaba algo más que simples elogios de completos extraños. Y en ese preciso momento sus ojos verdes distinguieron a ese algo -_o_ _alguien-_ salir de la habitación del Kazekage, adornando su rostro con una media sonrisa que no supo descifrar. Con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de los otros médicos, acomodó sus largos cabellos rosas y caminó hacia él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —llamó, acercándose. Uchiha detuvo su paso, siendo consciente que Haruno le seguía—. ¿Estabas con el Kazekage?

Uchiha asintió. Ella siguió hablando.

—Es hora de irnos, Temari-san me ha dicho que podemos quedarnos en su casa a descansar. Kakashi-sensei y Sai nos esperan afuera.

—Naruto aún no sale.

—Sí, pero él puede alcanzarnos después —intentó convencerle.

Por toda respuesta Uchiha negó, cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en la pared de la recepción. Haruno bajó un poco la mirada sin saber cómo continuar. Seguía sin comprender la actitud de Sasuke hacia Naruto. Sabía que debido al viaje de entrenamiento, ellos se habían vuelto más unidos, ignorando a qué punto. Sasuke nunca fue una persona expresiva ni emocional, las pocas sonrisas que siempre le veía; eran burlonas, de superioridad o alguna tranquila. Sin embargo, cada vez que él permanecía cerca de Naruto parecía una verdadera persona. No que lo considerara un demonio, pero sus orbes y expresiones denotaban a una persona común y corriente. Uchiha abandonaba esa pose seria, sustituyéndola por gestos que ella jamás había visto. ¿Cómo lo lograba Naruto? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo? Tampoco odiaba a Uzumaki, quien le había demostrado su gran determinación. Lo único que Sakura pedía, era tener un poquito -un mínima parte- de esa atención que Sasuke le mostraba sólo a Naruto. Quería parecer una chica madura y comprender, aunque a sus escasos dieciséis años las cosas no parecieran tan fáciles.

—Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte —mencionó para terminar el silencio, alzó la mirada, viendo las facciones del moreno—. Claro, tú también lo eres, Sasuke-kun… —juntó sus manos temblorosas. Nunca se consideró una persona tímida, pero estar al lado de su gran amor le causaba nervios. Suspiró ligeramente, tomando valor antes de preguntar lo siguiente—. ¿Crees que yo también soy fuerte?

Sasuke la vio de reojo, asintiendo ligeramente.

—Te has vuelto fuerte, Sakura.

Aún esas parcas palabras, causaron un leve sonrojó en las mejillas de Haruno.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Él encogió sus hombros restándole importancia. No lo había dicho de alago, sólo aceptaba que Haruno demostraba un gran avance, sin parecer tan inútil como recordaba.

Sakura sonrió, despidiéndose de él y marchándose con los demás. Tenía una idea en mente. Cuando regresaran le pediría ayuda a Naruto. Si existía una persona en la villa que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Uchiha, definitivamente era su hiperactivo amigo.

.

S&N&S

.

—¡No es lo que piensas, Gaara!

Naruto procuró inventar alguna excusa creíble, aunque no esperaba que Sabaku fuera tan idiota para aceptarla. Ese beso no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. No se avergonzaba de la relación que mantenía con Sasuke. Nada de eso, sólo no sabía cómo lo tomarían los demás. Confiaba en el apoyo de sus amigos, sin embargo existía algo que le detenía.

—¿Uchiha y tú? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión serena.

Uzumaki asintió derrotado, jaló una silla sentándose junto a la cama. Un silencio comprensivo los acompañó por un par de minutos. Gaara menos que nadie conocía sobre los sentimientos, pero Naruto había sido la persona que cambió su manera de ver el mundo, tendría su apoyo incondicional. Optó por hablar.

—Yo no soy nadie para cuestionar tus decisiones. ¿Soy tu amigo?

—¡Por supuesto que eres mi amigo-ttebayo! —respondió de inmediato.

—Y tú también lo eres, puedes confiar en mí. Te conozco poco pero hemos vivido cosas parecidas… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime.

Gaara no pareció pensarlo mucho. Jamás había sido curioso ni metiche, sin embargo, conociendo la personalidad de Uzumaki, le inquietaba la respuesta. ¿Qué detenía a la persona con más determinación, y sin miedo a enfrentarse a los problemas?

—¿Por qué lo ocultas, Naruto?

La pregunta hizo abrir sus irises azules ante la sorpresa, no esperó una cuestión de esa índole por parte del bermejo. Su boca pareció querer contestar de inmediato, aunque la respuesta no salió hasta un minuto después.

—No es tan fácil-ttebayo.

Kazekage intentó entender.

Convertirse en el actual líder de Suna no sólo ayudó a Gaara a comprender mejor las situaciones de la gente que residía a su cargo, sino también conocer su propia persona. Y todo ese cambio fue gracias al rubio a su lado. El encuentro que tuvieron durante los exámenes Chuunin jamás lo olvidaría; Naruto le habló de lo importante de los sentimientos, lo que significaba Uchiha en su vida, y el amor que éste representaba en su existencia. Ese día vio en los ojos azules de Naruto la fortaleza suficiente para defender a Sasuke a costa de todo. Atando cabos no le sorprendía que ellos terminaran juntos. Posiblemente esa fue la razón de no sorprenderse ante el beso. ¿Naruto se avergonzara de dicho sentimiento que protegió con tanto ahincó?

—Por lo que digan los demás —el tono de la oración no fue interrogativo, sino una afirmación. Nunca había tenido tacto para expresarse.

Uzumaki brincó de la silla.

—¡No me importa lo que digan los demás-ttebayo! —casi gritó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato y volviendo a sentarse—. Y si algo me afectara, sería la reacción de mis amigos, pero sé que ellos nos apoyarían. Al menos creo que casi todos…

Gaara por fin comprendió su temor.

—¿Haruno-san?

Naruto asintió.

—Sakura-chan es mi amiga. No quiero que me odie, ni dejar de tener su amistad. Ella aún quiere a Sasuke, y me consideraría un traidor por arrebatarle la oportunidad de conquistarlo. Tampoco es que yo lo haya hecho a propósito-ttebayo.

—No creo que _ese_ tipo de sentimiento sea algo que se obligue a corresponder.

—¿Qué?

Sabaku lo miró fijamente, él no era experto en cuestiones sentimentales, aunque esperaba ser de ayuda a su amigo.

—No conozco muy bien el tema, pero trato de entenderlo. Tú has vivido la soledad desde pequeño, sin embargo te esforzaste por salir adelante para que todos te reconocieran. En cambio yo, me dedique a matar a las personas, y hasta éste momento entiendo gracias a ti lo que valen. Tú cambiaste mi forma de pensar…—el rubio quiso hablar, Gaara negó—. Por eso creo entender lo que pasó con Uchiha. Desde un principio ustedes tres han estado juntos, pero él nunca mostró interés en Haruno. Él cambió porque tú estuviste a su lado. Y sinceramente, ¿crees que si no le hubieses correspondido, él se fijaría en ella?

La repuesta de un "no" saltó con rapidez a su mente. Sakura era una buena persona, decidida y trabajadora, pero lo que ellos habían vivido sobrepasaba cualquier lazo. Los sentimientos de Sasuke estaban muy profundos, y para alcanzarlos hacía falta algo más que simple _querer_. Necesitabas dar todo sin importar las heridas que te causaras en el camino. Y las heridas que Naruto poseía, le recordaban el largo recorrido que tuvo que enfrentar para alcanzarlo.

Ante el mutismo de Uzumaki, Gaara continuó hablando.

—Naruto, debes hablar con ella.

.

S&N&S

.

Un día completo pasó volando, hasta llegar a las afueras del País del Viento y encontrarse con la vasta vegetación del próximo bosque. Utilizando su ojo izquierdo verificó la zona a detalle. Sonrió satisfecho de su habilidad al encontrar un punto oscuro entre tantos arboles. Guió a su gran ave de arcilla hasta el lugar. A una distancia considerable saltó, no sin antes explotar su obra.

—Tan llamativo como siempre.

Itachi miró todo el espectáculo, sin levantarse de su lugar. Deidara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y se paró frente al moreno. Estaba seguro que Uchiha no andaría con rodeos.

—¿Entregaste el pergamino?

¡Ha¡ Justo en el clavo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando-uhm?

Uchiha ignoró la pregunta, cerrando sus cuencas por unos instantes. El rubio aprovechó para detallar las facciones relajadas del mayor, parecía estar pensando en el dichoso pergamino. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Cuándo terminaría su misión? ¿Por qué nunca le decía las cosas completas?... ¿Y por qué Itachi tenía las pestañas tan largas? De acuerdo, eso último no venía al caso pero sí que le gustaban -otro punto que jamás admitiría estando cuerdo-.

—¿Y Sasori?

La repentina cuestión de Uchiha lo sacó de su ensoñación. Resopló antes de contestar.

—Convertido en pedazos —respondió, sacando el corazón del marionetista—. Era mi _danna_, pero se lo merecía por ser tan necio con mi arte-uhm.

Itachi volvió a quedar callado, levantándose de la piedra que ocupaba como asiento y quedar frente al rubio. Deidara alzó una ceja esperando alguna oración, pero lo único que obtuvo fue sentir los finos labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Un beso frágil y dulce. Y así como inició, terminó.

—Continuemos con la siguiente fase —pronunció Uchiha al separarse. Caminó hasta un árbol, y sin ninguna consideración cargó a Kisame -inconsciente al estar dentro de un Genjutsu- sobre el hombro.

Deidara frunció las cejas antes de seguirlo, a esa alturas armar un escándalo era bastante fastidioso. Nunca le ganaba al renegado de Konoha. Porqué desde la primera vez que Itachi le besó, supo que haría cualquier cosa por ese maldito embustero. «_El mejor arte que existe en mi efímero mundo_». Aunque prefería que le amputaran sus cuatro lenguas antes de admitir semejante cursilería.

.

S&N&S

.

Al salir del hospital Naruto regresó junto a Sasuke a la casa del Kazekage. Los demás se habían adelantado. Una vez en la residencia, Temari les indicó sus habitaciones. Sin embargo Uchiha le agradeció de manera escueta, diciendo que solo ocuparían una. La rubia no protestó, si estaban cómodos en un solo cuarto por ella no había problema; le preguntó a Uzumaki para estar segura, y éste -con el ceño fruncido- aceptó, aún tenía que arreglar cierto pendiente con Uchiha-bastardo-roba-besos. No desaprovecharía esa situación. La Sabaku se despidió dejándolos solos.

—¿Sigues enojado, dobe?

Sasuke sonrió de lado al terminar la pregunta, le encantaba ver las muecas que hacía Naruto al recordar la escena. No obstante, aquel mohín de disgusto fue sustituido por una sonrisa zorruna al ver que Uchiha le daba la espalda para cambiarse la camisa. Casi como un animal salvaje se lanzó encima del azabache, tumbándolo en el colchón, subiéndose sobre él. Inmovilizó sus brazos, y colocando sus piernas a los lados quedó sentado sobre su espalda baja.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, usuratonkachi?! —gritó con la cara pegada al colchón.

—Me cobro lo de hace rato-ttebayo.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sasuke daba un ligero brinco de sorpresa al sentir sus partes bajas restregándolas sobre su trasero. Uchiha comenzaba a ponerse caliente, pero no debido la excitación, sino al coraje de verse sometido.

—No juegues conmigo, Naruto —siseó con los dientes apretados—. O te va a ir peor cuando esté libre.

—No sé de qué te quejas, sino es la primera vez que lo hacemos de ésta forma…

Punto a favor de Uzumaki.

—Eso fue porque insististe hasta el cansansio.

—Pues quiero hacerlo de nuevo-ttebayo.

Sin esperar una nueva queja, el áureo ocupó un poco de chackra en una sola mano para seguir sosteniendo las muñecas del moreno y evitar soltarse. Aprovechó su mano libre para levantar la camisa y dejar expuesta la espalda blanca, comenzando a repartir caricias por toda la zona, acompañadas de algunos besos y lamidas. A pesar de la sensación placentera, Sasuke no dejaba de gruñir contra el colchón. Su orgullo no le dejaba aceptar que empezaba a gustarle.

El Jinchuuriki continuó con su tarea, y pronto la ropa comenzó a molestarse. Con dificultad -y algunas contorciones- logró quitarse su chándal y camisa. Tiró a un lado su bolsillo de armas, e inesperadamente un pequeño pergamino salió rodando. Sus movimientos quedaron nulos. Él no recordaba haber llevado un pergamino a esa misión. Un poco curioso, bajó del cuerpo de Uchiha, quien pareció desconcertado ante la acción. Inspeccionó el rollo con cautela. No parecía peligroso, pero si sospechoso.

—¿Qué haces?

Olvidándose que iba a ser _ultrajado_, Sasuke se levantó de la cama, notando el rostro curioso del menor.

—Es extraño, pero este pergamino estaba dentro de mi maleta.

Uchiha alzó una de sus cejas al tiempo que Naruto le dio el rollo. Lo miró por todos lados, hasta dar con unas ligeras líneas que mostraban algo familiar: las aspas del Mangekyou sharingan de su hermano mayor. Ningún sharingan definitivo era igual a otro.

—Itachi —susurró.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sin creerlo, sentándose junto a Sasuke, éste abrió el documento con rapidez utilizando su doujutsu para descifrar la clave. Desenrolló el papel, encontrándose con el blanco del papiro. No era una carta, sino tres simples palabras: "Valle del Fin". Y una fecha, la cual indicaba el mes siguiente.

—Tenemos que ir al Valle del Fin el próximo mes, él nos estará esperando.

—¡¿Qué tal si es falso?! —preguntó desconfiado—. ¡Estoy seguro que el responsable de ponerlo en la maleta fue ese rubio de Akatsuki-ttebayo!

—Eso es correcto, el pergamino tiene restos de arcilla. Conozco sus habilidades.

—No podemos confiarnos… ¡Y si descubrieron a Itachi-san y lo obligaron a escribir esto para tendernos una emboscada!

Uchiha quedó pensativo. No parecía mala idea, pero sabía que si fuera el caso, Itachi les habría dado más señales. Conocía a su hermano mayor, y esa simplicidad en el mensaje era común en él. No, estaba seguro que no se trataba de una trampa.

—Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

.

S&N&S

.

Sai entró a la habitación -mostrando su inseparable sonrisa- acompañado con un grueso libro entre sus manos. Una mirada aguamarina se posó en él, un poco expectante a la presencia del pálido individuo. Gaara esperó la visita de cualquier persona, menos del blanquecino ANBU.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los demás siguen durmiendo, fue mi turno para hacer guardia… y una enfermera me pidió que te trajera este libro.

Lo más lógico en dicha situación, sería dejar el libro en la mesita y dar la media vuelta volviendo a salir. Sin embargo, como Sai no era una persona común, siguió sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento y abría el ejemplar pasando las hojas con rapidez. La habitación quedó en silencio.

—Sabías que las personas que retienen sus sentimientos se vuelven retraídas y antisociales —habló el albino rompiendo el mutismo del lugar.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo le había dicho que podía tutearlo?

—No lo sabía, y no es algo que me interese.

Sai continuó sonriendo.

—A mí tampoco me interesan las cosas, pero los libros siempre han llamado mi atención. —el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de volver a replicar, pero el moreno fue más rápido—. Por ejemplo, el color de tus ojos es muy raro, nunca había visto un color como ese, pero así como los libros, también me atraen. ¿Sabes a qué se debe?

El ANBU observó atento el semblante confuso de Sabaku, y esperó una respuesta. Su primera opción fue sólo dejar el encargo, no obstante al ver por primera vez esos ojos claros decidió quedarse. Tal vez porque deseaba seguir viéndolos. No lo entendía.

Por su parte, Gaara había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? No parecía experto en muchas cosas, y no estaba involucrado en cuestiones semejantes. Ni siquiera comprendía porque la cara le ardía. Eso le sonó como un ¿cumplido?

Y al ver que el pelirrojo no diría nada, Sai decidió levantarse.

—Creo que sigues muy exhausto, porque no puedes responderme. Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama.

Y como suponía hacer desde el principio, dejó el libro en la pequeña mesita y salió del lugar.

Gaara no despegó sus ojos de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

.

S&N&S

.

Gracias a Shukaku la recuperación de Gaara tardó menos de lo previsto. Pasaron esos días verificando el perímetro de la aldea, reacondicionando las pocas viviendas que fueron afectadas por las explosiones y ayudando con los heridos. Dos días después estaban listos para regresar a Konoha. No obstante, tanto Sasuke como Naruto regresarían con un objetivo en especial. Decidieron guardarlo en secreto, ni siquiera Kakashi sabía de la existencia del pergamino. En Sai comenzaban a confiar, pero no lo suficiente para hablarle sobre sus visiones, Danzou podía tener oídos por todas partes.

El camino aún les presentaba varios enemigos por vencer.

No podían olvidar los próximos movimientos de Akatsuki e Itachi, el escurridizo Kabuto, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y ni mucho menos a las personas que movían los hilos detrás del nombre de _Tobi y Madara_. No suficiente con todos esos problemas, Naruto debía aumentarle uno más. La conversación con Gaara le hizo tomar confianza.

Esa mañana decidieron despedirse a la afueras de la muralla. Los hermanos Sabaku les ofrecieron sus reconocimientos. Uzumaki le agradeció al Kazekage despidiéndose con un apretón de manos. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Naruto observó de reojo a Sakura hablar con Temari, y después a Sasuke parado junto a Kakashi. Suspiró cansado. Una vez en Konoha buscaría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Sólo esperaba no perder su amistad.

No le gustaría elegir entre Sasuke y ella.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Tarde pero seguro XD, ya casi por ser fin de mes me apure a terminar este capítulo, que como siempre espero que les gustara n.n, lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes :3**_

_**Y pasando al fic, pues bueno ya veremos los problemas que se vienen (espero que no sean muchos porque esto no es drama ¬¬) además, no odien a Sakura (aunque tampoco está muy en mi estima (?), pero como dije antes, aquí se supone que aun sigue muy "enamorada" del Uchiha, aunque eso ya lo veremos en el próximo capi muajajaj XD**_

_**Bien, por ahora es todo, aunque no desaprovecho la oportunidad de dar mis dobles agradecimientos a las personas que se pasan a comentar (no sean flojas y no solo lean ¬¬). Gracias a ustedes me animó a subir cada capi, por eso ahora un triple gracias a: **__Alessandra Von Grey, AnataYume, Zanza-chan, rukia (mmm, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no hay una primera temporada aparte, es este mismo fic, solo que puse segunda ya que según yo, lo dividí en dos partes, cuando eran niños y ahora cuando son adolescentes XD), kykyo-chan, Soy YO-SARIEL, Guest, VAMPIREPRINCESSM, dark-ekin, Susana Mode (gracias por la corrección n.n), alessa-vulturi, Aikawa-BL 14, Yuki-2310, mitsuki001, NelIra, Guest2, Futhark, jennitanime, Smeraldtsuki y kaii-chn._

_**Ustedes son una parte importante para esta historia n.n**_

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo, y pues como siempre, que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	22. 8 Egoísta

**8.- Egoísta**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Saliendo de Suna, Sasuke decidió invocar nuevamente a Takuro para utilizarlo de transporte. Sin embargo su asenso fue interrumpido por la repentina intromisión del equipo de Gai, quienes iban enviados por Tsunade como refuerzos. Refuerzos que no necesitaron. Después de aclarar las cosas Gai y Lee comenzaron a llorar dramáticamente, decidiendo correr el camino de regreso por no haber sido de ayuda. Los demás ignoraron la escena y retomaron su actividad. Subió Kakashi junto con Sasuke y Yamato informándole a Neji sobre la situación. Naruto iba a seguirlos, pero prefirió convencer a Sai de ir con ellos -el albino aceptó no muy convencido, alegando que sus reservas de tinta escaseaban-. Por último Sakura esperó a Tenten, pero antes de seguir a la castaña, Haruno observó que algo caía de la bolsa del ANBU. Curiosa lo levantó encontrándose con un libro de dibujos. Pasó las páginas poco a poco.

—Eso es mío.

El albino le arrebató el cuaderno en un brusco movimiento, ella sólo parpadeó confundida y apenada.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ojearlo sin permiso.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-san.

Un silencio incomodó abordó el ambiente, siendo interrumpido por la alegre voz de Naruto.

—¡Ah! Es tu cuaderno de dibujos. ¿Ya lo terminaste, Sai?

Sai hizo una leve mueca confusa en su rostro. ¿De dónde conocía Naruto su preciado libro de dibujos? ¿Cómo sabía que seguía inconcluso? No recordaba haberlo mencionado o mostrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Naruto-kun?

Uzumaki sudó frío al escuchar la pregunta. Perdió la noción del tiempo al emocionarse por ver aquel cuadernillo que preguntó sin medir las consecuencias. Rió nervioso desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke, esperando que éste le ayudara en el problema. Para su suerte, Uchiha -aunque no conocía nada sobre ese libro- decidió ayudarlo. A ninguno le convenía que Sai supiera sobre sus _visiones_. Menos con Danzou tras sus pasos.

—En la mañana Naruto te vio dibujando mientras vigilabas la habitación del Kazekage —mintió Sasuke. No fue Uzumaki, sino él.

El AMBU pareció convencido con la respuesta al recordar haberlo sacado en ese instante. Después de pasar toda la noche como guardia de Sabaku, optó por sacar su libro y continuar dibujando, recordando a su hermano Shin. Naruto debía tener una excelente vista.

—No sabía que fuiste a esa hora, eres muy bueno escondiendo tu chackra, Naruto-kun.

Uzumaki rió nervioso.

—¡Por supuesto! Algún día voy a ser Hokage-ttebayo.

Uchiha pasó a su lado.

—Me debes una, dobe —susurró. Naruto asintió refunfuñando, en ese momento Sasuke tenía razón. Respiró aliviado.

La mayoría ocupó asiento en la parte delantera de Takuro, Sai eligió acomodarse en un lugar alejado, y para disgusto -disimulado- de Sasuke, Naruto siguió al pálido ninja sentándose a su lado. El rubio sabía que era su oportunidad de acercarse a él.

—¿Me lo prestas? —pidió el menor señalando el cuadernito. Sai dudó en dárselo, aunque decidió mostrárselo. Uzumaki lo ojeó, observando las últimas hojas donde aparecía Sai y Shin tomados de la mano—. Está terminado —susurró, siendo escuchado.

El albino asistió.

—Sí, anoche pensé en las palabras que dijiste antes, y me recordaste a mi hermano Shin. Tú y él se parecen mucho. Quiero decir, él era ruidoso, impaciente, desordenado y su pen… da igual. Pero aún así, como tú, daba cualquier cosa por proteger sus ideales.

Uzumaki le regresó el cuaderno y Sai detalló el dibujo. No conocía nada sobre sentimientos, pero sentía que podía confiar en Naruto.

—Quería enseñarle esto a mi hermano… el dibujo de nuestros sueños.

Y por primera vez, al ver la sonrisa sincera de Sai, Naruto supo que pronto se convertiría en ese amigo confiable que _recordaba_.

.

S&N&S

.

Las puertas de Konoha alzándose frente a sus ojos les indicó el final de su camino. Llegaron al suelo, y la invocación desapareció en un "puf", provocando que cada shinobi sacudiera sus ropas antes de atravesar la entrada.

—Debemos llevar el reporte a Tsunade-sama —informó Hatake.

Los demás asintieron, menos Sai.

—Y yo debo ir con Danzou-sama.

Sin esperar réplicas desapareció en una columna de humo, sus demás compañeros no tuvieron tiempo de objetar su acción. Kakashi encogió los hombros comenzando a caminar. No le preocupaba Sai, Yamato lo había vigilado durante toda la misión y cualquier cosa que le dijera a Shimura no serviría de nada.

De camino a la torre Hokage fueron interceptados por el equipo de Asuma. Observar la sonrisa de sus tres antiguos compañeros de academia y de su maestro, hizo que Uzumaki sintiera el peso de la realidad sobre su espalda. No debían bajar la guardia. Después de su enfrentamiento contra Deidara y Sasori continuaba la muerte de Sarutobi Asuma. Permanecía tan preocupado por la conversación que tendría con Sakura, que olvidó a Hidan y Kakuzu. No permitiría que Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino los enfrentaran solos. Ni dejaría que el hijo de Kurenai quedara huérfano. En ese momento Naruto descubrió su nueva misión a cumplir. Y ésta vez no lo haría solo.

.

S&N&S

.

Danzou permanecía sentado en su lugar, observando fijamente la figura del joven frente a él. Escuchó atento los detalles de la misión pero nada le pareció relevante. Sai debía vigilar a Sasuke y Naruto, pero también obtener información de los Akatsuki y alguna pista sobre Kabuto -con Orochimaru fuera de la jugada, debían concentrarse en el ninja medico-. Sabían que Yakushi no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en cuanto a la muerte de su maestro Sannin. No obstante la información reunida no arrojó nada sobresaliente. Su subordinado había fracasado.

—No es habitual en ti fallar una misión.

La voz de Shimura sonó apremiante.

—Lo sé, por eso tengo algo que pedirle, Danzou-sama.

—¿Una petición? ¿Qué le interesa a una persona como tú?

—Me gustaría permanecer más tiempo en el equipo de Kakashi, y también conservar éste nombre.

Sai sonrió falsamente. El hombre mayor arrugó las cejas.

—Eso puede ser benéfico para nosotros, pero déjame recordarte algo, Sai… las emociones llevan al odio, y el odio conduce al conflicto y a la guerra. Nunca lo olvides.

La advertencia de Shimura le hizo recordar las palabras de Uzumaki. Gracias a ellas pudo completar su importante libro de dibujos. Desconocía la palabra "amigo", pero sentía que junto a su nuevo equipo podría descubrirlo. Además, el ver la preocupación de Temari y Kankuro por su hermano menor le rememoró el cariño por Shin. Ya no sería por la misión de Danzou, sino por él mismo, por su difunto hermano y sus anhelos.

—En estos momentos no tenemos información sobre ningún movimiento. Podría ser buena idea que te quedes con ellos por más tiempo —admitió Shimura, dando su autorización.

El albino asintió ante orden, y en un movimiento rápido desapareció en una cortina de humo. Dejó solo al hombre, llegando hasta la salida del cuartel perdiéndose entre las calles solitarias que rodeaban el área. Continuó andando hasta entrar al centro de la aldea.

—¡EEEEHY!

Deseaba ir a descansar a su pequeño apartamento, pero el grito capturó su atención. Giró al recocer esa inconfundible voz. Corriendo hacia él, Naruto alzaba la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro.

—Qué bueno que te encontramos, Sai.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mostrando su inseparable sonrisa.

—Mañana iremos a comer barbacoa con los demás. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Sai alzó la mira, encontrándose a Sasuke, Sakura, Yamato y Kakashi, a unos pasos más adelante. Sonrió sinceramente. Tal vez por fin podría descifrar el significado de esa palabra tan simple de escribir, pero tan complicada de comprender: _amistad._

—Me gustaría ir, Naruto-kun.

.

S&N&S

.

Entrando a la habitación Uzumaki soltó un sonoro suspiro. A su espalda, Sasuke observó sus apáticos movimientos hasta verlo desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Decidieron pasar a cenar al Ichiraku antes de regresar al apartamento del rubio. A Uchiha le pareció raro no ver a Naruto atragantándose con los tazones de ramen, durante la cena permaneció bastante distraído y ausente. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tonto? Una persona muy observadora como él no dejaba pasar esos detalles. Miró en el suelo la chaqueta naranja y enarcó una ceja sin comprender la actitud de su compañero. No necesitaba ser experto en _sentimentalismos_ para saber que algo le ocurría.

Unos minutos después Naruto salió del baño, secando su cabello rubio con una toalla, llevaba puesto un_ pants_ negro y una playera naranja sin mangas. Ignoró la mirada de Sasuke, recostándose en la cama perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Seguía pensando en la situación de Sakura. Quería a Haruno -eso no lo negaba-, pero el cariño por ella y lo de Sasuke eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

—¿Permanecerás así toda la noche?

El cuestionamiento del moreno le hizo regresar de sus divagaciones, notando que -igual que él- ya había terminado de bañarse. Sasuke ocupó la cama recostándose a su lado. Ver ese rostro perfilado, apacible con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, impulsó a Naruto a levantarse olvidando sus problemas. Acercó su rostro uniendo sus labios. Uchiha parpadeó sintiendo la presión sobre su boca, y un segundo después le correspondió metiendo su lengua dentro de la acuosa cavidad contraria. Lo recostó sobre la cama, quedando él sobre el rubio.

Sasuke no sabía que preocupaba a Uzumaki, el semblante pensativo del áureo no auguraba nada bueno. Naruto nunca pensaba demasiado sus acciones, y que lo hiciera ahora significaba un gran problema. Pero él le haría olvidar cualquier cosa. Desde la llagada de su viaje de entrenamiento no habían tenido tiempo para ellos_. Aprovecharía la oportunidad_. Con nuevos ánimos bajó de la boca hasta el cuello bronceado, besándolo y lamiendo la zona esperando borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente del inquieto Jinchuuriki. Sin embargo el menor nunca había sido dócil, y no comenzaría en ese instante.

Naruto empujó al azabache encima de la cama, invirtió los papeles subiendo sobre su cuerpo y dejando caer el peso de su trasero contra la hombría del mayor. Comenzó a moverse en círculos estimulando el miembro de Uchiha, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que Sasuke cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior impidiendo soltar algún gemido. Sirviéndose de la ola placentera sacó su propia playera naranja dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo. No con forme también eliminó la molesta prenda negra del otro. Detallando aquel pecho pálido de músculos firmes, y marcado por cicatrices de batallas, dudó sobre cualquier idea.

¿Entregarle ese placer a Sakura?

Su amiga significaba mucho para él, una buena persona, casi una hermana. Ella fue su "primer amor". Un sentimiento infantil que denominó en esas palabras, no obstante nunca trascendió más allá del simple _querer_. Pero Sasuke era diferente, lo que hizo por él sobrepasaba sus propios límites. El lazo que le unía a Uchiha era irrompible. Aquel sentimiento jamás lo cambiaría.

Perdido en sus divagaciones, Uzumaki ignoró el momento de haber quedado completamente desnudo. No supo en qué segundo desapareció el resto de su ropa, y poco le importaba. Decidió no pensar en otra persona que no fuera la que permanecía sobre él. Dejó guiarse por el calor de sus cuerpos rosándose a cada movimiento; la vehemencia, el éxtasis y el sabor salado de sus pieles. Cada parte de su complexión conocía la contraria.

Sasuke aprovechó la _cooperación _del rubio girándolo boca abajo, levantó las caderas trigueñas introduciendo dos dedos en la húmeda cavidad, percibiendo el fervor en cada movimiento. Naruto pegó su frente al colchón, emitiendo gemidos amortiguados. Uchiha alzó las comisuras de sus labios, incitado por dichos sonidos sacó su lengua pasándola por la espalda expuesta ante él, degustando un sabor salado sobre sus papilas. El cuerpo moreno bajo su piel pálida se arqueó ligeramente, instigándolo a continuar mojándolo a cada lamida. Y los puños de Uzumaki no soportaron más al sentir un tercer intruso dentro, sus dedos apretaron las sabanas, estrujándolas con fuerza. Un dolor punzante en su entrada lo atacó, pero contrario a una queja, un gemido más grave salió de su garganta.

—No te contengas, Naruto —susurró sobre su oído.

El rubio recuperó un poco de lucidez, verse sometido de esa forma le recordó la posición. Negó un par de veces, y utilizando la misma acción del principio, volvió a dejar a Sasuke de espaldas a la cama, con él sobre Uchiha.

—No te lo tengas tan creído, bastardo.

Uzumaki llevó sus propios dedos a su boca, mojándolos por completo antes de prepararse él solo. Unos segundos después, sin ningún aviso sujetó el miembro del moreno llevándolo a su entrada y penetrándose él mismo, sintiendo una nueva oleada de dolor y placer entremezclados. Esa posición le cansaba bastante, pero podía sentir hasta el fondo aquel caliente pedazo de carne. Sus caderas no soportaron más comenzando a moverse, subiendo y bajando, entrando y saliendo, armonizando sus gemidos. La boca de Uchiha no pudo quedarse callada, menos ante la presión de su miembro por aquellas húmedas y calientes paredes carnosas. Depositó sus manos sobre las caderas de Naruto guiando el ritmo, y el rubio colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del azabache, tomándolo de apoyo para continuar con las embestidas más rápidas y abrumadoras. Ambos eran hombres, necesitaban sentir la brusquedad de sus instintos.

En la última embestida Sasuke llegó más adentro, tocando la próstata del menor haciendo que éste llegara a su límite derramando su semen el pecho del mayor. Naruto sabía que Uchiha pronto seguiría. Bajó de él, sustituyendo su entrada por su boca, utilizando su ávida lengua, logrando que Sasuke finalizara dentro de su cavidad bucal. El menor relamió sus labios degustando hasta la última gota del blanquecino líquido.

Las respiraciones poco a poco tomaron su ritmo normal, haciendo que ambos descansaran recostados sobre la cama. Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, notando la tranquilidad en sus facciones. Llevó sus ojos negros al techo antes de hablar.

—No sé qué tonterías piensas, Naruto, pero será mejor que lo dejes… o tu cerebro no resistirá mucho.

El Jinchuuriki frunció las cejas, Sasuke tenía una rara forma mostrar su preocupación por él.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte, bastardo —agradeció con sarcasmo.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

—De nada, usuratonkachi.

.

S&N&S

.

Sai deambulaba por la calle, sosteniendo un libro que había sacado la tarde anterior de la biblioteca: "Cómo hacer amigos siendo un inadaptado". Lo creyó un título tonto, pero al leerlo le pareció interesante, podría ponerlo en práctica con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Leyó sobre reducir la barrera emocional dejando de utilizar sufijos como "-san", "-chan" y "-kun" para demostrar confianza. O emplear apodos u otros términos cariñosos dependiendo de la situación. No sabía cuál de las dos aplicar.

—¡Hey, Sai!

El saludo repentino llamó su atención. Alzó la vista encontrándose a su compañera de cabellos rosas, ésta movía la mano. A Sakura le pareció inusual encontrarlo leyendo a medio camino. Sus ojos verdes no perdieron detalle del libro que él sostenía y leyó el título del ejemplar. «Así que después de todo, Sai también tiene un lado _humano_» pensó la Kunoichi. Sonrió, recordando el motivo de su caminata.

—Voy al restaurant. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —él la miró fijamente—. Bueno, tú también formas parte del equipo y seguirás con nosotros por más tiempo, por eso creo que debemos llevarnos bien.

Sai asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Sakura sonrió ligeramente viendo a Naruto unos pasos más adelante. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al notar a Sasuke a su lado. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Uzumaki y eso le desesperaba. Negó levemente, ese momento no parecía correcto para pensar ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!

Saludó animosa, colocándose entre ellos e iniciando una conversación trivial, sólo Naruto y Sakura reían, Sasuke fruncía el ceño o bufaba cuando le preguntaban algo. A un lado, Sai no perdía detalle de la conversación y sus expresiones.

—Ustedes parecen muy unidos —afirmó, obteniendo la atención—. ¿Puedo unirme a la conversación? He leído algunos libros sobre dejar de usar sufijos o decir apodos

Naruto sonrió, ese parecía otro avance para el ANBU.

—Los apodos no se piensan, salen solos-ttebayo.

—En eso tiene razón, sólo es algo que caracterice a la persona —concordó Haruno—. Por ejemplo…

—Naruto-retrasado —respondieron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y ella. Sakura sonrió levemente, y él arrugó las cejas al pensar en tener una idea igual.

A Uzumaki le apareció un aura depresiva.

—No me quieran tanto.

Sin embargo Sai parecía ajeno a la situación, pensando en las palabras de Haruno.

—Gracias —le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura—, creo que ya lo tengo… Sakura-fea —miró al otro moreno—. Sasuke-estreñido.

Uchiha rió levemente al escuchar el apodo de la Kunoichi -por primera vez el ANBU decía una cosa inteligente-, pero ese gesto desapareció al escuchar el segundo apodo a su persona. Naruto intentó no carcajearse -y saltar sobre Sai para felicitarlo-, ocupando su tiempo en sostener a sus dos compañeros por los brazos. Para desgracia del albino, ambos se zafaron del agarre fácilmente, yendo a estampar sus puños contra el blanquecino rostro de Sai. Sakura sacudió su ropa y levantó su mentón indignada iniciando su caminata. Por su parte Sasuke tomó del brazo a Uzumaki incitándolo a caminar hacia el restaurant, sin darle oportunidad de ayudar al pintor.

.

S&N&S

.

Una tarde conviviendo con sus amigos parecía la forma perfecta de relajarse. Con todos reunidos parecía una buena oportunidad de integrar a Sai al grupo. También sería una fiesta de bienvenida para Sasuke y Naruto. Ninguno de sus amigos tuvo tiempo de saludarlos adecuadamente, ya que apenas entraron a la aldea tuvieron la misión de Suna. El _nuevo_ equipo siete fue el primero en llegar, seguido del equipo de Asuma. Cuando éstos entraron Shikamaru frunció el ceño al reconocer a Sai sentado en la misma mesa. No había tenido una buena primera impresión, sin embargo Sai no desapareció su sonrisa.

—Tú eres ese —susurró Nara, recordando el ataque del ANBU.

Sai ignoró la mirada acusadora de Shikamaru, optando por presentarse a su manera.

—Encantado de verlos. Me llamo Sai y no hace falta que usen sufijos conmigo.

Después de acomodarse poco a poco llegaron los demás; Lee discutiendo con Tenten, Kiba jugando con Akamaru con Shino a su lado, y por último a los primos Hyuuga. Al mirar a Neji y Hinata, instintivamente Naruto recordó una de sus _memorias del futuro_. Ella le ayudó en aquel entonces cuando él bajó su defensa por la muerte de Neji -otra muerte que no permitiría ocurrir-. No comprendía porque "de la nada" sostuvo la mano de Hinata como si realmente le importara. Le pareció absurdo y sin sentido. ¿Por qué diría que ella lo apoyaba, cuando nunca la había tomado en cuenta antes? Cosa rara que aún no comprendía. Negó. Ella sólo era una amiga. Y sólo la había tomado de la mano para pasarle el chakra de Kurama como a los demás. Aunque no deseaba seguir pensando en eso, debía concentrarse en esa "nueva realidad".

—¡Chouji no te comas todo tú solo! —el chillido de Ino lo regresó de sus pensamientos—. La comida es para todos.

Sakura rió al ver a Ino, le picó una de sus costillas y ésta la miró sin comprender. Haruno le señaló disimuladamente a Sai. Yamanaka había permanecido tan distraída en regañar a Chouji que descartó la presencia del albino.

—Es muy guapo, se parece a Sasuke-kun —le susurró a Haruno.

—Claro que no, Ino-cerda, Sasuke-kun es más guapo —defendió a Uchiha, pero al recordar el pésimo comportamiento del AMBU sonrió. Tenía una idea—. ¿Por qué no te presentas?

La rubia lo dudó, dándole a Sakura la oportunidad de intervenir.

—Sai, te presento a mi amiga, es Yamanaka Ino. Dime, ¿qué piensas de ella?

Sai observó la sonrisa de la rubia, y luego a su compañera de cabellos rosas. ¿Qué esperaban que respondiera? Titubeó por un momento, los ojos del Kazekage eran los únicos catalogados en su subconsciente como agradables, pero algo le decía que no debía contestarle igual que Sakura, o terminaría con un golpe en la cara. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? No lo sabía, ni los libros más avanzados podían definirlo. Sonrió como siempre, mirando a Yamanaka.

—Ino-san es… hermosa.

Y la escena pasó tan rápido, que nadie supo de donde llegó Naruto a sujetar a una furiosa Sakura, evitando que volviera a golpear a Sai, e Ino sonroja omitiendo el alboroto. Todos los demás los miraban confundidos. Sasuke permanecía al margen, sonriendo imperceptiblemente al ver a Uzumaki con los ánimos recuperados. Tal vez no había sido mala idea asistir a ese lugar.

.

S&N&S

.

La sangre de Yugito escurría por la pared, permanecía con las manos clavadas sobre la cabeza, mientras su respiración apenas parecía estable. Bajo ella, un par de hombres con capas negras y nubes rojas la veían atentos. Nekomata había dado muchos problemas pero con la habilidad de Hidan lograron capturarla.

—Es hora de irnos.

Anunció el mayor.

—Ya atrapamos a Nekomata, la dos colas. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Nos han encargado capturar a uno más. Ahora toca al país del Fuego.

Kakuzu cruzó los brazos, y la respuesta del otro no tardó.

—¡Pero aún tengo que terminar este ritual para Jashin-sama!

—Me importa una mierda tu "Jashin", sino llegamos a tiempo perderemos mucho dinero.

Hidan entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Respeta a Jashin-sama! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

El vocabulario vulgar del albino no intimidó a su compañero. Kakuzu se había unido a Hidan porque éste le convenció que la religión representaba un buen medio para sacar dinero. No le importaba otras tonterías.

—Cállate, Hidan, sólo puedes contar con el dinero.

El moreno no esperó respuesta, subió a la barda.

—Asqueroso ateo —masculló entre dientes, ayudándolo con el cuerpo de la rubia. Pero pronto seguiría su próxima víctima: un nuevo pago y un nuevo sacrificio para su Dios.

.

S&N&S

.

Las cosas en el restaurant volvieron a la normalidad cuando Asuma, Gai, Yamato y Kakashi aparecieron. Todos comían y platicaban sobre misiones u otras cosas. Hatake contó la historia sobre la invocación de Takuro y los demás bombardearon a Sasuke con infinidad de preguntas. A Naruto no le importó ser "ignorado", él aprovecharía el tiempo para hablar con Sakura. Y Haruno pensaba igual.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Naruto?

Sasuke miró de reojo la acción de su compañera y frunció el ceño ligeramente. En sus memorias permanecía el recuerdo de aquella muchacha que decía haber descubierto "amor" por Naruto.

—Claro, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué necesitas-ttebayo?

Haruno enrojeció levemente, nunca pensó que terminaría pidiéndole ese tipo de favores a Uzumaki, menos cuando ella lo rechazó tantas veces siendo niños. Pero requería ser valiente si quería una oportunidad con Uchiha. Respiró hondo, acercándose y susurrándole en el oído.

—Podrías acompañarme fuera, es algo privado.

Uchiha frunció más el ceño al notar las mejillas sonrosadas de Sakura, y apretó levemente los labios al observar como ella le susurraba algo. Vio que Naruto asintió y ambos salieron del local.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Sasuke?

La pregunta de Inuzuka le hizo girar a ellos, los había ignorado por completo.

—No lo sé —respondió cortante.

¿Sería bueno seguirlos?

.

S&N&S

.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol. Naruto sintió las manos húmedas, parecía más nervioso que Sakura. No sabía que le diría ella, pero sabía que algo no terminaría bien. Intentó sonreír como siempre, rascando tras su nuca.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué pareces nerviosa? ¿Acaso piensas declararme tus sentimientos-ttebayo? —bromeó.

Ella frunció el ceño, olvidándose de los nervios por un segundo.

—¡No digas tonterías, Naruto! —gritó, luego desvió la mirada—. Aunque admito que has mejorado mucho y te has convertido en un estupendo shinobi, pero sabes que al único que quiero es a Sasuke-kun.

Y Naruto sintió culpa, ella seguía enamorada de Uchiha. Aunque Sasuke jamás le correspondería.

—De él quiero hablar contigo.

Uzumaki tomó aire.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Ella negó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero yo quiero hablar primero, sé que ambos son muy buenos amigos. Y éste tiempo fuera de la aldea reforzaron su amistad, por eso tú eres al único que puede ayudarme a…

—Sakura.

Haruno detuvo su oración, un poco sorprendida al escuchar su nombre sin el acostumbrado "chan".

—Naruto, por favor. Solo quiero que me ayudes a conquistar el corazón de Sasuke-kun, sé que es un poco egoísta, pero sabes que mis sentimientos por él son muy grandes.

Observar los ojos verdes de Haruno no fue buena idea, por un momento prefirió decir: "Yo te ayudaré en lo que quieras, Sakura-chan", pero tampoco podía pedirle a Sasuke que saliera con ella solo para no verla sufrir, porque entonces él nunca se lo perdonaría. Por primera tendría que ser egoísta, dejar de pensar en los demás y concentrarse en sus propios sentimientos.

Ambos deseaban ser egoístas.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan… no puedo.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, viéndolo directo a los ojos. No esperaba una respuesta negativa. Intentó sonreír pensando que había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Tú eres la única persona en quien confió! ¡¿Por qué no puedes?!

—Porque no es bueno forzar los sentimientos, Sasuke ya quiere a otra persona.

El rostro de Haruno palideció. ¿Sasuke enamorado de otra persona? ¿De quién?

—¿La conoció fuera de la aldea?

—No.

—¡¿Sabes quién es?!

Naruto no quería ser cruel, no deseaba lastimar a su amiga. Sabía del dolor de un rechazo, lo vivió recibiendo negativas y palabras hirientes de aquellos rosados labios frente a él. Tampoco le guardaba rencor, pero sino decía la verdad -y terminaba con eso-, las cosas se complicarían en un futuro. Tragó saliva, observando la ansiedad en los orbes esmeralda de su ¿amiga? No, ella lo odiaría.

—Soy yo… Sasuke está conmigo, Sakura-chan.

Y con esa simple oración el mundo de Haruno se hizo pedazos.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Esta es la primera actualización de éste año XD, y con leemon como regalo (aunque ya haya pasado más de medio mes XD) Sé que me tarde mucho (como siempre ¬¬), pero esta vez fue por falta de inspiración por culpa de Kishimoto y el capítulo 615 del manga con eso del "naruhina" ¬¬, pero mejor pasamos a otras cosas… Como decía, espero que les gustara el capi, lo siento por Sakura pero prefiero que ella sufra a que Naruto lo haga u.u, aunque compréndanla, que tu amigo te diga que "sale" con la persona que te gusta no debe ser fácil (independiente que sea hombre o mujer sería lo mismo) pero ya veremos en el próximo capi XD**_

_**Esto es todo por ahora, quiero agradecerle a las personas que no me abandonan a pesar de tardar meses en actualizar XD, para todas esas lindas personas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo en escribir un review en verdad se los agradezco de corazón, muchas gracias a: **__kykyo-chan (lo siento por no hacer mas largos los capis, pero solo hasta aquí llega mi cerebro XD), Anidimuka, Zanza-chan, Susana Mode, alessa_vulturi, Alessandra Von Grey, Violet Strawberry, Soy YO-SARIEL, rukia, lalalanancy, jennitanime, Sofy-Chan, Lady Lu93, mitsuki-hide, SteffyFujoshi, kaii-chn y NelIra._

_**Nos vemos! Y por último un review para comenzar bien? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	23. 9 Ella

**9.- Ella**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La reacción de Haruno no se hizo esperar, ella levantó la mano en un rápido movimiento dándole una bofetada a Naruto, éste pudo haberla esquivado pero no lo hizo, sabía que Sakura estaba dolida, encontrando en aquel golpe la única manera de desahogarse. Uzumaki observó esos ojos verdes llenarse de lágrimas y sus labios rígidos augurando palabras hirientes.

—¡Te odio, Naruto! —gritó con fuerza, dando media vuelta para salir corriendo.

Naruto no intentó detenerla, solo quedó ahí, observando la espalda de la chica alejándose de él. Aún sin despegar su mirada azul de aquel punto, no le sorprendió sentir una mano sobre su hombro, miró de reojo encontrándose con el rostro serio de Uchiha.

—Lo escuchaste todo. ¿Cierto?

Uchiha asintió. Uzumaki suspiró agotado.

—Ella me odia-ttebayo.

—Nos odia, aunque no lo haya dicho —hizo una pausa, caminando hasta posicionarse frente al rubio—. ¿O preferías seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba?

El áureo negó.

—Una vez le dije a Sakura-chan que odiaba a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas —jamás olvidaría ese día, cuando Sakura "renunció al amor" de Sasuke, confesándole que lo quería a él, sin embargo sabía que sus palabras eran falsas. En ese momento supo que seguiría su promesa de traer a Uchiha a la aldea, no por su promesa hacia ella, sino por sus propias emociones—. Prefiero que ella me odie, a odiarme a mí mismo por mentir sobre mis sentimientos-ttebayo.

Sasuke levantó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios y atrajo el cuerpo del rubio a él. Lo abrazó, sabiendo que Naruto no era tan fuerte como siempre intentaba aparentar.

.

S&N&S

.

A Ino le encantaba salir de paseo, observar las tiendas del centro o recorrer el parque acompañada por aire de la tarde. Y ese día pretendía hacerlo, sin embargo su ameno recorrido terminó al observar a Sakura sentada en una banca, mostrando un semblante afligido. Preocupada, caminó hacia Haruno. Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

La voz inquieta de Yamanaka le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con el semblante preocupado de la rubia, sus ojos siguieron derramando lágrimas, e instintivamente Ino la abrazó con fuerza. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba, pero nunca había visto a su amiga llorar de esa manera. La rubia le dio unas palmaditas, intentando calmarla para saber el porqué de su llanto.

—Tranquilízate, Sakura —pidió—. Dime qué pasó.

La joven de cabellos rosas hipó levemente.

—Naruto —susurró un minuto después.

Ino no comprendió.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?

Haruno negó varias veces.

—No, está perfecto. ¡Más que perfecto!

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? —preguntó confundida—. No entiendo nada.

Sakura apretó los puños recordando su confesión. ¡Los odiaba a los dos! Pero más a Naruto por haberla traicionado. Parecía una idiota, las pruebas siempre estuvieron delante de sus ojos y prefirió hacerse la ciega e ignorarlas. ¿Por qué nunca notó esos gestos cómplices? Error. Los notó, pero prefirió pensar que era solo su imaginación.

—¡Me traicionó! ¡Ambos me traicionaron! ¡Están saliendo juntos como una pareja!

Yamanaka colocó una mueca de asombro en su rostro. No debía ser genio para saber que hablaba de Naruto y Sasuke, ellos siempre permanecían juntos, y si mencionaba a Uzumaki nunca faltaba Uchiha, y viceversa. Intentó comprender lo mejor posible, una noticia como esa no era algo común, pero conociendo la cercanía de ese par, no le sorprendía demasiado el resultado.

—¿Te molesta que ambos sean hombres?

Sakura negó.

—No es eso, siempre he sido una persona de mente abierta —admitió, y rió ligeramente al recordar la expresión de pervertida que puso cuando Konohamaru hizo su Oiroke no Jutsu versión chico con chico. No dependía del género, sino del dolor en su corazón. Si Uzumaki fuese una chica la traición sería la misma—. ¡Naruto sabía de mis sentimientos por Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Por qué me apuñaló por la espalda?!

La rubia suspiró abatida. Quería a su amiga y no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero tampoco podía ayudarle en situaciones que la sobrepasaban. Intentaría hacerla recapacitar, una buena amiga siempre hablaba con la verdad, aunque doliera. Ella no dejaría que Sakura se amargara la vida por un amor no correspondido. Sabía que sería difícil, siendo la _traición_ tan reciente, pero poco a poco la ayudaría.

—Sakura, te apoyo en todo, eres mi mejor amiga, pero estoy fuera del problema y noto las cosas de diferente manera. Como lo veo, ellos no te traicionaron —hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Si tú fueras la novia de Sasuke-kun y él te hubiese engañado con Naruto, créeme que yo sería la primera en ir a reclamarle, pero él nunca te hizo caso. Tú sabes que Sasuke solo te ve como su compañera de equipo, como una amiga.

Haruno se alejó de Yamanaka, mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Tú no entiendes porque nunca lo amaste! —reclamó ofendida.

—Tienes razón, nunca lo amé, solo fue un cariño de infancia que logré superar con el tiempo. Aunque eso no importa, no debes parecer una niña malcriada haciendo una rabieta. Ellos deben tener sus motivos, sabes mejor que nadie que Naruto nunca te haría daño.

Sakura permaneció callada procesando las palabras. Ino tenía razón, pero en ese momento le dolía.

—¡No entiendes! La única que puede entenderme es Hinata, ella está enamorada de Naruto —susurró, levantándose de su lugar.

Ino suspiró abatida cuando la vio alejarse, esperaba que las cosas pronto mejoraran. Ellos tres hacían un buen equipo. Sakura debía comprender que el amor es un sentimiento que no puede forzarse.

.

S&N&S

.

Tsunade pasó sus ojos miel por el pergamino frente a ella, leyó lentamente cada palabra. No tardó en terminar, colocó el papel a un lado y frunció el ceño. No parecía molesta, sino preocupada. El informe hablaba sobre la captura de Nekomata a manos de Akatsuki y el ataque a un templo del país del Fuego. Jiraiya le había mandado la información para mantenerla alerta. Además, le pedía avisarles a sus alumnos. Tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki tendrían que salir a esa nueva misión. Sin embargo ella prefería que primero entrenaran más. Confiaba en las enseñanzas de su viejo amigo, pero nunca estaba de más aprender cosas nuevas. Yamato y Sai continuarían en el ANBU.

—¡Shizune!

Ante el potente grito la morena entró al despacho.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-sama?

—Necesito que traigas a Kakashi. Su equipo tendrá una nueva misión.

Shizune bajó la mirada. Un día antes había encontrado a Sakura llorando, pero ella no le quiso contar nada.

—Creo que Sakura no se encuentra bien.

Senju la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enferma?

—No, no me quiso decir, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Naruto-kun, últimamente lo ignora.

La Hokage masajeó una de sus sienes. ¡Esos mocosos le sacarían canas antes de tiempo!

—Hablaré con ella después, no te preocupes, Shizune. Solo avísale a Kakashi.

—De acuerdo.

La morena asintió aliviada, confiaba en Tsunade para ayudar a Sakura.

.

S&N&S

.

Una semana, siete días habían pasado desde la confesión de Naruto. Desde ese día la joven de cabellos rosas lo ignoraba, no habían tenido misiones, pero en la calle Sakura prefería voltear su rostro a otro lado. Naruto pensó que despreciaba su mera presencia, aunque ella lo hacía para no llorar frente al rubio. Haruno no sabía que pensar, Uzumaki le demostró su grandeza como shinobi, hasta cierto punto comenzaba a admirarlo, pensó que los tres serían un excelente equipo. Pero no fue de esa manera, ella sobraba, y eso le dolía.

Sin embargo seguía siendo una kunoichi y debía mostrarse fuerte. ¿Haría algo contra ellos? ¿Venganza? Una palabra bastante atrayente, pero ella no se convertiría en una _maldita perra_ rencorosa. Aún guardaba mucha dignidad para sí misma.

Ese día Kakashi les hablaría sobre una nueva misión. Observó a sus compañeros y pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, quitando cualquier rastro de humedad que en ellos residiera. Al reunirse los tres un incomodo silencio albergó el campo de entrenamiento.

Kakashi llegó -para sorpresa- unos minutos después, percatándose de la incomoda situación.

—¿Qué pasa? Parecen muy raros.

—Pregúnteselos a ellos, después de todo se cuentan todo.

Aunque decidiera no hacer nada contra ellos, su ávida boca no quedaría callada.

Uzumaki miró a otro lado, podría replicar, pero Haruno continuaba siendo importante para él. Contrario al rubio, Uchiha frunció las cejas, comenzaba a cansarse del "jueguito" de Haruno. Le molestaba ver a Naruto afligido por ella.

—Dilo claro, Sakura, Naruto y yo salimos juntos. ¿Contenta?

Ella no respondió, sorprendía ante las palabras del moreno. Jamás imaginó que Sasuke admitiría salir con Naruto. Hatake suspiró cansado, él no era nadie para juzgarlos, después de todo el amor es bastante complicado, y lo sabía perfectamente.

—No desperdicien esa energía en peleas tontas, mejor concéntrense en el nuevo entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? —preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Hatake puso una expresión seria. Tsunade le había informado sobre los nuevos sucesos, encomendándole volverlos a entrenar antes de ir por Hidan y Kakuzu.

—Akatsuki comenzó a moverse y no tardará en aparecer por aquí.

El semblante de Uzumaki también cambió. Recordó a ese par de Akatsuki, la muerte de Asuma y el dolor de sus amigos al perder a su maestro y amigo.

—Aprendimos muchas técnicas con Jiraiya —habló Sasuke, sacando al rubio de sus recuerdos—. ¿Qué nos enseñarás tú, Kakashi?

Naruto sonrió, rememorando su entrenamiento con Kakashi. En ese entonces ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de chakra poseía.

—Depende de su chakra, pero estoy seguro que Naruto requerirá la ayuda de Asuma, y yo te apoyaré a ti, Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay de mi, Kakashi-sensei?

—Sakura, Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo.

Ella cruzó los brazos y arrugó las cejas.

—¿Por qué tengo que irme?

—Tu chakra es de tipo curativo, y yo no puedo ayudarte con eso. Sabes perfectamente que Tsunade es la mejor opción para incrementar tu nivel.

Sakura lo sabía, sería un poco infantil de su parte estar ahí sin hacer nada, solo por el gusto de no dejarlos solos. Eso solo afectaría su propio desempeño como ninja medico. Resignada, desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Hatake negó ligeramente y sacó una pequeña hoja de papel.

—Averigüemos que tipo de chakra son.

Naruto sonrió, su mejoría en esos años con Sasuke y Jiraiya, le hizo olvidar por un momento sus problemas. Miró a Uchiha de reojo, éste parecía confiado en el mismo pensamiento.

—Esa ya lo sabemos, Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Lo saben?

—Sí, Ero-sennin nos enseñó.

Uchiha le dio la razón.

—Y no solo eso, también nos enseñó una técnica combinada.

Hatake los miró por unos segundos, la sonrisa confiada de Naruto demostraba que no mentían. Lo sabía, el entrenamiento con uno de los tres Sannin no sería cuestión de niños, aquel hombre pervertido les había enseñado una excelente técnica. Suspiró resignado y continuó con sus preguntas. Debía saber su tipo de chakra para comenzar con su respectivo entrenamiento.

—¿Qué elemento son?

—Aire.

—Fuego.

Hatake pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—El aire y el fuego son dos elementos que pueden combinarse. El aire hace más fuerte al fuego.

Deseaba observar aquella nueva técnica, pero no poseían mucho tiempo. Ese par no solo avanzó en su relación, sino también en incrementar sus técnicas y sus jutsus. No era fácil realizar una técnica combinada. Pero Kakashi no desea quedarse atrás, pareciendo un inútil en cuanto a las enseñanzas de esos adolescentes, que una vez, consideró unos inútiles.

Entonces encontró otra idea.

—¿Saben el beneficio de los clones?

Otra respuesta que Naruto recordaba, sin embargó dejó que Kakashi les mostrara más, después de todo Sasuke había perdido esa clase.

Ellos negaron.

—Lo simplificaré… al tener varios clones y cancelar el Jutsu, cualquier experiencia o conocimiento adquirido por estos será transferido al cuerpo base.

Sasuke afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero Naruto frunció el ceño, haciéndoles notar que no comprendió nada.

—¡Dijiste que lo explicarías simplificado, Kakashi-sensei!

Hatake rió.

—¿Qué tal un ejemplo? Realiza un clon de sombra, Naruto. Tú también, Sasuke.

Ambos realizaron un clon.

—Ahora los clones irán al bosque.

—¿Qué harán? —preguntó Sasuke, desconfiado. Naruto y Kakashi solo volvieron a reír.

Uchiha presentía que nada bueno tramaban.

.

S&N&S

.

Sakura llegó al despacho de la Hokage, tocó un par de veces y la inconfundible voz de Tsunade le dio acceso. Una vez dentro, la rubia la miró de arriba a abajo, esperando encontrar alguna muestra de fatiga o malestar. Notó las leves ojeras y el semblante pálido.

—¿Pasó algo, Tsunade-sama?

La pregunta de su alumna provocó el cese del escaneo.

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, Sakura, no luces nada bien.

Haruno desvió la mirada, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían una vez más. A Tsunade le preocupó e instintivamente se levantó a abrazarla.

.

S&N&S

.

Los clones habían entrado a la parte más profunda del bosque, llevaba ahí casi diez minutos. Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras Naruto y Kakashi seguían entretenidos rompiendo hojas con las manos. Un segundo después, su cuerpo sufrió un repentino espasmo, sudó frío y apretó los dientes.

—¡Maldición!

Gritó de repente y su cara pálida se tornó roja.

—¿Qué ocurre, teme?

Uchiha miró a Uzumaki, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Esta me la pagarás, usuratonkachi.

Naruto tragó grueso, sin comprender aquella amenaza. ¿Qué le había hecho su bunshin al de Sasuke? De repente sintió un calor en su cuerpo y los recuerdos de su copia llegaron a su mente.

¡Oh, mierda! Ahora entendía su mal humor.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Soy mala? quieren saber que paso en el bosque? hehehe, pues para el próximo capi lo sabrán, o lo dejo a su imaginación (?) XD**_

_**Sé que me tarde muchoooo, pero entiéndanme por favor, estoy sufriendo con mis frustrantes e inacabables problemas existenciales que no me dejan escribir mucho (solo ignórenme y estará bien XD), aun así espero que les haya gustado n.n Y con un poco de spoiler: ahora resulta que Rin se sacrificó por la aldea, que Obito no tiene corazón (literalmente no tiene corazón XD) y apareció papá suegro Minato *o***_

_**Es todo, ahora si paso a los agradecimientos, por favor ténganme paciencia, que sus comentario me animan a pesar de no escribir rápido :3, muchas gracias a: **__AnimeGirl80, Goten Trunks5, Tefyta-Cullen, Zanza-chan, MooNTiKa, Hanage Yuuki, alessa, kykyo-chan, shao kino, Susana Mode, Smeraldtsuki, jennitanime,____mitsuki uchiha Namikaze, Yui-nyann, Soy YO-SARIEL, konynya, rukia, mitsuki-hide, kaii-chan, judy-andersen, mani, Nelira, lalalanancy, kane-noona, mitsuki-hide, Sofy-Chan, NaraLollipop, Ally-Nessi Cullen, Guest, Yuuka-90 y susi-san._

_**Nos vemos! Y espero no tardar tanto u.u, por ahora, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
